Lets Play II
by NoxNoctis108
Summary: Sookie meets Eric who in turn introduces her to his maker. Non canon story line and Sookie is a little AU in this one. Hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. chapter 1

**_Takes place before Sookie ever met Bill. In fact Bill doesn't exist in this one, although I may change my mind about that later. Eric finds Sookie first. Takes place before the events in Dallas.*_**

Chapter One

Sookie had just left the house for an evening walk. The sky full of stars and clear for once that week. She was running the nights events through her head like a slide show. She couldn't believe them, she had met a vampire the night before, saved a vampire actually. Although he would not have called it that. He was the kind of vampire who was too proud to admit needing a human. His name was Eric, he was tall blond and gorgeous. She remembered him saying that he was over a thousand years old and a native of Sweden. Which put him in the viking era. Hell he looked as if he could have been a viking. Sookie laughed to herself, he probably was.

She had been walking by the lake playing with fireflies like a child when she saw him. He was very angry and upset about something that had nothing to do with her. Why it attracted hdr to him was beyond Sook. She had always been a bit nosy. He later told her that he had gotten into a fight with his maker, an argument of sorts. Anyway, he was too angry to see a human man walking up behind him with a stake. Sookie ran up an pushed the man with all her might just before the stake came crashing down and ended Eric's life. She had been a little scared of Eric after that moment too. After regaining his composure he merely stared at her for the longest moment. The first thing he said was that he would have eventually moved out of the way of the stake and killed the pathetic human, but he was having trouble deciding if he wanted to move out of the way of the perilous stake or not. He said that death sounded good right atvthat moment. Remembering back on it now seemed a little over dramatic. Even though it was clear that he had heard and smelt both the man and Sookie, and didn't need her saving, he had thanked her anyway, which had put Sookie's anger at ease. Then he had invited her to come and stay at his club, Fangtasia, the following evening.

Well here Sookie was, this night turned out to be a perfect night for an outing too. But she was trying to figure out if she even wanted to go. He had sounded so rude, like he was only trying to repay her and be done. He really wanted nothing to do with her. She sighed, she would go. She went back home and grabbed her Gran's car and took off for Shreveport. She would explain things to her grandmother later.

Meanwhile*

Eric was lying on the bed, the sun had just set and he was getting hungry but he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed. He was still pretty upset with godric. The previous nights argument was the worst they had had in centuries. Apparently Godric wanted Eric to change his ways, he was tired of Eric always slaughtering humans for play. How in the hell could Godric teach him that the human life has no value, and that they are merely cattle to vampires. Then after all these years go and change his mind about it. Unfortunately Godric was his maker, he would have to obey, but he would put up one hell of a fight first.

He looked to the door, Godric was coming, he could feel him. He turned his head to the window as the door opened and then closed after Godric walked in. Godric walked over and stood next to the bed. Eric sat up and rested against the head board.

"Yes?" Eric asked, eyeing Godric suspiciously.

"Are you still upset?"

"Yes."

Godric didn't say anything after that. He was expecting that answer. He crawled into the bed and up to Eric. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eric gave no response, verbally or physically. Godric didn't need one. He kissed him again, harder, this time sliding his togue into his mouth. He pulled away from Eric and ripped his clothes from his body. Eric watched him with an envious look on his face. He loved ripping Godric's clothes off, that was his job. Godric noticed his child's jealousy and smiled.

"May I lead tonight Eric?"

Eric nodded and followed suit with Godric, stripping himself. Before Eric had a chance to blink Godric had him on his belly and his ass between his hands. He took his time stroking and caressing before placing his cock at Eric's entrance. Godric bit into his wrist and allowed the blood to flow down between Eric's cheeks. He used his cock to slide the blood around, lubing Eric well. Then he plunged into him and reached up to his head grabbing a fistful of hair to yank his head back with. He listened to Eric cry out over and over again. Godric let a sinister grin sneak up on him as he smelt Eric's arousal. He continued to pound into him and knew he would pay for this dearly the next night. Soon after he released and cried out Eric's name he released his hair and pulled out of him. He sat there on the bed watching Eric regain his strength and sat up as well.

"I don't understand, why can't you just be gentle?"

"I'm gentle with women Eric. Sex with men is well, for play."

"Then you need to get a woman and leave me the hell alone."

Eric slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom at the other end of the room. He needed to shower, he could smell that girl from last night, entering the club. He quickly looked back at Godric.

"In fact, I have one for you to meet now if you'd meet me down stairs. Shes just your type."

Godric rolled his eyes and redressed himself. He wasn't in the mood for any human companions tonight. They talked too much and he was looking for serenity. He left the room as Eric shut the door to the bathroom.

End of Chapter One*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eric ran into Godric who was standing outside his office door, surveying the clubbers and dancers. He unlocked the office door and gestured for Godric to enter. He did and Eric followed respectfully after. They sat at the table that he, Godric, Pam, and Chow usually played cards at, the door opened and in came Pam with the girl, Sookie.

"Well hello, I didn't think you would show up." Eric stated as he gestured for her to take a seat somewhere at the round table with the rest of them.

"Would you like a drink? Oh wait, your too young!" Pam laughed out loud as she took her seat across from Sookie.

"If you'd like a drink you may have one though, we won't tell your police." Eric stated, grinning with Pam and Godric. He couldn't help but notice that his maker was staring intensely at Sookie. _He liked her. Good._

"What is your name?" Godric leaned in to Sookies ear and whispered causing her to shiver.

"Sookie! Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Mmm...I am Godric!"

"Hello Godric!"

Godric gave a slight nod.

"So...are you a virgin?" Eric asked watching Sookie jump at the intruding question.

"Why?...what?...that's really none of your business." She glared at him as he chuckled.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer, we can smell your innocence, we already know." Eric mused.

"There aren't too many virgins around anymore these days." Pam stated.

Sookie was too stunned at the audacity of these vampires to say anything. Were all vampires like this, she thought to herself.

"So tell me, tell us...are you 'saving yourself'?" Eric laughed.

"Eric!"

Eric looked at his maker who was growing agitated with him.

"No, not necessarily." Sookie finally shot out. "Sex is just...complicated."

All three of the vampires laughed.

"So in other words, you don't know how to have sex?" Pam asked very amused.

"Mmm...we could teach you if you'd like."

Sookie shot him a disgusted look.

"Aren't you a little too old?"

At this Godric let out a hearty laugh.

"Maybe so!" Eric eyed the girl and then looked over to Godric. "But I'm sure that Godric could teach you quite a bit. I've heard he's very skilled and he was around your age when he was turned, perhaps a little younger."

Sookie looked at Godric who was watching Eric. She got the distinct feeling that Godric wanted to rip him in two.

"Or if you'd prefer you can have all three of us...at once if you'd like." Pam added.

"I'm leaving!" Sookie shot up. "I'm not some fang bangin' whore!" I came here because you invited me Eric. I didn't know it was an invitation to fuck."

Eric stood up, towering above Sookie who had dared to raise her voice to him. She wasn't the least bit intimidated. Godric marveled at the girls courage. You didn't see that in humans very often. Only a select few times in his two thousand years even.

"What makes you think your leaving?" Eric spoke silently but with a menacing stare. Still, Sookie was not intimidated.

Godric watched the girl smile back at Eric, daring him to keep her here. Then he decided, this girl was going to be his. He stood up grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away but he held on to it firmly. He headed for the door.

"Come!"

"What? I'm not some dog for you to order around damn it! Let me go!"

She tugged and pulled but to no avail. Godric yanked her and threw her against the door.

"Enough! I will take you to where ever your home is, but if you anger me you'll regret it." Sookies scent was causing Godric to over react. He no longer acted this way towards innocent humans. He turned his anger towards himself and instantly loosened his hold on the girl.

He watched as she stared at him and took in his features. He could smell her sudden arousal. _So she liked it rough._ She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked.

"If you'd rather stay and play, you may."

He closed the distance between their faces and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. Godric took that as a yes. He turned to the other two vampires at the table watching them contently.

"Eric, may I have your room this evening?"

"By all means, take it. Be sure and have one of the humans put clean sheets on my bed when your done. Humans sweat a lot during sex, and I'm sure with you she'll soak my sheets."

Pam and Eric laughed as Godric turned back to Sookie who was blushing so deeply, he swore she was getting ready to explode. It was very becoming.

End of Chapter Two*


	3. Chapter 3

Godric shut and locked the door behind him and Sookie, then turned around to watch her. She was taking in her surroundings. He took her in while she did that. She was rather short, but that was suspected for her age and this era. She was very curvy, she had long blond hair, that fell in locks past her shoulders to her mid back. She was definitely stunning. He smiled as she turned around and caught him staring at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something but hesitated. Godric raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to have sex?"

He could tell that she was worried, more so about his answer to the question than the actual act of sex. She was very innocent. He remembered back to all the innocent women he had so mindlessly raped, ravaged, and slaughtered. She wasn't far off from joining the ranks of those women. The slightest mistake, the slightest thing could upset him and he could lose his mind like all the years before. He would destroy everything in his path and she would be no exception. What was he doing? Why had he brought her here and trapped her in this room with him? Was the beast in him trying to play a trick on his mind? Was it trying to get him to slip up? He shook the self loathing questions from his head. Sookie watched him with a nervous expression on her face. He turned his back to her and made his way to Eric's bed on the other side of the room. He sat down at the end of it, and smiled as he remembered that earlier that night he had Eric bending under his mercy on this very bed. He wanted so badly to introduce Sookie to his mercy. It had been so long since he had played with a woman. It was hard to find one that caught his attention. Physically, he wasn't into the women Eric was, they were much older than his body showed him to be. He preferred them to be young, like Sookie, but those kinds of girls always ran their mouths. They didn't know when to shut them. Sometimes he wished they were all still amongst the old days. When women obeyed and didn't talk much. But then again that wasn't exactly true. He thought very highly of many women. He just wished women these days would…well…act like women. They were much more appealing to him. But then this Sookie Stackhouse, she was something different, you could smell it in her scent. In the way she held herself with courage but still managed to sit like a lady. Those were things he used to imagine would be in the perfect woman, but never got the chance to find one. He looked up at Sookie, folding his hands in his lap. She was still expecting an answer from him. He was so used to talking to his underlings that he forgot that humans needed to be answered because they didn't understand the vampire hierarchy and how one as old as he, didn't have to answer such obvious questions.

"You may leave if you'd like. You don't have to give your innocence to me. I'm a vampire, I wouldn't want you to shame yourself or your family."

At this Sookie let out a laugh of her own. Godric closed his eyes and allowed it to take control of him. It was a nice laugh, a warm laugh, a very endearing trait for a woman. He opened his eyes to see that Sookie had moved. She was now standing in front of him. Only a couple of feet away.

"Godric, my innocence is mine to give to whomever I choose, even if that person happens to be a vampire. That doesn't bother me. But don't get me wrong. I don't want to have sex simply because you're a vampire either. As for my family, _they don't have to know._ "

She whispered that last part and it drifted through his mind like the sound of the ocean. It put him in a trance like state but he shook himself from it. He was growing irritated, how come she kept doing that to him, making him feel like he was something special.

"Then why do you want to have sex?"

This question caught Sookie off guard. She sat down next to Godric and stared hard at the floor, pondering over the question. She really didn't know why she _wanted_ to have sex. She had been feeling like time was running out for wjat exactly she didnt know, she was young. Maybe she felt like she _had_ to. No! That wasn't it, if that was the case she would imagine herself feeling scared and more nervous than this. No she didn't feel she had to.

"Because it feels right."

It came out as another whisper and Godric felt that it was directed to the silence in the room more so than it was him. He watched as she slowly turned her body to him. She looked up into his eyes and if he had had a heart beat it would have skipped several times. _She was doing it again._

"Show me what it's like to make love Godric. I want to know, I want to feel. I want to…"

She was silenced by Godric's lips crushing on hers. She felt his hand come up and caress her cheek as the other picked up her body and moved her to the top of the bed. He was so strong. She felt a warm sensation growing in her lower tummy. Was this what it meant to be turned on? He laid her on the pillows and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. He slid the blouse down over her shoulders and then slid his hand under her back and unclasped her bra. He _very_ slowly removed this, watching as her breasts came into view for him. She quickly moved her hand to cover them. He looked up into her face to see her blushing like mad again. Why was she being so modest? Then again wasn't modesty a trait that he wished all women would regain. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Please don't hide yourself from me. We won't get anywhere with you doing that."

She didn't say anything she just gave a bashful smile and turned her head to the side closing her eyes. Godric moved down to her neck. He bit and tugged at her flesh before moving to her earlobe where he administered the same treatment. Then with heated lust he began to whisper in it.

"Please remove your hands, let me see them. Sookie I could make them feel _verrry_ good."

He let the last part roll out of his mouth with a growl and her hands immediately flew to the sheets, clutching them with all of her might as she let out an agonizing moan. She needed him he could smell it. Her arousal was very strong. The last part of that sentence came out a little to seductive for Sookie. She was throbbing now and wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to spend his time with her, he had forgotten that virgins didn't last as long under sexual pressure. Her release would be long and big. At least he had that much to look forward to, her writhing, moaning, and screaming beneath him.

"Godric please I…"

She gasped as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and tugged on it much like he did her neck. She screamed this time. She really couldn't handle this. Then a thought struck Godric, maybe, _she just couldn't handle him_. A devilish grin surfaced and he couldn't help but continue to make her body buck beneath him. He released her nipple and sat up. He placed a hand on her belly and then slowly slid it down. He watched as her belly undulated. Then his hand came to rest over the soft patch of hair between her legs.

"Open them."

It was an order and Sookie could no longer recognize Godric's voice. The beast in him had come out and it wanted to play. She obeyed him and opened her legs. He got between them and debated on rather or not he should perform fellatio on her. Women these days loved that but he figured Sookie was too far over the edge to have the patience for that. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off over his shoulders, he did the same thing with his pants and tossed them to the floor. Then he grabbed his throbbing cock, he couldn't ever remember being this hard. It had been a while at least. He placed himself at her entrance and gently laid himself over her. He cupped her cheek in his hand again and deeply kissed her. She moaned against every thrust of his tongue in her mouth. He wondered if she would even be able to handle fellatio. He let go of his assault on her mouth and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Sookie?" He whispered.

"Yes." Her voice was full of heat and desire.

"This will hurt for a moment or two."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

"Sookie don't close your eyes. I want…I need you to watch me take you."

This was all too much. She couldn't take it any longer. She felt the bed soaking beneath her with her cum. Could Godric feel it too? No time for such thoughts, she just wanted him to fuck her.

"Okay."

He waited no longer, he repositioned himself and he opened her legs pushing them as far apart as they would go. Then without further ado he gently pushed into her, slowly as to make the pain more bearable. He cooed at her as she screamed from the pain surging through her body. But then that scream quickly turned to heavy moans as the pain was replaced with unearthly pleasure. She was unbelievably tight. It was driving him mad, he could feel himself losing control. He looked down at her and decided that she needed him to lose all control. So he grabbed her legs and held them far apart and high into the air. Then, with wild abandon he plunged into her harder and faster, never giving her time to catch her breath. She grabbed a hold of the head board for support and Godric continued to bang into her, banging the headboard too. She watched as the vampire lost his control, as his head flew back and he let out a loud roar when his orgasm took over. He didn't stop there though, he was still waiting for something. He needed her to release. He flipped her over onto her belly and spread her legs far apart again. He plunged into her from behind, he wanted her pussy to feel his cock from all angles. She let go of the head board and gripped the sheets as tightly as she could. She felt her orgasm take over and she let scream after scream come out. She was sure everyone heard her screams as well as Godrics roar but she didn't care. This was amazing. Godric wasted no time. He let his fangs slide out and told Sookie to tilt her head to the side. Again she obeyed and Godric flew down to her neck with great speed and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her jugular. He drank deeply and allowed her blood to take over his body. She tasted different from all the rest. She was definitely not human, but he didn't care he would address that matter later. Right now he was in a deep abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

It was maybe four in the morning. Godric had been staring at Sookie for the last few hours. She had fallen asleep long ago. He told her to sleep and regain some of her strength before she went home. He was supposed to have woken her up an hour ago but he didn't want her to leave. He was enjoying staring at her, and listening to her talk in her sleep. Sookie was having very unsubtle dreams. She had definitely been through a lot in her life time, mostly loneliness. But there was a lot of teasing and even though those things seemed so petty to someone like Godric he knew for a human, and most certainly for Sookie, that they were enough to want to die. Sookie still seemed unbroken though. Yes she was hurt but she still stood tall and strong. He smiled, he wanted to spend the rest of his time here with her. He wasn't one for human companions but he could have one for the time being. After all it was a vacation of sorts. He sighed and rolled over on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to think of all the things he could do with Sookie. Then he remembered that she's still a child, her family would not be very happy with her staying out all night. She would have to sneak out, he looked over at her. Would she even want to do that?

Godric sat up and placed his hand on Sookie's back. He gently shook her, she didn't budge. He shook her a little harder this time, still no movement. He leaned in to her ear and whispered.

"Sookie, it's time to wake. You must go home soon."

"Hmmm…." She moaned and turned over to face him. Her eyes weren't open but she was listening.

"Come on, I'll get your clothes together." Godric sat up and made his way off of the bed.

Sookie sat up and watched Godric move about the room picking up all of her pieces of attire. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Godric. For the first time in her life she felt a sense of belonging next to him. Godric noticed her staring at him and he walked back over to the bed, dropping the clothes next to Sookie. He stood there and watched her watching him. It looked as if she was about to start crying. He crawled back into the bed with her and pushed her back down onto the pillow from which she just arose. He lied next to her and cuddled close to her ear again, wrapping his arm around her.

"My dearest Sookie, what is the matter?"

And then without further warning she began to cry. All her nightmares coming back and flooding her head, all the shit she would have to go through in the morning at school, the idea of not being with Godric. It was all too much. She was scared and tired, and she didn't want o feel lonely anymore. Why should she have to, she had Godric right? Fear struck her, he was a vampire, vampires didn't want anything to do with humans. They thought they were just good for a good fuck and feeding, nothing more. That was what Sookie figured she was to Godric. That's why he got up to go and fetch her clothes. He wanted her to get the hell out already.

Sookie couldn't believe how she was acting. She had never been so weak in her whole life. This was horrible. She was acting like this all because she couldn't be in the arms of some boy vampire. She couldn't believe herself. Godric sat up and looked at Sookie who had ceased the uncontrollable sobbing but had her eyes closed to avoid looking at him.

"Sookie what is wrong?"

He bent down and laid kisses all over her face, licking her tears away. She smiled, some of her worries beginning to dissipate. If he didn't want anymore to do with her than he wouldn't still be kissing her like that.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why is someone there causing harm to you?"

"No." Sookie shook her head and started the crying again.

"Sookie look at me, you have to stop crying. I can certainly make you happy but if you continue to cry like this it'll take me forever. Now tell me what is wrong? Why don't you want to go home?"

"It's nothing, just stupid human stuff. You shouldn't be bothered with it." She sat up and began crawling off of the bed but Godric grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the pillows.

"Explain."

"No, it's nothing…it's…embarrassing."

"I won't ask you again."

"I…I just don't want to leave you."

Godric sat up a little straighter. She, a mere human, the very same creature he had so mercilessly been slaughtering the last two thousand years, didn't want to leave him. Most humans were all to eager to leave a vampire's presence. He didn't understand it. He had been hoping she would say something like that all night. He brought his hand up to her cheek again and caressed it. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then he locked his eyes with hers to bore down into them. He wished she could see all the things that he had done to her kind. He wanted her to know what he was, what he could do to her. If she could still find herself longing to stay with him after that then it would be a miracle and she would definitely be worth spending the rest of eternity with.

"Sookie if only you knew of the things I've done. I'm a monster you shouldn't be with someone like me. I'm so happy that I'm the one that has taken your loneliness away, but you need to understand that…"

"Godric I know what you're capable of."

"No you don't." He laughed at the innocence, she was very naïve.

"Yes I do." She said stubbornly. Godric gave her a sad smile.

"Then why aren't you running?"

Sookie stared at him as he looked away. He was sad and she wanted to capture all of his sadness in a jar and lock it away in the back of her closet with the rest of her skeletons.

"Godric please…I want to stay with you." He looked back at her and smiled.

"I was never going to make you leave if you didn't want to. In fact, I don't want you to go home yet either. I was merely suggesting that maybe you should look a little deeper into my heart before you go giving me the key to yours."

Sookie smiled and laid back down. She opened her arms and beckoned for him to lay on her. She wanted to hold him. They laid there like that for awhile before Sookie realized that the clock showed it to be seven thirty in the morning. The sun had been up for awhile now. Godric sensed her worry.

"Eric's bedroom is light tight. I'm safe."

"Oh."

She smiled and hugged him even tighter. Her Gran was not going to be happy but she would figure something out. She just felt so good and she didn't want any bit of this to end any time soon. She tapped Godric's shoulder to see if he wanted to play a little bit more before he fell asleep, but he didn't budge. He was already out. She relaxed and listened to the quiet hum of the air conditioner circulating air through the vents as she slowly began to follow suit with Godric.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie awoke later that day before Godric. It was early in the evening and the sun was still peaking over the horizon. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed all of her clothes before heading to the bathroom. She quickly showered and put her clothes back on. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she was very pale, Godric took a little too much blood. She tried fixing her hair but it was just a mess. So she used her fingers to try her best to brush it out. She walked back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Godric had already woken. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his shoulders and head hunched over. He looked up when he saw the door open. He gave Sookie a smile. He thought that she looked very beautiful with her wet hair going in all sorts of directions. She walked over and sat next to him.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked him still a bit shy.

She was embarrassed from the previous night's events. Godric was unbelievable in bed. Godric stood up from the bed and made his way over to the door.

"Come."

"You see there you go with that ordering around shit again. I'm not your pet Godric."

Godric turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow. She could challenge his child all she wanted but she dared to challenge him.

"Sookie, I suggest you do as I ask."

"No." She rose from the bed and stood there defiantly with her fists balled up.

"I will not damn it. I have no problem doing what you ask of me if only you ask nicely. It isn't that hard."

He looked to the floor. She was right he needed to be a little nicer. He didn't mean to come off like that he was just so use to everyone around him doing what he ordered, this girl through him off.

"I'm sorry Sookie, you have to understand I'm not use to caring about humans. It doesn't really come natural to me. The only humans I ever surround myself with are usually paid to do so. Please forgive me. You promise to do what I ask as long as I do so nicely?"

"Well, to a certain extent."

Godric narrowed his gaze he was becoming very impatient with this girl. She definitely knew how to stir up ones nerves.

"What? I'm not married to you. Even if I was I'm my own person."

"If you're with me I won't tolerate…"

"What do you mean tolerate? Godric you can't talk to me like I'm a child. What is wrong with you? Are manors not in your nature?" She could feel her blood boiling.

"No they are not." He answered truthfully.

"Then obedience isn't in mine."

And with that she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head defiantly away from Godric. She closed her eyes as if trying to pretend he wasn't even there. When she got no reply from him and didn't feel him come up to give her an apologetic hug she opened her eyes and turned her head back around. He was gone. He had left her there. She ran out of the door and into the hallway to see Godric making his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here."

He stopped walking and turned back around.

"Sookie I don't have time to play games. I'm not use to being with a human. I don't know what it is you want. I will try and treat you better as we go along but you need to give me time. It's hard to repress the monster in me after all these years, if you don't understand than just trust me. I am not trying to anger you."

She dropped her head and made her way to where he was, she wasn't satisfied with his answer but she would let it go for now. Besides he sounded so sad, she felt bad now. She didn't mean to hurt him if she did. She didn't wait for him or even look up at him. She just kept walking, when they made it to the bottom of the stairs Godric got tired of her silence and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back around to face him and shoved his lips to hers. She didn't pull away and she kissed him back softly. He pulled back and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Sookie, please don't be mad. I'm afraid you'll have to be leaving soon and I don't want you to be angry with me when you do."

Her heart sank, she felt it hit the bottom of her stomach and shatter into a million pieces. She didn't want to leave him. Not yet, just one more night with him and then she would go home.

"I want to stay another night…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's time for you to go home it appears your family is already looking for you."

"What? How do you know?" Sookie questioned pulling away from him.

"The police are downstairs with Eric right now in his office. They are asking him if he's seen you."

"Oh no, what am I gonna do if he tells them that I'm here? My grandmother is going to kill me if she knows that I'm here. And my brother…Oh my god, he'll thank I'm a fang banger."

"Well, theoretically, now you are." Godric smirked.

"Stop playing around I'm serious. What is Eric telling them?" Sookie shoved Godric.

Godric was silent for a minute looking at the floor. He was listening to Eric and the conversation he was having with the two police officers.

" _Look here you stupid vamp. We know how your kind work. An innocent little blond girl comes in to the club and you damn blood suckers jump all over her. Raping her and draining her…"_

" _Andy that's enough."_

" _But sir…"_

" _I said enough Andy. Look, if you haven't seen her than apparently you haven't seen her, there isn't much we can do. But please note that she is a very sweet girl. Her grandmother is very worried and we'd like to return her to her home as soon as possible. So please, if you see or hear anything from your side, give us a call."_

Godric listened to that officer walk out of the office. The other still remained.

" _Andy, lets go, there's no point in bothering him anymore."_

" _I'll be back, if that girl turns up in a ditch somewhere completely drained and ravaged. I'll come back here for you. I'll have this whole damn bull shit establishment tore down."_

" _Will you now, I'd like to see you try."_

Godric heard Eric release his fangs and the officer called Andy quickly fled from the room. He listened to Eric and Pam's laughter before looking back up at Sookie. Who was watching him intently.

"He didn't tell them anything, but it appears that your grandmother is very worried. You should be getting back home."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. But will I see you again?"

Godric grinned and pushed Sookie against the wall. He ran his hands down to her hips and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed his groin into her. Her mouth fell open and she let out a soft moan at the pressure there.

"I'll come for you tomorrow, if you'll permit me to."

Sookie remained silent but nodded her head. She really didn't want to leave now, she couldn't wait till tomorrow. She would die before then. She closed her eyes relishing in Godric's touch as he slowly slid her back down to the floor. She opened her eyes and found Godric looking to the side of them, she followed his gaze and felt her stomach drop. There leaning against the doorway to Eric's office, was Eric. He had been watching them. Sookie looked back to Godric and realized that Godric had known Eric had been standing there. Why would he allow Eric to watch them? Sookie sighed and shook her head dropping it to the floor. Godric turned back to look at her.

"Shall I escort you home then?"

Sookie looked back up at him.

"No, I can take myself home. Besides I need time to think of something to tell my grandmother."

"Is she not a lover of the fang?" Eric asked from the doorway.

"No, it's not that, it's just that, she'll be very upset with me for being in a bar." Sookie answered, not bothering to look at Eric as he roared with laughter.

"Your grandmother would be worried not with the idea of a vampire sinking his fangs into you, but with the idea of you drinking?" Godric asked very amused.

"Yes, she has nothing against vampires, she says they are creatures too. But I'm not saying that she won't be worried about that too, because she will be. I'm just saying that I'm going to have a harder time trying to convince her that I didn't drink."

At this both vampires were overtook with laughter. Sookie rolled her eyes, she couldn't take much more of this. She let go of Godric and made her way for the entrance of the club. Once outside and to her car Godric had caught up with her. He opened the door and picked Sookie up, placing her in the seat. Then he reached over and grabbed the seat belt, buckling her in.

"I could have handled that."

"Mmm… I'm sure you could have. But I felt like doing it."

"You promise you'll come for me?"

"Promise, tomorrow, right at sunset."

"I'll be thinking about you all night."

Godric gave her a slight smirk.

"Would you like my cell phone number?"

Sookie's eyes widened and then her heart sank again when she remembered that she didn't have one. So there was no point.

"No, I don't have a cell phone, and my grandmother can't afford a home phone. We have a big house and the bills are pretty high every month."

Godric smiled. This girl was truly amazing. It didn't embarrass her that her family couldn't afford a phone. She could speak of it as if it was no big problem, most girls her age couldn't do that. The sadness in her voice he was sure was not from the fact that her family was poor, but because she wouldn't be able to talk to him until tomorrow night either. He grabbed her cheek and turned her face to him. He captured her lips one last time and then released them. She quickly jumped back out for his bottom lip before he completely pulled away from her and gave it a small suck and nibble.

"Until tomorrow night then, my lovely Sookie."

He kissed her forehead and shut the car door. He watched as she pulled out of the drive way and made her way down the street and back home. He walked back into the club to find Eric on his throne, he went over and took a seat next to him.

"So, how was she?"

"Amazing."

"I've never had better sex. She isn't human Eric, you should know."

"I figured as much, her scent is a bit off for a human. I figured you would be able to tell me what she is?" Eric replied.

"I can't. I have never tasted anything like her before. Her blood is foreign to me."

"Do you plan on seeing her again?"

"I do."

"Will you find out for me, for the sake of my area?"

"Yes, I will try anyway."

"What do you mean try…?"

Eric didn't understand, Godric could find out if he wanted to without a doubt. She was merely a mortal girl, human or not. How hard could it be for Godric, a two thousand year old vampire? Why did he sound so uncertain?

"Eric may I remind you that 'I' am your maker, not your child. Do not speak to me like that."

Eric was quiet for a moment. He was right he got out of hand. He didn't mean to condescend Godric.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it, and I merely meant that I would try because I'm not sure she even knows what she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She is very naïve and innocent. If she was anything more than human than she would know the dangers of bedding a vampire. Last night she was…well, lets just say that she was willing to do whatever it was I told her."

"Mmmm…she seems quite the seductress."

Godric didn't reply, he never kissed and told. It was a distasteful practice. He just stared out at the crowd of dancers reminiscing over the previous hours spent with Sookie. He could hardly wait until the next night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie was walking home from school thinking about the day, Tara wasn't in school today, she figured she had stayed home because of her mother again. The day had been a nightmare. When she had gone to her third hour class she remembered sitting down and tuning in to what the teacher was lecturing them about, but she wasn't hearing anything. Everything was silent except for the constant thoughts of all the students in the room. At that point of time none of the thoughts were directed to her. They were just random thoughts but Sookie found them uncontrollable today. She couldn't block them, and they kept growing louder and louder. She remembered jumping up and screaming out at the classroom. She told them all to shut the fuck up, and that she couldn't take it anymore. That was the worst mistake ever because then the students' thoughts began directing themselves to her. They were taunting her with words of ridicule that none would dare to say out loud because of fear of being sent to the principle with her. Sookie began screaming at the top of her lungs, and then oddly, everything went quiet in the room. She sat back down in the chair and watched the classroom. They were all staring at her with their mouths gaped open and their eyes popping out of their heads. Then the teacher walked up to her and handed her a pass, telling her to go and see the principle. She took the pass and quickly, gratefully left the classroom.

Later that day after the principle called her Gran and talked to her about her little outburst he dismissed her from his office. By that time lunch had started and Sookie made her way to the cafeteria. Now she was petrified. She was imagining word had spread and that when she would enter the cafeteria all the students in the school would be staring at her, whispering to one another, and laughing. She remembered thinking about running somewhere and crawling under a rock. She just wanted to die. Then she remembered Godric's promise to come for her later that evening. She smiled and it gave her the strength to go on with her day.

When she walked in she was surprised that no one noticed her. She grabbed her food and sat down at a semi empty table in the back, all the other tables were full. There was only a couple sitting at this table and a lone kid who never talked. She sighed, this wasn't too bad, she eyed them tentatively as she sat down at the table, and they did the same. Just as she was getting comfortable and beginning to eat they all stood, grabbing their trays and leaving her there without a word.

Sookie sat there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to cry. How could anyone be so damn cruel. She stood up too and went to dump her tray. She wasn't going to stay in here, never mind it, she wasn't hungry enough. She walked out of cafeteria and waited for her next class to begin. After class she made her way to the detention class room, where she had to serve her punishment for disrupting the class earlier. When she walked into the room to her horror there was no teacher and the two boys who gave her the most trouble in school were sitting next to the window in the far end of the class room. They were watching her enter the room with big grins spreading on their faces. She wanted to run, but she was actually pretty tired of all that. She would deal with it today. Fuck them all. She would be with Godric tonight and he would make it all better.

She took a seat in the front of the room after signing in and stared at the board. Her heart was pounding, it was only a matter of time before the two jocks would sneak up on her and begin harassing her. She heard them whispering to one another in the back of the room and snickering but they never came to the front of the room.

She looked at the clock, she was stuck here until six o'clock, by that time the sun would have been down and the night dark. Which meant that Godric would be up and coming for her. She imagined that he would track her scent so he wouldn't be going to her house. He would probably end up at the school while she was leaving it. She smiled at the thought of him waiting for her after school. She had never been so excited before in her life. It was also the weekend so she wouldn't have to worry about school tomorrow or the day after either. She would be free with Godric for two whole nights. Her Gran had told her the previous night that she was too young for boyfriends and definitely too young to be with a vampire but she wouldn't dare stop her because she was eighteen and would probably do what she wanted to anyway. She said that young girls were very bullheaded. Also that she knew Sookie needed this, she needed the love in her life. She told her that she needed to be careful because vampire or not, he could still break her heart. Right now it seemed like a broken heart was all she was worried about her granddaughter getting into. Sookie smiled, her Gran really was the best. She was so understanding. She was always there when she needed her. She sometimes felt like she would be just like her Gran when she got older. They had the same mind set.

She did say that she wanted to meet Godric before the weekend was over though and Sookie wasn't sure how Godric would react to that. She worried about it but something told her that it would definitely work out in the end.

She looked back up at the clock and saw that it was six fifteen. She had lost track of the time while pondering over her thoughts. The two jocks in the back had already left. She got up and signed back out. She wondered where the damn supervising teacher had been. She didn't care she was outta here. She wanted nothing more to do with this place.

Once outside, much to her dismay there was no Godric. Where was he? He had said he'd come right after sunset. She looked at the horizon, the suns light was still peaking over but the sun itself was definitely gone. Maybe he would come once the horizon had darkened over. She sighed and began walking back to the house. It was a mile walk but walking felt good after such an exhausting day. After pondering over her day she began running through her mind all the possible reasons why Tara hadn't shown up to school when she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around her heart pounding and ready to explode with fear. There was no one there. Just the long road and the full wooded trees on either side of her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

No answer.

"Godric? Is that you?"

" _Godric is that you?"_ Someone mimicked.

"Who's there?" Sookie felt the fear dissipate and in its place grew anger.

"You know you're all alone out here right?"

From the right of her, emerging from the darkness of the trees were the same two jocks from the detention room. The ones who caused her so much trouble but who for some reason left her alone today. Sookie should have known that they were up to something. They kept whispering to each other in there and snickering quietly. The whole time she had been pondering over her thoughts, they had been planning something. _Maybe her demise._ Sookie's heart sank, she was petrified. What were they going to do? She couldn't run from them, she was too far from home. There wasn't a house in sight for a minute or two. No one would here her scream for help.

The two boys jumped up onto the street and into the light of the one street lamp beaming down on Sookie. They looked menacing with there evil grins under the light and there snickering.

"What do you want?"

They looked at each other and grinned before looking back to Sookie.

"We heard that you screamed your head off in algebra class today." The taller boy spoke up.

"We missed it, so we figured you could show us how you screamed." The second boy added.

"Get away from me."

Before Sookie could protest anymore the two boys grabbed her and drug her out of the street and into the woods. They drug her into a clearing and began stripping off all of her clothes. Sookie began screaming relentlessly with all her might.

"Yes thats it. Scream for us." The taller boy whispered.

Sookie was scrambling around, trying to get away. But they held her firmly. She was now naked and on her belly. She heard one of the boys unzip his pants.

"I want first go."

"Go for it, I want her to suck my cock anyway."

She felt one of them slap her ass hard and she threw her head back in pain. The fear in her body grew and she began crying uncontrollably. She couldn't even scream anymore her voice had gone out. It didn't matter no one would hear her anyway. She would just have to deal with this and then hope that they let her live. She felt one of the boys lower himself onto her ass, he positioned his cock at her anal entrance. All of a sudden the memories of her Uncle Bartlett came running back at her full force. This for some reason, even though he never raped her, reminded her of that. All her nightmares she had been having since she was little came crashing back at her. The way her Uncle had touched her and told her that she was a dirty little whore, this was much the same. They were going to prove him right.

Just as the boy began to push into her and Sookie let out one last horrible scream she felt him quickly leave her body with a grunt. Then she heard him scream as he hit a tree somewhere in the distance. The second boy who had been jerking off near her face was picked up by an unseen force that moved too fast for Sookie to see and then she saw the boys cock being ripped from him. She watched in horror as the boys organ left an ungodly flow of blood. Then he too was thrown into a distant tree. Sookie hurried and scrambled to her feet picking up her clothes. When she stood she held her clothes to her body and backed away as the flash descended upon her. She tried to focus on who it was while at the same time trying to control her flooding memories. Her heart leaped. _It was Godric._ He had saved her from a remorseless rape. She ran into his arms and began her sobbing again. Godric held her there tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Sshh..Sookie you will be alright now."

She nodded in between her sobs. Godric waited for nothing else, he picked her up and headed off for Shreveport again. She he rested in his arms as he flew them back. What would have normally been an hour drive ended up being only a minute flight. It wasn't even really a flight, it was more or less them gliding close to the ground at very high speeds. Godric stuck to the road all they way there.

Once in Shreveport Godric took Sookie into the town and into an alley. He softly sat her down. She was still naked and Godric didn't want anyone to see her. His fangs were still out, not only because of the anger that still raged through him but because _his_ Sookie was still so vulnerable right now. If he left her for one moment then anyone could come up and try and hurt her again. Not to mention this town was swarming with vampire and humam scum alike, who would quickly fuck her and then drain her. Not caring who she belonged to. He grabbed her face with both hands pulling her into direct view of his.

"Sookie I need you to stay here, this will take only a second. No matter what, do not move from this spot. There are many vampires in this area and I have no jurisdiction here."

Sookie wondered what he meant by 'jurisdiction'? Was he a cop? But she didn't dare question it at this moment. Right now she only wanted to be in his arms. He couldn't leave her here, not even for a moment.

"Don't leave?"

"I have to, I can't take you in to that hotel like this."

"Hotel? Why are we at a hotel, why can't we just go back to Eric's club?"

"Because I wanted privacy with you tonight. But now even more so, you don't need to go back to that club after what just happened to you. I wouldn't want to subject you to such ridicule under Eric and Pam. Please, just trust me my love."

That name made her heart drop. She would do what ever he wanted of her. She quickly nodded her head and with that he kissed her and was gone in a flash. She felt her self turn cold and she couldn't help but notice how dark the alley was. She looked down it and saw a giant dumpster. _There was a rustle. Was someone there? Was someone watching her?_ No, she told herself, Godric would have known if someone was there. She turned her head back to the front of the alley where Godric had disappeared and then she shot her head back to the back again. _There it was, louder this time._ Her heart was definitely pounding. _What in the hell was back there?_

"Who's there?"

She felt a breeze pick up and the rustling seized for a moment. She studied the back of the alley hard, particularly the dumpster. It was coming from behind there for sure. The rustling started again, this time even louder and she heard a hoarse moan. Her heart sank, _not again_ , she couldn't take anymore of this gut wrenching fear. The moaning grew louder and she turned on her heels and began to run with speeds she didn't know she even had. When she reached the entrance to the alley she went to make a turn around the same corner Godric had darted around and ran smack dab into something hard. She felt arms wrap around her tightly and she kicked, thrashed, and screamed with all of her might. She felt herself being pulled roughly against the chest of her assailant and she reached up and bit as hard as she could into the neck of whomever it was. It was a man and he groaned out loud. Sookie could have sworn that the groan had a pleasurable sound to it. _Her attacker liked that?_ She looked up into his face and her heart sank. It was Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

Godric quickly like the speed of light darted Sookie up the stairs an into the room that he had just purchased for the evening. He shut and locked the door and sat Sookie down. He watched her quickly shove her clothes back on. All the while watching and trying to hide herself from him.

"What is the matter with you? What happened down there?"

"I...I thought I heard something in the alley, behind the dumpster. I got scared is all. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you...or scare you for that matter."

He gave Sookie a very hard and narrowed look, before bursting out in pure laughter. He hadn't laughed this hard in a millenia. This girl was too naïve for her own good, but he liked it, it added to her appeal and charm she had on him.

"Sookie?" Godric managed to spit out between laughs.

"Yes? What is so funny why are you laughing at me?"

"First, do you think I would have left you there if there was someone else in that alley who could cause you harm? The only creature in the alley was a sleeping begger. He was too far unconscious to wake up anytime soon to bother you. I would have been back shortly. In fact..." He looked up at the ceiling pretending to be in deep thought. "I was gone for a total of thirty seconds, I would have been back sooner but unfortunately the boy at the front desk was taking his precious time. Second, I can not be scared so easily Sookie. I have been around for far too long, I have seen much of everything and I can't find myself getting surprised like I used to."

"Really? How long exactly have you been around for?"

"A little over two thousands years."

Godric answered her as if anybody could tell someone that they had been living for two thousand years. As if he was one of many who had walked the earth for that long. She watched him walk to the bathroom and come back with a wet rag. Her mouth was so far open someone could have driven a train through it. Godric stared back at her and raised an eyebrow. Sookie closed her mouth and regained her composure. She turned her back to him and looked at the over sized circular bed laying in front of them. She marveled at the pillows. They were huge and there were so many of them. Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bed. He turned her around to face him.

"Sookie come, I wish to look you over."

"I'm fine. I just want to take a shower and cuddle with you in this bed."

She turned back to the bed and gestured for Godric to look at it. It didn't catch his attention like it did hers. He smiled at her innocence and grabbed her hand, re-pulling her back to him.

"Sookie please, I only wish to make sure that they didn't...get to you."

"Godric I would know if they did."

Godric narrowed his gaze on her. They both caught the uncertainty in her voice. Now that her mind was no longer infested with memories and thoughts of horny rapists she could coherently think...and feel. And she could feel the pain emerging from between her legs. It was a hot, sensation. Like someone was breathing on her down there, but the hot feeling only got hotter. She squeezed her legs together and cried out. Godric caught her as her knees buckled and she gave way, heading for the floor. He laid her on the bed. She was biting her lip to help endure the pain. But all that did was draw blood from her bottom lip and worry Godric more. He bent down and kissed her licking the blood from her lips.

"Sookie I need to look at you down there. I need to see how much damage was done."

Sookie shook her head violently. No way was she going to let him look at he down there. That was hers. Even though she had already made love to him, she didn't feel comfortable with him looking at all of her body parts and examining them.

"No, thats too embarrassing Godric."

"Sookie please."

She sat up on her arms and looked at him, ready to shove him away from her, but then she saw his eyes. There were so much concern and compassion in them. She felt bad, he was really worried about her. She didn't want him to feel like this was his fault because it had nothing to do with him. In fact she felt as if she was being a burden for him. Who the hell wants to save a damsel in distress all of the time for one. And second, of all the girls Godric could have, why her. Why did he waist his time with her. She gave in to him and fell back on her back again, letting out a large sigh.

"Alright just please get it over with."

Sookie pulled her skirt and her panties down her legs and to her ankles. There Godric finished by pulling them gently off and tossing them somewhere near the side of the bed. She cringed as Godric pulled her legs apart and she felt the pain come back full force again. Godric had knew she hurt and it was bothering him. Infuriating him in fact, because the only way he could make her pain go away was by giving her his blood. And he didn't know if she would take it or not. He hoped she would because as he dropped to his knees and opened her legs he saw the amount of damage that had been done to her. Those boys hadn't gotten their puny cocks into her completely but in their haste to get her to submit they ended up ripping her a little. The rip came from under her, near her bottom and it rose up to her opening. It wasn't minor, big enough to cause an infection later and lots of pain in between. She would need to take his blood to prevent both. He rubbed the inside of her leg to try and soothe her. It seemed to relax her a bit. He closed her legs and rose up. He reached out and pulled her to a sitting position that she cringed under as she found it to be very painful. She sat back on her hands to relieve some of the pressure on her bottom. She looked at Godric blushing wildly as she came to terms with the fact that he had just been thoroughly observing her most private places. He kneeled down on his hunches and looked Sookie in the eyes.

"Sookie, my love, I need you to take some of my blood. Can you do that for me?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get sick down there. I could only imagine how painful that would be for you. You would just need to do this once and then you'll never have to again if you don't wish to."

"It only takes one time though right?"

Godric watched Sookie, bewilderment flashing through his eyes. Did she really know of the side effects that the blood would give her? Surely she didn't know about everything. He stood back up and then sat next to her.

"What all do you know?" He asked quietly.

"That the blood creates a bond, and through that bond you can feel me."

"Feel what exactly?"

Godric interrupted moving his mouth to her neck slowly, as if she were prey.. She gulped when his fangs were only inches from her neck. She pushed her shoulder up, nudging his face away from her.

"You would be able to feel what I felt?"

Godric straightened up to address her uncertainty. He studied her first.

"Yes but that is not all. Do you know the rest?"

She shook her head slowly after pondering over his question. He smiled, he was right. She didn't know everything there was to know. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing the back of her fingertips softly. His eyes were closed and he was taking his time telling her. This was information he had never in his two thousand years ever told a human. It was information that vampires didn't pass over to the mortals lightly. He sighed. The problem didn't lie in telling her, but rather, what she would think about it all. That was something that scared him greatly. Humans were very unpredictable. He was sure that this one was no different.

"You will feel some of my emotions as well, the ones that I allow you to feel."

"What? Will you be able to feel all of mine?"

"Yes."

"Thats not fair. I want to feel all of yours as well."

"I'd prefer you not to."

"Why not?"

"Because I have never shared my feelings with anyone before. Not even Eric. It would be hard for me to share every feeling that I have with you, when I have not with him. It would be...insulting to him."

"What do you mean? What exactly is Eric to you?" Sookie asked tentatively.

"Eric is my progeny, my vampire child. I am his maker."

Sookie stared at him in bewilderment. Eric was so much older than him. She would have imagined Godric turning others who looked to be more his age, physically.

"I didn't know that." She whispered in response.

"I know." Godric replied as Sookie shoved him.

"But that isn't fair, you can't ask me to give you my blood then. If I have no choice but for you to feel everything that I feel and you have a choice over certain feelings that I get to feel from you, then it means I would be giving up to you more than you have earned."

Godric cocked an eyebrow up and gave her a slight smirk. He was sure that that was quiet a mouthful for her.

"Well someone is certainly trying to act well reserved. I mean you only just gave up your virginity last night, after only minutes of speaking with me. What would a little blood hurt?"

He was trying to be funny again. Sookie found no humor in his comment. Instead she felt insulted. How could he use that against her like that. That definitely wasn't fair. He noticed the sudden hurt flash through her eyes.

"Sookie I didn't mean..."

"No just shut up."

She stood up and used a pillow to hid her behind from Godric. He couldn't help but smile at this, despite Sookie's current feelings. He found she acted like a child alot. He wondered if she believed herself to be adorable. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and sitting her on his lap before she had time to grab her clothes. Unfortunately the pillow came with her and he had to pry it from under her and toss it back on the bed. He laid her back against his chest, ignoring her struggling and her pleas to let her go. She eventually gave in and allowed him to rest her head on his shoulder. Then with his chin resting on hers he began to brush the hair from her disgruntled face and behind her ear.

"Sookie please don't be mad. I didn't mean it like that..."

"GODRIC LET ME FUCKIN GO."

She began to thrash violently she was really angry. He didn't know she was so sensitive. It irritated him but he didn't do anything about it until she hit him in the face and through him back. He hadn't expected that. She tried standing from the bed but he was faster, and a bit angrier now then before. He grabbed her arm and yanked her frail body back to the bed. He had her on her back and under him before she could even blink.

"May I remind you not to anger me."

Sookie could see the fierceness in his eyes. She had upset him greatly. She meant to though and she was not about to apologize. Not just yet anyway.

"I'm not easy you stupid jerk."

He leaned in closer to her face with a serious gleam in his eyes. He was daring her to pick a battle with him.

"I never said you were, but now that I think about it, you were _very_ easy."

The tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her heart shattering. How could he? Godric watched as she began crying. His gaze softened and he realized the depth of his mistake. He had gotten out of line.

"Sookie?" He whispered softly.

He moved to lay beside her and pulled her to him. Lying on her side with her face buried in his chest her cries slowly began to dissipate.

"How can you be so cruel?" She whispered. "I had sex with you because your the only one I've ever felt normal with. I don't hear your thoughts and it was nice for once. To be able to kiss a boy without his perverse thoughts invading my mind. It was wonderful. You were wonderful. _At least I thought you were._ "

"Sookie what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Sookie sighed ignoring his questions.

"Sookie? You can hear thoughts?"

She nodded against his chest and he raised her face to look at him.

"You can't hear me?"

"No, thats what I said wasn't it."

He smiled at the sharpness in her voice. He deserved that so he let it go.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I didn't want to scare you away from me. I was happy with you thinking that I was normal."

"Sookie I would not have been scared away from you. What do you think I am a weak vampire because I appear to be just a boy?" Furthermore there is nothing wrong with that. I find it to be...very interesting. But I feel no different about you. What I find to be most disturbing is your having sex, it was a little more hasty than I thought. Because you couldn't hear my thoughts, you thought that you were ready for sex? Sweetheart you weren't ready, I now know. And that bothers me greatly."

"Well, I had it, and I had it with you. So please, get the hell over it and stop making me feel so horrible about it."

Godric stared down at her. He really had to work on his emotional skills. He forgets how sensitive she is. He sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I did enjoy our love making though."

Sookie smiled, and again Godric was warmed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did Godric. You didn't deserve that."

"Shhh...what are you doing apologizing to me. I should be the one who's sorry. You deserve more respect than what I gave you. I find my emotions are erratic for the first time in a very long while. You make me lose control easily. I hate myself because its no excuse but alas here I am."

Sookie reached up and kissed his lips. When she pulled away he pulled her back to him and gave her a deeper kiss. She moaned into him but Godric jumped back when he realized that it was a pained moan.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm kind of sore down there still?"

She sat up and grabbed her skirt pulling it back on. Godric knew that it was just to hide herself from him as she left her underwear lying on the floor.

"Will you take my blood Sookie?"

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"No, I just need to feel human for once okay."

He returned her smile, as much as he respected that he knew that she was only saying it because she had a point and she wanted to prove it. 'If she wasn't good enough to know what he felt at all times, then he wasn't good enough to feel what she felt.' It filled him with a sense of astonishment, to see her so strong, so full of pride and courage. But at the same time he was filled with pain, because she was going to suffer through the night, and it was all at his cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Godric was sprawled out on the bed. He turned to look at the clock on the bedside table, it was ten after eleven. Sookie had been in the bathroom for a while now. She had been running water but he heard that shut off a while ago. Surely it doesn't take that long for a human to clean up. He rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. The door was still partially open but he wouldn't dare to peak in without her permission. He knocked twice. No answer

"Sookie? Are you alright?"

Still no answer, he gently pushed open the door and walked in. She was lying there against the back of the tub, she was sleeping. He sat down on the edge of the bath tub and leaned down to dip his fingers in the water. He pulled them out and placed them on her cheek. She stirred in her sleep. Godric repeated this action, but with a bit more water this time. She was turning her face into his warm, wet touch.

"Godric?" She mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"It hurts…a lot."

"Yes. I know this."

"Godric?"

"Love?"

"May I have some of your blood now?"

Godric smiled and leaned down to her ear. He kissed her lobe and took it into his mouth. He didn't suck on it, he just let the little nub sit in his mouth. She tilted her head to the side, she had yet to open her eyes. She assumed he wanted to take her blood first.

"We need to move to the bed."

"But the water feels so good Godric. It'll hurt even more if you move me."

"It will only hurt for a moment more sweetheart."

Godric leaned further down and slid his hand under her bottom and the other around her back. He quickly and effortlessly lifted her and carried her back into the room where he gently laid her on the bed. She moaned and writhed in pain as he pulled away from her. He opened her legs to take another look and Sookie didn't object. She was bleeding profoundly and Godric felt a state of urgency wash over him. He laid down next to Sookie and bit into his wrist. She turned to face him when she heard the bite and she watched in horror as the blood began to trickle down his wrist. He wasted no time, he quickly put the wound to her mouth and ordered her to suck. She obeyed and Godric waited until he felt himself dizzying a little. She had taken quite a bit and she noticed this when she saw him tightly close his eyes and try to steady his mind.

"Did I take too much? I'm sorry I…"

"Shhh…don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Godric didn't answer but nodded his head.

"If you're so old then shouldn't you be able to handle it when you lose a little too much blood?"

Godric smiled.

"Yes but I haven't fed in years until last night. That was really but a taste."

"You can feed from me again."

Godric watched as Sookie turned her head to the other side in an offering. He smiled. She was already so willing to give him whatever he needed. He still didn't understand it, a human so attached to him. Of all the men this girl could have, and there were many who would want her, she chose him.

"I accept, but not from here Sookie."

Godric replied, laying his fingers over the spot Sookie offered to him. She turned back to him, eyes wide in anticipation. He could tell that all the pain she previously felt had subsided. He felt waves of heat being sent through their semi bond but he wasn't sure if that was her pain or lust. Maybe a little of both.

"Sookie are you still in pain?"

She shook her head and he smiled. He was glad she allowed him to take it away. He was afraid she would have to have had to deal with the pain all night. He took his gaze and trailed it down her body to her legs, which were still open. He took his hand and rubbed the inner thigh closest to him. She closed her eyes and lightly moaned into his touch.

"Godric?" She heatedly breathed.

"Yes?" He answered, not taking his gaze from her leg.

"Don't stop."

"Oh Sookie, you were just in so much pain…" He whispered, moving to her ear. "…and now you're dying to be my whore again?"

She nodded and pushed Godric to the side with a force that was only gained through the consummation of his blood. She climbed on top of him and sat above his sudden arousal. There she sat looking down at him, contemplating her next move. He slid his hands from her belly to her breasts and gently squeezed them. She let her head roll back and moaned.

"Now should be the time to tell you that my blood will also make you a little stronger, a little sexier, and it should make your libido climb to a tremendous height."

Sookie seemed to have been lost in deep thought. She had heard him but pretended not to care. She smiled and giggled while rocking on top of him. He was getting uncomfortable. She was teasing him and he needed to feed before he did this with her again. She could get hurt if he didn't.

"Sookie not yet."

He tried to push her off of him but she forcefully shoved him back down. He allowed this but his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"What's wrong Godric? You don't want to play with me? I'll let you do whatever you want."

At this Godric released his fangs and rocked with Sookie. He let his arousal have the better of him as he watched Sookie bounce and giggle on top of him. He was going to drain this girl if she didn't stop. He over powered the urge and in seconds was on top of Sookie who stared, eyes wide, at him. He had startled her, maybe even scared her. He liked that.

"I need to feed. Are you still offering yourself?"

She nodded.

"Where do you want to bite me?"

He didn't answer her, he only began laying hard kisses on her body as he slowly made his way between her legs. Once there he opened them and saw that her blood had been smeared around everywhere from her rocking on top of him. He could only imagine the amount of blood on his pants. He began licking the outside of her thighs. The blood was thick and still warm. He relished in the taste. She was absolutely amazing. Her arousal was strong, almost unbearable the closer he got to her pussy. Once there she abruptly shut her legs.

"Godric no."

"Please, allow me."

She was dizzy, both with the effects of his blood and her horniness. Godric knew he didn't have much time. Maybe an hour before the blood he gave her started to really take effect. He was a very old vampire, which made for very potent blood. Her libido would soar to heights that no human knew of. It would take more than just him to satiate her. He had to hurry and feed. Lucky for him Sookie didn't argue any further. She reopened her legs and he went back to his licking. He ran his tongue up the outside of the outer folds, and watched as her body arched into him. He gently pulled her folds apart and began to lick clean the inside of her. Her moans were loud. He moved to her clit and there he began to work to bring her to orgasm. She gripped the sheets and cried out his name. He rolled his tongue around her nub fast and flicked it with the tip. She cried out and he felt her nearing her release. His fangs came back out ready to take her. He ceased the licking and flicking and placed the whole of his mouth around the clit area, then he began to suck lightly. This was all it took, for Sookie was sent over the edge. Godric felt wave after wave flood through their bond as her orgasm took over. He wasted no time. With his already extended fangs, he moved to her inner thigh again and sank them in. She threw her head back and raised her body as he pulled a good amount of her blood through the bite. Her hands left the bed sheets and went to his head. There she ran her fingers through the soft brown mass grabbing handfuls and began to pull with all of her might. She succeeded in pulling from him a very aroused growl. He released her leg and sat up. She was breathing hard and he had his head cocked to the side, staring at her. He watched as she fell into a light sleep. It would be momentary, because he could feel his blood running through her veins in a rush. She wasn't done, she would be awake soon and wanting more from him. This was going to be a very long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Godric sat across the other side of the room. He had contemplated on the thought of bringing in Eric to help satiate her. This was something that he found hard to come to terms with. He had shared many women with Eric before obviously, but Sookie was one he did not want to share, with anyone. That included his Eric. He figured though, that he had no choice. She would be wild for days, and being human she had to go on about her life as if he had not entered it. That was how he wanted this relationship to be for the time being. Also, he would have to sleep for the day, if she was not satisfied by then, then he was sure that she would go and find someone to put her libido at ease. This was his fault he must fix it. He didn't regret giving her his blood. The bond offered the both of them so much. But he should have talked to her about it, told her what would end up happening to her. In the end though, this would all turnout okay. This option was, above all others, the most sensible. He laughed out loud, stirring Sookie in her sleep a little. Sensible? He couldn't believe himself, offering this Sookie girl to another was absurd, not sensible. She was unique and he was a fool for wanting to share her.

Now here he sat, waiting for Eric, and trying to decide how this night would play out. It was all up to him. Would he let Eric have her first as he watched from afar? Would he let Eric taste her? Taste, yes but not feed from her. He couldn't be allowed to do that. Maybe he would just have Eric there to take over when he needed to regain his strength. Godric found himself laughing out loud again. He, a two thousand year old vampire, needed help satiating a human girl. Well, truth be told, this wouldn't be the first time that his blood caused an adverse effect on a human, nor would it be the first time that Godric called on Eric's assistance for such a matter. Eric was Godric's child, and he his maker, they had never had a problem with calling on one another for this sort of ordeal before. They had even made love with each other on numerous accounts. Godric had taught Eric that vampires take what they can get. That there is no such thing as homosexuality in vampires, that they have preferences but are not subjected to just one specific gender sexually.

Godric shook himself from his dazed thoughts as a knock sounded on the suite door. He quickly got up as he saw Sookie stir quite a bit. He was sure she was getting a little too restless to still be asleep. She would be waking soon at the least. He opened the door to find Eric leaning against the door frame with a wide grin on his face.

"What is it you need my assistance for Godric?"

Godric got the instinct feeling he already knew, but was surprised to see the shock spread across his face when he gave him the answer.

"Sookie."

"Sookie? Sookie?"

Eric looked up at the ceiling pretending to be in deep thought. Godric was no fool though.

"Oh that's right, the girl from the club last night. "

He gave his maker a wink and walked in as Godric stepped aside and gestured for him to enter.

"So have you found any new information about this weird girl? Is that why you brought me here?"

Godric contemplated on rather or not to tell Eric that Sookie could read minds. He had promised Eric that he would find out who or what this girl was but he felt it would be violating Sookie's trust to tell such a deep secret that she only just spoke of to him. He was sure that Sookie had told no one else before this. He decided against it.

"No."

He was disappointed to see Eric's disappointment. But he quickly shook himself from that. He was the maker, not Eric.

"Eric, Sookie got into a predicament earlier this evening and she needed my blood. I gave it to her, but I forgot the dangers of giving too much of my blood to humans. It is far too potent for her and, well…she seems to be…suffering?"

Godric gestured for Eric to look at the bed. Eric followed his makers gaze and a smirk formed on his face. There sitting on her knees and staring at them was Sookie. She had a hand on her breast and the other between her legs, rubbing herself. Both vampires felt each other's sudden arousals through their bond. She was a sight. Her hair was tosseled, she was moving against her fingers in the most exotic of ways, and the noises that came from her mouth was too much for either of them to stand.

"You think she'll be okay by sunrise? The last time something like this happened the girl went on like this for days." Eric spoke only lightly enough for Godric to hear.

"I'm not sure. The last time this happened the girl was a few years older than Sookie. Sookie's a little younger, a little more innocent."

"Yes but Godric, weren't you the one who said that the innocence is what makes them this way?"

"Yes, our blood feeds off of the innocent blood. I was just hoping that maybe, this one time, we can together get her to calm by morning."

"Let us hope so because if not, then by tomorrow night when you awake, your human would have slept with every man in Shreveport."

"I'll die before I let that happen."

Eric felt a wave of anger and fear flood his body that did not belong to him. He worried that his maker may have 'meant' that last statement. They together walked to the bed, Sookie was not looking at them anymore. Instead she was staring at the bed. She seemed to be shy. Godric reached down and pulled her chin up so that he could better see her face. She was blushing, she wasn't all gone. If she felt embarrassment then she was still conscious of everything. Godric worried though that she may already know what's going on. Why Eric is here. He sighed sitting on the bed next to Sookie. Then he looked up at Eric.

"Talk to her, I'll go and take a quick shower first."

Sookie looked up as Eric shut the bathroom door. She stared at it for the longest time. Godric moved his gaze to her thighs where her hand still lingered. It wasn't working her clit anymore.

"Sookie are you alright now?"

"Godric why is Eric here?"

"I brought him here because I thought that I would need his help with something."

He didn't think Sookie would be able to handle the truth right now so he decided to stretch it a little.

"But I'm naked Godric."

There was something about Sookie's voice, something deep and heated. He wasn't so sure that Sookie was still with him anymore. She was talking like she was off in some deep thought. She already knew the answers to her questions and her statements didn't need to be replied to, she merely wanted to state the obvious out loud. After all she had just been playing with herself in front of Eric. He looked down at her hand, it had begun moving against her clit again. The blood in her had calmed, but for how long would she stay this way. Godric felt the blood in him heat up, no matter, he and Eric would make the best out of this situation. They would sate her. No matter how long it took. Sookie looked up at Godric. She stared at his mouth, she watched as one side rose up into a small smirk. Sookie raised her fingers from the inside of her thighs to her mouth, she licked the tips and very slowly slid them into her mouth. One by one, licking them , cleaning her cum from them. Godric's mouth fell open slightly. He hadn't noticed but he noticed when she laid down on her back, pulling him with her. He laid to the side of her and allowed her to run his fingertips over her nipples. After a while she let go and he took over the exercise.

"Godric is he going home soon because I need you?"

"No."

"But I…need you."

Godric watched her eyes as they silently begged for him to make Eric leave.

"No."

She didn't like that, she jumped up and on top of Godric pinning him to the bed and straddling his waist. Again, Godric allowed this. It was rather entertaining to watch her play like she was more powerful, and arousing as well.

"Make him leave."

"No."

"I'll hurt you."

"Go ahead, but you've been warned about angering me."

She ignored his last warning and raised her hand, bringing it high above her head. Then with all her might she brought it down across his face. She watched as his head flew to the side and he not even winced in the slightest bit of pain that she was hoping to inflict. Instead, she found herself pinned to the bed on her back again like before, but this time Godric had a form of rage flooding through his eyes. She felt the heat rush through her body, it started from her face and ran down her belly and in between her legs where it lingered and tortured her. She arched her back into Godric, moaning out loud. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began rocking back and forth against his arousal. Her moans got louder and became hoarse. Godric heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Godric raised himself up on his knees and placed a hand on Sookie's throat, holding her in place.

"Sookie I am sorry."

He watched as the last bit of Sookie disappeared from the girl he held under him. He could feel his blood coursing through her veins. It was rushing like a raging river, trying to come out. It wanted Godric to hurt her, to make her bleed so that it could run free from the body it was held captive in. He tightened his grip around Sookie's neck as she tried to get loose by digging her nails into his arms. Godric looked to the bathroom door as Eric emerged.

"Come."

Eric didn't need to be told twice. Within a milisecond he was standing in the front of the bed looking down at Sookie.

"What is wrong with her?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen this before. It seems as if my blood is not liking its host, it wants to escape her."

"And why hasn't it do you presume?"

"It doesn't have a canal to escape from."

"Shall we give it one?"

Godric shot Eric the deadliest glare he had ever seen from his maker, directed to him anyway.

"She is not to be harmed. In fact, I plan on claiming her, so I wish that you protect her from now on."

"Protect her?" Eric laughed. "But she is just a human, she is merely cattle."

"Eric…" Godric warned.

"Yes Godric, I will protect her."

"With your life?"

Eric watched his maker for a moment. Waiting for him to burst out in laughter, telling him that it was all a joke and that they were going to fuck this girl and drain her together. But his maker's gaze remained firm and deadly.

"With my life."

"Good."

Both Godric and Eric turned back to the whimpering girl before them. Godric watched as she tilted her head back into the pillows. Her hands had left his, which were still around her neck, and were now gripping the sheets. She was thrashing her head from side to side wanting Godric to squeeze tighter.

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked from the side of Godric.

He had now moved from the side of the bed to the bed itself and was kneeling next to Godric. Godric looked down at his child's sudden arousal, he was wearing only a towel around his waist so it was very apparent. He turned back to Sookie.

"I am waiting for her to calm. Then you will go first, I wish to be the one who ends it."

He looked to Eric for his approval which Eric gave rather quickly with a nod. Then turned back to Sookie again. After a few more minutes his blood in her began to cool down once again. This was probably his only chance to try and get Sookie to resurface before his blood took over again. He laid next to her and captured her gaze with his as she turned her head to look at him. She was there. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Sookie, can you hear me?"

She only nodded.

"We don't have much time. I brought Eric here, he and I are going to make you feel really good okay?"

She nodded.

With that Godric turned back to Eric and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. He watched as Eric unwrapped his towel and through it to the side. He bent down to Sookie and kissed her lips lightly. He wasn't sure if Godric wanted this or not so he looked up to get Godric's approval. He found Godric busy fondling Sookie's breasts. So he continued. He nipped at her bottom lip as gently as he could. If Godric truly cared for this girl then he was going to have to do so as well. It would be hard, loving a human girl, but for Godric he would do anything. He moved to her neck where he bit and sucked much like Godric had done to her the previous night. Eric moved to her ear and whilst taking the lobe into his mouth he breathed a hoarse growl into it. She moaned out loud and arched her back, bucking into Erics cock. Eric let out another growl as his cock slid across her slick pussy. She was ready for him but he wanted to take his time. He was sure Godric wanted him to prolong the feeling for Sookie.

Both vampires stopped their current activities to look at Sookie when they felt the blood in her pick up again. She felt it too because her head shot up at Eric and bit down hard into his neck. He tossed his head back and let out a roar. She wanted it rough, he grinned, she would have it rough. He brought the forefront of his hand into the air and swung it down across her face. Godric watched with worry as her head flew to the side. He grinned when he saw her bring her face back to Eric and lick the blood from her bloodied lips with a smile. Eric rose up on his knees and before he had a chance to make a second move Sookie had the bottom half of her body in the air with her legs wrapped around his waist. Eric placed his hands on her thighs, running them up where he smacked her ass. She moaned placing a hand behind Godric's head and bringing him to her chest where his mouth captured a nipple.

"Eric…" She breathed out heatedly. "I want you to take me."

Eric needed nothing else. At this point he was too far over the edge to even care what Godric wanted him to do to her anymore. He was going to take her, unless Godric drained him, he was going to plunge into her with wild abandon. The rest of Sookie's body that was still lying on the bed with Godric rose up into the air and she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. She kissed him, not like she did Godric, but the kiss was still filled with enough passion to drive all three of them mad through the bond.

Eric flew to the side of the bed that was against the wall, leaving Godric lying behind them to watch, here he slammed Sookie into the wall. Causing her to let out both a pleasure and pain filled moan.

"Eric be careful." Godric growled from behind them.

Eric positioned himself at Sookie's entrance and rammed into her. Godric watched as Sookie's head flew back and hit the wall. Her moans were loud and were turning hoarse as Eric's thrusts got quicker and harder. Sookie loved the feeling of being slammed into the wall again and again with every thrust from the giant Viking before her. She placed a hand on his chest and brought the other one above her head. It slammed down on his cheek and he let out another roar. He threw back his head ad released his fangs as he felt both he and Sookie's orgasms nearing. When Sookie's took over her body and she began to violently shake against him he brought his fangs crashing down and into her neck. He drank as his orgasm washed through him and would have drank until he was full but Godric was kneeling beside him with his hand around his throat.

"That is enough Eric, I do not wish for you to take too much from her. Retract your fangs, now."

Eric obeyed and when they were retracted Godric let go of his throat. He turned to look at Sookie who was breathing fast and deep. Her head was dropped and he could hear his blood in her had subsided it's rage a little. It was not done with her though. It was not willing to give up just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Godric turned to Sookie and grabbed her, pulling her from the wall and Eric's grasp. He laid her on the bed and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her and began trailing the kisses down her body, starting at her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled before letting him continue. He was just trying to pass time. He wanted his turn but he couldn't be rough with her if she was like this. He needed her to be wild and crazy for him like she was for Eric. Then he could have his fun. He felt like a monster, and then laughed silently to himself, he was a monster, that's the only reason he was able to take her like this and with another man. No human could do this with their significant woman, share them with another man, not without being morally corrupt anyway. Sookie somehow knew what Godric was thinking. She captured his face in her hands and caressed his cheek. She wanted him to know that she wanted this, that she needed it, that the pleasure was just too much to bear alone or ignore. She was truly thankful, even if she was being shared with his progeny.

Sookie's smile for Godric faded and she let go of his face as she felt the blood start its rage all over again. She sighed, because somehow it felt as if this would be its last attempt to drive her mad. She moved her nails to the side of Godric's abdomen and dug them into him. He growled and bent down to her neck, he sunk his fangs into her and took a sip, only a taste to drive him wild, that was all he needed. He came back up with a small trickle running down his chin. He was going to wipe it away but instead noticed Eric leaning in. He turned to give Eric better access as he licked the trickle from his maker's face. They both turned back to Sookie and saw that she had her head cocked to the side wearing a wild grin on her face. She liked that. Godric looked to Eric but neither of them felt like giving her a show. That was something for another time. They both needed to direct their attention to her and her alone. Godric gestured for Eric to move behind Sookie. He did just that, picking her up and leaning her against his chest. Godric opened her legs and kneeled down. He used his fingers to open her lips and began to lick the new cum from her. She moaned and let her head loll back against Eric's shoulder. Eric began to nibble on her ear lobe and neck while Godric licked and sucked on her clit. She slowly rocked against Godric's face. Eric watched as Sookie's belly undulated slowly to Godric's rhythm. He wanted to taste her again but was sure that Godric didn't want him to take anymore of her blood. He wanted to feed from her and he couldn't do that if Eric fed from her as well, he had already taken a good amount of her blood. They could accidently drain her. He continued to roll her ear lobe around in his mouth, all the while watching his maker work his magic between her legs. Eric never really paid attention but Godric seemed to be better at performing fellatio then he was. He moved his gaze back down to Sookie and watched her wiggle, writhe, moan, and whimper from the actions Godric was performing on her.

"Does it feel good Sookie?" Eric asked.

While waiting for an answer he moved his gaze back to his maker who had moved his to Sookie. He too was waiting for her to answer the question apparently. He locked eyes with Godric , he longed to feel that tongue, that was so fervently caressing Sookie's vaginal areas, in his mouth and against his tongue. He sent a wave of his desire through the bond to Godric. Godric looked back up after he felt it and gave a slight smirk. He rose up after he saw Sookie begin writhing beneath him uncontrollably. He began to slowly climb his way back up her body, all the while planting kisses along her belly, breasts, and neck. Her lips were his last stop. Eric closed his eyes to as he felt Godric's breath brush against his face in the heated kiss he gave Sookie. When he went to open them he had no time to take in his surroundings as Godric captured his mouth for a kiss as well. It was long, passionate and for some reason Eric felt as if there wouldn't be many more after this one. He also got the distinct feeling that Sookie was the reason for that. He would miss these long passionate nights with his maker, but he accepted the loss, for it was Godric's gain. Sookie was a very beautiful girl, and unique as well. He felt Godric pull away after tugging on his bottom lip and drawing blood. Eric licked his blood away and shared a quick gaze with Godric before he allowed his maker to turn his attentions back to the girl. Godric positioned himself between Sookie's legs as she began to scream his name for the need of his cock. He gave Eric a look, or rather a warning, he was telling her to hold on to Sookie tightly. He was going to let himself lose control with her again.

"Eric, if anything happens…"

"Godric there would be nothing for me to do. You are far more powerful. You will overpower the both of us and we would both most likely die."

Godric raised an eyebrow at his child.

"Well I know Sookie will at the least, even if you have lost control then I don't think that you will kill me and lay my body next to hers."

Godric raised both eyebrows this time, growing very impatient.

"But…I will die trying to save her, if that is what you want?"

Godric didn't need to answer him. He gave him a 'my patience is wearing thin' look and grabbed Sookie's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he positioned his cock. He looked at Sookie who was lost in the abyss of lust and plunged into her. She let out a loud scream and then breathed in a hoarse, and heated moan. Godric plunged in and out of her, harder and faster, his cock wasn't as big as Eric's but his thrusts were ten times as powerful and fast. He was twice the age of Eric and no matter the size of their cocks, he would always be better at the act of sex. He relished in the feeling of Sookie's hot, wet pussy clamped around his cock. He reached down and planted a kiss on her lips as Eric raised her head to him. Then Eric tilted her head to the side, giving his maker access to Sookie's neck. Godric nipped and sucked at her sensitive spot behind her ear that Eric hadn't yet gotten to. He didn't bite her, not yet anyway. He instead, moved to her ear where Eric still lingered. Eric moved back only a little, making room for Godric's mouth.

"Sookie love, beg for me."

Sookie shook her head violently.

"Never." She answered.

"Beg for me to take you." He ordered.

"Make me beg." She tempted.

He reached behind the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He pulled and watched as her head fell back and she let out a painful moan.

"Beg, now."

His voice had become heated and monstrous like the previous night. She gave in, she could feel the blood in her begin to settle. So could Godric, which is why he wanted to hurry up and take her before it was too late.

"Godric?" She whined against the pain from her pulled hair.

"Yes love?" He answered looking at Eric and sharing an evil grin with him.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME GODRIC. I WANT YOUR COCK, I WANT TO FEEL IT. PLEASE, OH GOD, JUST TAKE ME."

He looked at Eric who had let out a nice haughty laugh, Eric looked back at him lightly shrugging his shoulders with a grin. Before his maker could go back to Sookie he quickly reached out with his free hand and grabbed the back of Godric's head, pulling him to him harshly. He captured his lips much like Godric had done to him a minute ago. He violently thrusted his tongue against his maker's and elicited a moan from both himself and Godric.

Godric pulled away licking his lips and directed his attention back to Sookie. He released her hair and moved his hand to her chin. He turned her head to the side and held it there as he began thrusting wildly. He sat up and grabbed her thighs pushing himself deeper into her cavern. His thrusts got harder and became a little unbearable for Sookie but Godric was too far over the edge to care. His beast was back out again. He threw his head back and extended his fangs. Sookie had already come out of her dazed horniness and Eric noticed the fear in her eyes. He moved his lips to her ear and licked.

"Sookie, he wants you to watch this, to watch him. Don't be afraid."

He lifted her body to Godric as if offering her body to a God. Technically Godric was a God, he was his God. Godric accepted the offering and began growling uncontrollably as his orgasm neared. Sookie felt hers take over after Godric repeatedly hit her g spot. She let out scream after scream as Godric let out roar after roar. Both of their releases were bigger then the first time they had done this together. Just as they both hit their peaks Godric flew down again like the first time and sunk his teeth into Sookie. But this time he sunk them in the fleshy area right above her breast, over her heart. Sookie was breathing hard while Godric drew his last mouthfuls of blood from her. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Eric released Sookie who quickly sat up and tried to find a blanket to cover herself with. Both of the vampires watched as she sat back down, laying her back against the wall. She stared at them and then a smirk formed on her lips. Godric's blood had given up its battle in her body but she was nowhere near done with them. She wanted to play now. She looked at the clock. It was only two thirty, they still had four to five hours before the sun rose. Would they be up for more. She turned back to them, somehow they knew what she was thinking and they looked at each other while sitting up.

"Sookie do you wish for more?" Eric asked.

Sookie just stared at Eric, her head cocked to the side again and her grin growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. Eric raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer. She didn't give him one, instead she turned back to look at Godric.

"Godric?"

"Yes love?"

"Kiss Eric."


	11. Chapter 11

Godric again leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Eric's lips. Eric cupped his makers cheek and pulled him on top of him. Sookie watched as Godric straddled Eric and Eric slid his free arm around Godric's lower back to help hold him there. She giggled at the thought of the two positioned the other way around. She imagined it would look funny because physically, Eric was much bigger. Her smile began to fade as she watched the two of them. Eric's expression was pained while Godric captured his lips over and over again. She got the distinct feeling that Godric was trying to comfort him.

Godric could sense Sookie's discomfort through the bond. He felt the bed shift as she slowly began to crawl off of it. He abruptly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, catching her gaze as she was forced to turn around. She gave him a small smile of understanding. He didn't want her to leave but she pulled away. She stood there licking her lips and staring at him. He gave her a smile, realizing that she understood completely. She understood that the bond he and Eric shared was very powerful, and that Eric needed his maker right now. The fear of losing Godric's attentions was over powering his vampiric senses and only Godric could put Eric at ease again. He watched as Sookie quickly ran to the bathroom, laughing to himself as she tripped and stumbled over the blanket she still had modestly wrapped around her.

She closed the bathroom door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. She could hear the moaning coming from the bedroom. She tried to focus in on their thoughts but she couldn't hear any, that still puzzled her. She shrugged her shoulder, she didn't really care. Not being able to hear Godric's thoughts was the one reason she fell for him so easily. She walked over to the bathtub and marveled at the beauty and size of it. It was the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. It could easily fit the three of them in it. She hoped they would join her before the night was up. She leaned over and turned the water on, then she found some bubble bath and salts and emptied them into the water. She unwrapped the blanket from her body, letting it slide softly to the floor, then she stepped into the tub. She sighed as she sat down and leaned back, letting the water soothe her sore body. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep while listening to the moans that had somewhat slowed and softened in the room.

"You care about her then?"

Godric lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He was listening for any movement in the bathroom but heard nothing, not even the stirring of water. He assumed Sookie had fallen asleep in her bath. He wanted so badly to join her. He ached to feel her wet skin beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes trying to find a suitable answer for Eric. He wanted to tell Eric that he had fallen for this girl, but he figured he wouldn't accept that answer. Eric didn't believe in vampires 'falling in love'. Godric smiled to himself, before Sookie he didn't either. That was why he felt so strongly for her. There was something different about this Sookie Stackhouse. Something that drew the vampire and self loathing out of him. He felt that to Sookie, he was Godric and not a vampire. Although it was an odd notion for one like her to utterly disregard the vampire in him. He sighed again and opened his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"She's different."

"And us?"

Godric turned to Eric and placed a hand on his cheek. He ran through his head all of the memories he had of he and Eric, all one thousand years.

"I will always value and cherish you above all others. But you said it yourself, I need a woman."

"What if your love for her, someday, will over power ours?"

"Only time will tell. I figured my love for her will grow with time but I will never love her the way I love you. Really only time can tell. I am old enough to know many things are possible."

"I can't accept that ."

""You have to I need this Eric, I need her."

"I will keep you with me too by force if I hahave too?"

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Godric wiped away a fallen tear from Eric's face. He watched as more and more of the bloodied streaks rand down his cheeks.

"We have a thousand years of love and faith between us. Nothing nor anyone will change that."

Eric pulled away from Godric and gazed into his eyes. He saw the love his maker had for him was still there but behind that was a zeil of sadness and loneliness caused by the remorse of his life. He sighed.

"You will share her then?"

"I will not."

"Why?"

"I wish to have her to myself. Maybe later I'll share her with you again. But I wish for her to be my love and my love only."

"She is a little young for my taste anyway, but her blood is…addicting. I fear I may not be able to resist."

"You must Eric, for me."

Godric turned to Eric who was watching him intently. Just then Eric's cell phone began to ring. He jumped up and quickly snatched his pants off of the floor. He pulled out the obnoxiously ringing phone and answered it. He stared at nothing imparticular for the longest moment and then nodded and closed it. He quickly got dressed without a word. When he was done he turned back to his maker.

"Pam needs me, there was an incident at the club." He informed quickly even though Godric had heard her.

His maker gave a nod and watched as Eric made his way to the door. He couldn't help but feel a piece of his heart was leaving with him. Before Eric opened the door, he turned back to Godric.

"She is very beautiful and I'm happy you've found joy in something again."

And with that Eric was gone. Godric smiled and felt he was happy sending a piece of his heart with Eric. That last statement told Godric that Eric really cared. He got up and made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked, no answer, he slowly and quietly opened the door. He saw Sookie fast asleep in a tub full of water and bubbles. He went and climbed in, laying next to her. She didn't stir. He moved the bubbles around so that he could look at her. Her hand rested on her belly. He marveled at the curviness of her abdomen and legs. She was nicely fit and sculpted. When he was still human the young girls were still rather small, had few curves, and still a bit childlike in the faces. But they were wedded off anyway, as was the custom back then. Girls were deemed fit enough to bear children much younger than Sookie back then. He recalled his first wife being only fourteen when she had their first child. It was too much, she died after the birth, so did his premature son. His second wife never got a chance to bear a child. She was having a hard time keeping the babies in her womb. The tribe elders said she was too weak. By the time she was able to get pregnant and stay that way without a miscarriage, the Romans invaded the tribe. She was brutally raped and murdered in front of him. He didn't really care for either of his wives. The first was very beautiful but she was always letting her eyes stray off to other men in the tribe, and she was very prude and mean to the other women. The second wife wasn't beautiful but she was fair. He didn't much care for her because she couldn't bare him a child. He was reaching his seventeenth year and all of his fellow tribesman whom were in the same year had started having children. She had made him out to be the laughing stock of the village. Not to mention the elders were pressing him to take a third wife whom could bare him a son. The tribe needed an heir, he was to be their leader, and with no heir, left little hope for the tribe and its people. Godric's father had died in a neighboring village raid by the Romans years before his village had been raided.

Sookie began to stir. She turned into his touch, placing her hand over his which moved to her legs. She buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"I missed you." She breathed.

"And I you."

"Where is Eric?"

Godric was silent for a moment. He hoped that Sookie wasn't hoping for Eric to join them. Furthermore he hoped that Sookie hadn't fallen for him. He didn't want her to want anyone else. Thoughts of his first wife flashed through his mind. He shook his head. Those were his human years, they had nothing to do with the present. Sookie looked up worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Eric won't be joining us. He took his leave already."

"He isn't coming back?"

"No! " Godric answered firmly.

Sookie smiled and relaxed against Godric's chest.

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Mmm…I thought I was going to have to share you."

"No, but Eric asked if I would share you."

"Really?" She gasped.

"You would like that?"

"No not really, it's just surprising is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell at first he didn't want to touch me, and then it dawned on me that you asked him here this evening. He was distant with me, but when he was with you he was so…into you. When he was making love to me, he was making love to an item, not me. That wasn't hard to notice, and he made that so. That's why it's surpising to hear that he asked you to share me."

"I'm sorry he made you feel like that Sookie."

"It's not that big of a deal, it felt good. He served his purpose. Besides that, I'm used to people not noticing me or caring to. What Eric made me feel is not new."

Godric watched Sookie give him a genuine smile. She was sincere with her words. That was the saddest and hardest part for Godric to grasp. He had made a mistake bringing Eric here tonight. Even if he made Sookie physically feel good. She was no whore and bringing Eric here made her feel a little like one. He thought he didn't think like a vampire anymore. He had been wrong, he is still that same self centered vampire.

"Sookie, love, you need to understand that vampires don't have the same morals that humans carry through life. What the three of us did together tonight was just a pleasurable act. It was not a self depreciating decision on your part, at least not in our eyes. So I don't want you to feel like your…anything less than an angel, because your not. What we did tonight was to sooth a state that you were subjected to because of the blood I gave you."

"Yes I forgot, what happened with that? Every ten seconds it felt like a volcano was erupting in my chest and lava pouring from between my legs."

"My blood didn't too much care for you. Something about you it didn't like so it wanted out. What you felt in your chest was your heart pumping wildly to satisfy the demanding rush of the blood. I am sorry, I didn't know that would happen."

"It's okay."

"Are you tired Sookie?"

He watched as she nodded and layed her head softly on his chest. He would have to leave her soon. The sunrise was coming and this hotel was not light tight.

"Sookie, I will have to leave you soon."

He waited for her to reply but there was nothing. She had fallen back asleep. He kissed her forehead and slowly rose from the tub. He stepped out and turned back around to take one more look at Sookie before his departure. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to leave her. He had never in his two thousand years ever longed to be human again. But now, looking at this magnificent creature, he would give anything to be human so that he could stay with her during every part of the day. Sunset and sunrise. He wanted every moment of it with her. He quickly wrote a note to Sookie for when she awoke. Then he placed it on the suite's kitchen counter. He got dressed and made sure to lock the door to the suite behind him as he took his leave.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day was Saturday, no school. Sookie was smitten. She couldn't believe it was the weekend already. She was looking forward to telling her friend Tara about Godric, but he had told her in the note he left her to tell no one that she was seeing him. She wasn't very happy about that. But if Godric wanted it that way then so be it. She had already told her grandmother, she forgot to tell him that last night due to all of the…events. She shrugged her shoulder's, she would tell him tonight, he wouldn't be that upset. It was just her Gran for crying out loud. Her grandmother deserved an explanation for her whereabouts.

Sookie climbed the stairs to her front porch. She could hear her Gran and Jason arguing from inside. They would want an explanation she was sure of it. She would have to tell them of Godric. Godric was sure to understand her Gran knowing, but her brother? She imagined him saying that it was unnecessary for Jason to have to know right away. She shook her head. This was her family she had to tell them…if they asked.

She opened the door and walked inside, heading straight to the sitting room where all of the commotion was coming from. She could hear her name being used. They were arguing about her. Great. Jason always did love picking arguments with Gran. He swore up and down since he was an adult now, he could run the house like he wanted to, as a man. It made Sookie sick sometimes, but she loved him dearly.

Once inside of the sitting room she stood there and waited for them to notice her entrance. They didn't notice. She rolled her eyes and sighed. After minutes of watching their argument she finally decided to make them aware of her presence. She cleared her throat. Both Gran and Jason turned their heads to the door way, they took Sookie in with much speculation. Jason was the first to say something, as always.

"Sookie, where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"None of your damn business." Sookie replied.

"Well I'll be god damned if it ain't. You comin' in here, thinkin' you can leave whenever you damn well please. This is Gran's house and she demands respect."

"That's right this is my house."

Gran rose from the sofa where she had temporarily taken a seat to regain her strength from arguing with her grandson. She made her way over to the two and stared them both down hard. Jason turned to Sookie with a triumphant look on his face.

"So Jason, I'd appreciate it if you quit speaking for me, I'm capable of that in my own home…for the time being." She quickly added.

She put her hand on her back and tried to stretch up and pop whatever crick was in there. She was old yes, but she wasn't that old. Sookie figured it was just from all the gardening she did. The bending over and picking up fertilizer, and plucking weed, and hoeing. It was a lot for a woman Gran's age. Plus Sookie hadn't been home much these last couple of days so she figured Gran didn't have much help with the yard work. Usually Sookie was the one who picked up the fertilizer and did all the plucking of weeds. The bending over stuff wasn't meant for the older folks.

She watched her Gran grimace in pain and immediately felt bad. She should have been here. Her Gran wouldn't be in pain now if she had been. Sookie mentally beat herself up about it, over and over again.

"And for the both of you, no cursing in my house, or you'll both be sleeping outside tonight. Is that understood? I don't care how old you are." She looked to Jason. "This is my home, I am your grandmother and you both were raised better than that."

Sookie and Jason both nodded silently. Whenever Gran laid down a law or a warning, they always took her seriously. She was not one to be reckoned with. Gran could have a mean streak if need be.

"Now Jason, leave your sister and I. I believe we have much we need to talk about."

Sookie relaxed when she saw the smile form on her Gran's face. She just wanted to know about her evening. For the most part she would have preferred to stay worried and scared because the new emotion that had replaced those two is a lot worst. Nervousness, she could barely handle it. She hoped her Gran wouldn't want to know if she had sex or not. If she asked her, she would have to answer truthfully, she has never lied to her Gran and she hadn't planned on starting. Even worst, what if she asked for details?

Sookie sighed and watched Jason leave the room reluctantly. She returned his triumphant grin when he turned around for the last time to shoot her another one of his dirty looks. Then he disappeared. She could hear him climbing the steps. She turned back around and sat down on the coach that her Gran had just recently stood from. She watched as she reseated herself next to her granddaughter. Gran looked at her and tried to study her. Sookie couldn't help but give a bashful smile when her grandmother gave her that "I know what you've been up to" look.

"Sookie dear, where were you last night?"

Sookie hesitated for a moment.

"Were you with that vampire? He is still treating you nicely I hope?"

"Oh Gran, he's wonderful. I've never met anyone like him. He's really cute, he's a bit pushy, but oh he's a great kisser…"

Sookie stopped herself before she went too far. But she feared that it was too late.

"He's a good kisser?"

Sookie nodded her head.

"Well that is definitely good news. I don't know what you'd do if he wasn't."

Sookie giggled at her grandmother. She was always trying to lighten the mood and put others at ease. Sookie sometimes wished that she could do the same for her. After all the taking care of her and Jason, she deserved it.

"Now Sookie, I hope that you haven't been to hasty and gone and given him the 'cookies from the cookie jar'."

Sookie turned bright red, this was it. She had to tell her. She looked up to see her Gran studying her intently, then a small smile spread across her face and she nodded in understanding.

"You've given in to him!"

There was no need for Sookie to answer the obvious but out of respect she had to.

"Yes."

Her Gran gave her a hard look.

"I hope that it felt right. And I hope that he took his time and didn't hurt you, a young lady's first time is very special to her."

"Oh Gran he was wonderful, it was unearthly, he was very gentle at first and…"

Again, her face grew bright red, there she went again. She had said too damn much. She looked at her grandmother who only gave her the brightest smile.

"Sookie don't be bashful, I was once a young woman too. And it is a perfectly normal human act. The girls in my reading group and I we were just talking this afternoon about how we only experience youth through our children and grandchildren now. The act of making love is a wonderful thing and I am glad that it was a good first time. For many women it is very painful, but I can tell that your vampire took care of you."

Sookie smiled, she couldn't believe she and her Gran were talking about this stuff. She couldn't let Jason know though, he would have one hell of a fit.

"Gran can we not tell Jason?"

"Oh heavens no, that's the last thing I want to do. We'll never get him to shut up. This is our little secret. But you know, I would like to meet him. Have you forgotten?"

"No, I'll try and bring him by sometime. Jason works the third shift this weekend so it'll work out perfectly."

Gran gave her a smile.

"You know you can't hide this from Jason forever. He is your brother, he does deserve to know eventually."

"Oh yes Gran I know. It's just that I haven't quite gotten use to all of it myself. As soon as I'm comfortable with it then I'll hone Jason in on the information."

"Alright then dear, and you be ready for war when you do."

She and her Gran both laughed as they walked into the kitchen together. Sookie grabbed a coca-cola out of the freezer and popped it open. She took a swig and then headed for the stairs. She wanted to shower and put something nice and cute on for Godric tonight.

"Are you going to see him again tonight?"

Sookie turned back to her Gran who was hovering over the stove fixing a pot of tea. She looked so young from where Sookie stood. Sookie knew it was the lighting but she couldn't help but notice how it made her look so youthful. She smiled and took another swig of her coke.

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Of course it is, I would like for you to call me from now on when you decide to stay with him for the evening. I hate worrying about you."

"Of course Gran, I'm sorry. It was irresponsible of me not to before. I will from now on though okay?"

Her Gran nodded her head and shooed her away.

"You better get on. You have chores to do and only four hours left before sunset. Will he be coming here to get you or will you be meeting him somewhere?"

"You know I don't know Gran, he didn't say. I think that he'll come here and get me, in which case you'll get to meet him."

Her grandmother only smiled and then Sookie made her way upstairs and to her bedroom. She rummaged through her closet to find something cute for the night. She wished she had a wider variety of clothes. She would kill to be like all of the preppy girls in school, to be able to wear all of the latest fashions. But unfortunately her Gran didn't have a big bank account and this was all she had to work with. Maybe she would get a job so that she could buy herself cuter things to wear for Godric. Yes that was it she would get a job. She would quickly finish up her chores and then make her way into town. There were many places that were hiring this time of year. School was almost out for summer break, there would be tons of part time job openings.

She found a pair of jeans that were torn for fashion purposes. All the kids were doing it, it was the latest fad. Ripping the jeans gave them a kind of punkish look that Sookie was kind of attracted to here lately. She then found a pink long sleeve, that would fit her curves nicely, now time for the shoes. She picked out an old worn and faded pair of chuck taylors. Perfect. She thought it looked daring and rebellious.

After doing her chores and taking a shower she made her way into town. She didn't bother taking the car this time. She wanted to walk. Besides she had a lot of time left before the sunset, two in half hours to be exact. Once in town she went to the first place with a now hiring sign on the front door. She didn't notice that it was a bar until it was too late. She bumped into whom she presumed to be the manager, because he was arguing with people and bossing others around. He saw Sookie and immediately turned away in disgust. He was annoyed that she had bumped into him. But his head quickly swung back around to take another look at her. He raised his eyebrows in awe.

"You're pretty cute. How old are you?"

"Mmm…twenty-two."

The manager burst out into laughter.

"Yeah right, girl you ain't no twenty-nothin'. But we'll pretend like you are because I need new waitresses, all my others quit on me because they said I didn't pay enough. And because you are pretty damn cute you'll work great for business around here. Not that I need it or anything, but hey, the more the customers the better, right?"

"Okayyy."

Sookie didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that she was going to be waitressing. Another thing she was afraid to pass over on her Gran and her brother. But hey only for a little while. She just needed to make enough for a few new outfits, and then she would quit, before anyone found out she worked here.

"What's your name?"

"Sookie."

"Sookie! That ain't normal now is it? Well whatever, my name is Earl. Call me Earl okay?"

"Okay."

She gave a curt nod and he looked at her wide eyed.

"Well I say, you sure do act kinda funny, with all that there noddin' you been doin'. You okay? I shouldn't regret my hirin' ya shoulda I?"

"No!" She replied a little too quickly she thought. His thoughts were pretty loud for some reason. She was relieved he wasnt thinking anything perverted. Which is surprising because the first thing he did was size her up like she was a pork chop on a dinner plate.

"Well then get goin'. Monday afternoon. Three o 'clock, don't be late, ya here me?"

"Yes sir."

Sookie waved him a good bye and quickly made her way back out into the warm night. She looked up at the sky. How long had she been in there? It felt like hours but it appeared that the sun hadn't moved from its perch. She decided to stop by Tara's before she headed home. She hadn't seen her in a few days either.

She stepped onto Tara's front porch, it was quiet, all but the soft hum coming from the TV in the house. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door and made her way into the house. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. There were dishes everywhere. They hadn't cleaned up in here for some time. Usually Tara was the one who kept the house up to date and everything, but apparently not this time, maybe she wasn't here. She sometimes ran over to her cousin Lafayette's. She made her way to the living room to check there before she made her departure. But no one, just Tara's passed out mother. Sookie quietly tip toed out of the living room. Obviously not quiet enough because she woke up.

"Tara? Tara? Baby is that you?"

"No Miss Thorton it's me Sookie."

"Sookie. I don't know no Sookie."

"Yes you do, I'm Tara's best friend. Sookie Stackhouse remember me. I'm just lookin' for Tara. Is she here?"

"Oh Sookie. Yes I remember now. How's ya grandmama doin'?"

"She's great."

"That's good. Real good. You be sure and tell her I said hello okay? Anyway Tara ain't here right now, she's over at Lafayette's."

"Alright thank you Miss Thornton."

With that Sookie exited the living room and took her leave from the house. She sighed a great big sigh of relief once she made it outside. That could have been a lot worst then that. She could have tried to attack her or call the police. She had done both things numerous times before. Obvioulsly the drunken stage for the day must have worn off. Sookie's heart sank, which could only mean one thing. That Tara had been the one to experience the witch in her finest hour. She wished she had been here. Tara usually always ran to her when her mother got too difficult. But she wasn't here this time so she was forced to go to her estranged cousin's house. Sookie's mood suddenly sunk to its lowest for the week. She had been to caught up with Godric to even remember her family and best friends. She continued the long walk back to her home. When she reached her driveway she hadn't noticed the sunset and how the sky had gone pitch black with the exception of the stars. Nor had she noticed the beautiful boy standing on her porch watching her climb the stairs. She was too lost in her own thoughts to care about any of her surroundings. She looked up to find herself staring face to face with her vampire, Godric.


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie gave him the prettiest smile. She wanted to give him way more than that but her mood was too far into the dumps. Her heart was jumping and beating wildly under her chest but the rest of her body couldn't bring forth any actions. She never understood why she allowed herself to get this way, so emotionally inept, but she did. She would sometimes get the strongest urge to burst into tears because of the slightest hint of emotion. Didn't matter what it was, a little bit of love, a little bit of hate, a little bit of anger, etc. A little bit of any emotion would drive her senses wild and the only way for her to mentally handle them is by emotionally losing control so they passed faster.

Godric caught on to her lowered mood. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He put his face in her neck to take in her scent, she smelt of lilacs and sunshine. He could tell she had been out for a while. She sighed and he felt her shoulders slump. Then the whimpering began. He released her and cupped her cheek in his hand, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sookie, sweetheart, what is the matter this evening? It is so early in the evening to be so sad."

"I don't know, I just feel like crying."

She returned his gaze and he could tell that she was telling the truth. Furthermore, he couldn't smell anyone on her, so no one had touched her or tried hurting her. She didn't seem shaken as if anyone had been after her either. He continued to stare into her eyes, his grey getting lost in her deep sea of honey brown.

"Sookie let us go somewhere and I'll hold you while you cry."

"Ok." Sookie nodded.

"But afterwards you are going to explain all of this to me, understood?" He added, brushing away all of her tears while he did.

Sookie only nodded. Godric picked her up and jumped. Sookie watched as he jumped from the ground to her roof, and then from there he hopped up onto a tree limb that belonged to a large tree right outside her house. He stood on it for a minute and studied it. Sookie watched him, he shook his head in dismay. She giggled, he acted as if the tree had done him wrong. He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." Sookie continued to giggle.

"Me?"

"Yes, did the tree say something about you?" She lost control of her giggling then.

"Mmm…I'm glad I'm humoring you. Does this mean that you no longer need to cry."

"Yes, put me down, I'm fine now."

"Here? You might fall off."

"I can balance myself. Just put me down."

"No. It's not safe."

With that he hopped down off of the tree. They were in Sookie's back yard. Godric sat her down and watched her straighten out her shirt, which had gotten pushed up, revealing her tummy. Godric placed his hand on it before she could cover herself entirely. She marveled at how fast he was. He removed his hand after a minute and she went about smoothing out her shirt. He took her in while she did this. She looked up to find him with a placid look on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked, suddenly feeling very subconscious about herself.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

He didn't say anything. He just continued to look at her skeptically.

"You don't like them Godric?"

"It's not that, they are just clothes. You'll be out of them before the night is up anyway."

Sookie felt her tummy tighten at that. She wanted to moan as those words slid into her ears and emitted a tingly feeling down her neck. But she swallowed down the moan and allowed her back to go rigid. Godric noticed this and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her a little.

"It's just that a girl like you should be wearing more beautiful things. Things that are as beautiful as you. Things that don't irritate you're skin."

He picked at a tag that was sticking out of the sleeve of her shirt. Then he rubbed the spot of skin that it had turned red.

"My grandmother can't afford things like that. And besides that I'm not one of those girls. I don't like fancy things."

She pondered on that statement for a moment. Godric watched her and smiled.

"Sure you do, and besides how would you ever know if your grandmother has never been able to afford these said fancy things?"

Sookie cocked her head at Godric's response.

"On the other hand though, I do believe that if you were to allow yourself to be submerged in a world full of money and fancy things, that you would never lose who you are. You would always remember where you came from, which is why I believe you deserve them."

Sookie watched him and allowed a smile to slowly creep up on her face. She really liked this boy.

"But like I said, it doesn't matter what you're wearing, I'll have you out of them soon enough."

Godric quickly through in the last statement as he smoothed out her shirt for her.

"I think the outfit compliments your attitude."

"And what do you know about fashion, anyway."

"Not much, but I have been around for awhile."

Sookie felt herself go red with embarrassment. Of course he was older than dirt. He had seen all the fashion trends, the bad and the good. He knew way more than she did. He noticed her embarrassment and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He let his mouth linger there for a moment though, then he slid it up to her ear. He took her ear lobe into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck.

"Let's leave. I wish to take you somewhere special tonight."

Sookie felt her knees buckle at the low growl in his voice. He caught her as she gave way to the ground. He brought her back up chuckling at her. She wasn't well composed.

"I have to introduce you to my grandmother first."

Sookie missed the look of objection on his face as she quickly moved passed him. She grabbed his hand and tugged at it, urging him to go with her. When he didn't budge she turned back around to look at him.

"What's wrong Godric?"

"Have you told your grandmother about me?"

"Yes."

Sookie's heart sank when she saw the look of disappointment sweep over his face.

"I told you not to."

"I told her about you after the first night we'd spent together, before you told me not to. And besides that, she's Gran, I've never lied to her before. She asked where I had been and I told her."

Godric didn't reply, his gaze had moved to the ground. He was thinking. Sookie hoped she hadn't messed anything up.

"Godric, please don't be mad at me."

Godric's head shot up and before Sookie had time to process a thought in her head or to even blink he was standing in front of her, literally nose to nose. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her lips to his. The kiss was long, deep, and very passionate. He was bringing out everything she had and replacing it with everything he had. She moaned into his mouth and she felt him smile against her lips as he ended the kiss.

"Sookie, I'm not mad. It would take a lot for you to anger me."

"Why is it such a big deal, she is the only one I've told."

"It's fine. I forget that you are still merely a child, and you have parents you must obey."

"I'm not a child, I am legal and my parents are dead."

Sookie looked away but Godric caught her before she could close him out of her view. He brought her face back to his.

"I am sorry."

"For what, it's not like you were the cause of their deaths. Besides they didn't like me anyway. They dumped me on my Gran long before they died in that damn flood."

"Why didn't they like you?"

"I don't know." Sookie shrugged. "They were afraid of me I guess. I'm not too good at controlling my telepathy, I'm better now, but back then I was horrible. I would hear them thinking things and I would accidently blurt about them out loud. It scared them. So they took me to Gran and told me to stay with her for a while. They kept my brother though. A year later they died in some flood while my brother was visiting us and that was that. Now my Gran takes care of the both of us."

"How old is your brother."

"Twenty-four."

"Mmm…Is it just the three of you?"

"Yes."

Sookie watched as Godric pondered on her answer for a moment.

"I don't see why that would be detrimental." Godric said to no one imparticular.

"What?"

He looked up and smiled at Sookie.

"You may tell your family about me if you'd like."

"Oh no, Gran is okay, but Jason. He'll tear me to shreads if he finds out I'm dating a vampire."

"He won't touch you."

Sookie went quiet at the deepness in his voice. He stared down at her with a serious look on his face and a darkness in his eyes.

"I will never allow anyone to cause any harm to you."

"Godric he's my brother. His intentions, while sometimes irrational, are good. He just cares about me."

Godric shifted from his stance. He looked uneasy.

"It doesn't mean he can cause you harm."

"I know."

"You will tell me if he does?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt him?"

"I will promise I won't end him."

Sookie smiled at that.

"Okay, but no torture neither."

"Now you're taking away all of the fun."

Sookie rolled her eyes and grabbed Godric's hand again. She headed for her back door. She tried the door knob to make sure it was unlocked and when she found that it was she turned and gently pushed it open. He watched as the door opened up to reveal a well decorated kitchen that was strong with the scent of human food. Sookie walked in and Godric followed. He watched as she softly shut and then locked the door behind them. When she turned back around she gave him a big smile, then walked with him to the entrance of the sitting room.

"Gran I brought him."

Godric watched as the older woman straightened up in her chair. She had been reading a book, but closed it and gently sat it down on the table next to her. She gestured to a sofa in front of her.

"Please sit down."

Godric and Sookie did just that, but before Godric sat down he walked over to the old woman and knelt down. He took her hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips. He let his lips linger there for a moment while his gaze bore into the old woman's eyes. Sookie's Gran mother blushed.

"My, my, Sookie he is quiet the gentleman. I only hope it is not a façade and you treat my granddaughter the same way."

Gran pulled her hand from Godric's grasp and Godric rose to his feet with a small grin on his face.

"Of course Ms. Stackhouse, nothing less amd nothng but the best for your grand daughter."

"Mmmm…" Gran replied.

She didn't seem too convinced just yet.

"My Sookie is a very sweet girl I'll have you know."

Godric looked back at Sookie who was silently pleading with her grandmother to be nice. Sookie caught Godric's gaze. He smiled and gave her a reassuring look. He wasn't at all uncomfortable, he could handle a little skeptical old woman. In fact he would like it better if he could speak with her grandmother alone. Maybe he could find out a little more about what Sookie is. He turned back to Gran.

"I know."

"You have made love to her?"

Sookie shot up from the couch.

"Gran stop it."

"Yes!" Godric replied with a smile, ignoring Sookie's protest to her grandmother.

"I've heard that vampires are rough in that area. Is this true? Sookie is still young, I don't want her getting hurt. She may not.."

"Gran that is enough, you're…"

"Sookie!" Both the women watched Godric as he turned to Sookie. "Is it alright if I spoke with your grandmother alone. I don't mean to be rude but this is obviously making you uncomfortable. Maybe you should allow us to speak alone."

Sookie looked at Godric baffled and still bright red with embarrassment. Then she turned to Gran giving her one of those "I can't believe you" looks.

"Fine." She said as she turned and stormed out of the room.

Godric turned back to Gran.

"May I remind you Ms. Stackhouse that women much younger than Sookie would give birth to infants many centuries ago. I'm sure she can handle herself."

"Yes, but may I remind you that not all the women in those days could live through the births."

Godric looked at the ground and smiled as the memories of his human years came flooding back. His first wife and her fatal pregnancy rang through his thoughts the hardest. It's amazing how these last few days with Sookie have caused his memories to resurface more than any other time since he left his human life behind two thousand years ago. He looked back up to see Gran smiling at him. She didn't mean to be skeptical at all, she just wanted to know about him, and to make sure that Sookie was safe. He smiled at this. She was probably just as hell bent as he was to keep Sookie safe and well.

"I haven't hurt her, and I don't plan on it. I am well aware of my strengths and the ability to overpower her but I am also very careful with her. I hope you can come to trust me."

Gran watched Godric and allowed another smile to spread across her face. She liked this boy the first moment she laid eyes on him. He was perfect for her Sookie, she could feel it. But she wasn't too keen on letting him in on that knowledge so soon. So she decided to give him a hard time at first. Now she figured it was time to relax and put her bearings at ease.

"I believe that my Sookie isn't safer with anyone other than you. I just had to make sure your intentions were well."

She gestured for Godric to sit on the couch Sookie had not too long ago risen from. He did so and looked back at Gran who was no longer looking at him. He followed her gaze and found a picture hanging on the wall. In it were two children, a boy and a girl.

"Jason and Sookie are all I have, I don't know what I would do without them. I'm sure that Sookie has told you about her parents and her brother?"

"Yes."

"Well since you are vampire and I'm sure you know of the existence of faeries. I think I should tell you something about Sookie that I haven't yet told her. I hadn't planned on it either, I wanted the human life for her, but it seems that she has found her way back into the supernatural world."

Godric listened intently.

"Sookie is a descendent of the Fae. In case you haven't already known."

She looked at Godric who shook his head.

"Her grandfather, my husband, was the son of the Prince of Fae, Niall. Fintan he called himself. He came to this world to live a human life. He and I met one hot summer day in a field. It was love at first sight we knew. One thing led to another and we were wed. He told me about his existence as a Fae and how he wanted to travel this world. We went to many places and saw many people. Then I began to get a little older and he seemed to be growing a little distant. I knew he wanted to leave, I knew. I had passed the age when most women wed in those days so it would be hard to find another husband. So we came back to Bon Temps, where he had found me, and we bought a house with money he had mysteriously accumulated. We settled down and he gave me children. We watched those children grow and when they were out of the house and off making their own families and lives he decided it was time for him to leave. So he did."

She turned to look at Godric who was staring at her, taking it all in as best he could. The Fae hadn't been seen in over a millennia by anyone, but this woman spent the better half of her life with one. They were said to have powers and magic unbeknownst to any creature. This woman was truly lucky to have had the experiences she did with a Fae.

"I am telling you this because I believe that Sookie's telepathy isn't the only power. It's the only power she's known so far. But I have seen the powers one holds and I think that this is only the beginning for Sookie. Her grandfather told me before he left that he had marked all of our children and that none of them would be subjected to the magic of the Fae blood that flowed through them. He said it had to be this way because this world belonged to the humans not the Fae and that the elders of his world would be furious if he hadn't marked them. But he also warned that Fae blood had its own kind of magic, the magic to decide and rebel against the mark of the Fae and take hold of its host. In this case Sookie. He said that when this happened the human would experience minor magics of the Faeries at first, but would grow and evolve into something way more powerful than just a simple human. The human won't be able to control the powers and they will consume him or her. This human would also be unstoppable by any human force. Because of this he warned that the elders would come for whoever it was. What the elders would do was unbeknownst to even him. But they, and only they, had the power to release her from herself."

Godric watched her completely baffled. He looked to the ground and thought for what seemed like hours. He looked back at Gran.

"Will you protect her from them? I fear that they will hurt her."

"I will. No one will touch Sookie."

"Good. Good."

"Are you going to tell Sookie what you have told me?"

Gran looked to Godric and gave a smile.

"She has been listening to our conversation. She already knows."

Godric looked to the doorway and smiled. He should have known that Sookie wasn't going to leave them entirely alone, even if he had asked for it. He watched as she slowly emerged around the corner and into view of the both of them. She stood there for a long moment watching her grandmother. Godric could tell she was confused and hurt.

"Gran why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life. That is what your grandfather had tried to give all of you. I was trying to do my part as well."

"Yeah, but I've been struggling with this."

She planted her hand on the side of her head, signaling that she was talking about her telepathy.

"If I had known about…all of that…then maybe I would have felt a little bit better about myself. I wouldn't have felt like such a freak. But you don't even care about that do you? You wouldn't understand anyway right?"

"Sookie you aren't being fair to her." Godric stated.

He rose from the couch and walked over to her but she backed away from him.

"Stay away from me you don't know anything either. Neither of you know what it's like to be like this, to be constantly ridiculed, taunted, and hated."

"Sookie I'm a vampire, I know what its like."

"No Godric, you don't. You asked for it. You dug a hole and now you have to sit in it. You think you could go around murdering and massacring people forever, and with no consequences?"

"Sookie that is enough, he hasn't done anything wrong to you. He is a guest and you must maintain your respect." Gran piped up from her seat in the chair.

She rose and walked over to Sookie as well.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Sookie enough."

Godric moved his way in front of Sookie, too fast for her to react first. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved.

"Get away from me this has nothing to do with you."

"Stop it." Godric pleaded.

He wanted more than anything to grab and hold her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He understood through their bond what she was feeling. She felt betrayed by the only person who had ever been there for her.

"Just go away Godric, I want to be alone for the night."

"Sookie please this isn't as bad as it seems."

"What…" The bewilderment on Sookie's face was powerful.

"There are far worst fates Sookie."

"Like what?" Sookie mocked. "Of course, I could be dead. Or worst yet, I could be a vampire."

Before Sookie could even blink she felt a hand slap her face, sending her head lolling to the side. Her hand immediately went to the sore cheek to rub out the pain. She looked up to see her Gran glaring at her.

"How dare you treat a guest of my house like that Sookie Stackhouse. He has done nothing to you. In fact he is still here for your benefit, not his. I will not have you acting like that…"

Sookie didn't wait for the rest of her grandmother's sentence. She felt her legs give way and before she knew it she was out of the front door, running as fast as she could to nowhere but anywhere away from them. She ran for what felt like hours, she stopped only because her sobs began to be too much. She couldn't cry and run at the same time. She was hurting, and she was ashamed of herself. Why had she treated Godric like that? Why had she lashed out at him? Gran was right, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was probably heading back for Shreveport now. She figured he wanted nothing more to do with her. He was justified for it if it was true, who in their right mind would stay with someone who insulted them in such a way.

She sat down under a tree and brought her knees up under her chin. She saw a firefly pop up in front of her. It was that time of year again, the time when all the fireflies came out for a month to play with one another. She marveled at its beauty. She found herself shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't deserve to look at such a beautiful creature.

"Sookie?"

Sookie's eyes shot open and she rose her head up to find Godric standing in front of her. He looked hesitant but determination swiped over his face just as quickly as he had appeared in front of her.

"If you want me to leave let me know now."

"No."

With her answer ringing through his head he dropped down to his knees and made his way to her. She beat him to the punch. She shot up on her knees as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him like that tightly and he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Godric," Sookie released her hold on him and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I was so mad, and I know that that doesn't justify anything but…"

Sookie was cut off by Godric's lips, they crushed into hers. He held her head to hers and allowed them to fall back. They landed on the ground with Godric on top. They went about their kissing minstrations for awhile. Finally Sookie shoved Godric off. She laid there trying to catch her breath. She turned to look at him. He was in a sitting position against the tree. He watched her intently.

"You know you are very beautiful when you're angry, but your grandmother didn't deserve that."

"I know."

Sookie looked at the sky the shame again washing through her body. Godric felt this and moved to her.

"Don't feel like that. I understand where your anger came from, it's not wrong to feel it. You just need to learn to control your emotions. I can teach you."

He placed a hand on her belly and gently rubbed it. She felt the goose bumps rise from his gentle touch. She closed her eyes. She felt Godric's lips claim hers once more.

"I believe I should leave you now."

"What why?" Sookie's eyes shot back open.

"Because your grandmother should be apologized to, and then there is always tomorrow."

"I don't want you to leave yet. Godric you can't leave me after all that. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be, I feel for your grandmother and you have much to talk about."

"No, not now, not tonight. You're the only one I want to be with right now."

"Sookie I can't make it go away. This is who you are, you have to come to terms with this and there is no one who can help you do that, not even me."

"No, but you can help me feel good."

She sat up and straddled Godric. He wrapped his arms around her welcoming this new come on. He was hell bent on leaving her for the evening but how he left her was a whole other story. She planted kisses on his neck and bit in to it. He let out a moan and she felt her clit throb. He sounded so unbelievably sexy, so God-like. She moved to his ear and gave his lobe a couple sucks much like the ones he administered on her. He let his head fall back and marveled at how Sookie would capture, release, and then recapture each bit of skin. She moved back to his ear again. He let out a sigh as her warm breath encompassed it.

"Godric, make me forget who I am for tonight. I want you to have complete control over all the feelings that enter and leave my body."

He watched as she brought her face in front of his and captured his lips. She was in complete control and he loved it, but he also knew that it couldn't be like this forever. He would have to end the night as the one in control.

"Godric." She whined into his ear again. "Make me scream your name over and over again."

With that Godric had Sookie lying on her back swooning beneath him. He literally ripped the clothing from her body and before she could let out a breath he had taken one of her nipples into his mouth. He tugged and licked it lightly before moving to her belly. She caught on to what he was getting ready to do. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, signaling for him to come back up to her. He did and he recaptured her mouth.

"I want to taste you Sookie."

"I want something else Godric, that isn't gonna be enough."

"What do you want then love?"

"I want to be fucked."

"Is that all?" Godric raised his eyebrows begging Sookie to ask him for more.

"I want God to hear me scream your name."


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie awoke the following morning to the sunlight beaming in through her window and onto her face. She sat up trying to recall the previous nights events. She couldn't remember much. The last thing she recalled was pleading with Godric not to leave her. He wanted her to go home and apologize to her grandmother but she refused.

"Sookie! Breakfast is ready." She heard her grandmother yelling up.

"Coming!"

She climbed out of the bed and made her way down stairs. When she got to the dining room table where all of her Gran's meals were served, she found Jason. He had been shoving mouthfuls of pancakes into his mouth but immediately dropped his mouth and a little bit of the food that was in it.

"Woah Sook, what the hell happened to you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Look's like you were wrestlin' vamps in yer sleep or somethin' sis."

Jason laughed as if it was the most absurd thing he had heard himself say. His sister a fangbanger. Sookie shook her head, Godric wouldn't like her belittling herself like that. But technically, it was the truth. Just then her Gran walked into the room with a fresh plate of pancakes.

"Well good mornin' Sookie dear. Did you sleep well?"

She watched her Gran set the plate of cakes down in the center of the table. Jason immediately dove in for seconds. Gran was quick after she sat down to smack Jasons hand with her fork.

"Save some for your sister Jason. Haven't I taught you better than that?"

Sookie laughed as she watched her brother sulk and slowly pull his hand back. She took a seat across from Jason and stucke her tongue out at him.

"Sookie, manners."

"Yes ma'am."

They all served there plates, Jason a second time, and sat eating in silence for a while. After a moment or two her Gran decided to break it.

"Sookie dear, I was thinking, maybe you should invite your friend over for dinner tonight."

"Gran he's a vamp he doesn't eat."

Just then her stomach dropped. She was eating Gran's delicious pancakes and didn't catch her thoughts before they were translated into words. The cat was out of the box and Jason had heard well. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his glare. He had literally stopped chewing his food and had a death glare pinned to her.

"What do you mean…vampire?"

Sookie glanced at her Gran who gave her a reassuring look. It was better to tell him now, better to get it over with.

"The boy I'm seeing is a vampire Jason."

After that she wasn't entirely sure what happened. All she knew was Jason literally threw his body across the table. He raised his hand and brought it flying down onto her cheek. She let out a scream and was thrown to the floor from the chair.

"Jason, how dare you raise your hand to your sister."

"Shut up Gran, this doesn't involve you. This is between me and my sister. Well…what counts for my sister anyway. I'll disown her if there is any truth in her words. Ain't no sister of mine gonna be a fangbanger god dammit."

"Jason…"

Sookie began to plead.

"Shut up Sook. I can't believe you. All these nights you been gone missin' you been shackin' up with some damn vamp? Out gettin' your panties ripped off of ya by some damn corpse?"

Jason went to the door cursing under his breath. He grabbed his coat and opened the door turning back to his sister and Gran without an ounce of remorse in his eyes.

"Ain't no sister of mine."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sookie did he really hit you?" Tara asked.

Sookie was at her best friend Tara's cousin Lafayette's house. They were all huddled around the coffee table in Lafayette's small living room.

"Damn Sook he really fucked you up." Lafayette added in.

"Mmm…yeah but it isn't that bad I deserved it after all right?"

"For datin' a vampire? Hell yeah you did, Sookie do you know how dangerous that is? You could get hurt."

"You could Sook but hey if he's a sexy motha' fucka' than go for it."

"He is really cute."

"There you go soundin' all white and shit. Damn Tara you'd think some of your ass would rub off onto this girl. You got enough of it."

They all laughed. Lafayette got up and went to his liquor cabinet in the kitchen.

"All right, so I think this call's for a celebration don't ya'll? Sookie datin' a fuckin' vampire."

"All right, hook us up." Tara hollered after him.

"Wait you guys I don't think this is such a good idea I mean…"

"What you expecting your vampire tonight?"

Lafayette asked coming back into the living room with three shot glasses and several bottles of liquor.

"Well yes but…"

"Relax girl, it's only four in the afternoon. We'll drink for an hour and you'll have what like, three hours to wear it off before you leave with him." Tara reassured.

"That's not the issue. What if Jason or my Gran…"

"What? Come the fuck over here? Come on Sook they won't come here, if they do I'll just tell em you ain't here." Lafayette reasoned.

"Fine."

Lafayette dealed out a shot glass to everyone and began to fill them to the brim with some heavy clear liquid.

"Vodka, the hardest shit is first." He said.

"Yeah Sookie we'll start with you since you've never done this." Tara added.

"Alright."

Sookie picked up her shot glass and carefully brought it to her lips. She quickly tilted her head back and allowed the cool heavy liquid to slide into her mouth. She swished it around for a minute which was a big mistake because of the horrible taste, but then quickly swallowed it.

"Woooohhh….thats our girl."

Lafayette hollered pouring her another shot. Sookie loved the way it warmed the pit of her belly. She didn't wait until her next turn, just as soon as Lafayette filled the glass to the brim she picked it up and again tilted its contents into her mouth. She let the liquid sit there before swallowing. She wasn't dumb enough to swish it around but she still loved that hot burning sensation it left on her tongue.

"Damn Sook, slow the fuck down." Tara laughed.

Next up was Lafayette who put Sookie to shame by downing three shots. He opened his eyes after the third and beamed a big toothy smile at Tara and Sookie. Tara was up next and she found the smell of the liquor to be quite revolting but she pinched her nose and quickly downed the glass. She only did one though.

"Alright who wants tequila?" Lafayette roared.

"We do!" The girls said in unison.

"Shit and you said vodka was the hardest?"

They laughed at each other and watched as Lafayette pulled out a bottle that contained a yellowish brown liquid. He filled up each shot glass to the brim with this stuff and picked up his glass. He held it out to the girls.

"All at once."

The girls hollered out as they picked up their glasses. They rose them up to Lafeyette's and clinked them against each other.

"On three…." Said Lafayette, "one."

"Two…" Tara added.

"Three."

Sookie ended the count with a giggle and they all downed their glasses. When the liquor had gone down their throats each glass landed back onto the table with a loud thud. Then the room was filled with a roaring laughter and they continued through the late afternoon until the sun had ducked over the horizon. Nobody noticed the sun setting until Lafayette swung his door open to holler out of it. When he came back in Tara was roaring and rolling around on the floor in laughter. Sookie would have been too but she had noticed the darkened sky. Godric would come looking for her soon.

"You guys I should be getting' back home Godric…"

"Girl you can't go home like this are you crazy?"

Sookie stumbled over several pieces of furniture while trying to get to the door but she was caught and steadied by Lafayette.

"Thank you." Sookie said while another set of giggles took over her and Tara both.

"Honestly, you gonna be alright getting home like this girl?" Lafayette asked.

"Honestly…" Sookie began still giggling.

"No." Both the girls answered in unison again.

More laughter. Lafayette was the only one who heard the knock at the door. He went to answer it and found himself staring face to face with a pale sixteen year old.

"Who are you? I ain't sellin' tonight so get lost."

The boy let a look of disgust and anguish was over his face.

"Godric, I heard Sookie was here."

"Oh so you're the vamp she's fuckin'."

"Watch your tongue, she is to be respected."

Lafayette decided to push the vampire no further, he would have but he was just to drunk to give a shit.

"Come in, she's here, losin' her fuckin' mind like a white girl."

"Thank you."

Godric walked into the house but was immediately hit with a huge repugnant smell of liquor. He walked into the living room to find Sookie laughing and holding her stomach with another girl whom he figured to be the girl Tara that her Gran told him about moments before his arrival here. Sookie was on the floor in front of the couch and Godric decided to sit behind her. She hadn't noticed him walk in yet. She was too far gone in her laughter with Tara. Godric finally got tired of the two and looked over at Lafayette who was in the kitchen rummaging around for something or another. He reemerged from the kitchen with another bottle of liquor. This time whisky, he took off the cap and began taking small sips.

"Lafayette give us some." Sookie asked.

Godric smirked as she tried to stand but stumbled over the table. He looked up to see Lafayette rolling his eyes and setting the bottle down.

"Tara stop laughing already shit." He shot a glare at his cousin.

"It's just so…fuckin' funny."

Godric watched Tara get up. She seemed just as mindless and out of it as Sookie. He watched her walk off into another room. He figured she passed out on a bed somewhere because she wasn't seen again. He turned his attention back to Sookie and Lafayette, who was now carrying Sookie to him.

"Here take your damn girlfriend. I will never give this girl another shot of any fuckin' thing."

"Was she too much too handle?"

Godric looked up at Lafayette after standing and taking Sookie in his arms. Lafayette caught on to his mocking tone.

"I don't know, is she too much for you to handle?"

Godric let the edge of his mouth curve up into a grin.

"On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know the answer to that question."

Godric gave him a nod and quickly sped out of the house with a giggling Sookie in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Godric took Sookie back to Shreveport. Once there he carried her into Eric's temporary estate he had rented out just for Godric's stay. He placed her on one of the couches and then left to grab a few pillows and some blankets. Once he came back he started a fire in the fireplace and began to set up a comfortable pallet in front of it. He went back to Sookie wrapping his arms under her legs and then around her back and lifting her up, he carried her to their temporary bed that they would be sleeping on until the rest of the furniture got there. He began to undress her to make her more comfortable, she looked as if she was going to be getting sick soon. He proceeded to take off her bra but left her underwear on, he didn't see why they would be making her uncomfortable, they were just a little piece of fabric that he was sure she couldn't feel too much anyway. He tucked her under the thick covers and placed her head on top of a large pillow. Then he began to rub her belly from under the covers.

"Mmm…Godric I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yes, I know."

"I think I drank too much."

"Yes, you did."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, you were only acting human?"

"Mmm…speaking of human, you're a vampire."

Godric raised his eyebrows waiting for her to say more. He didn't much feel like remarking on the obvious.

"Are you going to make me one?"

Godric was silent for a moment. Of course he had thought about turning her.

"Is that what you would like?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you understand that you would lose the essence of who you are. You would still be Sookie of course but…"

"But what?'

"You wouldn't be…a fairy anymore. And that's to say I can even turn you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our magic has only ever been known to work on humans. I don't think turning a fairy has even been written in our history book, hypothetically speaking of course."

"Then I guess it's time for you to start writing one huh?'

Godric gave a small chuckle and brushed the curls out of Sookie's face. He could see the look of discomfort wash over her. She was going to be sick.

"Sookie you should drink my blood again. It will help."

"Okay."

"I must warn you though. We aren't having sex so my blood could make you even more intoxicated, but you won't feel the urge to throw up the contents of your stomach."

He smiled as Sookie grimaced at his choice of words. He bit into his wrist and pushed it to her mouth.

"Drink, hurry."

She did as he asked and when she had had her fill, which didn't take too long, she pulled away and his wrist healed over. She stared up at the ceiling waiting for the need to vomit to dissipate and it did, quicker than she had expected. She turned to him smiling. He placed a hand on her face and kissed her deeply.

"Do I taste like liquor?"

"You do."

"Will my blood?"

"It will."

"Does that bother you?"

"No you have a unique taste, I'll be able to taste you through the liquor. All of the alcohol in your blood will be more like an after taste."

Sookie smiled and sat up. She was too awake to go to bed now.

"What's the matter Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie shot a look of disdain Godric's way.

"Don't call me that."

"What shall I call you then?"

"Mmmm…for tonight…what is your surname?"

"I don't have one."

"Really? So if we got married you wouldn't have a last name for me to take on?"

Sookie didn't miss the chills that went through Godric when she said marriage.

"What's the matter, you wouldn't marry me?"

"Sookie I'm not a creature who is very fond of marriages, or is worth marrying at that."

"What are you talking about, vampires get married. I've seen them on TV."

"Yes, but they are young vampires and they are so attached to the human race, the majority of them."

"How do you know that? Have you actually met one?"

"No but…"

"Then your argument is invalid."

Godric smiled at this. He was fond of the girl yes, but he was even more fond with the amount of intelligence and wisdom she held for such a young human.

"You are right."

Sookie sat with her legs crossed but then turned to face Godric. She wasn't done with the conversation yet.

"Why did you shudder when I mentioned marrying you?"

Godric thought about his answer this time.

"Marriage is something I don't see myself doing. It's a human commitment."

"You couldn't pretend to be human for me?"

"Pretending is a falsehood I least like. There is no point."

"Is there no point in marrying me?"

"No there is not."

Sookie was hurt, how could he say such a thing?

"It means something to me though."

Godric hated seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes. He sat up and tried to pull her to him to caress her but she shoved him away.

"Sookie, marriage is a human custom that you will soon forget."

"What do you mean soon? I could never forget marriage, it's every girls dream."

"You aren't every girl Sookie. I will make you forget about marriage."

This only seemed to enrage Sookie even more. He laughed out loud and quickly grabbed her before she could shove him away again. He held her against him before speaking again.

"Sookie I only wish to someday replace your idea of commitment with my eternal one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wish to give you immortality. Only then will you come to realize why marriage is a simple human act that is actually quite pitiful when you look at it from our view."

"You will really turn me?"

"Only if it's something you desire. Otherwise I will watch you grow old and die and then more than likely kill myself afterwards."

At this Sookie began to giggle.

"You sound so adorable when you're trying to be dark and emo."

"Emo?"

"Yeah, emotional."

"Mmm…only for you Sookie."

Sookie watched him for a moment longer before straddling him and sitting in his lap. She reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off over his head. She took a moment to stare at his tattoos.

"You know, for someone who opposes human tradition and custom so much, you show a lot of it."

Do I?"

She nodded her head, rubbing her fingers over his tattoos. She wanted to ask him what they meant but for now she was on another mission. She grabbed the back of his head and dived into a deep passionate kiss. When she pulled away from his lips he quickly spun them around so that she was on the bottom.

"Will you turn me now?"

"Don't you want to carry this out for as long as we can? I wish to have a human companion for a little while. I'll turn you before you get old don't worry?"

Godric had a smirk on his face but Sookie couldn't catch the humor.

"Godric this is no laughing matter. I'm eighteen now, but I'll be nineteen next year, a whole three years older than you."

Godric knew how important it was in most of the human race for the woman to be younger than the man. He was once human too. But back then it was essential that the woman was younger and the man older. In fact, sometimes the age gap between the two was enormous. Young girls barely starting their cycles wed to older men who had already had several children and sometimes even grandchildren. It was sickening now that Godric thought about it.

"Not tonight, soon, but not tonight."

"How soon?"

Godric went in for another kiss, this time sliding his hand up her belly to cup one of her small breasts. His fangs slid out at his coming arousal. He wanted her again. It had been a minute since he last had her squirming beneath his touch.

"Soon enough, but for now let's practice your human customs. Pretend as you asked earlier. Why not? If we were a human couple I would be the man correct?"

He bent down and began sucking at her neck, eliciting a loud moan that she didn't mean to let out.

"Yes."

"And you would be the woman…my woman?"

"Yes."

Godric sat up pulling Sookie with him. He quickly took off his pants and then ripped Sookie's underwear from her. He pulled her onto his lap, sliding her already wet pussy over his cock. Sookie through her head back and moaned out loud. Godric didn't wait much for confirmation to continue. He just took hold of her hips and began to slowly pull her up and down over him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and peered deep into his eyes. This was slow and rhythmic and felt so unbelievably good. Even though Godric was capable of more, this was enough. She was enjoying the feel of it, it was so romantic. She knew it would change in another second or so.

"Sookie?"

Godric gripped her thighs and began to pull her up and down faster and harder. Her breathing picked up and her heart beat became eratic.

"Yes?"

Godric's gaze became intense.

"Be a woman and please your man."


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie awoke the next night and sat up stretching her arms. She heard something crack and grimaced. The previous night had been wild but Jesus, she didn't mean to throw her back out. She turned to look at Godric, he was dead asleep still. Laying on his belly she was given complete access to view his tattoo that ran along his spine, just looking at the intricate designs sent shivers down her spine. She gently placed her fingertips at the back of his neck where the design started…or ended, she wasn't too sure about which one. She began to lightly run her fingers down his back. He didn't stir, she wondered how much she could do until he did. She took her fingers back to the starting spot at his neck, then very slowly dug her nails into his skin and drug them down. Just then there was a loud, deep growl that she hadn't heard before and Godric shot up, wrapping his hand around her neck. He was cutting out all the circulation of air, she couldn't breath. She found herself staring face to face with a creature she had never met before. It looked like Godric but, he was nowhere in there. His eyes were…bestial. Fear immediately took over Sookie and she frantically kicked and tried to scream. She dug her nails into his hand around her neck and even tried going for his face but to no avail. His eyes took another direction. They looked over her body like she was a delicious piece of meat, waiting for him to devour it. He through her to the floor and she quickly shot up and began backing away.

"Godric please…don't hurt me."

She began to beg, but she felt that there was no use. He couldn't hear her. For all she knew Godric was still sleeping in there. He crawled to her and grabbed her ankle, yanking her to him. Her body was still naked so she was still so tantalizing. He opened her legs and when she quickly closed them, he used such force to reopen them that it felt as if he had almost broken them. She screamed out and gave up, allowing her legs to fall open. He laid himself between her Sookie's eyes grew wide in horror as he took on a deathly grin and cocked his head to the side. He was sizing her up for the kill. She tried to struggle free again. She managed to get up and start crawling away, her backside to Godric. He had allowed this, if he hadn't wanted her to get up then she wouldn't have. He wanted to watch her run from him. She heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her but she didn't stop. Just then felt him grab a fistful of her hair and yank her back to him, her back flying and hitting hard against his chest. She felt him taking a deep breath in her hair. Then she felt herself being spun around to face him again. He cupped her face in his hands to make her watch as he slid his fangs out, but that wasn't all, he wanted her to watch him before he took the bite that would drain her. She had given up hope and began crying, she closed her eyes from having to watch him and missed the look of regret, guilt, and sadness wash over him, the look that was Godric. He loosened his hold on her and allowed her to fall back onto the pallet.

"Sookie I…"

She couldn't hear him, her sobbing was uncontrollable.

"You…YOU MONSTER."

Sookie didn't wait a second longer. She ran for the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She fell to the ground against it and continued to sob. Godric had gotten up and slowly made his way to the door. He could hear her crying behind it and he wanted to say something to comfort her. He sighed falling down to the floor, he rested his hand on the door and pressed his forehead to it.

"Sookie…"

He hesitated.

"Sookie I don't know what happened. Please…"

He heard her crying stop and he could feel her presence pushed up against the door much in the same manner that he was. She was listening to him. He smiled softly and put his hand where he imagined hers was, then he pressed his forehead at the place he knew her cheek was against. She wanted him to continue, she was convinced but he could tell through the bond that she felt hope.

"Please don't be mad, I'll sit here until you open the door. For however long it takes. I really didn't mean to scare you Sookie."

Sookie could hear Godric begin to cry. She couldn't really hear him, but she could feel him, and it was much the same thing through the bond they had. She could feel the tears as they fell down his cheeks. She wanted to catch them. She reached up placing her hand on the door knob and letting it linger there for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure if he was going to be okay or not. She quickly turned the knob and pulled the door open. She still sat on the floor and so did Godric. They sat there staring at each other for a moment but not for long because Sookie reached over to catch one of the tears that slowly trailed down his cheek. Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He held her there for what felt like hours and the feelings of relief began to well up in her. She let the sobs roll out of her again, Godric's embrace got tighter and she felt her neck become wet with his tears.

"I'm so sorry Sookie. If I could take it back I would. I had no idea of what I did, or why I did it. Please you have to understand I…"

"Shhh…"

She managed to get that out between her sobs. He felt the heat of her breath against his neck. He lifted her head up to stare into her eyes. Sookie had never seen him so sad before. Then she remembered, she had called him a monster.

"Godric I didn't mean to call you a monster."

"Yes you did."

He brushed the hair away from her face and rubbed his fingers over her cheeks.

"But you're definition is correct. I am a monster. You've seen that…but that's only part of what I'm capable of. This relationship may end up not working out Sookie. You may need to forget about me and move on."

"What? Never I don't want to."

"What's in your best interest isn't always what you want Sookie. I'm not safe to be around…with my old age I've grown a bit more reserved as a vampire, and I've even found my way back to a little bit of my humanity. But the beast in me has grown too. It doesn't disappear ever. It just gets more powerful, more predatory. I don't want to have to come that close to hurting you….or ending your life for that matter, ever again. Do you understand?"

Sookie peered into his eyes and felt all the love she had for him gush out all at once.

"No I don't understand. I love you. I want to be with you always. You apologized, that's all I need."

"What if next time there won't be a chance for me to apologize to you? Maybe next time it'll be too late."

"Maybe there won't be a next time."

"Sookie you're a foolish girl."

Sookie didn't argue with that. She was still just a teenager, up against a two thousand year old vampire. Compared to him, anybody was foolish.

"Please don't talk about leaving me Godric."

"I won't. But if this happens again Sookie, I will be forced to leave you for your own protection. I promise you I will never hurt you. To keep that promise it may be necessary for me to call an end to whatever it is we have."

"But what about your promise to Gran, you're suppose to protect me remember?"

"I do, and honestly Sookie, you're getting a little desperate now." He smirked.

"I know but…"

"I will always be watching over you, protecting you."

Sookie didn't feel convinced, solely because she felt that there would be a 'next time'. Godric would come after her again. The only issue was how long did she have until then.


	18. Chapter 18

Godric and Sookie decided to spend their evening at Eric's club. Once there Godric led Sookie to the office. He didn't bother knocking, he opened the door and walked in on Eric talking on the phone. His voice wasn't elevated but both Godric and Sookie could tell that he wasn't happy. He got off of the phone and turned to them. His eyes were on Godric, he didn't bother to recognize Sookie's presence.

"Godric, Isabelle has been trying to get a hold of you. Is your phone not working properly?"

"I had it turned off, I didn't want to be disturbed. What is wrong? I left Isabelle in charge because I knew she could take care of things. Was I wrong?"

"Apparently there's been a rise of the distribution of vampire blood in your district. There's been mass shipments coming out of Dallas and going to several other cities. More so than any other vampire district in the New World. The King of Texas has ordered you to depart on your vacation early. He says you need to come back and "deal" with things."

Sookie looked to Godric who had moved his head to the floor. He looked angry. He moved his gaze back to Sookie and gestured for her to take a seat in front of Eric's desk.

"Very well, I will need you to make the flight arrangements for me then. I will call the King myself and let him know that I will be on my way."

Sookie's heart beat sped up. This didn't go unnoticed with either of the two vampires. They both looked her way.

"Travel arrangements for two?"

Eric asked, directing his gaze back to his maker.

"No, just one."

Godric's gaze however, never left Sookie. Sookie felt her stomach drop and her breathing picked up. He couldn't leave her, not yet.

"Godric?" She whispered.

"Sookie I am a Sheriff, I have duties that I must take care of."

He turned back to Eric, leaving Sookie to ponder on her thoughts. So thats what he mean't the other night when he spoke of not having any jurisdiction here.

"Eric I will like you to keep an eye on Sookie. It is imperative that you visit her quite often until I return. Is that understood?"

"Yes Godric."

"Good, I will go and make a few phone calls. Sookie I'd like for you to stay here and wait for me."

With that Godric was gone. She didn't understand how he could be so cold about the ordeal. She imagined him to have been more attentive when explaining why he had to leave. But instead, he rather threw the words at her, expecting her to deal with the news by herself. She looked back at Eric who walked over to take a seat at his desk. He sat there watching her. He could see her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Honestly I don't know what my maker sees in you. He has never been in to humans like this before. Maybe he has lost a little bit of his mind."

He watched Sookie's eyes release tears and he cocked his head to the side allowing a smile to creep onto his face. He enjoyed making her feel bad. She felt like she was losing Godric, much like he had felt a few nights ago as he watched his maker become so enamored with the girl.

"This wouldn't be the first time that Godric has lost himself. There's been numerous accounts, but rest assured he always comes to. He always snaps out of it and remembers who and what he is. This time will be no exception."

Just then the door reopened and Godric walked back in. He was glaring at Eric.

"Sookie come, I wish to speak with you now."

Sookie jumped up quickly and walked over to Godric who had his hand out for her. Once outside of the office he turned her to look at him and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry, please. I don't want to go anymore than you want to let me."

"Then why are you leaving? I thought you left already."

"Not quite yet, I felt your deepened sadness after I left. It disturbed me. An because Sookie I told you, I have duties that must be taken care of."

He saw the lack of trust pass through her eyes. He placed his hands on her face and lifted it so that they were eye to eye again.

"Sookie, trust me, I will come back."

"When?"

"I'm not sure. However long it takes for me to dissolve the problem that you heard Eric talking about."

"How long would you predict something like that to take?'

He studied her and smiled. She was very persistent, he loved it.

"A few weeks….maybe even a a couple months."

"WHAT…"

He placed his thumb over her mouth and made a shushing movement with his lips.

"I wouldn't expect it to take that long."

"Will you call me?"

"I will call Eric and check on you quite often. But Sookie I'm an old vampire, anyone of my enemies who wish to get rid of me, can't because of my power. If they were to find out about you, my weakness, than they would take every chance they had to acquire you. I have made a bond with you, and I have placed a claim on you, but without my presence neither of those things matter. You will become free game again once I leave. It's better if there is no trace from me to you once I go back to Dallas."

"But Eric doesn't like me. He won't tell me…"

Godric shushed her again.

"It doesn't matter what Eric does or doesn't do. I need you to practice another one of your human customs and use your heart to trust me. I will come back for you."

Sookie gave up, letting out a large sigh and allowing more tears to fall. Godric bent down and caught them with his tongue. This made Sookie wrinkle up her nose and giggle. Godric gave a soft smile and moved to her lips. He kissed them gently at first, and then hard. The kiss was long and passionate. They had moved to a booth and sat exploring each other's bodies. Sookie was rough, she was trying to imprint the memory of him in her brain. She was going to miss him so much and there was no telling how long it would be until she saw him again. She didn't want to forget what he looked like. They broke away from one another when they heard Eric clear his throat. Godric looked up to his child staring down at him. Sookie had moved her gaze to the seat of the booth. She didn't want this, she didn't want to let him go.

"Godric, your flight is ready. It departs in an hour. You should probably get going."

"Give me another moment Eric."

Eric nodded and walked away, heading towards his throne. Sookie watched him take a seat and stare out at the crowd of people. She had to admit. He was very attractive, despite his asshole demeanor. She felt Godric grab her chin and turn her to face him. They stared at each other for one long moment.

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you?"

Sookie was silent for a moment and she felt her eyes well up with tears again. Godric forcefully grabbed her face and placed quick kisses all over it.

"No, no more tears little one."

"I love you too."

They were silent for another moment, just staring into each others eyes.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"It isn't safe, my nest isn't ready for the adjustment."

"What adjustment?"

"I have never had a human before."

"Yeah, Eric informed me."

She shot a disdainful look towards her lover's child. She turned back to Godric when she heard him give a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Eric is Eric, but I'm positive that he will grow on you."

"I'd prefer cancer."

Godric laughed out loud. Sookie smiled, not only did he have a very sexy laugh but his smile was adorable.

"I hate having to leave you right now. I wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know."

All of a sudden Sookie felt a since of security wash over her, she somehow knew that Godric would be back. That alone gave her the strength to decide to let him go tonight. Godric kissed her one last time and then moved his lips to her ear.

"I will come back to you."

Sookie heard a rush of wind and then the man that was just in her arms was no longer. She looked all around her but found no one. She looked to the door and saw it swing shut. He was gone. She slumped against the booth and smiled. He would be back, he had promised her. When he did return she would be different. More independent, more secure about herself. She got up and made her way back to the front door. She needed to get home. Besides that she had to start her new job soon and she needed to get ready for that.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day when she awoke it was maybe three in the afternoon. She glanced at her bedside clock and jumped up with a gasp. She had to be at work in another hour. She barely had enough time to get ready. It would take a minute to get down town to the bar. She got out of bed and dressed appropriately but a little loosely. She wanted to appear like she was serious about the job, but bar owners liked for the bar maids to give the customers a little to look at. On the contrary she wasn't the type to go flaunting herself about, and she could give a rat's ass what anybody thought about how she appeared. But she did like to tease a little every now and then.

She ran downstairs, waved at her Gran and then flew out of the door, accidently letting it bang behind her. She grimaced, she knew her Gran hated it when she did that but she was in a hurry. She raced down the driveway and to her car. She got in started it up and sped downtown. Once there she got out feeling a bit more nervous now that she was actually standing in front of this place. But she shrugged her shoulders and passed off the giddiness as childish worries. This would be a piece of cake she was sure. The bartender looked to like her, he said she was a pretty little thing. She was sure this would all work out well. Plus she had a pretty Southern little charm to go along with the job.

She pushed open the bar doors and walked in. It was late in the afternoon but it was still a little too early for drinking so the bar only had a few people. All of which the town knew to be lost souls who had nothing better to do with themselves but drink their lives away. She walked up to the bar where the man who had hired her was washing glasses. He didn't notice her at first but she cleared her throat and his face immediately shot up and he smiled at her. He took in her look and nodded his head approvingly.

"Next time little lady where something that shows a little belly will ya? You're a beautiful girl, you need to show that."

"Ummm…actually sir I'd prefer it if I didn't have to show too much. I'm not a cheap hooker and I don't want people to think that I am, especially in this town because word spreads."

The man raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Besides you wouldn't want people to think that you had a bunch of cheap whores working here like all the other bars now would ya? You would want people to be talking about your bar and praising it as number one because you have the finest, most beautiful, most respectable young women working in it. Men who don't even drink would flock here to by a drink just because they would want to see if they could bag themselves a wife."

The man looked quizzical but he busted out roaring with laughter not a moment later. He calmed himself down and looked back at Sookie.

"You are something else you know that? And you talk a lot. But whatever you say little missy. Just go to the back and grab an apron and I'll have Yolanda over there show you the ropes around here. But hurry up because its going to start getting a little crazy around here."

Sookie nodded and went to grab the apron that he fore mentioned. The afternoon fed into the evening and then not long after that the bar ushered out its last customer. Sookie finished cleaning up and waved good bye to her new boss who asked her to call him Ted and Yolanda, who just so happened to be the most beautiful red head that she had ever seen. They waved back at her and she headed out of the door and for her car.

She thought she had made friends today, with both employees and customers. Yolanda seemed to have quite an attitude with her at first but she warmed up to Sookie after awhile. And then Ted seemed to have been watching her all night and Sookie couldn't help but think that maybe he had the hots for her or something, which she hoped not because she was sure he would fire her for turning him down.

"Well, well, well…"

Sookie looked up after fumbling to get her keys out of her tight short pockets to find Eric sitting on top of her car.

"How'd you get up there? I just came out…I should have seen you."

"Should have, but didn't."

"Huh?"

"My your very ditzy."

"I beg your pardon?"

Eric shrugged off Sookie's question as if it didn't matter, which to him it didn't. He hoped off of the car and now stood in front of her, blocking her from opening the door and getting in to drive away.

"What would Godric think of you belittling yourself and working at such an establishment?"

"I don't know. It's just a job Eric."

"Yes but the nature of the job…to Godric…I know for a fact would be appalling. He would not be very happy with you. Or me for that matter for allowing you to continue working here."

"What? Who do you think you are? You are no body for me to have to own up to. I don't need your permission or approval for anything. Besides you're not Godric, you are just his child."

Eric hissed and grabbed Sookie by the throat throwing her against the car door he had just been leaning against.

"You will not speak to me as if you are my superior just because Godric 'says' he is courting you. Is that understood? You are human and you need to stay in a humans place. You are not, and never will be above me."

He through her to the side of him and watched as she landed on the dirtied ground with a thud and a moan. She looked up at him as he looked down at her in disgust and he flew into the air, leaving her there. She picked herself back up and dusted off her clothes. She climbed into her car and started the engine. Then she drove herself home with tears in her eyes. How could Eric be so cruel? Why did Godric leave her here, all alone, and with his protection? He probably wanted her dead.


	20. Chapter 20

The next night work went pretty much the same way and she left around the same time she did the previous night. But this time on her way out she double checked for Eric and she didn't see him this time. She proceeded to the car and just as she was going to close the car door once she got in, someone or something had held their hand out to stop it and then swung it back open. Sookie's heart pounded as her intruder ducked down into the car to peer at her. She began laughing when she saw that it was only Lafayette.

"What do you want Lafayette?"

"Tara sent me over here to grab her schoolwork. She's still too sick so she didn't want to come out."

"So she sent you?"

"Sure did, fuckin' biatch. Honestly I don't think she is that sick."

"Well I do have it."

Sookie reached to the back of her car and pulled out the bundle of books and papers the teachers had all gotten together and wrapped up for Tara today. She handed it to Lafayette who took it with a grunt,

"Is she gonna be in school tomorrow?"

"Nope, too sick she says."

"Alright, well that means that I'm going to go ahead and stay home too then, senior year anyway. I've been pretty tired. This job really takes a toll on you after awhile."

Lafayette looked back up at the building Sookie had just exited and smiled.

"Your Gran know you workin' here yet?"

"Nope and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"What about your sexy ass brother Jason? Now I know his ass won't be happy bout' it."

"Yeah well, we haven't talked since that night he found out I was datin' a vampire. Besides that he shouldn't find out. He lives a little closer to Shreveport and hardly ever comes down this way 'cept for work when its good. Otherwise he goes to the bars up there and comes down here for dinner some nights."

"Alright well, if that brother of yours gives you anymore trouble you let me know alright? I would love to tackle that motha' fucka'."

Sookie laughed and shut the door. She rolled down her window and stuck her head back out to see Lafayette climbing in his little convertible. She smiled as he drove away and she proceeded making her way home.

Once home Sookie made her way into the house and sat down on the sofa to relax, just then the kitchen light came on and Sookie jumped when her Gran came into the room.

"Gran, I didn't know you were still up."

"Mmm…well I was Sookie, and for good reason too."

Gran took a seat next to Sookie on the couch and placed her hand on her knee. Sookie looked down at her Grans hand. It was absently rubbing the knee, Sookie was enjoying it. It was times like this she wished Godric was here to give her a rub.

"I heard from Louise, one of the ladies from my book club, that her boy Johnny seen you down at one of the local bars waiting on tables. Is that true?"

Sookie's heart dropped she never lied to her Gran and she wasn't about to start now.

"Yes Gran."

Sookie expected her Gran to be shocked and upset but much to her relief she wasn't.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and say that you can't work there. Back in my day it was perfectly okay for such things. In fact an eighteen year old girl was pretty much allowed to do whatever it was she wanted to do at that age. But the laws today state that you're not old enough to work in places like that because the age for liqour consumption is now 21. How did you get in Sookie?"

"Well I wanted a job and the man who owns the place seemed to like me. He knows I'm underage but please Gran don't go to the authorities. He's a really nice man, he's very respectful, and he keeps an eye on me while I'm there."

Her Gran raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"He protects me from all the drunks there Gran. You would approve of him as a boss."

"I'm sure I would, as I'm sure you haven't forgotten about Godric?'

"Of course not Gran. I think about him every waking second, and dreaming about him every sleeping second."

Sookie and her Gran shared a laugh. Sookie stood up turning to her Gran with a yawn.

Well, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright dear, sweet dreams."

"And I want you to be very safe while working there you hear me? I don't approve of it one bit, but you have always been a very trustworthy and honorable girl. If this makes you happy then I won't bother you. But, mark my words, the first sign of danger and I'm dragging you out of that place."

"Yes grandmother."

With that Sookie retreated to her room and climbed under the covers of her bed. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

"Eric you have a call."

Eric turned to his child Pam who had walked in behind the bar. Eric was seated in front of it dining on one of his employees. He had grown quite tired of the blood bags he had hired. He needed fresh bodies. He let go of the girl waving his hand at her, gesturing for her to get lost. She immediately picked up her apron and scurried off to the other side of the club. Pam's eyes followed her in disgust. She hated that particular human with a certain passion. If it weren't for the new rules brought out when the revolution of vampires was announced, she would have drained that girl a long time ago. She couldn't stand her arrogance.

"Who is it Pam? Can you not handle a simple phone call?"

"It is your maker."

Eric looked up at her and immediately stood up and rushed to his office, fearing that he had left Godric waiting long enough. He would not be happy with him for taking his precious time getting to the phone. Eric closed the door behind him and rushed to his desk. He picked up the phone and crushed it to his ear.

"Yes Godric?"

"How is Sookie?"

"She is fine, physically. I would've liked to say she has her nose buried in books like good little girls should but unfortunately I cannot."

"What are talking about Eric?"

He could tell that Godric was growing impatient with him. He took a seat at the desk and allowed the chair to recline back. He placed his feet on the table.

"She has taken it upon herself to find employment."

Godric was silent for a moment. Eric knew that he didn't like the idea of Sookie working at all. Godric was an old vampire and any human beliefs he still had were going to be pretty old as well. Therefore he did not believe that women should work, in this case, he didn't believe Sookie needed to. He would have sent her whatever money she thought she needed, or wanted for that matter.

"And has she…found employment?'

"Yes. She works at a local bar in Bon Temp. She is a barmaid."

"I beg your pardon."

Eric heard the anger in Godric's voice and smiled at the thought of him being angry at Sookie. Maybe now he would see that she is only human and to insignificant to be with him.

"And you are allowing this Eric? I thought I told you that she is to be protected? You know what I mean when I say protection. That includes any drunken humans. And no human of mine will work in such a degrading place."

"I have tried speaking with her about your uneasiness about the situation. But she has a since of superiority about her. She thinks she doesn't have to answer to anyone."

Godric didn't say anything. He would be contradicting himself if he did. After all, he wanted it to be that way. It was what turned him on to her the most in the first place.

"No matter I will let it slide for now. But Eric keep an eye on her."

"I will."

"And be a little nicer. I sensed something through my bond with her the other night. She was unhappy and it appeared that her source of sadness came from you, again. Not to mention I felt a surge of anger in the bond that you and I share, which can only lead me to the conclusion that she angered you and you did something to hurt her."

"Godric since when did you start caring about the feelings of humans, or feelings at all for that matter. She means nothing and is nothing, when are you going to see that?"

"She means something to me Eric." Godric hissed. "Is there anything else going on that I need to know about?"

"No, except rumor has gotten around Bon Temps and the surrounding areas that Sookie and Jason Stackhouse got into it not too long ago, shortly before you left in fact."

"What do you mean when you say 'got into it'?"

"They got in a fight or argument of sorts."

"I didn't see any signs of distress with Sookie."

Then Godric dismissed his thoughts. He remembered that Sookie had been severely drunk the night before he left. He had thought it was unusual for her to be drinking like that. She didn't seem like the type. He had shrugged it off as normal teenage hormones. He should have asked her if anything was wrong.

"You wouldn't have, they say that he only smacked her, smacked her pretty good, but not enough to leave a long mark."

Godric could feel his blood begin to boil. How dare anybody put their hands on what was his. He didn't care if that was Sookie's brother or not.

"Any way Godric, the boy Jason took to drinking that night and let it slip that his sister was seeing a vampire. Word travels fast in these backwater towns. If the information gets into the wrong hands; vampire or human, neither you nor Sookie are safe. There are a lot of religious fanatics out here. You and I both know of what humans like that are capable of doing to girls like Sookie. She is no longer safe. There is only so much that I can do. No human would go after her at night, they would be too afraid of a vampire being with her. They would wait until day and then take her."

"It won't take long either." Godric added mostly to himself. "Do they know which vampire she is with?"

"No but they've been asking the boy for an identity. It won't take long either, you and I have both seen it happen; one human consorts with one of us and the rest of them think they deserve to die. It happens down here more often than not."

"Yes precautions will need to be taken."

"What kind of precautions?"

Godric ignored his child's question.

"Not now Eric, you will hear from me again shortly. Watch her."

"You know I will. But what are you…"

There was a click and Eric was left staring at the phone in his hand. Godric was never one for prolonged goodbyes. But even still he couldn't help but feel a little abandoned, and he couldn't help but think of how much this infamous Sookie Stackhouse was beginning to piss him off. He would definitely be paying her a visit. It wasn't going to be safe for her and she was going to abide by Eric's rules as long as Godric was absent from her side. No one, especially a human, was going to upset and worry his maker.


	22. Chapter 22

Sookie had just finished washing dishes. She walked into the living room planting a soft kiss on her Gran's cheek. She tiptoed up the stairs to her room, careful not to wake her up. She softly shut the door and went to her dresser, pulling out a short sleeping gown. She stripped down to just her under garments and began to take off her bra. She let it fall to the floor and then bent down to pick it up. She rose back up and screamed as she saw Eric's reflection in her vanity table mirror.

"Eric what are you doing here?"

She quickly covered her breasts with her hands and spun around to see him hanging out side of her window. She guessed he was standing on the ledge. How he was balancing himself was beyond her but she shook her head. That was the last thing she was worried about. He had a smile on his face.

"Sookie, aren't you lovely tonight."

"Not for you, what do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Oh, why so bitter? I won't bite."

"How do I know that?"

"Because Godric has ordered me not to hurt you, to protect you, and a maker's orders are always to be followed, especially my maker's."

"Mmm.. well…"

"Trust me, I will not cause any harm to you."

Sookie hesitated for a moment and then quickly turned her back to him to slide on her night gown. She felt it was a little too sleezy to wear in front of Eric but she didn't feel like going back to her dresser. When she was done she turned back to face him, her hands still covering her breasts. She still felt naked.

"Alright, come in."

With that Eric smiled and jumped in through the window, landing with a loud thud. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead before sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to take a seat with him. Sookie was a little taken aback from the kiss. It seemed like a drastic change of attitude. Eric, she was sure, previously hated her guts and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Sookie we need to talk about your safety."

"What about my safety?"

"Well, it seems that your brother slipped up at the bar the other night. He got a little drunk and spilled the news that you were courting a vampire."

"Ohh."

Sookie knew Jason was known for telling secrets when he was drunk but she figured he was too ashamed to tell anyone about her seeing a vamp, even if he was drunk. She had noticed people staring at her a little more than usual in class these last few weeks. The whispering about her and taunting her was getting a little chaotic too but she didn't think anything of it. If she had then she would have tuned into their thoughts.

"What does that have to do with my safety?"

"Absolutely everything. If the humans here were to hear about you dating a vampire the things they would do to you would be unthinkable. Sookie you nor Godric are safe any longer. Any day now someone, anyone who sees that it's imperative you die for consorting with a vampire, will come and take you."

"Godric? Why isn't Godric safe, isn't he a two thousand year old vampire? What can possibly hurt him?'

Eric smiled at this, at least this human understood that Godric was a powerful being. And he could tell from her attitude and words that she admired him with great respect.

"That is true but vampires can be hurt emotionally too. If one of Godric's enemies, and he has many, were to find out about you, they would come and kidnap you. Then do with you as they please just to get at Godric. It would be a far worst demise than what the humans would do. Besides that, once they have you, since Godric is too far away to place a claim, you could wind up being theirs. And he couldn't kill to get you back without suffering the consequences."

"What are the consequences?"

"For killing another vampire over a human?...Death."

Sookie gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want it to be like this, she didn't want Godric's life to be at risk because of her. She loved him so much. Eric saw the emotional pain that was flooding through Sookie. He smiled again. This little human truly cared for his maker. She would actually make quite the vampire if Godric were to turn her. She had the right temperament for it. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her? He wondered if she would physically puzzle him the way she emotionally did?

"Sookie?"

Sookie turned her head to look at Eric only to find his lips being pressed to hers. She didn't move one bit. She was stunned. What was Eric doing? This was the man that made it clearly evident that he couldn't stand her nor wanted anything to do with her just days before. Now this, he was kissing her? Her eyes grew wide with fear and she realized that she was cheating on Godric. She quickly pulled away and stood up. Eric looked up at her, her entire body was flushed a pretty pink. And while there was no arousal, Eric could tell that she did enjoy the kiss.

" _What was that for_?" Sookie whispered, barely able to speak.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you."

"But you have already kissed me." Sookie tried explaining, remembering back to the night that Godric had called for his help in satisfying her.

"Mmmm…you are right. But that wasn't a true kiss."

Sookie felt her mouth fall open.

"Not a true ki…?" She cut herself off, she knew that. She had told Godric the same thing.

Her voice had disappeared and Eric could tell that he had struck a nerve somewhere.

"It was just a kiss."

Sookie let her head drop in shame. She couldn't believe she allowed that. Well not that she did, but she didn't exactly try to stop it. Or pull away sooner.

" _But I belong to Godric Eric."_

Eric smiled. So she wasn't too stubborn. At least she understood that she 'belonged' to his maker. He was beginning to think that she was one of those feminist women, who thought all men were out to get them. That he simply would not be able to handle. He knew Godric wouldn't either so he was a little foolish for jumping to such conclusions. Godric wouldn't waste his time with someone who wouldn't respect him as a man.

"That you do. I will be taking my leave now. Bottom line is that you will be monitored very closely until Godric decides what it is he's going to do, if not by myself than by someone close to me. I need you to stick to your normal routine. Do not venture off understood?"

He noticed Sookie's posture straighten up in defense. She was ready to lash out at him for ordering her. But apparently something clicked in her little head and she relaxed again and nodded.

"May I also add that I have spoken to Godric about your place of employment. He isn't too happy or comfortable about it. He thinks you are putting yourself in danger by being so close to such savages."

Sookie knew he meant the drunks. She nodded her head.

"I am not going to quit, I like the job."

"Mmmm…I told Godric your view on the matter of quitting and he says that he will let it slide. But that I am to keep extra attention on you."

"You don't have to, I don't need to be protected."

"Yes you do."

"If Godric is so concerned about my well being at my place of employment than he can tell me himself, he doesn't need to relay messages to you."

Eric gave Sookie a smile and within another split second he was gone, leaving the window curtains blowing wildly behind him. She stared at the window for a moment. She brought her finger tips to her lips and touched them. She could still feel his kiss. It was magical, not like the ones Godric gave but not far off. She climbed into bed and got under the covers. She drew them up to her chin and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Sookie stood outside of Fangtasia looking up at the giant red sign. She found herself transfixed on the humming sound coming from it. She was here because she wanted to confront Eric about last night, about the kiss. She took a deep breath and headed for the front doors. Once inside, after being carded and looked over by Pam, she made her way to the middle of the room where Eric usually sat on his throne. He wasn't there this time. She turned back and headed for his office. When she reached it she heard Eric's voice. He seemed to have been arguing about something. Sookie assumed he was on the phone because there was no second voice. She put her ear to the door to try to get a better hear of the whole conversation.

" _Yes I understand." All I'm saying is that it may be a little hard to break the news to her. She is counting on your return."_

" _What exactly would you like me to tell her?"_

" _Mmmm…I don't want to…oh never mind, I'll inform her of your decision."_

" _Yes Godric."_

Sookie heard a click and she immediately swung open the office door after she heard Godric's name. She was immediately met at the entrance by a very tall, and angry Viking.

"Do you not know how to knock Sookie?"

"That was Godric? What did he say? Is he on his way back?"

"Unfortunately no…he is not."

Sookie stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the vampire before her. Eric reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his desk and sitting her down at one of the chairs. After wards he kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her knee.

"I know I haven't been very becoming. And I would like to make it known that I am sorry for the way that I treated you."

"Ok, but where is Godric Eric?"

"He has made a decision that I'm afraid won't settle with you very well."

"What decision?"

"He isn't going to be coming back Sookie, at least not anytime soon."

Sookie's heart dropped, she had never felt so hurt before in her life.

"Why not? He can't just leave, he promised me…he promised Gran that…."

"That what Sookie, that he would protect you? That is exactly what he is doing. He is protecting you, from everything. He can't bring himself to put you in any line of danger. He wants everyone in Dallas to think that he is cutting ties with Louisiana so that they don't start thinking he has an interest over here other than me."

"But he isn't coming back?"

Eric nodded his head. Sookie's gaze fell to his hand on her knee. She started to stand up but was pushed back down.

"Don't go Sookie." Eric whispered.

He watched her eyes fill with tears. She was hurting and he had no idea how to deal with human emotions, let alone a woman's emotions. He stared into her eyes for the longest time. He felt his body shiver and a warm sensation flood him. He had no idea what in the hell this Sookie was but she was affecting him like no other woman ever had. He was beginning to understand why his maker was so drawn to the girl. She was unique, the power that emitted from her body, it called to him, much like it had called to Godric he was sure. He suddenly realized that he had to do something.

"Sookie?"

She looked away and Eric grabbed her face turning it back to him. He leaned in to kiss her softly. She didn't reject, after a while she went in for another kiss and he gladly obliged. She was smiling. Eric was making her body react much the same way Godric had. She knew it was wrong but what did she care now. After all Godric did leave her here, he did break his promise. She was left feeling quite deserted again as Eric forced himself to pull away from her. He cupped both her cheeks in his hands and peered deeply into her eyes. He never would have imagined feeling this attached to a human before her. He would never have allowed himself to stoop so low, but for Sookie Stackhouse an exception had to be made.

"I will take you to him."

When Sookie looked to him the look in her eyes was worth the everlasting glare he would be receiving from Godric this time tomorrow night. He pulled Sookie up out of the chair and began walking her back towards the door.

"Eric I don't believe this. Just yesterday you hated my guts. Why do you care so much now?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question."

"You promise you'll take me though?"

"Of course, that's what I just told you isn't it? I need you to go home and speak of this to no one, is that understood? I will pick you up tomorrow night, right after sunset."

Sookie nodded her head in compliance with Eric and quickly spun back around to face him as he pushed her out of the office door.

"What do I tell Gran? I can't just leave her."

"No you can't can you."

Eric looked to have been in deep thought as he looked to the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. He quickly snapped back to Sookie.

"Tell your grandmother that you will be going on a vacation. And that you will be with Godirc so not to worry. I'm sure that will buy some time. When you get to Godric he can devise a more long term explanation."

Sookie nodded her head and smiled. She jumped into Eric's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her there and then after a moment pushed her off of him and ushered for her to leave. She left without another word. He watched as Pam let her out of the club and she disappeared through the door and into the remainder of the dark night.

" _Tomorrow night little one."_ He thought to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived at hotel Carmilla, it was half past midnight and Sookie was worn out from the trip. She had never been on a plane before so it was very exciting but frightening as well. Eric had found her fear of being in the air humoring. She had been clutching the arm rests quite tightly and Eric tried to reassure her by placing his hand over hers. She calmed for a bit and even closed her eyes for a moment to try to relax more. But when she realized who had been touching her, her eyes shot open and she yanked her hand from underneath his. It's not that she had had a change of heart regarding Eric, but simply the fact that she was going to see Godric again and it would be wrong to conjure up any chemistry with his child just before hand. But then again, Eric was bringing her back to see him, didn't she owe him at least the time of day? She had shaken her head violently trying to get the thoughts out of it. How could she think like that? She was no whore. Eric would have to understand that she didn't want to betray Godric anymore than she already had. It was going to be hard enough to tell him about the kisses she and Eric had shared. She turned her head to look out of the window. The saddest part was that if Eric had asked her for another kiss in exchange for returning her to Godric's arms she couldn't say that she would refuse his request right away. _Did that make her a whore?_

Now here they were, walking into one of the suites of the extravagant hotel Carmilla. She didn't really understand why they couldn't just go to see Godric at his home, but she wasn't ready to challenge or question Eric. That would be very disrespectful considering all that Eric had done for her thus far. She stood in front of the large window looking down at the city view. She turned to see Eric talking on his cell phone near the kitchen. Then again, she couldn't help but realize how far along Eric really had come. She couldn't help but think about how becoming his personality really was. She found him to have quite a good sense of humor as well. He had her laughing quite a bit on the flight over here, laughing quite hard at that. She smiled, she wondered if he had ever been in love before, with anyone other than Godric.

He caught sight of her staring at him and he turned his back to her and quickly finished up his conversation on the phone. He had been speaking in another language so she couldn't catch any information from the conversation. But something told her that the person on the receiving end was Godric. When he had hung up the phone he turned back around to look at Sookie. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to give her any information on what they were to do next. She was hoping that she would get to see Godric tonight but from the look on Eric's face, that didn't seem possible.

"Well what is going on? Who was that?"

"Godric."

"Oh, and does he know that we're here?"

"No. But he may suspect already."

"Is that bad?"

"Mmmm…depends."

"On what?"

"How badly he wanted to see you again."

Sookie cocked her head to the side and gave Eric a quizzical look.

"I don't understand."

"Well, it seems I may have been a little careless with my judgment. When I brought you here to see Godric, I brought you here based on the feelings that you had for him. I brought you here because I know what it is like to lose someone so easily and so quickly. I felt sorry for you. I felt what you were feeling, and still do. The issue lies with Godric. I thought bringing you here would fix everything. It would make everyone happy. I ceased to realize that Godric may not have wanted to see you again. In which case bringing you here will be a nuisance to Godric."

Eric regretted the words before they fell out of his mouth. But he didn't want to lie, it wasn't part of who he was. The truth always came out with Eric and he never intended for it to be any other way under any circumstances not just this one. To his surprise she didn't cower away or begin to sulk like she normally had done. She continued to stare at him with the same determination she had had only minutes before. Eric smiled and Sookie blushed. She noticed he had been taking her in.

"I can wait."

"Yes I know you can." Eric laughed out loud.

"Could I call Godric?"

"Not now, maybe a little later. I think it would be better if you called him and told him that you were here."

"Would he like that?"

"I would like that, he would take it easier rather than if I told him."

"Do you believe that maybe he just doesn't want to see me? Or is that just a possibility?"

"Only a possibility, but if I know Godric it is a possibility that is more likely than not."

Sookie nodded her head. She hoped that it was only a possibility and nothing more. She couldn't imagine all the time the two of them had spent together the last week as only a fling for Godric. She laughed to herself, of course she could, he was a vampire after all, he didn't need her. But then again he was a vampire, a two thousand year old vampire at that. There was no need for him to go out of his way to pretend to like her just to get in the bed with her. That was a human game not a vampire's.

Eric noticed that Sookie had gone into deep thought he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He watched Sookie as she returned to the window to continue to peer out at the night life below. This was her first time out of Bon Temps, Louisiana, and into a big city like Dallas, Texas. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Are you scared Sookie?"

She didn't bother turning around. She already knew what he was talking about but decided to play dumb anyway.

"Scared of what?"

"The city...Dallas."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No. You are with me, nothing will hurt you. I just assumed that maybe you were a little frightened. Most small town humans are when they are thrown into cities like this, especially little girls."

She turned to Eric and smiled.

"Well I'm not scared…because I know that you won't let anything happen to me. And I am far from being a little girl."

This made Eric's eyebrows raise. She had this look about her that was daring him to question her womanhood. If he had, he had a feeling that she would gladly show him that she was not what he had implied.

"Quite the seductress aren't you?"

"I can be. At least your maker thinks so."

This made Eric's manhood go rigid. The idea of this girl turning on his maker and the things he probably did to her was sending Eric on the verge of madness. He stood up and walked to her. Every step he took towards her was matched with one of her steps backwards. Before they knew it Sookie was against the large window, against the nightly view with Eric's body only inches from her own.

"Tell me Sookie, what things did my maker do to you?"

He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her left cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into the touch. It wasn't as soft as Godric's but just as nice. She felt him inching closer to her.

"How did he make you scream?"

She felt his body pressing itself against her and her head hit the glass behind her. She moaned out loud as she felt his free hand slide up under her white dress. It slid behind her and his fingers grazed her panty line. She was burning up on the inside. She wanted a release, but from Eric? What about Godric? She belonged to him.

"Tell me Sookie, what he did to you. Tell me and if you'd like I will do the exact opposite if you'd like."

She could now feel his mouth sneaking up to her neck. He opened it and she neither felt heat nor cold. She felt his mouth touch her heated flesh and his teeth graze her pulse. She heard his fangs slide out and felt them press into her skin. She wanted to pull away, needed to pull away. This was wrong and she didn't want to betray Godric, she really liked him. This was horrible, what was she going to do… _it felt so good_. She arched her back as she felt him grip her ass with his fangs sinking into her flesh. The pain was sharp, more so than with Godric. It was as if Eric wanted her to feel the pain. Just as Eric's fangs sunk fully into her neck and her arms had involuntarily wrapped themselves around his neck they both heard Eric's cell phone begin to ring. His fangs retracted and he quickly left her standing there against the window alone. He turned wiping her blood from his mouth and licking his fingers with a smirk.. Under any other circumstances she would have felt completely abandoned but in this case she was overwhelmingly happy. She was afraid that she was going to betray Godric and there would have been nothing that she could have done about it. Whatever was going on between her and Eric was completely uncontrollable. She couldn't stop what she was feeling or what she was doing with him. It was the exact same as when she was with Godric. They controlled everything, she was just their puppet.

She pushed herself from the window and began walking to the bathroom. She went inside and shut the door, quickly locking it behind her. She turned on the water in the sink and began flushing her face with some of the hottest water that she could stand. She turned to stare at the door while toweling her face dry. She stood there for a long moment wondering what could have come over her only moments before with Eric. She could understand what happened in his office the previous night. She was mad at Godric, she was doing what felt good at the time. Which was the same now, what was going on with she and Eric felt good, but it was wrong seeing how the only reason they were here was for the sole intention of retaining Godric's love for her. She grabbed the door knob after placing the towel back on its rack and opened it. She was greeted by an Eric who had been standing not a foot from the entrance, apparently waiting for her.

"It is time for you to call him and let him know you are here. I don't believe it is safe for the two of us to be in the same room for much longer so I am going to book a separate room for myself."

"But I don't want to be alone."

"I think we have no choice."

Eric turned and with his inhuman speed had the suite door open in a heartbeat. He stood there for a second thinking about what else to say to her. He didn't bother to turn around.

"You belong to my maker. I've made a grave mistake."

"But…"

And with that he was gone and the door was shut, leaving Sookie to her own thoughts. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She peered over at the bedside table to see that Eric had left a phone and a piece of folded up paper. She reached over and grabbed it. She opened it to find Godric's name and a number written on it. Her belly did the butterflies. She was really going to get to hear his voice again. She giggled to herself but only for a second as her joy was replaced with a horrible remembrance. What if Eric was right, that possibility of his, that Godric may not want her back? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nonsense, even if it was true she wasn't going to have it. She would at least hear his voice. That was really all she needed from him, to hear that sweet seductive voice that would seep into her mind through her ears on the nights that she shared with him.

She reached over and picked up the phone. After slowly dialing the number and rereading over it several times just to make sure that she had punched in the number right, she pushed the dial button and put the phone to her ear. She waited for what felt like ages before the first ring sounded through her ears rather loudly. It was on the third ring that the phone was answered. Her ear was greeted with some shuffling about and then a voice that she had been so eager to hear, a voice that shook her very being, Godric's.

"Hello?"

She couldn't speak at first. She opened her mouth to say something but found her mouth to be dry and hollow. Then finally she managed to answer him.

"Hello Godric."


	25. Chapter 25

"Sookie?"

"Yes."

"How did you get this number?"

Godric already knew the answer but he was surprised. He didn't think Eric would ever give his number to her. He knew his child disliked her with a passion. Then again maybe there was more to it then he thought. Maybe his little fairy had gotten to his child much the same way she had gotten to him.

"Eric."

"Mmmm…"

"Are you mad?"

There was silence for a moment, like Godric wasn't entirely sure if he was upset or not. If he was then he wasn't upset with her. He knew he would have to have a serious discussion with Eric on the other hand though.

"No…No, I'm full of joy."

"Really?"

"I am."

"I miss you."

That reminded Sookie that she was still pretty upset with him.

"And I you."

"Why did you tell Eric that you didn't want to see me anymore? Was what he said true?"

"I believe that you interpreted it the wrong way little one. I told Eric, as I'm sure he told you, that as of right now I am in no position to risk the livelihood of my area and my nest. And of course there is the possibility of putting you in harm's way as well. I couldn't handle it if someone who opposed me so decided to take it upon themselves to hurt you in spite of me."

"I don't care, I would gladly take any danger that comes my way if it means that I get to be with you."

"Mmmm…and that is our problem. You are too naïve for the world that I have to offer you. You belong with your own kind, not mine."

"But that's not fair, what happened to protecting me. You can't protect me like this, not properly anyway."

"Yes I can."

Sookie sighed in exasperation. Godric smiled at her impatience with him. Wasn't he suppose to be the two thousand year old vampire and she the human-child. He was supposed to be impatient with her not the other way around. He laughed a little at the irony of the whole situation.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I miss you more than you know right now."

"Really, then let's see each other. Come and get me."

Another one of his soft laughs sounded on the other end of the phone.

"I don't think that is possible little one. You are too far away. I wouldn't be able to make it back to Bon Temps before sunrise."

Sookie smiled real big and Godric could feel her through the bond. Then it hit him that something was amiss. It felt as if his little fairy was closer than he originally thought her to be. For Eric's sake he hoped this wasn't true.

"You won't need to go that far…"

If Godric had a beating heart it would have stopped beating in excitement. But he could feel his blood boil at the same time. It was bad emough Eric had given her his number, but he had brought her here as well? He had given his child orders and he had disobeyed them.

"…I'm at the hotel Carmilla."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Godric?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Are you going to come and get me?"

"No Sookie I'm not."

"Why not?"

Sookie could feel her heart drop and shrivel up. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she felt herself lose control before Godric gave her an answer.

"I already told you why Sookie. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I don't understand."

"In time you will. As of right now, again, I am in no position to court you. I was wrong to lead you into believing that I was. I will see you again, but not for a year or so at the least. Now until then Sookie please do not call me back again. Is that understood? When the time is right I will call you. I promise."

Sookie heard the phone on the other end click and then there was silence. She sat there too stunned to move. So that was that, he was through with her? Eric had been right about his so called "possibility". Just then the dead line sound began to ring out through the phone, snapping Sookie out of her trance. She slowly hung up the phone and began to cry uncontrollably. She didn't know just how long she had been crying or what time it was when Eric had reentered the room. But she didn't care. Her whole world had been shattered. She had nothing left if she didn't have Godric. She felt the bed dip low as Eric climbed on it with her. She felt him place his hand on her head. She turned around to face him. They both lay there staring at each other for the longest minute. He had already known what happened. He got a phone call from Godric shortly after he had hung up on Sookie.

"He wants us out of his area by dawn."

"Why is he being so cruel?"

"He isn't trying to, believe me, this is probably hurting him more than it's hurting us."

"Then why is he doing this?"

"Because we leave him no choice Sookie, he truly feels that he is putting you in danger by dating you right now. There is no making him believe any other way. We must respect that."

Sookie said nothing more. She only closed her eyes and began to drift in and out of sleep. She found herself smiling from time to time despite her heart being in such peril because Eric would run his fingers over her nose every so often. It tickled her and he loved to make her smile. Her smiling and her soft laughter was the most serene sound he had ever heard, it was like music to his ears.


	26. Chapter 26

The next night Sookie awoke to lying on top of some ones chest. Her heart fluttered for a brief moment before she realized that it wasn't Godric, but instead his child. She didn't bother moving. She felt comfortable, it may not have been Godric she was lying on, but lying on someone still felt good. It made her feel like she was wanted still. Her eyes filled with tears all over again when she remembered what had happened the previous night. She felt Eric place his hand over her head.

"Sookie, enough!"

Immediately she ceased her crying. The last thing that she wanted to do was lose the only one who was still here for her. She wouldn't know what to do if that was the case.

"We need to go soon." Sookie reminded.

"Yes, but I have no intentions on leaving yet."

"But what about your maker's orders?"

"What about them, I have broken them several times within these last few days. Once more won't hurt."

"Then what are we going to do. There's nothing left here if Godric doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Yes well, Dallas holds a lot to offer and quite frankly I would like to ease your mind."

"Ease my mind?"

"Yes, by taking you out for the evening. Making you smile."

Eric said this very gently while running his fingers over Sookie's face.

"Just because one man doesn't wish to have you doesn't mean that there isn't another who does."

Sookie only stared at Eric, she didn't know what to say. She wanted a shoulder to cry on but she didn't want to jump into another relationship so soon. She blocked out all of her thoughts. Eric had brought her this far, he had done this much for her, she could at least give him the time of day. Before she could give him a reply she was hushed by Eric raising up and crushing his lips to hers. She didn't kiss him back at first, she wasn't so sure. _Wouldn't this make Eric her rebound?_ She wrapped one arm around his neck and gripped the back of his head with the other, while diving deeper into the kiss. _But a damn good one._ After a moment the two of them broke apart. Eric sat there staring at Sookie for the longest time before finally getting out of the bed.

"I need to go and feed, you go get cleaned up and I'll be back after a while. Be ready in an hour alright?"

"You can't feed from me?"

Sookie regretted the words. She didn't really want him to feed from her. _Or did she?_

"Are you offering yourself Sookie?"

She hesitated at first but allowed a smile to creep up onto her face.

"Of course."

The reaction she got from Eric was not the one she had been expecting. He immediately spun around on his heels in an attempt to completely dismiss her offering.

"You belong to…"

She didn't give him a chance to finish, she wasn't having it any longer.

"…To Godric? I don't think so Eric. He has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me for the time being. I have to wait a couple of years he says. Well I'm not waiting for him. I refuse to. He can't just throw me away and forget about me until he feels the time is right. I don't understand him at all…I know that now. I do understand that he wants to protect me from everything that's out there…and from everything that he can endanger me with. But honestly isn't that what it's supposed to be like in this whole, game of love. There are going to be risks, and dangers. And I think that it's he who doesn't understand that."

Eric didn't reply, he just stared at Sookie for the longest time. She had quite the spirit. And he couldn't help but think that she was right. In this the both of them, she and Godric, were completely clueless to the two worlds that the both of them had to offer the other. He turned his head to the side as she began to finish what she had to say, this time in a whisper.

" _So no Eric, I belong to no one."_

He watched her for a moment longer before turning around again, this time with the sole intention of leaving for a meal that wasn't Sookie.

"Be ready in an hour."

Then he was gone, and Sookie was once again left alone. Had he not heard her? She shrugged her shoulders and started for the bathroom. She took a long shower and got out. She dressed in a black ruffle skirt and a red tank top. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but see the image staring back at her. She was beautiful. Maybe Godric still loved this girl that stared at her. Just then the door to the suite opened and Sookie knew it was Eric who walked up behind her. She could now see his reflection staring back at her in the mirror. Who was that beautiful man standing next to that adorable girl? She giggled to herself, she was being quite childish.

"You know he's a fool for what he's done to you?"

Sookie's smile faded and she turned around to look at him.

"And what has he done to me Eric?"

"For hurting you the way he has." Eric clarified.

"He didn't hurt me."

"He didn't?"

Eric looked at her with that 'oh really' look on his face. Sookie sighed and turned back around to stare at the Eric in the mirror, because for some reason that made talking to him face to face a bit easier.

"Alright then maybe he did, but I'm only stronger now."

She paused a minute before continuing.

"Besides, you shouldn't speak about your maker in such a way."

Eric smiled. He had to admit, this girl did understand the bond between maker and child. She definitely had what it took to become a vampire, to thrive like he did for so many years before, with Godric. If it wasn't for his maker reminding him last night that she still belonged to him he would have probably taken her, fed from her, made love to her senselessly, and then turned her. But the law of claim forbid him from it, especially the law of claim from his maker. Unless he wished to die he wasn't allowed to touch her. But with every passing second spent with this girl he was beginning to think she was well worth the awaited true death.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

She spun around on her heels and flashed him a great big smile. He laughed at her goofiness and held out his hand. She gladly and quickly took it and they left the suite for the city that awaited them below.


	27. Chapter 27

The night had been long and full of excitement. Dallas was a very scary place, so many people, noises, lights…and vampires. But Eric was there with her every step of the way. Never faltering to be by her side and provide the protection he had so promised to give her. All in all it was a very vibrant city and she would have loved to see more of it but unfortunately, the sun was do up anytime now and they needed to get back home.

Sookie had the meal Eric had bought for her in her hand. They had asked the waitress waiting their table to box it up for her because she couldn't finish it all. She looked up at Eric as they rounded the corner and the hotel came into view. He had been silent for a while now and she wondered what was up. He had been very attentive to her till now, she missed hearing his soothing voice.

"Is something wrong Eric?"

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're so quite all of a sudden."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what."

"I'm pretty upset with Godric myself. It seems to me like he is playing games. That's not like the Godric I've always known. I'm playing with the idea of pissing him off a little more and the two of us going to visit him tonight. Would you like that?"

He turned to her as she stopped walking to stare at him.

"I'm not a device for you to get back at Godric with Eric."

"I never said you were, but given the circumstances, if you could see him once before we left wouldn't you want to?"

Sookie thought about it for a moment. She was very angry with Godric and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see him. She shook her head of course she was, she was in love with him. But it was he who made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to see her. She started walking again before answering Eric.

"He doesn't want to see me Eric, there's no point in going to see him. He will only make me feel worst. We should just go home tomorrow night."

"As you wish."

It had been two months since Sookie and Eric returned from Dallas. She had just finished up school and was enjoying the aftermath of graduation. She sat in her back yard with Tara. They were lounging in to brand new yard chairs, waiting for the beautiful sun to set. They used to do this all the time, but here lately Sookie has been too wrapped up with other things. Like her job at the bar. Her Gran has been quite sick here lately. Jason had still been being quite bitter towards her, and then there was Eric. He had been taking the majority of her time. She spent most of her nights when she wasn't working, at Fangtasia. Right now she was pondering on a request from Eric to start an employment at his establishment. He said he would feel safer if she did. Her answer was no at first but then he offered her a much higher pay then what she was earning now. He had said it was twice what he paid his other waitresses. She remembered asking Eric what made her so special and his reply was a quick smirk and then a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed just thinking about it. He really knew how to work her up that was for sure.

Sookie's mind had also been flooding with thoughts of what kind of relationship she and Eric had. Was he her protector or a potential lover? She had wanted to ask about his intentions so many time before but figured unless she wanted to make things awkward and complicated then she better keep her mouth shut. She just settled on the fact that he was both. Besides she enjoyed what the two of them had together. It was nice.

The first month back from Dallas she had been hurting more so than ever. Getting over Godric was a feat that she wouldn't have been able to do without Eric. She still wasn't over him, she was still madly in love with him, but the pain was minimal and manageable. She only cried when she was alone so she tried to always be with someone, especially during the nights. She tried to spend as many nights at Fangtasia with Eric because being next to Godric's child made her feel good. It made her fell like Godric was right there, like sometimes he was Eric.

She came back to reality when she heard Tara get up from her chair. She had been talking about something or another while Sookie was off knee deep in her own thoughts. She felt bad, she hadn't heard a word Tara said. But much to Sookie's appreciation Tara stretched out on her tip toes with her hands wide in the air and yawned, not noticing that Sookie hadn't been paying any damn attention to her. She turned around after she was done to look at the darkening horizon. Sookie followed suit. Damn she had missed that too.

"Well Sook, it looks like I'll be getting' outta here."

"Okay Tara, call me later all right?"

"I will, now that that blood sucker of yours has gotten you a damn cell phone I'll actually be able to reach you. So you bet your ass I'll be callin' to check up on ya."

Sookie laughed. Eric had brought her a phone a few weeks back so that it would make it easier for him to get a hold of her quickly. She was never home when anybody called, so no one could ever get a hold of her. Eric fixed that problem rather quickly. She was reluctant to take the phone from him but when she saw how expensive it looked she knew she couldn't refuse. It would have been rude to do so. Plus she felt very comfortable with Eric, which made it easy to accept things from him, such as material objects and emotional support.

"Are ya goin' to see Eric tonight?" Tara asked.

Sookie was taken aback. Normally Tara called him a blood sucker or vamp or something similar. In fact she couldn't recall a time when Tara had ever called him by his name.

"I think he's coming to see me. He says he has important business to talk about."

"Important business that includes you?" Her friend laughed with her hand on her hip.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Tara's laughter and tone.

"I'm just sayin' Sook, you're just a human. What do you have to offer them?"

Sookie shot Tara an irritated glare.

"And you call yourself my best friend Tara?"

Tara stopped laughing and immediately turned all serious on her.

"Look, I'm not tryin' to be a bitch on purpose Sook, but you need to be careful. Keep that ass out of trouble. They're vampires, there ain't nothin' good about any of em'. You be careful you hear?"

Sookie smiled at Tara and nodded her head. She watched as she disappeared behind the side of the house.

"Well, isn't she quite the vamp lover!"

Sookie smiled and turned back around.

"Hello Eric."

He inclined his head in an attempt to give a half ass nod. Something Eric did quite often. She stood up and ran to him. He swallowed up her small, frail form in his big Viking arms. She took in the smell of him in one big breath. He did the same, although the breath part wasn't needed for him. They released each other after a moment longer.

"What's the business you were talking about last night?"

Sookie was eager to start their awaited and long anticipated conversation.

"I received a call from Godric not too long ago."

Sookie's heart fluttered. Had he called to check up on her? So then he was still into her. She turned her back to Eric, not sure she wanted to hear what Godric's call was all about. She wasn't up for more pain. But she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

"What did he say?"

"He wishes for us to come to Dallas for a party he's having. Apparently his second in command has become engaged with a human and Godric wishes to throw them a celebration."

Sookie didn't miss the disgust that was in Eric's voice.

"That is beautiful though, don't you think?" Sookie was trying to surpress the amount of glee niw coursing through her body.

"What is?" Eric spat.

"That they are engaged."

Eric scoffed and turned his back to her.

"Don't you think so?"

"I do not. There is no point in making such a commitment. It is a human thing, to marry and spend some hundred years, if you're lucky, with the one you supposedly love. It is idiotic for a vampire to do such a thing with a human."

Sookie looked down to the ground. She remembered having this conversation with Godric who had shared Eric's sentiments. Only he had a softer tone on the matter. Eric turned back around when he didn't hear Sookie reply to his mean remark. She looked up and caught his gaze. She gave him quite the goofy smile.

"But Eric, aren't you in love with me. Would you not marry me if I wanted it?"

She had only been playing around and was expecting another scoff from Eric but much to her surprise a solemn look came over his face and he took a step closer to her with a small smile.

"No Sookie, I would not want to marry you. I would want to turn you, and instead of spending a hundred years watching you age and grow miserable, I would share an eternity with you. In which the two of us, would roam the world and make love in every city, under all the stars, every night."

Sookie felt her heart sink and her face flush red. He sounded so serious. Was he telling the truth? Did he really want that with her? She was answered by one of his roaring laughs and he spun on his heels, turning his back to her.

"That's to say if you didn't already belong to my maker of course."

"But…"

"Be ready by this time tomorrow evening. I will be here to pick you up for our flight."

And then he was gone, another one of Eric's famous exits. She plopped back down on her lounge chair and stared up at the emerging stars. So she was going to see Godric again. Did she really want to? She sighed shrugging her shoulders. She had pretty much grown accustomed to being tossed about like a rag doll with Godric. She was pretty much just going with the flow now. At least she was finished with school. She would go because Eric wanted her to and because she didn't want to be rude to Godric. But she would not fall for his treachery any more. She would not fall under the spell she had just crawled out of. She would stick to her guns and stay by Eric's side the whole time. The party would be over before she knew it and then she and Eric would be back on their way home. She would have smiled at the idea, if she had not been so sure that it was going to fail her.


	28. Chapter 28

The flight was a lot smoother this time around then the first time. Sookie wasn't left gripping the seats for dear life with Eric laughing maniacally to the side of her. This time she arrived and stepped off of the plane with even steady breathing and a normal heartbeat. She turned to Eric as he walked up behind her with their luggage. He handed it to a guy who had stepped out of a limo and had been holding a sign that read, GODRIC'S PARTY. Sookie smiled at this, she like the title. The man opened the door for her and smiled as she climbed in, Eric following suit on the other side of the limo. They stay in silence as they drove for what felt like hours. Something was on Eric's mind, and Sookie had a feeling that it was best for her to not remark on his sudden disposition.

They arrived in front of a beautiful large home. Once out of the limo Sookie stared up at the villa in awe. This was Godric's home? It was so beautiful. She took in the large windows that surrounded the front off the house. Then the large fence that gave privacy to the home from prying eyes in the neighborhood. She took in the garden that had endless amounts of flowers and beautiful bushes. She was brought back to reality when she felt Eric's hand slide into hers. This was something that Eric had never done before. Was he just being a little extra protective? But why would he need to do that if they were going to be in Godric's home? Couldn't he provide a better, more powerful protection than Eric could? She didn't question him. She just followed him as she walked to the front door of the villa. Sookie couldn't help but glance at their intertwined fingers from time to time. She was getting ready to open her mouth to say something but then the door swung open before Eric's knuckles even had a chance to land on the door.

"Eric you made it!"

They were greeted by a very beautiful and lovely Hispanic looking woman. She pulled away from Eric when he refused to hug her back. She didn't think much of it, it appeared that she already knew he wouldn't return her embrace. Too set in his old ways like his maker. They weren't very touchy vampires at all. The woman looked over at Sookie and smiled.

"Wow, Godric was right, you are quite beautiful."

Sookie was taken aback. Godric had spoken of her? That was unexpected. She was taken in the arms of the woman and embraced in a tight hug. The woman pulled herself away to stare at Sookie again.

"Sookie right?"

Sookie nodded her head.

"I am Isabel."

A man walked up behind Isabelle with a very timid expression on his face when he saw Eric. Sookie had a feeling that Eric and this man had already met once before and not on good terms. Isabel gestured towards the man and introduced him to Sookie.

"This is Hugo."

"Your human?"

Isabelle looked to Hugo and they shared a very longing and loving look before she turned back to Sookie with the same smile.

"Yes he is. But enough chit chat get inside. Godric will have my head for leaving you out here like this."

Sookie had a feeling that Isabel wasn't exaggerating. They walked inside, the house was even more lovely than the outside appearance. Everything about the house, it's design, it's furniture, it's artwork, all of it screamed money and lots of it. All of a sudden Sookie felt very uncomfortable being here. She was reassured when she felt Eric squeeze her hand. She squeezed back and looked up at him with a smile. Just then she noticed Isabel cower away from them and bow to someone that was behind them and then take her leave from the room. She and Eric turned around to see Godric standing near the entryway from the front door they had just come in from. Little did they know that he had been watching them for some time now. He had been watching there intertwined hands. And the way they kept glancing at each other every now and then. On the one hand he was proud of his child for coming to care for a human, but he was also afraid that his child may care for her a little too much.

Eric released Sookie's hand rather quickly causing her to look at him with a worried and hurtful look on her face. One that Godric did not miss.

"Well it's nice to see that the two of you have become…well acquainted."

Godric didn't wait for a reply from either of them, nor was he looking for one. He made his way closer to the two of them. He stopped in front of Sookie and stared at her for the longest time. He longed to touch her golden locks and her porcelain skin. He longed to feel her heated breath against his cool skin. Would she still have him if he decided he wanted her again?

"I trust you will make yourself comfortable in my home? I have had the caterers prepare some of your favorite foods for you. They are in the kitchen if you are hungry."

"I'm not."

She felt Eric's gaze bore into her from behind. She was crossing the line. She was in Godric's home, a rotten attitude towards the one she loves would be a bad idea, for both her and Eric. She knew this but she didn't care either.

"Your not?"

She shook her head, deciding to keep her attitude to a minimal level.

"I only figured that with such a long flight that you may have become hungry."

"Well you figured wrong."

Now Eric was beside her again, his mouth dangerously close to her ear as Godric angrily watched him whisper into it.

"Enough!"

Sookie closed her eyes, there it was again. The power she felt. She felt Eric's order take its course through her body. She felt herself being forced to obey him. She took a few steps back and dropped her gaze from Godric to the floor. Eric stood up a bit taller, regaining his composure. He and Godric stared at each other for a never ending amount of time. Godric glanced at Sookie once more before turning to leave her and Eric.

"The party will begin at midnight. There are two guest rooms prepared up stairs, although now I see that you may only need one of those rooms. Dress appropriately please."

Sookie was hurt as she heard the cold words seep from Godric's mouth and float around her and Eric. He left and Eric turned to Sookie with a glare on his face.

"You should not have been that way towards him."

"Why not?"

"Because if he is coming around then do you think you should push him away again?"

"No, but who's to say that I even what him back? I can't be discarded and reclaimed whenever he pleases. I'm not going to be at his disposal and his call like so many other humans for so many other vampires. I demand respect, that's all I want from him. He hurt me and I want a formal apology, which is clearly something he hadn't given me."

Eric now stood inches from her glaring down at her face. She wasn't at all intimidated she only stared back at him.

"You didn't give him a chance."

"How can you stick up for him like that? This wasn't your take on the whole situation before we arrived back in Dallas."

"I care for him too."

"Even though he is wrong?"

"You are not impeccable Sookie, right now you're at fault as well."

Sookie was beyond angry, she felt blood boiling and she didn't notice the white light emitting from her hands as she continued to plead her case. Nor did she notice the few guests that were beginning to arrive, crowd into the room to watch the chaos and the beautiful white lights shooting from the beautiful human girl.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? ERIC YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR."

She began to sob and uncontrollably at that. Eric noticed that her lack for control over her emotions was causing her to lose control of her powers, whatever they were. All of the glass items around them were beginning to shatter. He had to do something and quickly, otherwise this could end very badly. He did the only thing he knew how to do to calm a crying girl down. He reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her body to his and crushing her to his chest. Her crying only got worst and Eric felt her knees buckle. He picked her up and held her in his arms. He began to whisper into her ear in an attempt to calm her quicker. All the while his eyes were locked onto Godric who stood not but three feet behind where Sookie had been standing. He had rushed to her sighed when he felt her distress through the bond. Sookie hadn't noticed him there, and he had heard much of the argument she and Eric had been having.

The white light emitting from her hands disappeared and she passed out in Eric's arms. After a moment longer Godric gestured for Isabel to get Sookie from Eric. She and Hugo rushed to Eric's sighed and Hugo grabbed the sleeping beauty from Eric.

"Take her to one of the prepared guest rooms upstairs. Make sure she is comfortable. I will be in my study with Eric, come and get him when she wakes up."

Eric was taken aback. Was Godric giving him complete control over Sookie? He expected his maker to be angry and fighting to reclaim Sookie. But then again, the night was far from over wasn't it? He followed his maker to his study. Once there Godric closed the door and had Eric pinned against the wall within a second.


	29. Chapter 29

"What is the meaning of this? I told you she was mine."

"I know."

"Do you love her?"

Eric was hesitant for a moment.

"I only mean't to provide her with comfort and support. I couldn't stand to see her the way she was. You hurt her pretty badly, you have no idea how much. It has taken a lot to get to her, to bring her out of her stupor."

Godric released Eric after his words hit home.

"How badly did she take it?"

"She is only a young human Godric, how badly do you think?"

Godric turned to his child with a solemn look on his face.

"She isn't human Eric."

"I figured as much, especially after that."

Eric looked to the door they had just come through, remembering back to the light coming out of Sookie's hands. He turned back to Godric.

"What do you know?"

"She is a fairy, her grandmother told me so."

Then it all hit home with Eric. He now understood why the girl had such a strong hold on he and his maker. Fairy's had an ability to pull those around them into having a natural attraction to them.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I felt it would be betraying her to tell you something about herself that she had only just found out as well. I wanted to wait until she was able to accept it."

"Wow, you truly are unbelievable. Not only did you walk out on her after promising her your heart but you walked out on her during the most pivotal point in her life, and for what, your own political agendas."

Godric had Eric against the wall again, growling into his ear with a ferocious force that Eric had not seen in centuries from his maker.

"May I remind you of your original feelings for this girl? How you wished her dead with all of your dead heart. You felt nothing for her or any other human for that matter."

He released Eric and Eric stood there staring at him as he finished.

"And I did not leave her for my own political agendas Eric. That is only what I told you, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Is it, and how so?"

"Later not now, I feel her waking. Return to her, make sure she is okay."

"No."

Godric was too tired to argue with his child any more tonight.

"You dare to tell me no Eric?"

"I do, you go and see her. She is your human. She is madly in love with you and you owe her one hell of an apology."

Godric only stared at his child.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do you love her?"

Eric stared at his maker a moment before turning and leaving. Godric was left alone to ponder on his thoughts. He redirected his thoughts from the idea of Eric loving Sookie to his current situation regarding Sookie, and what he had done to her. Truth was, he was horrified at the idea of Sookie's rejection. But Eric was right, he owed her an apology.

He stood outside of the guest room door, contemplating on rather or not he wanted to go through with this. He heard some moving around and quickly knocked before he abandoned the whole thing. The moving on the other side stopped and he could feel Sookie's eyes on the door. He smiled, she was scared, he could feel her through the bond. He waited no longer. He slowly opend the door and walked in, shutting and locking it behind him. Sookie's eyes grew wide with fear. Why was she afraid of him all of a sudden? He walked up to her and before he could say anything she burst into tears again while backing away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do whatever it was I did down there. I was only trying to get Eric to shut up and listen to me. He was being mean, and I…."

Sookie's hands were beginning to grow white again and Godric took no chances. He did what he had been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on her this night. He placed both hands on either side of her face and crushed his lips to hers. She was reluctant for a minute, and then she was quiet and still the next. After what felt like ages she finally began to react to the feel of his lips against hers and she opened her mouth, letting him in. She moaned as she felt his tongue grazing over hers and exploring the rest of her mouth. They did this for a while, Godric had made his way with Sookie to the nearby bed and they had fallen onto it together. He went to reach under her shirt, sliding his hand over her smooth, warm flesh and to one of her breasts, where he rubbed her nipple through the fabric. She moaned out loud and Godric smiled against her lips. Just then the white light that had been growing again shot out and sent Godric flying against the far back wall. Sookie stood up before Godric had the chance to and stood there glaring at him.

"How dare you."

"Sookie…listen."

"No Godric you listen. I stayed up for nights crying my eyes out for you. Wishing and praying that you would come back to me. AND YOU NEVER DID. Instead you call Eric months later saying that you wish for us to be at this party you were throwing for Isabel and Hugo. What, did you think that I would just forget about what you did to me? Did you think I would still come running back to your arms as if nothing would happen? Like the little human you so think I am? Well you were wrong. I don't want you back, I want you to feel what I felt. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH."

Sookie raised her hand with more of the white aura emitting around it, she was about to send it crashing down on Godric but she felt someone grab her hand and hold it still. She glanced over to see Eric glaring at her.

"Do not hurt him Sookie. I will be forced to hurt you in turn."

The power in Sookie's hand dissipated and she let her arm fall back to her side. She turned her back on the both of them.

" _Because he's your maker."_ She whispered barely audible for even the two of them to hear.

"Sookie, I agree that Godric owes you quite a bit of explaining but I also believe that you owe him the time of day, _along with some respect_." He hissed the last part out rather harshly.

Sookie turned back around to look at Godric. Godric could see in her eyes that she was sorry.

"Godric I was wrong just now. Eric's right, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Godric began walking towards Sookie again. He stood only a couple of feet away this time. Giving Sookie room to breath.

"I'm sorry as well Sookie. I know it isn't enough for what I did to you. And I don't know exactly what I put you through. I hope that my verbal apology is enough until I can make it more formal later."

Sookie sighed and looked to Eric and then back at Godric again.

"It's enough."

Godric smiled and slowly crept back in for what Sookie assumed was another kiss. She giggled and pushed him away.

"I don't think so. You have to earn all of that back again."

"How do I start?"

Sookie went back to a more serious expression.

"Why did you decide to leave me?"

"Your great grandfather Niall paid me a visit when I arrived back in Dallas after the week in Bon Temps with you and Eric. He warned me of the consequences for you if I was to continue my 'charade' as he called it. As there isn't much he could have done to me, as I am far more powerful than any fairy out there, he would be forced to kill his great granddaughter."

"My great grandfather?"

"Yes, you won't meet him anytime soon, probably never unless you continue to court Eric and I around the way you have been."

"Why not?"

"Because he claims as a descendent of the Fae you are not powerful enough to go into the fairy realm and stay, therefore there is no point on meeting creatures of a world you will never be a part of."

"Oh."

Sookie looked thoughtful.

"Then why does dating you matter to them?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't give me any more information on you other than the fact that the Fae elders have had their eyes on you for some time now. I think that you may be a little more powerful than they predicted you would be."

"Then what Gran said was true, that they are going to come and kill me."

"I'm afraid so."

"So then if they were going to kill me from the beginning anyway then why would they threaten you with my death if you didn't stay away?"

"Because they didn't know that your grandmother had given me all of the information she knew about them."

"Oh…but I still don't understand, if you are far more powerful than any fairy out there then why do you fear them? You can protect me still right?"

"Yes but I figured that there was no point in risking the lives of those around you."

"No point? Godric I loved you…love you."

She corrected herself which caused Godric to smile.

"I know, and again I am sorry. I won't leave your side again, no matter what."

"You've made that promise before."

Sookie turned her back to Godric after folding her arms over her chest. She heard Eric clear his throat, and she turned back around to see him with an agitated and impatient look on his face. Godric laughed out loud at this and grabbed Sookie, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm remaking my promise to you. Will you accept?"

Sookie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."


	30. Chapter 30

There was a knock on the door and Eric went to answer it. He was speaking to another man who had a heavy Texas accent. He closed the door and came back to where Sookie and Godric sat at the bed waiting.

"That was Stan, all of your guests have arrived."

Godric turned to Sookie placing his hand on her thigh. Sookie looked down feeling the need and want of lust that had been building up since she last saw Godric.

"I'm going to go down and greet them. You and Eric can join whenever you like. I have bought you a dress. It's waiting for you in the guest bathroom."

"There's no need for that Godric, I have already bought her one."

Both Sookie and Godric turned to Eric. Godric didn't look happy.

"You have?" Sookie asked, a little bewildered.

"Mmm…it's with the rest of our luggage."

"When did you buy that? I don't remember…"

"You wouldn't, I bought it the night before we left, when I had left you in your back yard to stare up at the stars."

A large smile spread across Sookie's face. So then he had been watching her after she thought he had left?"

"How long had you been watching me?"

"A while."

They stared at each other for a moment longer. Godric watched the two, it seemed like they had grown very close since he had left. He eyed his child suspiciously; he had no idea that Sookie wasn't human until this night. So if it was true, if he had fallen for her, then he had fallen for a girl he suspected to be human. His Eric had accepted her. Now that he knew that she wasn't human and was in fact a fairy, Godric feared that his feelings for her may have doubled.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone to get ready then."

"But…"

Sookie began to protest but Godric stood up leaving the two of them to their own devices. Eric and Sookie were quiet at first.

"Eric, what's going on between you and Godric?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you fighting over me?"

"Hardly." Eric scoffed.

Sookie felt a little hurt.

"Then why do I feel like you're competing for my affection?"

"Because you're a girl, and you expect it."

Sookie shot her head towards Eric and stood up.

"How dare you. How can you say that? I don't want that."

"Sookie just get ready."

"No."

"You shouldn't keep Godric waiting."

"He kept me waiting. And bedsides, this isn't about Godric. This is about you and me."

"I have nothing to do with you."

Sookie fell back down on the bed. Why was he acting this way? She didn't understand. He had been so sweet and attentive till now. What did she do to deserve this?

"But you…"

"But I…what? What Sookie? Do you think that I can sit here and continue to play these childish games with you and Godric? I have a life that excluded Godric long ago and has nothing to do with a human girl. He, my maker, your lover, is head over heels for you. And you are the same for him, that isn't hard to tell. There is no room for me, even if I wanted there to be."

Sookie looked up to see Eric gone from the place he had been standing and the door to the room shutting. He had left her again. She laid back on the bed and began to cry. She couldn't help but realize that even though she knew deep down she had Godric back she still had a hole burning through her heart, _and she wasn't sure why._


	31. Chapter 31

Sookie put on the dress that Eric had bought her. It was very beautiful; long, white, and backless. She only wished she had some jewelry to compliment the dress. She began her slow descent down the stairs of Godric's villa. She was definitely sure that Godric would be eating his heart out, but as the party came into view and all of the people turned to see the beautiful angel coming down the stairs she didn't feel so sure anymore. She felt nervous and she was afraid it was showing. She looked down at the stairs as she neared the end, trying to avoid eye contact with partygoers. She heard gasps and awes. There were even a few oohs that made her giggle. She looked up when she was at the bottom of the stair case. To the right of her near the entrance to the outside patio was Godric. He had come in when he felt her leave her room. She smiled at him and before she was going to walk towards him her heart sank. Her head shot to the left of her and there, emerging from the depths of another large room was Eric. He stood there staring at her in awe. She turned back to Godric to see that he was watching Eric. She looked to the ground, what was she suppose to do now? She wanted to go with Godric but she would hurt Eric, if she went to Eric first then she would hurt herself. Why did she care all of a sudden? She and Eric had nothing between the two of them. He had said so himself, quite bluntly as well. He wasn't in love with her. She looked back at Eric, he was watching her again. Without turning her head she knew that Godric's eyes were on her as well. _Why was this so hard?_

" _Go to him."_

Sookie shot her head to Godric. She stared at him. He was using telepathy to speak to her. That must have been something that the blood bond enabled. Tears began to fill her eyes.

" _I don't love him."_

" _But he loves you."_

" _No, he said he could never love me."_

" _Only because of me."_

Sookie looked back at Eric but he was gone. She stared at the spot where he had been standing. She was torn, she didn't know what to do. Was it her pity for him that kept her so emotionally glued to him? That would be horrible, but then again, wasn't it his pity for her that kept him with her when Godric had left?

"Sookie."

She turned to see Godric standing in front of her now. All of the party guests had returned their attention to their own agendas. Now it was just he and her. He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Please go to him."

"No, I do not love him."

"You do, your saying that because you don't want to hurt me."

"Godric, I'm serious, I do not…"

"Please stop."

Sookie hushed. She could tell that Godric was in a lot of pain right now.

"Oh no, don't you dare. Don't you dare do that to me right now. _I am in love with you Godric._ If I didn't then don't you think that after all of this time I would have long forgotten about you and moved on with Eric?"

"You have moved on with Eric."

"But I haven't forgotten about you."

"So you admit it then? You are in love with him?"

Sookie felt herself losing control again, but this time she took a few steps back so that Godric couldn't stop her from losing it. She wanted him to see, needed him to believe that she loved him.

"Fine I love you I'm madly in love with you."

Sookie hadn't noticed Eric remerge from the room he had come from earlier. He had heard his name several times already and wanted to see exactly what the conversation was about. Everyone in the room turned their heads back to their Sheriff and the estranged beauty.

"I love the way he stayed by my side after you left me. I love the way he was there every night to check on me, to make sure I hand't killed myself over 'You'. I loved the way he held me when I wanted you to be there for me. I loved yhe eay he kissed me when he thought that I was asleep."

By now Sookie had closed her eyes and was remembering back through the days of the last couple of months. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Her voice had gone down to a whisper that only the two oldest vampires in the room could hear.

" _I love the way he laughs at me when I'm being clumsy. Or the way he watches me for hours while I read to get my mind off of you."_

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Eric.

" _I love the way he says he doesn't love me, pretending not to so that his maker can have me, his loyalty."_

She turned back to Godric. He had a serene smile on his face.

"Is it possible to be in love with the both of you?"

Godric stared at her for the longest time, his smile fading. That wasn't what he wanted.

"For you to love the both of us, you are asking if I will share you, are you not?"

Sookie looked to the ground, tears falling at her feet.

"No Godric. I am only asking the obvious, there is no secret meaning in my question. I don't want to be shared. I am not that kind of girl."

She looked to Eric and then back to Godric again.

"So it means only one thing."

"What is that one thing my love?"

Godric moved to Sookie replacing his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt Eric moving closer to her as well. When she opened them, she was staring at the two loves of her life, tears brimming her eye lids again.

"It means I have to choose."


	32. Chapter 32

If this story is new to you then great. However I have posted this story before already. Titled LeTs PLaY it was oublished on this site in November of 2009. Rereading it now that I am older there were a ton of grammatical errors and mispellings. So I decided to edite thoroughly and republish. Some of the facts in this story have actually changed, technically making this a new story altogether.*

 **Please Review and Enjoy**!

Godric and Eric stood watching Sookie as her gaze traveled around the room. The prying eyes seemed to be irritating her. Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his office. He beckoned for Eric to follow and shut the door locking it behind the three of them. Sookie sat down in a white chair in front of a glass desk. She stared at the fireplace. Godric walked over and sat down crossing his legs in front of her and Eric kneeled down to her level not far from Godric. He was the first to speak to her.

"Sookie, what are you thinking about?"

"I can't choose. I don't want to."

All three of them were silent for a while.

"What makes you think you have to?" Eric asked.

"I can't have you both."

"Only because of your odd human belief that it's not ordinary for a relationship to consist of more than two people."

"Huh?"

Sookie looked to Eric as if he had been speaking another language.

"What he means to say is that it is perfectly normal for there to be a…threesome of sorts…between the three of us. That we are vampires and our rules are a bit different, especially since Eric and I are tied by blood."

Godric tried explaining to Sookie but she still seemed a little unconvinced. She turned her gaze away from the fireplace to look at Godric. All she wanted was to be in his arms right now. But at the same time she wanted Eric to be there whispering in her ear.

"Sookie, it is okay if you wish to have us both." Eric cooed.

Sookie noticed Godric sending Eric a glare. He not like the idea. She remembered at the beginning of the relationship, they had had a similar discussion. Eric had wanted Godric to share Sookie with him, but Godric had quickly dismissed the request. She couldn't quite recall if he was completely against it or not. She turned away from Eric, looking back at the fireplace.

"Then why is Godric not okay with it?"

Eric looked to his maker with a smirk on his face.

"That I'm not sure of Sookie, you'll have to as Godric yourself."

Godric continued to glare at Eric and Sookie couldn't help but think that they knew something she didn't.

"You two are fighting over me aren't you?"

"I don't know, that Sookie, is something you will have to ask Eric."

Sookie eyed the two with speculation. What was going on?

"Why are you two acting like children? Quit playing games with me. What's going on?"

Godric ignored Sookie, instead he directed his attention fully to Eric.

"Tell me Eric, how far along did you plan on taking this whole charade?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Godric."

Within the next second Godric had Eric pinned to the floor by his throat.

"Don't play stupid with me. How long did you plan on dragging this out? You knew I would never condone a three way relationship with Sookie. I told you so in the beginning. Even if it was the way of the vampire. I just wasn't ready yet. Were you really foolish enough to think that you could make me jealous enough Eric that I would 'have' to share her?"

Sookie stared in horror at the two on the floor. She had risen from the chair and was going to defend Eric until she heard Godric. What did he mean 'charade'?

"Your delusional Godric, get off of me."

"I'm delusional, are you jesting? Why don't you tell her yourself, tell her why you have been pretending to care about her these last couple of months. Tell her so that you, my child, can spare me the embarrassment."

Sookie's mind was spinning in circles. She didn't know what to think, but she knew exactly what was going on. She looked to Eric with tears filling her eyes. She just couldn't believe it.

"Fine, get off of me and I will."

Godric released Eric and he and Sookie both watched as he stood up towering above the both of them. He looked at Sookie, avoiding the deathly glare of his maker.

"Sookie I do not love you."

Sookie felt her heart crushing. She looked down at her feet, no longer feeling as pretty as she had been. The whole world seemed to melt away and her body went numb.

" _Ok Eric."_ She whispered.

She didn't need to be told twice. It wasn't as if he had ever said he loved her before anyway. In fact he was actually making things a bit easier for her. She closed her eyes and began to silently cry to herself. _Why didn't it feel like it was easier? Why did it have to hurt so much?_

"I stayed with you after Godric made his decision because I knew he didn't really want to leave you. I knew that he wanted to be with you more than anything… _more than me._ I hated that, the fact that he would choose a human…or fairy, whatever you are, over me. It had always been the two of us, and he had always been happy with that. But then one day he decides he's no longer happy with his life. He decides that we have to stop being as ruthless as we were before. We have to start treating humans as equals. I tell him I can't comply with that request and he decides he can no longer love me."

Eric's tear stained face turned to look at his maker who was no longer glaring at him. He was now watching him softly.

"Eric why would you think that I figured I could no longer love you. Not once did I say that. And as I recall, it was your idea I, 'get a woman'."

"I wasn't serious. I didn't think…"

"Didn't think I would find one? Well neither did I."

He turned to look at Sookie.

"But then I met her, she is truly one of a kind Eric. I just hoped that as my child, as my fledging, you would understand that. I have been around for so long, and seen so much. A lot of which was with you. But now, at this age, it is no longer enough. To see all that there is to see in this world as a cold and ruthless vampire. The way Sookie makes me feel is like nothing I've ever felt before. I am truly disappointed in you, I thought that being with her had changed your view on humans. I thought that maybe you had fallen for her the same way I had, in which case I would have been glad to share her with you. If it was what she wanted of course."

Sookie watched Godric, she wanted to smile, all of his words warmed her heart so. But there was a part of her heart that remained cold and black, the part that Eric had been occupying. She turned to look at him. He was staring at her. _Why? If he loved Godric, shouldn't he have been staring at him?_

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

She felt her voice go dry and could barely get the words out.

"The last two months, did they mean nothing to you?"

Eric was silent but continued to stare at her.

"Please tell me, and tell me the truth. No more lies. With all that you and Godric have done to me, I feel like I'm in pieces. I think I deserve the truth."

"You do." He replied.

Sookie fell back down on the chair and watched Eric as he made his way to the fireplace. He placed his hand above the mantel and took a deep breath before he began to speak again.


	33. Chapter 33

Godric kneeled down in front of Sookie again and placed his hand on her knee. She pushed his hand away and sent him a glare that was sharper than daggers. It was true she loved him but she honestly felt like he didn't deserve her right now. She was forgiving before, but now with Eric, she was just fed up with the both of them. She needed time to think and Godric's hand on her knee was making her think about things that she shouldn't be.

"Sookie after Godric told me he was going to distance himself from you to keep you safe, from Niall or whatever." He waved his hand in a dismissive manor. "I took it upon myself to try and court you. I would flaunt it in front of Godric and he would become jealous. Rather he would be jealous for me or for you didn't matter. Either way he would turn around and ask me if I would share you with him. Or so I figured. Unfortunately for me, you were too strung out over him. There was no room in your heart for me at the time. So I continued to see you, night after night, in hopes that you would eventually warm up to me. You did, but unfortunately still, you had a part of your heart devoted to Godric. I saw this when we returned to Dallas tonight. I knew that my plan wouldn't work out as planned so I tried to break it off with you. I had no idea that you had actually been falling for me. You did a good job at hiding it."

Sookie stared at him. She had never in her life wanted to strike a man till now. She wanted to send him flying across the city. She was no longer crying, instead she had her hands balled up in fists trying her hardest not to lose control.

"And…is that all you have to say for yourself Eric?"

Now Eric turned to Sookie and with his inhuman speed Sookie found herself staring up at the tall Viking vampire. But this time he wasn't glaring at her. His face was soft and serene.

"The truth Sookie, the truth is that it wasn't until you and I stood outside waiting for Isabelle to open the door did I realize that I didn't want to give you back to Godric."

"What?"

Sookie was confused.

"It seemed that during my revenge filled scheme, somewhere along the linee' I had become lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes. Sookie it took till tonight to realize that I have fallen madly in love with you."

Sookie said nothing. She was still trying her hardest to not hurt Eric. And now that he was standing in front of her she found it damn near in possible.

"You've fallen…." Sookie began to laugh. "Are you kidding me? You've fallen madly in love with me? Eric you just said…"

"Nevermind that, I am finding it hard to admit that I love you. Love is something I don't know, nor do I want to. That is part of the reason why I tried to end whatever it was I felt for you."

"So you love me but you don't want to?"

"If you'd like to put it that way."

"WONDERFUL!"

Sookie jumped up from her seat. She pushed past Godric and Eric both, and headed for the door. She turned around before she opened it.

"You know what, honestly, I can't believe that either of you can think of me so lowly. Oh wait, yes I can, because you're fucking vampires. I can't believe I allowed myself to get involved with the two of you. You both deserve each other. It's clearly evident that you love the hell out of one another. This entire night has been about the two of you trying to come to terms with whatever in the hell you have going on. But don't worry I'm not mad at either of you, the two of you actually made it easier for me to make my decision."

Godric dropped his head to the ground. She was right, they had treated her like an item the whole time. Godric had been so wrapped up in Eric being so close to her that he forgot she was even there. And Eric had been so wrapped up in his revenge and self pity that he had forgotten she had feelings. Eric began to walk towards Sookie.

"Sookie, please sit down so we can talk about this."

Sookie's mouth fell open at Eric's audacity.

"How dare you ask me to sit down and talk. Eric I am through talking, to either of you."

"Actually Sookie I wasn't necessarily asking you."

Godric's head shot up at his child's arrogance and he probably would have snapped his neck if it hadn't been for Sookie. Before either of them could blink Sookie had quickly drawn her fist back and swung it with all of her force. Her power had been building up for the last few minutes now and was ready to go. When her fist collided with Eric's jaw it sent him flying all the way across the room and into the wall. There was a loud thud and a deafening crack. Sookie grimaced and her heart sank at the possibility that she could have seriously hurt Eric. But when she remembered that he was a vampire and that she no longer cared about his well being she shot Godric a lethal glare and ran from the room.

Godric sighed and fell onto the chair that was still warm from Sookie. What was he going to do? He couldn't believe that they were in this situation. He looked to a lifeless Eric on the floor. He wasn't dead but he was out and would be for a while. Maybe he should go and check on Sookie. He remembered her anger and laughed to himself. Maybe not. He would give her a few minutes first.


	34. Chapter 34

Sookie headed out of the front door after pushing past several humans and vampires alike. She made it to the patio and kicked off her shoes, hiked up her dress and began to run like mad. She ran across the lawn, down the street, across a couple yards, and then into a nearby area densely populated by a lot of trees. Everything around her grew dark, the trees seemed to have been getting taller the deeper into the woods she went, and everything around her was deathly still and silent, but still she kept running. Like her life depended on it. She couldn't get those insensitive bastards out of her head. All she could think about was how Eric played her to get to Godric and how Godric all of a sudden after months of speculation, up and decides that he does want to be with her. How dare they, after all that she had felt for the both of them. After all that they had led her to believe. She wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She just wanted to be alone. No, she wanted her grandmother, she wanted to go home.

She stopped running and fell to her knees near a stream. She covered her face with her hands and then began to cry like never before. Truth was, she didn't hate them, neither of them, she loved them still. All she wanted even now was to tell them how much she really did love them both. But for her own sanity she couldn't, she had to stay true to herself. She couldn't let them decide the ways of her heart, if that was the case, then she had nothing.

"Sookie please stop crying."

Sookie looked up to find Godric standing on the other side of the stream. Half of her wanted to smile but the other half wanted to scream at him. She decided to keep her mouth shut and let it play out. Maybe she would end up feeling better about all of this.

"I know why you're crying. I just wish that there was something I could do to fix you."

"I'm not a car Godric, I can't be 'fixed'."

"Yes of course you can't. I'm sorry."

Sookie continued to stare at him. He didn't expect her to keep up this conversation did he? If he came here to make amends then he would have to come up with something better than that.

"May I come over there with you?"

Sookie looked at him, only half believing his question.

"What?"

"May I come over there? What I mean to say is…is it safe to come over there?"

Sookie stared at him still, mouth agape. A two thousand year old vampire, a vampire who had no fears, and who could rip her to shreds without a second thought, was asking her if it was safe to be around her. As if she could hurt him. At this Sookie burst into laughter. Godric smiled and hoped over the water, landing next to her and kneeling down.

"What's so funny?"

"The irony."

"What irony?"

Godric already knew what she had been laughing at but he honestly didn't know where else to take their conversation and if she was laughing then he obviously, was doing a damn good job so far.

"You are a two thousand year old vampire."

"Okay."

"Safety no longer pertains to you."

At this Godric had to join in on Sookie's laughter. She put it rather cleverly, he hadn't expected that. When they had ended their laughter Sookie got quiet again and Godric sat with his legs crossed feeling a bit defeated. He didn't know what else to do, or say.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean those things that you told Eric in there? The things you said about being in love with me, and never meeting anyone like me. And about me being a…"

"…One of a kind?" Godric cut her off.

Sookie turned to him. He watched her face as it began to glow under the moonlight. She was breathtaking in it.

"Yes I did."

"How often did you think about me after you left?"

Godric didn't answer right away. He gave it a little thought, not that he needed it, he had the answer of course.

"Every waking moment…and then some."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean by, 'and then some'?"

"I even had dreams about you."

Godric said this while staring at Sookie's hand, which had found a patch of dirt to play in.

"Dreams?" She asked with a little mockery in her voice.

"Yes, vampires don't dream. But with you I had them."

"Oh, that's nice. Why don't vampires dream?"

"I don't know, we just don't. But I think I started having them after I left you because you're a fairy. Fairy's can manipulate and create dreamscapes. They can visit you there."

"I didn't manipulate your dreams. I don't remember it"

"You did you just don't know it."

"Oh."

Godric watched Sookie as she redirected her attention to the patch of dirt unbelievingly.

"I think after I left you, well, I know now for a fact, that it hurt you so badly your heart knew no other way to cope but to conjure up dreams that involved the two of us. Now, because I was a part of your dreams I also shared those dreams with you."

"Were they good dreams, the ones that you saw?"

"Mostly, but some were really sad."

"Oh?"

" _Sookie_?" Godric whispered.

Sookie found herself staring face to face, almost nose to nose, with Godric. She could feel the coolness radiating off of his skin. She closed her eyes to savor the aura of power that was coming off of him. That was something that she hadn't noticed before. It must be something that her growing powers enabled. Her heart sank, that wasn't good news.

" _Yes._ " Sookie whispered back.

" _I am…by all means…without a doubt or second thought…so very, very, very sorry for what I did to you. For leaving you like I did. I know that what I put you through after I left was and still is unfathomable. I will never, ever, ever do anything like that to you again. I love you more than anything in this world or the next Sookie. You have no idea what you mean to me. I know for a fact that I didn't do a good job proving that to you when I left. I also know that that there is no excuses out there that can remedy what I did. But please Sookie, please forgive me."_

Sookie watched him wide eyed. She felt herself tearing up again. She couldn't handle much more of this.

" _Why should I Godric?"_

" _Because I can't imagine living in a world where you won't have me."_

Sookie lost all control after that. She dropped the clump of dirt she had in her hand and climbed as fast as she could into Godric's lap. She placed both hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips to his. The kiss was long and passionate. They both explored the depths of each other's mouths. Sookie felt Godric's hand moving up her thigh and two her panty line. He laced his fingers underneath and elicited a moan from Sookie. She pulled away from him, breathing hard and her mind spinning.

"Godric wait."

"What' the matter love?"

"Not here."

"Would you like to go back to my home?"

"No the party, and besides, what about Eric."

"Well as of right now he is still lying unconscious in front of my fireplace."

"No I mean…wait you didn't move him."

"Why would I?'

Sookie looked at Godric questioningly and then nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. He deserved to lie there a little longer.

"But what about when he wakes up."

"You still care about him?"

"I do."

"Mmmm…well then I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. You do know though, that the only way we will settle this is if the three of us are in it together or if we break it off completely and each of us go our separate ways."

Sookie stared at him. She didn't see that happening.

"But to tell you the truth Sookie, I have no intention of leaving you alone. So if I have to, I will share you. I will be perfectly fine with that, as long as you are as well."

Sookie thought about it for a moment, playing with one of the buttons on Godric's shirt. He grabbed her chin and brought her face to his. He kissed her lips and she kissed back, biting on his bottom one as she pulled away. Godric moaned and smiled.

"But I must let this be known, if you do accept the two of us as your lovers, then I must say that I get to have you first..everytime."

"Mmmm…I was thinking more along the lines….with Eric."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm saying, you and Eric can have me, but together. Like the last time."

Godric stared at her.

"Without my blood this time though, correct?"

"Of course, I would like to remember everything this time around."

"Eric and I can be quite rough."

"Mmmm…I know."

"You would like that?"

"I would."

How much?"

"Very much."

"Mmm…I'm not so sure. I only brought Eric in last time because you were going to 'need' the both of us. This time around though, I believe that you will become tired with just one of us alone."

"Oh I beg to differ."

Sookie pushed Godric back onto the ground, ripping open his button up shirt. Godric pulled it off and then turned Sookie over on to her back. He reached under her dress and then ripped her panties off. She opened her legs and Godric placed himself between them. He could feel her warmth radiating from her cavern. She reached up to his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling out his cock. She ran her hands over it and moaned. She had been fantasizing about that thing since he last left her. From the feel of it, he had been missing her too. Godric took his shaft from her and placed it at her entrance.

"Then please Sookie, by all means…beg."


	35. Chapter 35

Before Godric could slide himself into Sookie she flipped the both of them over and he was going to allow her to take the lead but an unseen force ripped Sookie from him. He heard her dying scream as she was flung into a far tree and fell to the ground with a solid thud. He was immediately in a pounce like stance with his fangs bared. He saw a figure emerge from the shadows, he was tall and just as pale as Godric was, almost twice the size as well. Godric caught the scent of him and knew right away that he was a vampire. He looked like he was of Arabian descent but he wasn't quite sure. What he was sure of was the immense power radiating off of him. He walked to the tree that Sookie had landed against and looked down at the limp body.

"Who are you?" Godric asked angrily.

The man ignored him.

"I am the Sheriff of this area and I demand to know who you are."

The man still ignored him. Godric's gaze followed his. They were both watching Sookie, she was beginning to glow and her fading heartbeat began to speed up again. _She was healing herself._ The man began to kneel down to touch her but Godric was in front of him within seconds.

"Do not touch her, she is mine."

The man finally decided to address Godric.

"Little boy if you do not get out of my way I will send you to whatever God you used to pray to."

"Did you not hear me I am the Sheriff of…"

"I do not care, your rules do not apply to me. My master has sent me here to retrieve this…beautiful creature, this fairy as he said she was. He knew you would fight for her and so he sent me. Trust me child you stand no chance."

Godric said nothing he felt defeated and backed away, thus admitting to it.

"Who is your master? Please tell me this much."

"Oh! You don't know?"

The man bent down picking Sookie up in his arms. He stood up and began clicking his tongue at Godric.

"I figured you would still be able to smell his scent on me."

"I'm sorry I do not."

Godric lied, he did smell the scent on him. But he didn't want the scent to belong to whom he thought it did. It would mean death to Sookie if that was so. He was hoping that his nose, after all of these years had failed him and that it wasn't true. But he knew otherwise. The man turned his back to Godric and leapt into the air, vanishing into the night. Godric closed his eyes as he felt an odd breeze fly against his face. With it was a raspy whisper.

" _Matthias."_

Eric had been sitting in the living room. The party had ended long ago and all of the guests had gone. Godric was standing near the window staring out of it. He didn't know what to do. He knew Matthias would soon be notifying him, but when. He was so tired of waiting and all he could think about was Sookie and her safety. How did Matthias find out about her? Had he been watching him? It had been centuries, over a decade since Godric last saw him.

"So let me get this straight, you allowed him to take Sookie?"

Eric spoke up from behind Godric. Godric turned to face his child who had seemed to become a growing pain ever since he returned to Dallas.

"There was nothing I could have done, he would have killed me."

Godric walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. Eric sat and listened to his maker calling around for travel arrangements.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked when Godric sat the phone back down.

"Yes, we are. Italy."

"Come again?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Eric. Besides you heard me so enough with the ignorance. I suggest you call your child and inform her of your absence. Tell her she will need to take care of your business while you are gone. You know what to do, but do it quickly. We don't have much time."

"With all due respect Godric, I wish to remain here. Sookie is not my problem. She is your love, not mine. Besides it is your fault she is gone, whatever is coming her way…"

"Do not chastise me Eric!"

"I didn't mean to chastise…"

"ENOUGH! I am tired of playing these insolent games with you. You cannot sit there and lie to me, you do love her. I am no fool Eric you know this. But most importantly you need to stop lying to yourself."

Eric stared at his maker in disbelief. A thousand years ago he would not have ever imagined arguing with his maker, of all people, about a simple human, or fairy. What had they come to? He sighed and stood up. He took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing. Godric stared at him and he stared back as they both listened to the ringing. Eric turned his back when his call was answered, as if to hide his conversation from Godric, but he could here every word said anyway.

"Chow put Pam on the phone."

There was a long moment before Pam made it to the phone.

"Yes Eric." She answered with an impatient tone.

"We have a problem."

Eric turned back to Godric while speaking. Godric caught his gaze.

"And what is that?"

"I won't be returning for a while. I will need you to take up for my absence."

There was another long pause.

"For how long?"

"Unknown, but there will be a raise involved for both you and Chow of course. Give him your position. I will let you know more when I gather new information."

"Is it about that girl your maker is so _involved w_ ith?"

Godric let out a loud growl and was now standing an inch from Eric.

"Tell that child of yours to shut her mouth Eric."

"Oh is that him. It seems I struck a nerve didn't I."

Godric's fangs slid out. He was not at all in a good mood and this ' _girl'_ of Eric's wasn't making it any better. If Godric began slaughtering again tonight, it would be because of her, and it would more than likely start with her.

"Pam that is enough! My maker will receive the same respect you give me."

"If that is what you call it." Godric scoffed.

Eric hung up the phone and stared at his maker. He didn't dare question his remark nor challenge it.

"What now Godric?"

Godric turned his back to Eric and started for the door.

"Now we leave."


	36. Chapter 36

Sookie awoke to find herself in a very large bed. She quickly sat up moaning slightly and rubbing the back of her head. She couldn't remember much except hitting a tree rather hard. She pulled her hand away and found that there was blood on her finger tips.

"Yes, your head took quite a hit."

Sookie jumped at the sudden intrusion. She spun around on the bed that was centered in the middle of a very large and dimly lit room. There was a doorway a little ways from where she sat staring and a man was leaning against it, smirking.

"Who are you and what do you want? Where is Godric?"

"Mmmm…my child, you are infatuated with him are you not?"

Sookie stared at the man in amazement as he began walking towards the bed. He now stood at the end, not far from where she sat in the middle. She backed up onto the bed a little bit more and he watched her, cocking his head to the side while still smirking.

"Your…your child?"

"Yes, I made Godric over two thousand years ago. Surely he has told you about me."

"No…no he hasn't. I wasn't even aware that he had a…a maker?"

The man let out a bellowing laugh. He climbed onto the bed and laid on his side next to Sookie with his head resting in his hand. He stared at her but he was no longer smiling. He seemed to be truly looking at her now. Sookie began to feel a bit uncomfortable but didn't move for fear of angering him.

"My, my, I must say that you are rather beautiful."

He reached out and brushed a strand of Sookie's hair behind her ear. Sookie refused to budge. She wasn't about to show this vampire any fear.

"I must also add that you are rather foolish. To believe that your master has no maker is quite…ignorant. Every vampire is created. Every vampire has a maker he or she must bow to. Godric is no exception. But then again, I wouldn't expect you to understand. And I imagine that Godric wouldn't either, or he would have told you about me surely. The man glanced down at his wrist to check the watch he was wearing.

"I expected my son to have been here long ago."

"Godric is coming?"

The man let out another laugh and Sookie, even though she should have been slightly revolted by his arrogance and stature found him to be quite handsome. He was tall, not like Eric but taller than Godric for sure. He had shoulder length brunette hair that he kept brushing behind one of his ears. He had bright blue eyes the most charming smile Sookie had ever seen. He had closed his eyes for a moment and Sookie took the opportunity to push her dress back down and cover herself up a bit better. She looked up when she heard another chuckle coming from the man. He sat on the edge of the bed looking back at her.

"Don't worry little girl…I will not hurt you…nor will I harm you in that way which you feel requires you to conceal your body from me. You belong to my son and I have no plans to take you from him."

Sookie felt a little at ease by his words so she decided to be a bit brave…and foolish.

"How come, do you not like human companionship?"

The man turned his head to her and smirked.

"My, my, she has nerve. Human companionship has nothing to do with it and next to that you are far from human."

Sookie turned her head from him. He took and reached over and grabbed Sookie, pulling her into his lap. Sookie yelped and struggled but found herself forcefully in his lap anyway. This vampire was stronger than Godric. The man reached over and grabbed all of Sookie's hair and this time pulled it behind her shoulder so that as her back was against him he had complete access to her neck.

"Tell me, does Godric share you?"

"Would my answer truly matter?"

"It would."

"Then no, he doesn't."

"In the bed?"

"No."

The man traced his fingers over her neck and stopped at her pulse.

"Does he share your blood?"

"Never."

"Mmmm…does he know what you are?"

"Do you?"

"I do."

"So does he."

The man bent down to Sookie's ear and whispered softly into it. Sookie felt herself falling into a trance. She had never been so affected by anybody before. Not even Godric. She began to feel that everything in the world no longer mattered. Not her Gran, not Tara, not Eric, and not even Godric. The only one who she seemed at all remotely concerned about was the vampire cooing in her ear. She knew that this was wrong but she couldn't help it, he was making her feel like this. It had to be magic. He had her bewitched and she couldn't dig her way out of the abyss.

"Then listen my little fairy… I shall have you know, that you are the loveliest fairy in all of this world."

"Well seeing how fairies only exist in another dimension, I'd have to say that being the loveliest isn't a hard feat to accomplish."

The man let out another loud laugh and Sookie found herself smiling a little bit too.

"You are very humorous."

"Thank you."

Sookie kept her head straight. She could feel him watching the back of her head. It felt like he was in deep thought.

"Are you hungry?"

"No thank you."

"Do you thirst?"

"No."

There was more silence and Sookie shifted a bit on his lap. She felt him sneak up to her neck and place his nose to her pulse. He took in a deep breath and Sookie felt herself becoming aroused. The man noticed her arousal as well and he leaned back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to awaken such feelings in you. You just smell so exquisite."

Sookie nodded her head and shifted in his lap again. This was getting quite awkward and she felt her heart swell up with remorse. How could she allow another man to make her feel this way. This was horrible.

"Shhhh….don't worry. It's natural for you to become aroused. I'm not acting very gentleman like, and Godric wouldn't mind this. He has never denied me anything. He would share you if I asked him to."

Sookie felt her heart and stomach sink; her heart because she would never want Godric to share her, unless it was with Eric, but that was different because they were maker and child and already a topic of discussion.

So in actuality, Sookie realized with great horror, what would make this situation any different? And her stomach dropped because how did he know what she was thinking about? Unless… Sookie climbed off of the vampires lap and spun around.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"I did."

The man smiled and sat up with his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around his knees. Sookie couldn't help but realize how this man looked to be only a few years older than Godric, maybe twenty or so. Again she couldn't help but realize how handsome he was.

"How?"

"How can you?" He rebuted.

"How did you know that I could?"

"You are a fairy and fairies, among other things, can do that."

"So is that what you are?"

"I am…or I was."

The man became a little uncomfortable by the topic of discussion and Sookie noted this but couldn't help her curiosity getting the better of her, as always. She regained her composure and crawled her way back up to him. She bent her head down to capture his fallen gaze and bring it back up to its original post. He smiled at her weirdness and Sookie smiled back. He decided to continue.

"I was made two thousand and four hundred years ago. This was back when not all fairies had secluded themselves to their own realm. My family was one of the many that stayed behind. I don't remember much except that it was a very chilly night, lots of stars, and the moon sat high in the sky. I had been walking through the woods not far from my families area when an animal, or so I thought then, caught hold of my scent. It chased me for hours and eventually caught me, drained me, and buried me. It came back three days later and dug me back up. I was then what you see me as now, a _vampyre_."

"But you still have all of your fairy powers?"

"I do."

"But then you have everything now, right? I mean fairies are very powerful, nothing can harm them, but they are not immortal. Now you have all the power and immortality."

The man's gaze became serious and he reached out, cupping Sookie's cheek and bringing his face as close to hers as possible. Sookie couldn't help but realize that this vampire was very warm, and it wasn't from feeding. She realized that he was always this way.

"Immortality, little girl, isn't always what it seems. Once you are branded with its mark, you are marked to live eternally with no purpose and no love. Loneliness becomes your new best friend. That same loneliness is why I'm summoning my child to return to me for a moment. I miss our hours of endless conversation and bickering. It used to always be soothing and quite entertaining."

"So that's all you want, is to see Godric? You aren't going to hurt me?"

The vampire gave Sookie a genuine smile and shook his head.

"The fairies did come to me and ask me to call Godric for the sole purpose of getting him out of the way so that they could reclaim you. But I wanted to see my son anyway and that is why I had you kidnapped and brought to me. That way I could ensure the safety of my child's companion. The last thing I wish to do is harm him by allowing or aiding in your harm. Although, I must add that he may not feel that my intentions are what I tell you they are. I released him and we parted ways on very bad terms. He may think that I still have a personal vendetta against him."

"But you don't!?"

"I don't!"

"What were the bad terms that you parted on?"

"Another story for another night."

Just then there was a knock at the door and the same man Sookie remembered who came and took her from Godric walked in.

"Sookie…am I right?"

The man turned Sookie's face back to him and away from the doorway. She nodded. She was too angry to say anything, she remembered that the man who had just walked in had treated her horribly.

"That is my dear friend and closest confident….Anton. I am sorry he treated you rather harshly."

Sookie blushed when she realized that he had been reading her thoughts again. She forgot he could do that. She was going to have to build a shield. The man eyed her and chuckled lightly.

"My I could help you with that sometime."

Sookie blushed again and smiled pulling herself away from his grasp and his gaze. She watched as he climbed his way out of the bed and stood before her. He turned to her and extended his hand for her to take so that she could climb out of the bed with some assistance. She took it and he quickly pulled her from the bed and watched as she smoothed out her dress. She looked up and caught his gaze again. His eyes were very beautiful, they were no longer bright blue, they were an emerald green and they seemed to be glowing. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

The man smiled as he took Sookie's hand and lead her to the door where Anton stood waiting.

"Master, I am sorry to disturb you but it appears that your child has arrived."

"Yes I am aware of this."

Sookie felt her belly doing back flips and she wanted to let go of the vampires hand so as not to upset Godric but she found her body unwilling to let go. Like there was some sort of force there keeping her glued to him. Anton led them out of the room and after a moment or two Sookie heard the vampire speak again.

"My name is Matthias."


	37. Chapter 37

Sookie was led to a sitting room. It was very large and held vast amounts of furniture, all red and black. She put her hand out to run it over one of the coaches to find that it was velvety to the touch. Matthias pushed her towards a lounge chair.

"Sit down, Godric will be joining you shortly."

Sookie did as was asked of her and sat down. She couldn't help but continue to run her hands over the fabric of the chair over and over again. She had never felt anything so soft before in her life. The furniture, she was sure, must have cost a fortune.

"Actually, it wasn't as expensive as you're thinking. But it did cost me a pretty penny."

Sookie giggle at his phrase. She had never heard a vampire use such a dorky human phrase before, much less a two thousand and four hundred year old vampire.

"Aww…you think me to be dorky now do you?"

"No…no!" Sookie laughed. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair for me to dub another a dork, for we are all dorks in our finest forms."

Matthias stared at her and Sookie watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Pray tell me, how old are you exactly?"

"Mmmm…eighteen."

Matthias chuckled lightly to himself. He marked the excitement in her voice and remembered back when he used to be so excited over the turning of his birth year at her age.

"If I remember correctly mine is somewhere around the same age as well. But I must admit that after twenty four hundred years you could barely expect me to own up to it."

"I would not expect you to no. But you aren't the average vampire. You're very different, I can see that, I admire that you can still remember so much from your years prior to being a vampire. It makes you human, in a way, if you had been human before I mean."

Matthias laughed again and Sookie looked away smiling and blushing. She was surprising even herself. Her words came out so much more smoothly with him. She didn't feel like such a little girl. She felt like she was a respectable being.

"You talk quite a bit, I can tell. But I have a feeling that no one ever listens to you, truly listens."

"I suppose they don't really, no."

Sookie spaced out and began to think about everyone who was in her life. Tara couldn't stand her raving, Eric dismissed most of what she had to say, and Godric… Well he listened but that was all. It actually seemed like all her talking did for him was enable him the ability to stare at her for hours on end while he pretended to listen. He usually made few comments on what she had to say.

"Hmmm….that sounds like my son."

Sookie jumped as Matthias brought her back into reality. She frowned and scruffled up her brows. _He was still reading her mind._

"He has always had a knack for not carrying about much of anything. I think in you he has found a companion that will keep him quite occupied for a while but I honestly don't see him staying attached to you forever. He lost his human nature when I made him and I'm afraid that he will never be fully reacquainted with it again."

Sookie only stared at Matthias. Normally she would be angry right about now but she felt at peace talking to this fairy vampire. The only thing that really plagued her mind now was the fact that this was Godric's maker and she had no right to argue about Godric's nature with him. There was no one who knew more about him then his own maker, not even Eric. It was a minute before Sookie decided to speak again and when she did her voice was low and Matthias could tell that it was riddled with sadness.

"So then what am I to him? Am I just a pet then?"

"You are my everything."

Sookie and Matthias both turned to the door way as they heard his voice. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight almost see through long sleeve shirt. It cut low in the front and Sookie could see the tattoos running along his neck, more so now then ever. He might as well have not been wearing a shirt. Hell she honestly wouldn't have argued one bit if he had shown up here without one. She felt herself blushing at her own thoughts. She heard Matthias chuckle and she turned to look at him as he ducked his head to suppress any further out bursts. She went beat red and fell back down on the coach. She just wished that she could disappear right now.

"Godric, please take a seat, we would love for you to join in on our conversation."

"I would rather stand."

Sookie looked back up to see Godric glaring at his maker.

"Why did you deem it necessary to kidnap her, why couldn't you have contacted me and we would have planned this out? She could have gotten hurt."

"No she wouldn't have I assure you. That is the only reason I did what I did, to ensure her safety from the very beginning."

"And so you mean to tell me then that you do not wish to have her?"

Matthias turned to Sookie and then back to Godric after a moment.

"At the beginning no, the fairies asked me to get you out of the way so that they could have her. I had planned on seeing you shortly anyway so I had her kidnapped. It ensured her safety and your happiness and it brought you to me."

"Oh I would hardly call this happiness."

Matthias gestured towards Sookie who was now sitting at the edge of the coach waiting for Godric to turn her way so that she could leap into his arms.

"Is she not in one piece, undisturbed, and safe?"

Godric looked at Sookie and smiled. She took this as her cue and stood up, crushing her body into his. He held her tightly, taking in a deep breath of her hair and planting soft kisses all over her head. Matthias stood there staring at the two of them. He took in their actions but Godric's more than Sookie's. It would appear that he may have been a little wrong about his son's intentions. He seemed to be very much into this girl after all. Godric pulled Sookie away from him and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, your maker is very kind."

Godric quickly glanced at Matthias. He turned back to Sookie and pushed her back to the coach where he took a seat next to her with his arm still protectively around her.

"My god, she isn't going to get hurt here Godric you can relax."

It seemed a while before Matthias' words sat in but when they did Godric removed his arm and instead grabbed Sookie's hand. He then sat back against the coach and watched his maker. Sookie did the same but leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Matthias laughed and stood from his seat.

"If I couldn't smell the arousal in this room I would be a horrible vampire. You two spend the evening together and we will meet tomorrow night."

And with that Matthias was gone. Sookie watched the door shut and turned back to Godric.

"What was that all about?"

"Are you turned on?"

Sookie looked taken a back but nodded her head rather quickly. She didn't want Godric to know that his maker had been the one who started her arousal. But somehow she figured he already knew.


	38. Chapter 38

Godric put his lips to Sookie's neck and began to kiss, lightly at first and then harder as he laid her against the couch. She opened her legs for him and he repositioned himself more comfortably. Godric slid his hand up her dress and between her legs. He smiled against her mouth as she moaned at the touch. He slid his fingers inside her panties and inserted his two middle fingers inside of her cavern. She gasped and began rocking against him and matching his rhythm.

"Oh Godric!"

"Yes…?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Godric sat up pinching and tugging at her nipples, watching her body rise up to him like an offering. He was torturing her. She had imagined their reunion to be more sensual and delicate. But no, this is what she gets, torture. But she wasn't complaining, she could get use to this indefinitely. Godric released her nipple and bent down, taking it into his mouth instead. While he did this his fingers of the other hand, still in her hole, found their way to her clit. He rubbed her there while torturing her little nipple with his tongue and teeth. She screamed as a wave crashed against her, but pushed Godric away when nothing more came.

"What was that?"

"What was what Sookie?"

"My…"

"Your orgasm or your release, you can call it whatever you prefer. Don't be embarrassed."

Godric was grinning widely and Sookie blushed at her childish actions.

"Yes that, why was it so…different?"

Godric shrugged and moved away from Sookie, pulling her with him as he sat back against the couch again. He placed her on his lap, right over his apparent arousal. She accidently let out a moan and Godric laughed as she reddened in the face a little more. He grinned and grabbed Sookie's face with his, pulling her closer to him so that they were nose to nose. He closed his eyes too and allowed her breath to brush over his face and caress it. He opened his eyes to see Sookie's loving ones staring back at him. He had a Goddess sent to him from the God's and she was willing to please him in every way known to mankind, _or vampire kind for that matter._

"Would you like to play a game that I used to play with Eric in this very room?"

Sookie nodded her head and Godric tilted his to the side to study her.

"What?" Sookie asked still blushing madly.

It was moments after her question before Godric decided to answer her.

"Maybe Eric will join us."

"What? Eric is here?" Sookie began. "But why didn't you say…"

Sookie hushed quickly when the full realization of what Godric had said just hit her. Godric's eyebrows rose and he bent his head down to catch her dropped gaze.

"Is everything okay?"

Sookie nodded and then climbed off of Godric.

"Sookie…"

"Is this what you want Godric?"

"I want you and Eric to both be happy. And I know that if the two of you are together you will be. But for the first time in centuries that I lost count of long ago, I actually want to be happy as well. I don't care if Eric has you sometimes, but only Eric. He and I share a bond that cannot be explained. I also understand that when I left you the way I did and left for Dallas, I was wrong. So I have no right to show up in your life unexpectedly wanting you back and claiming you for myself. I left you in Eric's protection, I wanted him to risk his life for your safety. He did that, and he also fell in love doing so. Now, be that as it may, I must respect and be attentive to Eric's emotions as well as yours. If you have no desire to be with the both of us, to be shared night after night by the both of us, then please let me know now and I will end this tiresome charade. I will allow you to choose one of us, or I could glamour you to forget the both of us and move on with your life."

Godric felt a sharp pain on the side of his face as his head was slung to the side. When he regained his composure he turned back to Sookie who had raised her hand for a second time. He quickly grabbed her hand right as it was coming down to reclaim his cheek again. He gently held her hand so that she couldn't move it and she sat there glaring at him.

"What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"You can never glamour me Godric, ever. I don't care what happens to me, or why you'll ever deem it necessary to do so. Why you would even bring it up is beyond me!"

"I am sorry Sookie I was merely suggesting…"

"Well you suggested wrong."

"Again I apologize…" He stopped himself from going on any further. "You're right, I see now why it upsets you. I will never bring it up again. _I will never glamour you Sookie_."

"I'm sorry too, I may have over reacted a little. But I am firm on my belief of never wanting to be glamoured no matter what the circumstance or situation."

"I'm not trying to bicker with you Sookie, but may I ask why you are so firm on this belief? I am merely curious."

"Because Godric, I am human, the Fae blood that runs through my veins doesn't matter here, I am human still. And part of being human is having memories. Rather good or bad, without them we can't distinguish ourselves. A short life, but a ton of memories, it makes the dying in the end a lot easier."

Godric smiled at Sookie. She truly was amazing. It seemed as if she had matured a lot over the last couple months he was away from her. Maybe it was the heart ache she had to live through. She was forced to grow up and deal with something no girl her age should have to deal with, abandonment.

"Well then, what will you do Miss Stackhouse?"

"I won't choose…" She answered quickly. "But I won't leave either of you. I want you two to decide."

Godric smiled at this. He liked this idea.

"Shall I summon Eric?"

Sookie grinned and nodded quickly as her heart sped up with excitement. This was going to be quite a night in the end, she could feel it. And her body was heating up quickly at the possibilities of what Godric and Eric had in store for her.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hello to all of my avid fans of LeTs PLaY. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten from you guys. I really love them and can tell that you all really love this story. I am writing to question the appearance of my new character Matthias and rather or not you all see him as a very intriguing character. I threw him into the mix to spice things up a bit. I haven't quite decided what to do with him. The Sookie that I have been writing is a bit AU so I was able to gradually work her into the position to be with two vampires instead of one. It looks like it is working great so far. I will know from all of your reviews later on rather or not you like where the three of them are standing at in the story. Or rather or not I should break them apart. I have a feeling that I will have a lot of people saying that they would rather Eric get her to himself, and of course there are the Godric lovers (like myself) who will want her to stay with him. Please let me know so I can better decide where this story shall go. It has a long way still, I plan to drag this story out for awhile. But anyway Matthias is my biggest character concern. I don't regret adding him to the story but where I want to take him might upset some readers. So please before I continue writing let me know how you all feel about him and what his role shall be._**

Eric entered not long after Godric summoned him. He came in wet and wearing only a pair of black jeans. He stood before Sookie and Godric eyeing them both with a look of irritance.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes Eric, Miss Stackhouse here would like 'us' to decide what is to be done with her heart?'

Eric's brows rose in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She would like us to decide who gets her or if she is to be shared."

"And what is your decision?"

It seemed as if all of the anger and disdain that Eric had had back in Dallas at Godric's home was gone. He seemed very interested in the news that was just presented to him. He hadn't yet looked to Sookie save for his entering the room a moment ago. Sookie could tell that it was taking all of his strength not to.

"It is to be made by the both of us."

"Again I ask, what is your decision?"

Now it was Sookie's turn to pipe up and say something. She needed to reassure him, to let him know that this is what she wanted. That it was to be decided by the two of them because she didn't have the strength to turn either one of them down.

"Eric please, I can't decide and I wouldn't want to even if I could."

Now Eric turned to her, slowly and hesitantly, but eventually their eyes met and there was a sudden embarrassment flung over the both of them. They both quickly turned away.

"Sookie?..." Eric began, slowly returning his gaze. "About before, in Godric's home. I didn't mean what I had said. I…I just didn't want to lose you and I thought that the only way I could get you out of my mind was to emotionally shun you. Again, I am irrevocably sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for hitting you."

Eric gave an evil grin.

"It's not like it hurt or anything."

Sookie couldn't tell if he meant that as an attempt of humor directed to her race or sex. Either way it made her smile and feel a little bit better about it. In all actuality, at the time of the punch she had given him, she meant it, with all her heart she meant it. But she never wanted it to result in him hating her, not ever would she want that. She loved him more than anything then and now. Nothing would ever change that.

They both turned back to Godric after exchanging a long heartfelt gaze that Eric tried breaking as soon as possible. He hated appearing weak in front of Godric, even though now he was sure his weaknesses didn't matter to Godric anymore. Godric had once raised him to be a careless and ruthless vampire, punishing him whenever he showed the least bit of emotion. When he turned back to his maker though he saw he was looking down at the ground and smiling. Apparently he was pleased with his child's sudden change of attitude.

"Nåväl," Eric began, "Jag tror att jag vill ha henne för mig själv. Men jag vet att det skulle göra dig riktigt olycklig. Så jag ger henne till dig, Jag skulle föredra att ha din lycka innan Sookie's kärlek."

 _("Well then, I think that I want her to myself. But I know that that would make you quite unhappy. So I give her to you, I'd prefer to have your happiness before Sookie's love.")_

"Eric Jag tackar er för att titta på henne under min frånvaro. Jag förstår att något hände mellan er två och jag är villig att ta itu med det. Jag vill inte att ignorera sina känslor för vår Sookie".

(" _Eric I thank you for watching over her during my absence. I understand that something happened between the two of you and I am willing to address it. I don't want to ignore your feelings for our Sookie_.")

"Vår Sookie!?"

 _(Our Sookie!?")_

"Ja, våra Sookie. Jag kommer att dela henne med du är villig att dela med mig."

 _(Yes, our Sookie. I will share her with you, if you are willing to share her with me._ )

Sookie sat there staring at the two vampires. She was a bit irritated that they kept their conversation private. It was about her after all and so she technically had a right to hear what they had to say. Didn't she? She sighed and it didn't get past the vampires' ears. They both turned her way. She immediately put on a pouty face that made the both of them smile widely. Eric turned back to Godric and nodded his head before making his way to Sookie and sitting next to her on the coach. Godric didn't move from his seat next to her. He only sat back to watch the two. Eric leaned in to Sookie placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and then her cheek, and turning her face to him so that he could place one on her lips. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, marking how beautiful they were. He was getting lost. He absentmindedly ran a loose strand of her hair behind an ear.

"So…then I guess this means that you're the one I'm going to be with?"

"Why do you sound so disappointed?'

"I…I don't know I just…"

Sookie glanced behind her at Godric, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned back to Eric but before she could say anything more she felt her hair being gently grabbed from the back and placed in the front, draping over her shoulder, the ends laying loosely over her chest. She then felt cool lips on the back of her neck. Her eyes wondered to Eric's who sat in front of her smiling as the lips moved to her shoulder. She let out a soft moan and felt a hand slip from behind her over her waist, it rested there on her belly. The lips made their way to Sookie's ear and she was lost forever in the pleasure.

"Don't worry," Godric cooed, "you get us both Sookie. We both seem to require your love."

Godric's eyes made their way to Eric's as he sucked at Sookie's ear lobe. Eric grabbed the straps of Sookie's dress and pulled them down over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms out of them, allowing Eric to slide the dress down to her waist where it sat as he fondled her breasts. He sqeezed and pinched at them eliciting the moans and eventually got carried away with himself.

"Ouch!" Sookie moaned tensing up.

"Eric she isn't a whore be gentle with her." Godric said roughly as he let go of her ear lobe to address his child.

The way the word 'whore' ran out of Godric's mouth made Sookie's core ache very badly, ending in a very erotic whimper. Godric chuckled in her ear.

"Or is she?" Eric questioned, noticing the way her arousal peaked at Godric's choice of word.

"Do you like that Sookie?" Godric asked. "Do you like being called a whore?"

Sookie nodded and let out another whimper. Godric looked up to Eric and they both stood up towering above her. They moved to the front of her and watched as she watched them. Her eyes were begging for them both to take her.

"Would you like to play that game that I mentioned earlier?"

"Yes Godric."

"Oh Godric listen to her," Eric piped up, "she sounds so obedient, just like a whore."

Sookie looked to Eric and frowned. She stood up smirking wickedly at Eric. Modesty didn't take over her as per usual for her dress remained around her waist, displaying her breasts in all their glory to the two vamps. They watched them intently. Godric was the first to look back up at Sookie. She turned to him.

"You know Godric, I think that I would rather you and I play…with Eric."

"You and me?" Godric questioned.

"Yes, but only because I'm not strong enough to hold Eric down."

Godric smirked, he liked where Sookie's mind was running off to. Eric stared in bewilderment first at Sookie, and then at his maker. He couldn't believe this, they were the vampires, they should have Sookie bending to them. He couldn't believe his maker would grant her permission to do as she pleased to him. But then again was it really that bad? He passed the idea off and began to look at the more enjoying aspects of it. Maybe it would turn around in the end anyway. After all they had several hours before sunrise. They could make this night go far.

"Very well Sookie," Godric replied turning to Eric, "where would you like this game to begin? The floor, couch, or bed?"

Eric stared at his maker as he slowly began walking towards him.

"How about the roof?"

"The roof!?" Both vampires said in unison, turning to her.

"Yes the roof."

They both continued to study her for a moment.

"Why, may I ask, am I taking him to the roof Sookie?" Godric questioned.

"Because I want the whole world to hear him screaming."


	40. Chapter 40

Once to the roof Sookie stood at the edge with her hands outstretched to the sky. The two vampires stood behind her. They watched her intently as she offered herself to the night. She looked like a Goddess standing there with her dress wrapped around her waist and her breasts only visible to everything but them. Godric snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his mouth to the back of her neck and ran his hands from her belly to her breasts. He squeezed them and ran his fingers over her nipples.

"Oh Godric."

"What would you like me to do?"

Sookie smirked. She liked how Godric was basically kneeling before her, ready and willing to do her bidding as she pleased. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes.

"Watch."

And with that she left Godric standing there near the edge and she went to claim Eric. Eric grinned as she walked to him, letting her dress fall completely off of her body and down around her ankles. He reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to him. Godric took a seat on the edge of the roof and watched his underlings. He couldn't help but realize how much of a seductress Sookie was. She was really good at what she did. God forbid anyone besides he and Eric ever touch her. It would be sudden death without a second thought or the slightest bit of remorse. She was theirs, she belonged to them, body and soul. Godric watched as the two kissed passionately. He watched as Eric's hand groped Sookie's body in the most sensual ways. How Sookie's legs would be pulled up and wrapped around Eric's waist. Before anyone could blink Eric was holding Sookie up. Her legs grasping tightly around Eric for support and Eric's hands roaming freely over her backside and her legs. The moans coming from the two were almost unbearable for Godric and he found himself fighting the urge to jump up and go and take them both at the same time. But alas, he didn't, he was patient for Sookie's sake.

Eric now had Sookie on the ground. Her legs were spread apart and he had swiftly pushed inside of her. Godric bit his lip as he heard Sookie cry out in pain. He almost wanted to go and knock Eric in the head for harming their Sookie but fought back the urge as he heard Sookie's moans of pain turn to pleasure. She cried out with every thrust Eric gave her, every grope to her breast or her ass, every suck to her nipple. Godric watched in awe as a white light began to envelope both Eric and Sookie and before he knew it Sookie had used strength unbeknownst to either vampires and had Eric lying on his back. Now she sat on top of him and had shoved herself over Erics throbbing member. Eric and Sookie both threw their heads back and moaned in great pleasure. Sookie brought her head back to look at Eric and she grinned, raising a hand high in the air. Another white light emerged from it and began running down her arm. She turned her head to Godric and released the white light. Godric closed his eyes and braced himself for the contact but instead of pain there was a strong burst of pleasure sent through his body. He threw his head back and moaned like a monster to the night sky. When it was over he looked back at Sookie who had raised her hand again but this time was looking at Eric. He had no idea what just happened. It was just like a release and the pleasure felt unbelievable. He watched as Sookie brought her hand down across Eric's face and the white light shot through his body like an electrical current. Eric roared and Godric felt his cock stiffen to the point of damn near exploding. It was getting painful to only watch, he needed more than this, more than what Sookie shot at him. He wanted sex, and he wanted it hot, rough, and painful. He got up from the edge of the roof where he had been sitting and damn near fell off of earlier due to Sookie's magic trick, and made his way to Eric and Sookie. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Sookie's hair. He pulled her off of Eric and to a standing position in front of him. He held on to her hair and watched her as her face scrunched up in pain. Oh yes, he was feeling very kinky right now. He wanted to see her scream and squirm under him. Eric too, he glanced over at his child who seemed to have been in a daze. He would have his fun with Sookie, and then he would deal with Eric.

"Tell me Sookie, what would you like as your punishment for that little trick a moment ago? You know I don't like to be teased."

Sookie smirked, she was getting the game now. She decided to be defiant and play along. She stopped struggling against the hand groping her hair and leaned in to Godric's face, until they were almost nose to nose.

"Fuck…you."

Godric felt the pleasure start in his cock and run through his body, she had done it again. He closed his eyes and moaned, refusing to give Sookie the satisfaction of seeing again the reaction she had seen the first time. When Godric regained his composure he gripped Sookie's hair tighter and pulled her to him. He kissed her roughly and then put his lips to her neck and bit in. He didn't suck the blood up, he just bit and then removed his mouth. Letting the blood run freely down her neck, and then down her chest and over one of her breasts.

"Uhhhh! Godric!"

He relished over her moans and kept going. After watching the blood run he moved to her ear and bit down on the ear lobe. She screamed in pain and he smirked like an imp. He hadn't felt this playful, or this mischievous in over a thousand years.

"Sookie?"

"Yes Godric?"

"Get on your knees."

Sookie did as she was told and got to her knees. By this time Eric had come back to his senses and sat up to watch what his maker was up to. He smiled as he saw Sookie getting to her knees in front of him. Godric took Sookie's hand and made it grasp his throbbing member. Sookie got the picture and began stroking it back and forth. Eric let out a low chuckle that only Godric could hear. Foolish girl, that was not at all what his maker wanted. Godric grabbed another handful of Sookie's hair and pulled her face up to look at him.

"No little girl."

Sookie looked up at him quizzically, she had stopped thrusting her hand over his cock but did not remove it. She felt it harden a bit more.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

Godric tilted his head to the side and Eric let out another low chuckle.

"Open your mouth."

Sookie felt the insides of her belly tighten. He wanted to put it in her mouth? A blowjob, that's what he wanted. Sookie shook her head and Godric pulled her hair even tighter. She didn't want to do something like that in front of Eric.

"You want to make me happy don't you?"

Sookie nodded and Eric began to crawl over to Sookie. If he knew his maker, which he did, then this was going to be a bit uncomfortable and a little bit painful for her. He sat behind Sookie, not letting her know that he was there just yet. He remembered what it was like the first time Godric asked for this from him, he would be her support. He would even take over for her if it began to be too much.

"Open! Show me how wide your lips will part."

Sookie opened her mouth and placed the tip of his cock inside. She closed her mouth around it and sucked, then opened again and licked lightly. She watched as Godric let his head fall back and moaned. Sookie began to take more of Godric in, inch by inch. She got to the point where she couldn't fit anymore in and just continued to work with what she could.

"More Sookie."

"I can't."

"More."

"Godric you're too big."

Before Sookie had a chance to pull away from him he had released that handful of hair he had and used both of his hands to grasp either side of her head. Then he began to thrust himself in and out of her. He was doing it very fast so that she didn't have time to choke. Eric watched from behind and he felt, through the small bond that he and Sookie had, that she was becoming aroused. He was surprised, the little fairy could take Godric's cock better than he ever had. Not only that but she was enjoying it as well. Eric reached for Sookie's legs and parted them. He slid himself under her on his back and put his mouth over her wet, dripping mound. She let out a hard moan as he ran his tongue over her clit. Godric slowed his speed at the sensation the moan caused over his cock. Sookie was beginning to choke now. Eric reached up and caressed her ass with his hands as he dove in for more of her cum. Godric and Sookie both met their release at the same time. When Sookie's release hit Godric pulled himself out of her mouth and Sookie gripped his cock with her hand. She worked it as she threw her head back to enjoy hers. When it was done and over with everyone collapsed in a heap on the ground. The two vamps listened to Sookie catching her breath. When everyone had regained their composures Godric got up and made his way to his child. Eric felt his ankle being grabbed and his body yanked to Godric. Godric flipped him over on his belly and placed his cock at his entrance. Eric braced himself for the pain. When it came from Godric's swift thrust he roared out into the night yet again. Sookie took this opportunity to move to where Eric's face was planted on the hard ground. She longed to put it back in that soft spot it was in only moments before. She looked to Godric as he was thrusting madly into Eric and he nodded to her to do as she pleased. So Sookie took a seat in front of Eric and lifted his head. He took the cue and opened her folds, beginning to lick and suck at her all over again. She laid back and stared up at the stars. She turned her head to the side and looked to the horizon, they had maybe an hour or an hour in a half before the sun rose. The sky was becoming lighter. She closed her eyes and moaned. She put her hands on Eric's head to guide him to the places that she most wanted his tongue to be. She felt his fingers slide into her and curve up, hitting her g-spot.

"ERIC!!!"

She screamed out loud. Godric slowed his pace in Eric to carefully watch the two below him. Sookie was in some deep abyss of pleasure that Eric was conjuring up. He decided to remove himself from his child. When Eric felt himself being released he placed his hands under Sookie's behind and lifted her two his face. She was a platter that he was literally drooling over. Godric made his way to Sookie and lay next to her. His hands grasped her breasts and fondled with her nipples. She turned her head to look at him and Godric could tell that she was tired, wore out, and ready for some much needed sleep. He looked out at the horizon to see the sun peeking over. He found himself lost in his own thoughts and was brought back to the present by the sound of Sookie reaching another climax. She screamed into the early morning sky and Godric placed kisses on her neck and shoulder as she calmed herself. Eric sat up and smirked. Godric returned the smirk.

"So I guess it was us who had her screaming to the world."

"Yes, so it appears."

Sookie had passed out from the exhaustion and was completely oblivious to Eric's remark. The two vampires stood up and Eric picked up Sookie. They carried her back inside and to the bedroom that Matthias had given her. Eric placed her in the bed and Godric crawled in next to her.

"I am going to go back to our room?"

"You may stay here, there is plenty of room for the both of us."

"No, I wish to be alone. Thank you though."

"Is something the matter Eric?"

"I can't help but feel that she belongs to you Godric. I can't help but feel like a third wheel."

"Do you no longer wish to share her?"

"I'm only saying that when it comes down to her emotional needs I can't be of much service, I know nothing in that area. I do not think that I could even stay faithful to her like you can. I've always liked women, more than one woman. I cannot commit myself to her wholly like you can. I wish to be part of her life, but until I am fully ready to commit myself, I only wish to be a physical presence. Sex is something I am good at, I can always deliver in that area no matter what. But love, emotions, feelings, I can't not yet. Do you think she will be upset with my decision?"

"I do not know. I do believe that she will understand your decision though. May I ask, do you love her like you said you did?"

"I do."

"Then what is so difficult?"

"To love her means, to give up all my pleasures with all women. I do not think that I love her enough to do that just yet. I care about her deeply and would die for her, but Godric I am a vampire and human commitments I know nothing of nor did I ever want to before I met her. I am only asking for a little bit of time to clear my head."

"Alright Eric, I will talk to Sookie when she awakes but I do not believe my word alone will be enough."

"Of course, I will address her with an explanation later on tomorrow evening."

Godric nodded his head and watched his child leave the room. He turned back to Sookie and gave her a warm smile when he saw her staring at him.

"You heard everything?"

"I did."

"Are you okay with it?"

Sookie was silent for a moment and then smiled up at Godric.

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Well what choice do I have Godric?"

Godric nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Besides, I would rather Eric come to me when he is ready. I wouldn't want him to commit himself to me and then I find out later that he has been unfaithful. It is better to wait anyway. I don't want to force him into anything."

"And if he doesn't come back, will you be okay with that?"

"No, but I have you, and always will right?"

"Of course."

Godric hugged Sookie to him tighter than ever and released her with a soft kiss. They both lay awake for awhile. Neither could sleep peacefully.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to turn me?"

Godric closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please Sookie not now."

"Why not now? Then when? I'm getting older with every passing day. Pretty soon I won't even be attractive to you anymore."

"It is not as soon as you think, but I will still love you."

"That isn't enough…."

"And why isn't it Sookie? Isn't that what humans want? To be loved for who they are?"

"Yes but to be loved forever. No human gets that chance to be loved forever but I have a chance with you. You can turn me and I'll always have you."

"That is true but even still, I don't know if that is what I want.

"But you already said, just to give you time with me as I am now, as a human. I'm giving that to you, but I'm getting older fast."

"What about children Sookie, don't you want children?"

"I do but…"

"You can't have them if you're a vampire."

"…I want you more."

Godric was silent for a while and laid his head on the pillow. Sookie sat up glaring at him.

"And what do you expect me to do? I can't have a baby with you. Do you want me to leave you and have it with someone else and then leave that person and come back to you with the baby?"

"You're being childish."

"You're being unfair."

"Sookie please."

"I love you. And I love the idea of being with you forever."

When Godric didn't answer she laid back down with her back to him and silently cried herself to sleep. Godric lay awake for another hour or so. She had tried so hard to hide her crying from him. Even if somehow she was able to hide the sound from him, the smell of her tears were impossible to hide. He didn't mean to upset her. He just didn't believe that the vampiric world was one he wanted to introduce her to. But then again, hadn't he already done that. Her whole life had been overrun by vampires. He would probably in the end have to turn her anyway to protect her from the fairies. He eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep to his thought of turning her, to all the pros and cons of the transformation that would change her life…' _forever_ '.


	41. Chapter 41

Sookie awoke the following evening completely invigorated with the previous night's events. She lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling for the longest time. She remembered Matthias and decided to go looking for him. She got up and quickly dressed herself, eyeing Godric every now and then to see if he was awake yet or not. She would much rather spend her time with him but Matthias was pulling at the back of her mind, or so it seemed.

She made her way out of the room and down the same stairs she remembered Matthias taking her to. She found him seated in the same seat he was in the previous night. He smiled at her as she took a seat across from him. She took a glance around the room again. It truly was a magnificent room. The furniture and the artwork were beautiful. She saw a statue that resembled Matthias very much. She knew that it wasn't him though, maybe a close family member, a brother perhaps.

"He is my great grandfather, Niall."

Sookie turned to Matthias who was watching her take in the statue. He had answered the thought that had been running through her mind at the time. She again, forgot that he could do that. She was so used to being the one to tap into another person's mind. This was getting quite irritating.

"A fairy?"

"Of course, and your great grandfather as well."

""Mine!?"

"Mmmm….yes, so it seems."

"So we are…cousins?"

"We are, to a degree."

"Oh my, but I almost…well I mean…nevermind."

Sookie began to blush like mad. Her red face turned even deeper when she realized that Matthias had read her mind again. He knew what she was getting ready to say.

"It isn't wrong for us to have done so. The activity in its self would have only been wrong because you belong to another who happens to be my child. But incest…as you call it as a human, does not exist to the fairies, only in the intermediate blood line. Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers...although aunts and uncles could be accepted as well."

"I guess so, now that I think about it, it is ' _legal'_ to marry a second or third cousin in this world too. It just sounds so…ewww."

She noticed that Matthias had been smiling quite impishly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I'm flattered that you had thought about sleeping with me."

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I was just…"

Sookie stopped, she had gotten away with herself. She didn't know how to dig herself out of this hole. She was so embarrassed. She decided instead to take him in. He truly was a gorgeous creature, his hair was a deep auburn color. He must have been wearing it up yesterday and she didnt notice. It was long and curly, past his shoulders. It didn't help that the man wasn't wearing a shirt. Perhaos he had just woken up. His face was young and looked smooth like alabaster but not pale like her Godric. _His maker was a beautiful creature._ _Watching him felt sinful._ Sookie was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized he was smiling at her and watching her in turn. They had been sitting there like that for so long.

Before she could say anything she felt warm lips press against hers. She closed her eyes to welcome them. She was so used to the cool ones that belonged to Eric and Godric that she didn't even react like she ought to have. She allowed Matthias to do what he did, and worst yet, she liked it. Before she knew it she was kissing him back. She felt his hand slip across her waist and then his other grip the side of her face. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue in but lightly, and only to take a peek inside her mouth because he pulled it back out and gave her bottom lip a quick nibble and suck before he ended their kiss completely.

Sookie sat there trying to catch her breath. She stared at him. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She had technically just cheated on Godric, and Eric too right? She placed her face in her hands and began to panick. She was so confused. She felt Matthias' hands grab hers and pull them from her face. She stared at him again, and he gave her a genuine smile.

"What just happened was not your fault. I initiated that and am terribly sorry, but it is okay. I will explain everything to your master. Do not worry."

"Godric is not my master."

Matthias stared at her, and his smile disappeared.

"Are you not his human?"

"Well…yes and no, but…"

"But nothing, Sookie either you're his human or you are nothing to him. It can be no other way. There are vampires out there who would kill Godric if they found out that he had a human whom he treated as an equal. It is below us and not very well accepted. When it comes to you and him behind closed doors when no one is around to hear or notice, you may be whatever you want to him and vice versa. But to everyone else you must be his human, if you love him than you will allow to be called as such. It is for his safety as well not just yours, you do want that right?"

"Yes but why hasn't Godric ever said anything about needing or having to address me as his human?"

Matthias smiled.

"Because it appears that I was wrong about my child. He cares about you very much and I think he has come to a point in his life when he just doesn't want to exist anymore, you have given him reason to. So he feels that anything to keep you happy, even if it means the death of him, is worthwhile."

"Why doesn't he want to exist anymore?'

"You remember when I told you that immortality isn't everything?"

"Yes."

"Well, Godric is a prime example of that. He has lived for so long and all the years have finally begun to take a toll."

"Lonliness?"

"Well that, and then there is also the remorse and guilt for his past acts. He was a fearsome vampire, a monster. He may not be any longer, but he used to be. He realizes that he was wrong and it is hurting him greatly. I think finding you has given him hope, a reason to live, and a new chance at life."

"Mmmm…so then that explains why he doesn't want to turn me then."

"He won't turn you?"

"No."

"That would be why then, he doesn't feel that becoming a monster would befit you."

"But I wouldn't be a monster. And technically, if he was my maker, I would have to do his bidding right? Anything that he didn't want me to do, I couldn't do."

"That is true but with Godric I think he feels that to be a vampire, is to be a monster, no matter what. And then there is also the fact that if he was to become your maker than you would be under him by hierarchy. I think he wants to always be your equal."

"Yeah but that makes no sense, I'm under him now anyway. I'm human and he's vampire, the logic there is seriously flawed."

Matthias laughed out loud.

"Yes I must agree."

"But no matter, he has his reasons for not wanting to turn you."

"I know, I just wish to be with him forever Matthias. Being turned seems like the happiest thing in the world to me right now."

The corners of Matthias' mouth turned up.

"I wouldn't have a problem granting you that wish."

Sookie glanced over at Matthias who was watching her intently. He was no longer smiling, he was dead serious.

"Wouldn't that be…wrong since Godric doesn't want it? I wouldn't want to cause problems between the two of you."

"You won't. Godric will eventually begin to realize that he cannot have you forever unless he turns you. I am sure he is going to turn you eventually. But the problem is 'when'. I understand that the reason you wish to be turned now is to be eternally fitted for him at a young age. You need to understand that a few more years of aging will not hurt your relationship with him, emotionally or sexually. You will always be appealing to him. I believe when you are old and decrepit it might begin to take effect on the both of you, but not anytime soon."

"I understand that but its more for my comfort than anything else."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

Sookie watched Matthias. She felt so comfortable around him. Her eyes fell to his lips and she got lost in her thoughts. She wanted to kiss him again. To feel them rub against hers and his tongue attacking her tongue. She yanked her eyes away from him and blushed again. She was so wrong for this. Godric was going to hate her. Matthias grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"It is not wrong, and he will not hate you for such thoughts. They are only thoughts after all, no matter how naughty."

Sookie's stomach fluttered with arousal when she heard the word 'naughty' roll off of his tongue. She shook her head and tried to deter her thoughts, but to no avail. Before she knew it she felt Matthias' lips against hers again. Complete heaven, his lips were fitted for a God and they felt so unbelievably good, she imagined them elsewhere on her body. He chuckled against her lips at her thoughts. Complete hell, because this was wrong, this was horrid, Godric would hate her.

" _No he won't_."

Matthias whispered as he moved his lips to her neck where he began to nip and suck. Sookie's breathing became erratic. She was so horny, and felt so…dirty. The things she wanted Matthias to do to her were…unimaginable.

"Ohhh…"

She didn't mean to moan, but she couldn't help it. He felt so damn good, he could make it feel so damn good. She felt the strap of her dress slide down over her shoulder and his lips followed.

"Once I do this Sookie you can't go back. Are you okay with that?"

Matthias spoke against her shoulder. He trailed his kisses back up to her neck where he gave her another nibble. This time the nibble was a little harder, almost like a bite.

"Yes."

Sookie was too far into her abyss to hear the door to the lounge room open up. Before she knew it there was a lot of growling, she was flung to the floor and then blackness took over.


	42. Chapter 42

Sookie awoke and found herself in a familiar room. She jolted up and looked around her, recognizing the surroundings and the room to be Godric's bedroom back in Dallas. She felt a pain in her neck and the memories came flooding back. Had he done it? Was she a vampire? Why was she back in Godric's home? She quickly climbed out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She heard voices coming from Godric's living room and ran there. She found Eric and Godric standing near the window in the middle of a heated argument. They turned to her when they felt her presence standing there in the doorway. In an instant Eric was before her. Sookie didn't have time to blink when she felt his hand come flying down against her cheek. She went sprawling across the floor and didn't bother to pick herself up. She deserved that, she remembered what she had done.

"Eric no."

Came Godric's soft reply. Sookie could tell that he felt she deserved that too. Because had she not, then he would have done more than just softly usher Eric to stop. He would have probably damn near killed Eric. Godric was by her side in a minute. She felt herself losing control of her emotions. Godric's hand came down on her arm and she was pulled up to a standing position. She met his cold icy glare.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed.

"I…I…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Are you!? You could have been seriously hurt."

"He wasn't going to hurt me."

"He bit you!"

"Because I asked him too."

Sookie felt herself lose complete control of her emotions then. She began to hyperventilate as a white light began to engulf her. Godric's gaze softened and he was going to reach and grab her into an embrace until he heard Eric clear his throat to bring him out of the trance Sookie had him in. _Damn Fairies._

"Why would you have asked him to?"

"I didn't really ask him…but I allowed him to."

"Why Sookie, why?"

"Why does it matter why? You allow Eric to have a bite out of me whenever the hell he pleases, among other things. Why in the hell can't I allow Matthias?"

"I do not believe Matthias has those feelings for you. At least he has not made them clear to us."

"Well Eric made it perfectly clear that he doesn't."

Sookie felt the tears rise and began to fall again. She turned her back to both Godric and Eric when she saw them exchange worried glances. It must have been the topic they had been discussing when she walked in the room.

"Sookie," Eric began, "is that what this is all about? Is that why you allowed Matthias to do what he did to you, because of what you heard me tell Godric the other night?"

"No that has nothing to do with it. I understand why you chose that decision. I don't hold you against it for any reason. In fact I respect you greatly for it. It takes courage to stand up and admit that you cannot be faithful to the one you love. I was simply bringing up a soft place. I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Eric backed off and went to sit down near the fireplace, leaving Godric and Sookie to their devices. He would join in if things got to heated between them.

"I just don't understand?" Godric continued.

"No you wouldn't would you." Sookie began again, redirecting all of her anger back to Godric. "But don't worry I am just keeping it all in the family, no harm there right?"

Sookie found herself being pressed against the wall. Godric had both of his hands on her waist and held her there tightly. She tried pushing him away but to no avail. She was stuck there.

"So you did it to anger me?"

"No."

"Then explain, Sookie please, before I go and throw myself into the sun. Tell me why you felt you needed to let Matthias do what he did?"

"It was just a bite. Jesus you act as if he did a ton of other things."

At this Eric turned back to the heated discussion. He quickly made his way back over to them. Godric had released her from his hold and backed away looking to the floor.

"Okay something is seriously wrong here. What is it? You are scaring me."

Godric's gaze traveled up to Sookie's eyes and Sookie felt the horror. He knew something she didn't.

"So you pretend to be ignorant of it?" Eric hissed standing just as close to her as Godric had been.

"Pretend? I'm not pretending to be anything. I don't know what…"

"Eric?"

Both Eric and Sookie looked to Godric who had walked to the coach to sit down.

"Leave us."

"Yes Godric."

And with that Eric was gone. Sookie walked to Godric and stood before him.

"Sit down Sookie."

Sookie was glad to oblige.

"I am sorry Godric…I…"

"Sookie I need you to tell me exactly what you remember. I need to know what would have led him to do it."

"Tell me what he did first."

"No."

Godric's voice was stern and held no patience. So Sookie obeyed.

"I woke up and saw that you were still sleeping next to me. I made my way down the stairs to the room we were all in with Matthias the night before. My sole purpose was to see him…. _I had to see him."_

Godric marked the sudden attachment that Sookie had for his maker. This was a lot worse than he thought.

"I remember sitting across from where he sat and before I knew it he was next to me. But I never mentioned it, I actually found his actions to be quite relaxing. I've never felt so relaxed, or more at peace with anyone. Not even you Godric, and it scares me, _it scared me then_."

Sookie's voice had gotten softer again, turning to almost a whisper.

" _We started talking about you, and how you were tired of life and I gave you reason. Then he mentioned that he was wrong about your feelings for me and that you cared about me very much. There wasn't one thing that didn't get past him. He was always in my head, always answering my thoughts and deepest darkest fears. Then I remember telling him that you didn't want to turn me and we talked about that for while. Then he said that he didn't have a problem turning me."_

Godric stiffened in his seat next to Sookie. He knew now, why what happened, happened.

"That's why I let him bite me. I thought he was going to turn me."

" _Sookie_." Godric whispered.

"All I remember after that was the kissing and then the sting in my neck. Then there was growling and I was being flung to the floor, although now that I think about it, the growling came from Matthias. I thought there were two people in the room because I heard the door open. But maybe I had been hearing things because I only heard him growling, no one else. So then he was the one who threw me on the floor?"

"Is that all?" He chose not to answer her.

Godric was looking at the fireplace and had been for sometime now. He didn't need to hear anymore. He knew enough to put the rest of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Sookie, when Eric and I woke up we made our way to the living room because we heard you moaning. We thought you were being hurt. But much to our horror when we got there, we found you on the floor. You were completely naked and Matthias was having his way with you."

By now Godric's gaze made it back to Sookie. She was horrified. She jumped up and began backing up to the large window on the far side of Godric's living room.

"No, no that is not what happened. I would have remembered that. I would have…I was kissing him, but nothing more. I couldn't stop myself, he…he was…irresistible. Godric….Oh my God. I'm…I'm a piece of trash if what you say is true right? That is why you're so angry with me. I'm sorry, I kept saying it was wrong…"

"But did you say no?"

"What? No…but I…"

"Then that is all that matters Sookie. You never said no."

"But…"

Sookie stopped. There was nothing more that needed to be said. She had fucked up and there was nothing she could do. No way that she could make up for it. Matthias had tricked her…everything he said about not wanting to hurt Godric, it was all a lie. What was she to do? She gave up and slowly stood from her seat next to Godric. She made her way to the doorway. She needed to get away, she needed to…she needed anything to make her feel and forgot her vices.

Godric was before her in an instant. Red tears running down his face. Sookie couldn't stand to see it, she had done this to him. She had hurt him.

"Please Sookie, do not go. He will come for you and I will never see you again. I love you, most ardently. I have nothing without you."

"You will still take me after what I did? I am a who…"

"No! No you are not. Don't you even say it."

Godric's hands had come up to Sookie's face he held her there tightly, there gazes locked on one another.

"What was he doing to me? Were they unforgivable things?"

For the first time that night Godric laughed.

"No, hardly. I dare say that I have done much worst to you than that."

"Really?" Sookie smiled.

"Really. Come now, you need not worry about things in the past. As long as you love me and can still say so he can do nothing to take you from me."

"But I still cheated."

"No, I do not believe so. He took advantage of you. He put you in one of his trances and used you. Besides it was only sex. Vampires are not humans, our ideas of cheating are a little different. If you had told him you loved him and not me, then that would have been a different story."

"Never Godric."

"Then everything is okay and salvageable."

"But then why were you crying?"

"Because you went behind my back to someone I loathe with a passion to ask to be turned."

"Oh."

"You betrayed my trust Sookie. But you did not break my heart."

"Trust is a little more important though."

"True but that also is an opinion."

"You don't think so?"

"Sookie, for me, someone who has just found his heart, I must say that it is the most important thing to me right now."

Sookie smiled. Everything felt like it was going to be okay after all.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"I am truly sorry. I…"

"Shhh…." Godric pulled Sookie into a warm embrace. "None of it matters anymore. It's all over anyway."

"Can we go out tonight?"

"Of course. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you."

Godric smiled and leaned in to kiss Sookie passionately. He was happy to have her back and everything normal again.

"Go and get ready then. I will inform Eric and the others."


	43. Chapter 43

The days passed by and turned into weeks. Sookie had called her Gran and told her that she was going to remain in Dallas for a little while. Her Gran wasn't to keen on the idea, but when Godric spoke with her and assured her that he would keep careful watch over her granddaughter, she relaxed a bit and allowed it. A month had gone by and Sookie found herself having the best time of her life. She was completely baffled by the big city and all that went on. Godric was always fretting over Sookie's safety when she went out, especially at night, but she found it to be a very cute quality of Godric's. Then of course there was Eric, who had gone back home to tend to his business. He called quite frequently and Sookie would spend hours sometimes talking to him on the phone about pointless things. He never engaged in her childish conversations much, but like Godric he listened, and that was more than enough. There wasn't a day that had gone by when she didn't think about Matthias. Her bad thoughts and anger had surprisingly dissipated over the last couple of weeks. She no longer hated him, she found herself actually missing him a little bit. Godric told her that he must have her under some sort of spell. It was a common thing for his maker to do when he was still under Matthias' control. He would use his charm and magic to get a girl to fall for him and he would take them. Godric said that he loved to play with them in this way. He loved to pretend that they liked him for him. Sookie remembered Godric laughing coldly. He told her that he and his maker both new that that wasn't possible. To be loved as a vampire, even today, was absurd. The fact still remained that humans feared vampires. There was nothing more to it.

It was around midnight and Sookie had fallen asleep on the floor near the fireplace. She had been sleepier than usual these last few days. The summer always got to her in that way. She awoke with a jolt and sat up. She held her stomach and moaned. She turned to Godric who had been sitting on the couch watching her while she slept. He felt her discomfort through their bond and knew that she was in some sort of pain even before she woke up. She stood up still holding her belly and very slowly began to walk towards Godric. He stood up and dashed to her before she could take another step.

"Sookie?! Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know."

She clutched her belly even tighter and stumbled a bit. Godric reached over and grabbed her, holding her up and preventing her from falling on her face. The pressure from Godric's hand on her belly was too much and Sookie found herself running for the nearest restroom. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet and began throwing up violently. Godric was there in less than a second, brushing the hair from her face and behind her ear. When she was done she sat up against the tub and began to cry.

"I'm sick Godric."

"I know, hold on a moment."

Godric stood up and went to the sink. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some warm water. He rang it out and then handed it to Sookie. She grabbed it and thanked him, wiping her mouth. He grabbed another one and did the same thing but this time he kept it for himself. He sat back down with Sookie and pulled her to him, he laid her down and placed her head in his lap. He then began to wipe her forehead and the rest of her face with the rag he had. This one was cool and it relaxed her completely.

"Close your eyes, I just want you to relax. I'm going to call the doctor alright?"

Sookie nodded her head and closed her eyes, she was fighting back the urge to throw up again. She felt Godric gently rummage around in his pocket for his cell phone. He pulled it out and dialed a number. A few silent seconds went by and then Sookie heard an elderly woman answer the phone.

"Yes I require your assistance. When do you think you can make it to my home for a house call?"

Sookie heard the lady answer but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Alright thank you, this is much appreciated, I understand it is late."

There were a few more exchanged words about the address and directions and then Godric hung up. Sookie moaned and held her stomach again. Godric sat her up and she lurched forward and sent the contents of her belly sprawling all over the bathroom floor. Sookie began to cry and she heard, for the first time, Godric swearing. He was really worried about her. That was really what was making Sookie cry the most. She heard the bath water begin to run and she then felt Godric starting to undress her. When she was down to her bra and underwear he lifted her up and placed her in the water. This seemed to help keep Sookie's belly at ease and she fell into a light sleep. Godric placed a kiss on her forehead before running off and finding his maid to clean up Sookie's mess. He would have cleaned it up himself but he wanted to call the doctor back to see if she could make it there any sooner.

When the doctor finally arrived Godric showed her to the room where Sookie was. She was lying on the bed with only a towel wrapped around her. She hadn't thrown up again but was still holding her belly. Godric figured for comfort reasons. She turned to the two of them as they entered and gave Godric a feeble smile. He smiled back, even through all of this she could still smile.

"How long has the girl been sick?"

Sookie's eyes darted to the woman as she laid a bag on the bed near her and began rummaging through it. She watched as the doctor began to pull out instrument after instrument. Sookie's eyes grew large and her heart beat began to speed up at the sight of some of the horrifying tools. She relaxed only a little when she felt Godric's cool hand on her arm.

"Just a few hours." Godric answered.

"And what was she doing before she got sick?"

"She was sleeping on the floor in front of the fire place of my living room."

"I see, and has she eaten any raw meats in the past thirty six hours?'

Godric looked to Sookie. Sookie shook her head slowly, closing her eyes to hold back another wave of nausea.

"No she hasn't"

"I see, any meat at all then? It may have been under cooked."

Sookie shook her head again, this time moaning a little and clutching her stomach a bit tighter this time.

"No. None at all."

The next half an hour the lady spent examining and poking around at Sookie's body. She had been spending a lot of time around her belly and Sookie was getting quite fed up with it, it was uncomfortable enough. Not even Godric's reassuring touches and words could relax or deter her away from wanting to strangle the doctor. After what felt like hours of squeezing and poking her belly some more, the doctor pulled away. She took off her gloves and tossed them back in her bag, along with all of the tools she had been using on Sookie. The doctor turned to Godric when she was done.

"Is she your human?"

Godric nodded his head.

"Do you know if she is sexually active with anyone else other than you? Preferably of the living, breathing kind?"

Godric got uncomfortable for a minute, Sookie could tell. He was remembering back to the night with Matthias. He ended up shaking his head. Sookie and he both already knew where this was going though. The only question, was how in the hell was it possible?

"Well, it appears that Miss Stackhouse here is pregnant. And by the feel of her belly I'd say by about a month."

Sookie felt her heart drop. Godric dropped his head as Dr. Ludwig began to make her way back to the way she came in.

"I will be back in another two weeks to check up on Miss Stackhouse and the baby. I expect my payment the usual way Godric."

And with that she was gone, leaving Godric and Sookie to their own devices. Godric's hand found Sookie's but she pulled it away from him. She rolled over on her side with her back to him and began to silently cry. Godric didn't push her any further, he leaned down and kissed the back of her shoulder and whispered to her that he loved her before taking his leave to call Eric and inform him of the situation.


	44. Chapter 44

Sookie awoke the next day and laid in bed thinking and thinking. She turned on her side to stare at Godric who had climbed in the bed with her at sunrise. He was dead to the world at that moment. Was it true? Was she really pregnant? But that just couldn't be, the only three people whom she had had intercourse with were vampires. They couldn't have children. Matthias though, well he was a whole different kind of vampire. He was probably capable of all sorts of things that normal vampires weren't. So maybe she was knocked up. But how was she to deal with this? How was Godric? Would he be able to love a woman who carried the child of another man? She doubted it, vampire or human, it didn't matter. No creature could accept that. It wasn't normal. She began to softly cry some more. The crying eventually stopped and she had wore herself out again. She fell back asleep and when she awoke, she awoke to cool hands caressing her. Her eyes darted open and fell on grey ones. Godric smiled at her but she couldn't return it. How could she, whatever the two of them had had together was soon to be over.

"What is the matter Sookie?"

She shook her head but the tears filling up on her lids told another story. Godric ran his fingers over them and kissed her forehead.

"Godric," Sookie began, "I am so…so sorry. I didn't…"

"Shhh….what's done is done. It is not your fault. If anything the blame should be put on me. I allowed you to be put in the unfortunate situation of being taken by my maker. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, how can you say that? You did everything you could to save me and you did. And I don't even think that Matthias expected to do what he did. I think that he really did just want to protect the both of us from the fairies. I led him to do what he did. As much as the both of us pretend or think that I didn't, I did. I wanted what he did, maybe not quite right away. But Godric I'm not going to lie, there's no point now, I liked it. I liked kissing him, and I liked the way he talked to me, the way he whispered things into my ear. I liked it all. And even though I knew that it was wrong, even though I knew that you were only just upstairs, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. If I had done more to stop him in the beginning I don't think he would have gone that far."

Godric stared at Sookie. He didn't know what to say. First off she had it all wrong. She may have liked his maker's seduction but that was exactly what it was and nothing more, seduction. He knew his maker all too well. He didn't have any real feelings for Sookie. Her being a fairy had nothing to do with it. The fairies came to visit him all of the time. If he wanted a fairy he could have had one by now. Sookie isn't even full fairy she is only part. She wasn't that special to his maker. She was merely a puppet he was using to taunt and tease Godric with. Although, Godric had no idea what Matthias was up to. Or why he had done this. He was wholly confused. He didn't want to upset Sookie any more so he kept quiet about his inner ravings and decided not to explain to her how she was wrong about Matthias. But he did appreciate her honesty.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, are you mad? How could I ever be upset with you?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And I'm full of joy."

"It isn't yours." She whispered again, tears filling her eyes all over again.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I do not care."

"Why? How can you love a woman who is caring the child of another man?"

"Mmmm…that other man is my maker. Although I despise him greatly right now for it. He is, I must admit, the greatest vampire I have ever known, next to my Eric of course. It would be an honor to take care of his child."

"But Godric, that just sounds so horrible. It makes me feel like you have given me to him."

"I have not, will not, and I certainly never shall. You are mine and mine alone. Eric's when he feels he is ready for your love, but no one else's. Matthias can have his child but he cannot have you. Unless you wanted him."

"I do not, but what if I wanted the baby."

"Then the baby will be yours. Matthias and I aren't far apart, he is not much more powerful. And he released me long ago. There is no power there for him to control me. And with Eric by my side he wouldn't dare try to take you."

"Would you still love me the same if I kept the child?"

"Of course."

"And what if I wanted to get rid of it? What if I didn't think I was ready for…"

"It isn't to be thought of," Godric quickly stood up, "abortion is the most despicable thing I have ever seen the humans adapt to. I will not stand for it nor will I allow it. If you do not want the child you will give birth to it and we will work on finding the child a good home. You may want to look in on that anyway. A life with vampires isn't a very safe life for a child."

"I don't know what I want anymore Godric."

Godric grabbed Sookie's hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed the knuckles.

"I want you to know, that no matter your decision, I will stand by your side. I will love you unconditionally, and I daresay a little more. Giving birth to a child is not an easy task."

"I love you."

"And I love you my love."

"Does Eric know?"

"He does, and he will be here this evening, with your Gran."

"WHAT!? Gran knows?"

"Yes, Eric had informed her of the situation and she wished to see you."

"Is she mad? Do you know?"

"No, Eric said that she seemed very concerned for you. She is worried."

Sookie nodded. That is to be expected, her Gran always worried.

"What was she supposed to tell her when she got here? How was she going to tell her that she had been sleeping with more than one vampire?

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Do I tell her that I was having sex with Eric?"

"Well seeing how you're relationship with Eric is on hiatus, I do not see an immediate reason to inform her of that."

"And what about the rape?"

"You will need to tell her about that. Tell her the truth, she will not be upset with you Sookie I am sure."

"Alright. When will they be arriving?"

"Here shortly, a couple of hours actually."

"What do we do until then?'

"May I hold you Miss Stackhouse? I wish to feel you in my arms for awhile."

Sookie smiled softly and nodded her head. She slid into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Will you breath? I want to feel your chest rise and fall."

Godric didn't say anything, he didn't need to. After a little while she felt his chest slowly rise and then fall, she fell into another light nap after listening to his breathing for a while. She was awoken later by Godric when Eric and her Gran had arrived. They were waiting downstairs. Sookie got out of bed and quickly got dressed, she then followed Godric down the stairs and to the living room. This was going to be hard, she knew.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sookie Stackhouse what have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

Sookie walked into Godric's living room to see her Gran rise from her seat on the couch and Eric standing near the far window.

"Hello Gran."

"Well, what have you gotten yourself into? Is it true, are you expecting?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"A little over a month."

Her Gran looked at Godric and then back at Sookie again.

"I didn't think that vampires were capable of having children."

Sookie's gaze fell to the floor.

"They aren't grandma. The child isn't Godric's."

"What? Oh Sookie," her grandmother was shaking her head, "then who's is it? I understand that humans are shared throughout the nest of a vampire but surely Godric didn't share you with anyone. Did he?"

Godric shifted from his perch in front of the unlit fireplace. Sookie became uneasy, she never lied to her Gran and so this was it. She was going to have to tell her that she has been sexually active with two vampires and been date raped by another who happened to be fairy, what a story.

"Ummm Gran, I…"

"Are you going to keep this child?"

Sookie felt a wave of relief sweep over her. Her Gran had changed the subject at the spur of the moment.

"I don't know yet Gran I…"

"Well I suggest that you figure it out."

"I just need some time to…"

"Sweetheart this baby isn't going to give you time."

They were both quiet for some time. Sookie felt Godric come up behind her and place his hand in hers. Sookie's emotions were all over the place. She actually wanted to go and jump off of a cliff.

"Godric, I put the blame of this unfortunate predicament on you. You had promised to take care of my granddaughter. That you have not done. I understand that she can be a handful and that she is capable of making her own decisions. But in this day and age, a girl her age has no business having a child, or sleeping around with different men."

"Gran I…"

Sookie was going to try and defend herself but she felt Godric squeeze her shoulder to silence her and let her grandmother speak her mind.

"You should have sent her back to me had she not been listening to you."

"I understand Adele, believe me the harm I have caused was unintended. I plan on staying by Sookie's side through whatever decision she makes. But trust that I do not believe in destroying the child. I wish her to have it and if she doesn't want to keep it for herself then we can find a family for it."

"I agree. The baby doesn't deserve any less. If my granddaughter can produce this child then she can take care of it as well. Sookie do you have any idea how much of a responsibility this is? You can't take this back, this is your life now and it is set in stone. Do you understand?"

"I do Gran."

"I don't think you do. If you did then this baby would not be."

"But it is Gran."

Sookie's eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't know what to do or say to her grandmother that was right. If only she knew of the circumstances that led to this pregnancy then she wouldn't be so harsh on her right now.

"I know, I know."

Adele walked over to her granddaughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I have you know that I am excited for the new addition to the family, but I believe that it was a little too soon. I don't wish to be harsh on you, but I have to, it is my job as your grandmother, as your guardian."

"I love you Gran."

"And you know I love you Sookie."

They stood there for a while holding each other.

"I can't stay, your brother had an ATV accident back home and he needs my care. Eric here has agreed to escort me back home. Are you ready to come back yet?"

Sookie looked to Godric who gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't want her to leave but he also understood that humans needed their family in times like this. Adele caught on to her granddaughter and the vampire's silent conversation.

"Well, I can see that you don't want to leave."

"I never said that Gran!" Sookie exclaimed spinning back around.

"You didn't need to my dear." Adele placed her hand on Sookie's cheek. "I can see it in your face, that this is something you wish to handle with Godric, taking you from him right now could be devastating. I need you to stay healthy and happy to bring this baby into the world. I understand that I may have to let go of you a little earlier than I had planned to. I am willing to do that as long as Godric can promise me he will take care of you, to honor you, and to be there for both you and the baby, no matter what your decision and plans will be."

Sookie looked to Godric who watched Adele with a serene smile on his face.

"I will do all of those things Adele. Sookie will be put first in my existence here in this world. So will her child. I do not believe that this is the end, it's a new life after all, a whole new beginning."

Sookie smiled and turned back to her Gran.

"Very well, Sookie dear will you walk me out, I wish to talk to you?"

"Of course."

The two of them walked outside to the car that Adele and Eric had arrived in. Sookie opened the passenger door for her Gran and helped her inside. Before she shut the door she kneeled down to give her a kiss on her cheek like she used to always do right before she went to bed at night. After she planted one her Gran grabbed her hand as she was rising and pulled her back down to her so that they were face to face.

"Sookie listen to me, no matter what, if you need anything, you will always have a home back in Bon Temps."

"I know Gran. You act as if I'm leaving forever, I'll be back."

"No, no sweetheart you won't, not right now, I won't allow that. I have never seen you more happier than when you are with Godric. He completes you, and I see that. You will be greatly missed, by Jason, Tara, and myself. But we love you and we all wish for you to be happy."

"I know Gran."

"You call us in a few days, let me know if you are to have the baby shower here or in Bon Temps."

"Bon Temps of course Gran."

"No, no, you make sure that it is what Godric wants as well. I know that the child isn't his but he is the one who is supporting you and this child so he should be treated as if the child was his. And it doesn't matter that he is vampire he is still a man, you need to respect him and take care of him like you ought to Sookie. As much as your personality says otherwise, you are in a situation where you can't be as independent as you want anymore. It is all about the baby now…and Godric."

"I know Gran."

"I am serious Sookie, honestly, the one piece of advice I have for you is this; care for him as a woman should care for her man, and he will honor you as a man should honor his woman. Remember that and everything will always be alright. Love you dear."

"I love you Gran."

Sookie shut the car door just as Eric walked out to her.

"I will be back tomorrow night. Are you alright?"

Eric looked down at Sookie's belly.

"Of course I am Eric, I have your maker."

Eric smiled and walked to the other side of the car. He glanced back up at her before opening the door. Sookie swore that she saw a look of longing in his eyes. What was that all about? She was completely confused and stared after the car as it pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. It looked as if Eric wanted to say something more but couldn't. It was a deep look of longing. There was definitely something on the tip of his tongue. Sookie couldn't help but run through her mind the possibilities of what it was as she made her way back into the house.


	46. Chapter 46

Sookie felt Godric's hand sliding up her back and to the back of her head. She could feel him grab a fistful of hair and tug at it as he dived into her mouth for a passionate kiss. They were naked and rolling around in his bed. The feelings that were developing within her were stronger than usual. Dr. Ludwig said that it was the pregnancy. She would have a high libido until the baby was born. Boy was she right. The sex was unbelievable, as always, but there was so much of it now-a-days. It had been five months since Sookie's Gran's last visit. And one month since every one decided that the baby shower would be in Bon Temps. It was scheduled for sookie's seventh month and Sookie couldn't wait. She had talked with Godric about the pros and cons of the baby and every other factor and decided to have it and raise it herself. Well she and Godric, she said that she couldn't do it without him and he agreed to always be by her side no matter what. Sookie had been feeling pretty good, everything was going pretty smoothly. Godric had tons of money and so the financial factor was taken care of. Godric said that even if he wasn't going to be allowed to be a part of the baby's life he would make sure that Sookie was well off with enough money. He said that it was the least he could do since it was his fault that the ababy was growing inside of Sookie to begin with. Sookie tried reassuring him that it wasn't his fault but to no avail, as usual, Godric was just too damn stubborn.

Eric had come and gone on several occasions and he had said few words to Sookie during any of those visits, if seldom any. He would always be quick to hush or leave the room once Sookie entered. She eventually got the hint and just began to think that whatever Eric once had for her was only a fling and was no more. Sookie loved Eric and probably always will but she couldn't force him to love her. And having Godric made up for anything else that was lost, he was truly a wonderful man and an excellent lover. Sookie couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He was her one.

"Sookie."

Godric moaned out loud. Sookie climbed on top of him and began to ride him as best as she could with her big belly. She was six months and not only did it show but she felt it. She hated riding on top because she was so big but Godric liked it. He liked to watch her belly, it was more so for the view than the actual pleasure. Sookie stopped and watched Godric as he watched her belly. She took his hands and pressed them to her stomach. She rubbed them around and watched Godric as he watched her now. He could tell that she was looking for something but didn't quite know what.

There, right there, do you feel that?"

Godric shook his head. He had no idea what Sookie was talking about. Sookie sighed and ran his hands over to another spot.

"Right there, now do you?"

Sookie watched and giggled as Godric's eyes got big and he began to laugh.

"The baby is kicking?!"

"Yes!"

They both laughed and Godric laid Sookie on her back so that he could do the exploring himself. They were like this for the next fifteen minutes, and then the baby decided to stop. It had gotten tired or moved to a position that was undetectable by them. Godric laid next to Sookie and held her.

"This is truly amazing you know. You're having a baby."

"We….are having a baby Godric."

Godric was silent for a moment as he watched Sookie. They had had this argument several time in the past few months.

"Sookie I appreciate that this is something you wish to share with me. And believe me I am honored. But I am from another time, and even though I still love you, I cannot love the child as if it were mine. I will love the child and cherish it as well, but it is not my child. I've had a lot of thought about it. I was wrong, if Matthias wished to be a part of this child's life than I will have to back down and give the reigns to him. I was wrong for saying that I will take both you and the baby away from him. I cannot do that, that is too lowly even for a vampire."

Sookie didn't say anything but she didn't necessarily get mad either. After all, they had had this argument several times already. She was used to hearing Godric's belief on the matter. She didn't bother to say anything or even look at Godric anymore. She rolled over onto her side with her back turned to Godric and fell asleep.

The next night she awoke to heavy kicking and immense pain in her belly. She screamed out loud as the pain was too unbearable. Godric dashed into the bedroom to Sookie's side. Sookie continued to scream and clutch her belly as the pain rolled in wave after wave. There was a bright light near the window and two beings magically appeared there. Godric stood and was ready to kill but before he could say or do anything the two beings were by Sookie's side at the blink of an eye. Godric caught the scent right away, Faeries.

There was one male and one female. Both were very beautiful and both had long blond hair, much like Sookie's but flaxen instead of wavy. They kneeled down before Sookie who sat at the edge of the bed. They pushed her down and began to feel around at her belly. Godric was beside them in a minute, growling viciously. The male stood up and confronted Godric, he showed no fear.

"Godric please we mean no harm. We are here only to check on the child."

"What makes you think you have the right? The child is no business of yours."

"It is business of ours, if this child is fairy like the mother then it is one of us and we have every right to be here. But if it is human then we don't and we will leave her be."

By now the woman had risen from her position before Sookie.

"That is, until the counsel wishes to have her destroyed."

"I beg your pardon?"

The man smiled and finished for the woman.

"Yes, it appears that your Sookie here has been deemed by our elders to be too human for her powers she has inherited. She must be taken care of before they get out of control."

"Over my dead body." Godric growled.

Both the fairys laughed.

"Naturally." The woman laughed.

"What do you want?" Godric was growing impatient.

"Nothing, we have the information we wanted. We will be leaving."

"Well, is her child human or Fae?"

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later. If we return with one of the elders than the child is human and we would have returned to kill Sookie. But if the child is Fae than we won't be back until it is born." The woman answered with a cackle.

"Yes, to take the child and destroy your Sookie."

And with that they had vanished the same way they appeared. Godric stood staring at the spot they had just been standing in. Did they really need to know rather or not the child was human or fairy. Surely they knew that Matthias was the father and that the only thing this child could be was fairy. Only with a human father did the child have a chance at being human. Maybe Matthias had told the Fae's that the child was his. But if that was the case then what in the hell was his maker up to. He looked to Sookie who was staring at him. The pain she had been feeling was over and she had a very worried look on her face.

"Get dressed Sookie, we are going to visit Matthias. I believe he has some explaining to do. There is something terribly amiss here."

Sookie didn't question him, she immediately rose to her feet and quickly made her way to the wardrobe to dress.


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay my dear readers, I thank you for all of the reviews. You have no idea how nice it is to receive them. It's fun to watch how you guys are both liking and disliking the story. For all of you Eric lovers out there, he will be back and he will have a very big role when he does. Keep hitting me with those reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

Sookie and Godric stood in the middle of the living room of Matthias' home. They waited for him as his servants went to fetch him. Sookie could tell that there was anger boiling inside of Godric. She also knew that there was no way for him to vent it out right now. He wouldn't do so on Matthias because he was his maker and couldn't.

Just then the large double doors that led out into a hallway opened up and in walked Matthias. He was wearing only a pair of leather pants, no shirt, and he was barefoot. Sookie shifted as the memories of that night her child was conceived came flooding back. She figured the only reason she could remember now was because she was in the presence of Matthias. His eyes landed on hers before either being in the room could say or do anything.

"And how is the child Sookie?"

Sookie didn't answer, she only glared at Matthias. Matthias dropped his head. Sookie was confused, he was acting like he was full of regret and guilt. But why? Didn't he do what he did on purpose, didn't he know what he had done to her? She felt the blood boil in her body as a memory of Matthias offering his blood to her came flooding into her mind. He had tricked her into a blood bond. That is why she had been having all of those feelings for him, and the dreams she refused to tell Godric about. She felt the lid on her anger blow and she ran up to Matthias. She heard Godric call out to her, warning her, but she was too angry to stop or to even care about the consequences. She raised her hand and brought it flying down across his face.

"I can't believe you? How could you? **_How dare you?_** "

Matthias slowly brought his head back around and glared back at Sookie.

"Someday you'll thank me."

"How could I ever….I hate you. You're pathetic."

"Don't be like that."

By this time Godric had stepped forward and pulled Sookie back. Preventing her from doing any more damage he pushed her behind him.

"What is the meaning of this Matthias?"

"You'll understand later, now is not the time."

"No I wish to know now, you deliberately ignored the law of claim. You took Sookie knowing that she was mine."

"Like I said, some day you will thank me. All though I must say that I won't be around to see that day."

Matthias turned around and walked over to one of the couches to take a seat. Sookie couldn't help but realize how sad he looked. And what did he mean he wouldn't be around to see the day they would thank him? She noticed Godric's demeanor change. He looked concerned for his maker, angry, but concerned even still. Godric made his way to a couch across from his maker with Sookie's hand in his. They both sat down.

"What do you mean by that?" Godric asked.

"Another explanation for another day."

"No, I need explanations now. This has gone way too far."

"And what do you wish to gain from all of this Godric. Will words put you at ease? Will you be able to forgive me with my explanation?

Sookie watched the two vampires stare at each other; one with a sense of compassion and remorse and the other with anger and disdain. Matthias turned to Sookie and his gaze fell on her belly. Sookie began to feel uncomfortable again, she wrapped her hands around her belly as if shielding it from something. Matthias turned back to Godric.

"Is that the only reason you're here? Because you wish for me to explain myself to you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's best you leave now because an explanation I do not feel like giving."

"Please Matthias," Sookie glanced at Godric, he was getting desperate for answers, "I can tell that you didn't do what you did to her for your own pleasure. There is something wrong, you have your reasons. What are they?"

Sookie's heart sank, Godric knew more about the ordeal than she did. Why hadn't he informed her of his worries and his thoughts, and of what he knew about the matter?

"Matthias two Fae came to visit us. They wanted to know if the child Sookie is carrying is Fae or human. They said that Sookie would die regardless but that they would wait until the baby was born before they killed her if the child is a Fairy. Have you told them that you have sired her child?"

Sookie glanced at Matthias who was watching his child most intently.

"I saw no imminent reason to tell them any such thing."

"And why not? It buys me more time to devise a plan to get Sookie away from their grasp but I still wish to know why? Why do you keep this a secret from them?"

Sookie continued to watch Matthias whose face had grown serene. He still watched his child and began to smile softly.

"I am surprised that you have not figured it out, it is simple, the child is not mine."


	48. Chapter 48

Both Sookie and Godric stared at Matthias. They couldn't believe what they had heard. The child didn't belong to Matthias? But how could that be? How was that possible? Tears began to fill Sookie's eyes, she was so tired of all the bullshit, and so damn confused. She just wanted to go to sleep. Matthias' gaze fell on her once more.

"You may go upstairs and pick out a guest room if you'd like."

He knew she was tired. He was so damn aggravating. She violently shook her head.

" _What do you mean the child isn't yours_?" Godric asked with a whisper.

"I mean just that, my child, no riddles tonight."

"Then whose is it?"

Godric looked at Sookie, as if expecting a answer from her. Just then the big double doors opened again and Sookie's heart dropped as she and Godric both watched Eric walk in. Godric's gaze fell to the floor.

"Eric?! I felt you here. Why?"

Eric didn't answer, he looked to Matthias.

"He is not your maker Eric answer me now!"

"I am here because your maker asked me to be."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days."

"Why?"

Matthias shifted in his seat and decided that it was his turn to speak up, for Eric's safety.

"I brought him here to help me with a task."

"What kind of task?"

Matthias and Eric shared a longing look before turning back to Godric. Eric stepped forward to get closer to his maker.

"Godric, Matthias and I have noticed over the last few centuries that your attitude and demeanor towards life has deteriorated greatly."

"And what does that have to do with the matter at hand?"

"We only wanted you to be happier. To be loved and to have someone to love."

Matthias took over from here.

"What your child says is true. Eric came to me months before and informed me of your attachment to this intriguing girl, who happens to be a fairy, I thought that she would be perfect for you. Not human, but not vampire either, the creatures you seem to hate so much these days."

"You thought she would be perfect for me!? What you tied us together!? She was already mine, without your forsaken help."

"No I only decided to help strengthen your bond. The fairies made that easy for me when they asked me to summon you to get you out of the way. It gave me an excuse to get Sookie and give her my gift."

"Your gift!?"

"Yes, my gift to you, to the both of you, but first and foremost to you."

"You have no idea how much I loathe you right now."

"What you saw that night between Sookie and I was a ritual. I needed Eric to get a vial of your blood. That wasn't too hard seeing how the two of you have an active sexual relationship. I used your blood and my magic to impregnate Sookie with your child. This gives you a chance to have a family. Something Eric and I both know you have always wanted. We saw the loneliness that had manifested itself inside of you over all these years. It simply just would not do. So we gave you a reason for living, a reason to fight and be the vampire you once were. Your thoughts of suicide my child, are long gone. You can't leave Sookie and your child, who would protect them?"

Godric stared in wonder at Matthias and his child. He still couldn't believe the conversation that they were having. It all hit Sookie all of a sudden, the reason that Eric told her he couldn't love her, the reason he was trying to hide from his feelings in the beginning, and the reason he had been avoiding her during her pregnancy. This was all part of his and Matthias' plan to make Godric happy again. And she was just their tool. She had been used. It was true that she loved Godric, but even if she hadn't of fallen for him, these two would have **_made_** her fall in love with him.

"How could you?"

Everyone turned to see a very angry, pregnant, fairy girl glaring at them. Sookie was beyond anger, she was livid. She was nobody's tool or toy, she was her own person and she would be damned if she allowed herself or her baby to be part of a plan like this, an entrapment of sorts.

"You used me!"

"Sweetheart, we did not use you. You need to calm down so that you don't hurt the child."

"FUCK THE BABY! FOR NOW, JUST FOR NOW, FUCK YOU, FUCK ERIC, FUCK GODRIC, AND FUCK THE BABY. I AM SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT. FROM DAY ONE I HAVE BEEN USED, ABUSED, MISTREATED, WALKED ON... NEED I GO ON?"

The vampires all watched with baffled expressions as Sookie vented. Her hands had started glowing again, skipped the white and went straight to a reddish orange kind of color, like deep fire. Pieces of furniture began to light up on fire as she continued raving.

"Stop treating me like a god damned, mindless fuckin human."

And with that Sookie stood up and rushed out of the room and the house. She was too far from Dallas, but she was sure she could get Isabel to wire her the money. She would then catch the first flight home. She felt Godric's hurt through their bond but she didn't care she was tired of this and just wanted it all to be over, all the chaos and the bullshit. She began to cry as she waited outside of the giant mansion. She took out her phone and called Isabel. It rang twice and then was answered.

"This is Isabel."

"Isabel, it's me Sookie. Do you think you could wire me money for a fligflight home?"

Sookie asked through uncontrollable sobs. Isabel told her that she would be there as soon as she could and to not move a muscle. Sookie thanked her and hung up the phone. Isabel said it would take a few hours to drive but that she would fly to get here quicker. Sookie kept thinking about how not all vampires could fly, and how lucky she was that Isabel could. She could no longer feel Godric through the bond and he hadn't come after her yet so she figured he was glad she left. She glanced back up at the mansion. For a plan so thoroughly thought through and conjured up, Matthias and Eric sure were giving up easily.


	49. Chapter 49

Sookie stood outside in the dark, it had begun to rain and she could have sworn it was at least an hour since she had last talked to Isabel. She shrugged her shoulders, maybe she got caught up in something. She turned around and started heading for the nearest place to sit down. She came to an abrupt halt when she found herself staring at Godric. He had been standing there watching her for some time but she just assumed that he had only just gotten there. Sookie felt her knees buckle as his intense stare bore into her. He dashed and caught her before she hit the ground. When she was steadied and had regained her own composure she shrugged him off almost violently.

"What do you want Godric?'

"You are acting like a child."

"Am I? I could have sworn that I said you were."

"Sookie please…"

"Please what?"

By this time Godric had lost his patience with Sookie. He growled and grabbed her arm yanking her to him so that his mouth was against her ear.

"Enough! You have disrespected and insulted me in front of my maker. Do you have any idea how bad that makes me look?"

"I hardly think he cares about how you look in front of him. Let go of me."

Godric did but he stood very close to her still, eyes burning into her soul.

"Isabel called me, she isn't coming I told her not to. You will stay here with me and when I decide to leave then so will you."

"The hell I will. Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Godric released his fangs and snarled. She flinched but stood her ground. He grabbed her arm again and closed the distance between them, he made her look him in the face, he wanted her to see how angry he was, and while he had no desire to hurt her he wanted her to fear him at that moment.

"I am your child's father."

Sookie's heart sank and her anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with regret. She was acting like a child.

"I know you are." Sookie sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Shhh, please don't explain yourself. I understand that you are mad. I just recently admitted to you that I couldn't take care of this child because I thought it wasn't mine. I want you to know that I just didn't change my mind about that because of the news that Matthias gave me. I was thinking about it before hand, shortly after I had told you I couldn't accept this child, and realized that I was wrong. Not just for saying it but for allowing myself to believe that I couldn't."

Sookie only stared at him, she had no way of telling rather or not he was telling the truth but something deep inside her, something deep in his eyes and his words told her that he was sincere. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Please forgive me Godric."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Let's get back inside then. I want you to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"The baby is."

"How do you know?" Sookie giggled shoving Godric.

"Because if he is anything like his father than he has a very large appetite."

Sookie laughed and they quickly made their way back into the mansion. Once inside Godric led her up a large winding set of stairs and into a very large room. Sookie marveled at the large fountain that sat in the middle. There was a bed sitting in the back that was littered with pillows galore and Sookie was sure you could fit ten people onto it. At the far end of the room was a set of double doors that were wide open revealing a beautiful, luxurious bathroom. Godric leaned into her ear and nibbled on her lobe.

"When you are done eating we can bath together."

"Okay." Sookie replied with a big yawn while Godric eyed her.

"Or if you'd prefer we could go to sleep."

"But it's too early for you."

"Well I could put you to sleep if you would prefer that?"

Sookie blushed at the evil smirk that had taken over Godric's angelic features.

"I think not." Sookie shoved him away a bit playfully. "Besides you have a tendency to make me…well…"

"Yesssss?" Godric urged sucking the skin on her shoulder.

"Well….to make….I don't want anyone to hear us."

"Oh I do believe it's you they will hear my love, not me."

Sookie crossed her arms and frowned, she was too tired for the games.

"Shhh, I am only playing with you. Teasing is a favorite sport of mine you know."

"Mmmm, I'm sure it is."

"Make yourself comfortable here. I am going to get you some food."

"Okay."

Sookie watched Godric leave and then went to sit on the edge of the fountain. She bent down and ran her fingers through the water. It was really very beautiful, she couldn't help but become entranced with it. She sat there twirling her fingers in the water and before she knew it seconds turned to minutes and she lost contact with reality. She saw something to the left of her and jumped. She looked up to see the smiling face of Matthias. She turned back around not wanting to keep eye contact with the mysterious vampire.

"Please if I am bothering you I will leave."

Sookie had to remember where she came from. She was taught to keep manners no matter the circumstance or the character they had to go to. She turned back around and gave him a softer look.

"No of course I don't want you to leave. Besides this is your home, I can't wish for you to leave even if you wanted to. I am sorry I've just been a little irritated lately is all. Please, forgive me?"

"Of course Miss Stackhouse, if you will forgive my waywardness?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. Matthias moved to sit next to her taking her hand in his as he did so. Sookie felt a little uneasy but didn't pull away.

"Sookie I…I know I may have done things to hurt you during my ignorant little scheme to entrap my son. But I need you to understand that I…that a maker….cannot lose his or her child. It is detrimental. Do you understand?"

Sookie turned back away to look at the sparkling water, wanting to dive into it and get away.

"What you did was wrong. I am not ready for a child Matthias, I am only eighteen. I just graduated and I have no idea what to do with a baby. Well I do, but what about when it is older? How am I to raise it?"

"Godric will provide the financial side of it and you well…women used to give birth to children far earlier in their years than eighteen. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Yeah but those were many, many years ago. And besides that I don't even know if Godric is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Really? Sookie after all that you have been through with him, do you think that he deserves that?"

Sookie began to feel bad.

"I'm sorry it's all just…I…I feel rushed Matthias. I am so scared."

"Shhh, I understand, believe me I do, but it will all be okay in the end trust me."

"Will it, I guess I don't really have a choice any more now do I?"

"You really don't, you have to do this for the child."

"No, don't say that. That isn't fair, to say that I have to do this for the child, how dare you! I am going to stay with Godric because I want to, not because I have to for this baby, for you, or for anybody else, but because I want to. If I need to leave for some reason then I will. I have family back in Bon Temp who are more than willing to help take care of me and my child."

Matthias placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes. This girl was a piece of work, he was amazed that his child could even put up with her. The Godric he had always known would never have stood for this sort of ranting and disobedience from any human, let alone a woman. But then again, his child was different, he and Eric had established that he had changed dramatically quite some time ago.

He looked back up at Sookie. He also forgot how independent women had become these days. It was really quite beautiful. Especially for a human to be so strong willed in front of a vampire, he had never seen anything like it in all his years. His child really had found the perfect human.

"May I kiss you?"

Sookie looked taken aback and immediately silenced her continued ranting. What did he just ask her?

"I…I…."

She glanced towards the door. Where was Godric, why hadn't he come back yet? Matthias caught on to this and smiled. He reached for her face and turned it around to face his. He didn't care if she'd given him an answer. He leaned in and watched as her eyes grew bigger. Before she could pull herself out of his trance and turn away she found his lips against hers. He lightly kissed her and then slightly pulled back. But only enough to look her in the eyes, they shared one glance before he leaned in a second time. This time he latched on to her bottom lip with his teeth. Sometime before he had released his fangs and now she found them grazing her lip. She let out a small moan of disappointment as he released her mouth and gently kissed her cheek. He had gone back to his sitting position on the fountain but he kept her hand in his. He found himself not wanting to let go.

"Godric is..." Sookie started before being cut off.

"Right here?"

Both Sookie and Matthias turned their heads towards the doorway. There stood Godric holding a plate of food and a glass of water. He placed the food on a nearby table and slowly made his way to the two at the fountain. He bent down and kissed Sookie. She stared at him dumbstruck when he pulled away from her. He wasn't mad? Surely he was, she was sure he had seen the kiss, or at least the last part of it.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Sookie's assumption was confirmed, he had seen the kiss. So why wasn't he upset?"

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"But I just kissed your maker."

"Actually I believe he kissed you."

Sookie watched as Godric turned to Matthias and they shared a smile.

"But when you walked in on us before, when you thought he was….raping me, you were angry."

"Of course, he had been forcing himself on you."

"So he thought." Matthias added.

Sookie's head was spinning. She couldn't believe this.

"So…" Godric began turning back to Sookie. "Would you like him to do it again?"

Sookie's mouth fell open in awe, this was insane. She placed her hand on her lower abdomen as she felt it heating up with desire. Both the vampires noticed and released their fangs.

"She does." Matthias smirked.

"Well my maker, like old times?"

They shared one last look and gave off the most evilest of grins.

"Like old times." Matthias replied.

"Godric turned back to Sookie and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and placed her on it. Both vampires took to lying on either side of Sookie, Godric on the right and Matthias on the left. Godric bent down to Sookie's ear and whispered.

"Shhh…I want you to let my maker do to you whatever you wish me to do."

"Why?"

"Because in return, I will give you immortality."

"Now?"

"After my child is born."

Sookie moaned as Godric continued to whisper into her ear. Matthias had long ago traveled down between her legs.

"But I am not a whore Godric."

"No, you aren't my love." Godric cooed.

Matthias looked up from between Sookie's legs and gave that evil, yet very sexy smirk again. It was his turn to add his two cents.

"Tonight you're _our_ object of desire."


	50. Chapter 50

**Sookie awoke with a start. She was sweating uncontrollably and her heart was racing. She ran her hands under the sheets and between her legs to see that she was wet but probably from the dream she had just had. None of it could have been real right? She turned to the left to see Godric, he had been sleeping but he too awoke when he felt Sookie's sudden fear through their bond. He laid there watching her.**

" **Are you alright Sookie?"**

" **I'm fine."**

 **Godric wasn't convinced.**

" **Did you have a bad dream?"**

" **No, not necessarily bad…." She slapped her hand over her face in embarrassment. Of course it was a bad dream, how could it have been a good one. She was being passed between maker and child...again. "….yes, a bad dream."**

 **Godric eyed her suspiciously.**

" **About what may I ask?"**

" **About you…."**

 **At this Godric sat up. He pushed the blankets away and Sookie's eyes fell down on his lower half. He was naked, she was sure of that, but it was too dark to see "anything". She wanted to though, oh god did she want to. She wanted to rub her hand over it, grab it, and make him scream her name for once. She smacked her head again, shaking it to try and erase the thoughts that were only provoked in the first place because she had been having a wet dream about Godric AND his maker.**

 **Godric had had enough of watching her continue to hurt herself. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her to him. She lay against his chest breathing hard.**

" **Sookie what is the matter? Why are you acting this way?"**

" **The blood Matthias gave me that night…." She topped unable to go on as her lower areas began to heat up uncontrollably. Godric caught the scent of her arousal but refrained from releasing his fangs.**

" **You are having dreams about him?"**

" **Yes, I'm having dreams about the both of you, with me, you know…together. Like you, me, and Eric."**

 **Godric stared at her and frowned. He didn't like this one bit.**

" **Sookie…" He whispered. "He is my maker, and as much as I despise him for what he has done to you, there is nothing that I can do. What's done is done, his blood in you has made him a part of you. He will know what you feel, what you think, and what you dream about always."**

" **But…" Her voice cracked and Godric buried her face in his chest to muffle her cry.**

" **Shhh….his intentions are not bad. He will not try and take you from me. This is something that I am going to just have to coax you through until his blood begins to wear off."**

" **What if his intentions are bad? Then he can take you from me right?"**

" **Yes** **if he wanted, but again I don't think that is in his agenda."**

" **But you don't know for sure," Sookie was in hysterics over the whole thing.** **Her** **emotions were torn enough when it came to Eric and Godric but now it seems that Matthias is being thrown into the mix as well. "He could go against his better judgement, and your assumptions and he could take me. How do you know for sure that he won't?"**

" **Because he is my maker Sookie. Now please calm down."**

 **Sookie stared at Godric, she didn't mean to upset him.**

" **I have known him for over two thousand years, he is not known for manipulation and treachery. He knows when a woman is taken and he understands that you are mine. Now please calm down, if not for me then for our baby."**

 **Sookie began to breath normally again. Anymore of her hysterics and she would have been hyperventilating. Godric's eyes traveled to where her arousal was still steaming and he cocked an eyebrow.**

" **Are you going to be okay? Or would you like me to fix that?"**

 **Sookie followed his gaze and tried to cover herself up a bit better. Godric laughed and yanked the blanket out of her hands.**

" **Lie down." He ordered and she obeyed.**

 **He took the part of the blanket that was still covering her and he slowly began to pull it away from her body. She took in a deep breath as she waited for him to reveal her naked body. Godric watched as her round and supple breasts, a bit larger due to her pregnancy, stared up at him. He ran his free hand over them and she arched her back into him, allowing a whimper to escape. The side of his mouth perked up into a cocky smirk as he watched her body beg for him. He pulled the rest of the blanket from her body and he bent down and began to place kisses all over her. Sookie moaned out loud. They weren't soft kisses, they were hard, and rough, she felt him nipping and sucking at her skin as he made his way up her body and back down again. His hands roamed every curve and explored every inch of her. He got to her belly and his kisses grew soft, he wanted to be gentle to her womb. He softly ran his hand over it and smiled. Sookie had her eyes closed but she knew he was smiling. Then he went further down, spreading her legs for him to gaze upon her entrance. She inhaled a deep breath and placed a hand on his head. He went in and licked her clit, Sookie gasped.**

" **Sing for me."**

 **It wasn't a request, nor a demand. He was speaking to her body, not her. Needless to say when he began to make love to her womanhood with his mouth her body did sing for him. She gripped the sheets, arched her back several times, rocked her hips to the rhythm of his mouth, moaned, whimpered, eventually screamed. She sang for him alright. Eventually her surroundings began to fade out and everything around her went black. She had fallen back into complete bliss. The night carried her away and she slept peacefully for the remainder of the it.**


	51. Chapter 51

The next evening Sookie awoke to Godric's head resting on her belly. He must have been listening to the baby as he fell asleep. Her belly did a couple summersaults when she remembered the great oral sex he had given. She lay there thinking about how truly amazing he really was, and how nice his tongue felt down there. It was warm, and thick, she had heard a few girls at school talking about how the boys with the thin tongues were never any good with oral sex unless the girl had an oversized clit or something. Then she wondered if the youth two thousand years ago ever talked like the youth of today did. She wondered if it was even normal, or okay, for a man to go down on a woman back then, and vice versa. She looked at Godric, peaceful and serene. He began to stir and she figured now was her chance to pester him about the subject.

"What are you thinking about love?"

He asked sitting up and leaning against the head board. Sookie took a deep breath but hesitated for a quick moment. Then she sat up and turned around, sitting near the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and staring at Godric.

"I was thinking."

Godric raised an eyebrow.

"That's never a good thing."

Sookie frowned and reached for a pillow. She quickly swung it and hit him square in the face. She pulled the pillow back and watched for his reaction. Nothing, as expected. It didn't even phase him, he didn't even move from his spot.

"I'm serious, I was thinking about something that was a little unusual and needs an answer."

"Mmmm, and what is it?"

"Well…see, I was wondering if…"

"Yeess?" Godric was being silly tonight.

"If…like….if men and women two thousand years ago do the same things that men and women of today do?"

Godric let the one raised eyebrow lower and raised the opposite one this time. Sookie shifted uncomfortably, moving to sit on her knees. She dropped her gaze to her legs and blushed deeply. Godric sat up and placed his hand on her belly, pushing her onto her back. He straddled between her legs and rested between them.

"This was the only position accepted in society back then. It was considered blasphemy to do it any other way. Now contrary to common belief, what I did to you last night was performed back then, and quite often might I add, but behind closed doors. No one spoke or gossiped about sex or the acts involved as it was considered extreme taboo."

"Mmm."

Godric studied Sookie for a moment. He cocked his head to the side.

"Now the Romans, they were a bit different. It was known in society that certain acts existed and were performed by certain couples. But again it wasn't talked about openly, the sexual acts that today's people have grown so accustomed to, and you…" He pressed his hardened cock against her anal opening. Sookie screamed out as there was a little pain. Godric pulled out not wanting to hurt her, just showing her exactly which sexual acts he was speaking of. "Were considered fetishes back then."

Sookie watched Godric as he pulled away from her and sat back against the head board again.

"Is that all you needed to know?"

"For now."

Godric rolled his eyes and shook his head with a growing smile on his face. Sookie on the other hand continued to watch him, or rather, a certain part of him. He had grown hard. She wondered if he would allow her to perform one of those taboo acts that he dubbed to be fetishes of the Roman's.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

He had caught her eyes moving down to his nether regions. The corner of his mouth perked up into that infamous smirk of his. She crawled up to get closer to him. She slowly moved her hand over his legs and to his naked manhood. She grasped it and began to stroke it up and down, all the while gazing into his eyes. He never once threw his head back or moaned like the men in the porn movies." He just continued to watch her. Sookie figured that a hand job wasn't one of his fetishes.

"Do you have any fetishes?"

Godric cocked his eyebrow.

"You don't want to know them?"

"I do."

"I'm a vampire Sookie, do you honestly think that our fetishes could be that appealing to you?"

"What does that mean? Are ours?"

Godric laughed. She was right, some of the human sex fetishes were quite odd.

"Tell me."

"Alright."

Sookie giggles in excitement and sat back down with her legs crossed. She watched Godric as he continued to watch her.

"Blood."

"Blood?"

Sookie cocked her head to the side this time but in confusion.

"Yes blood, I like having sex in blood."

"But not in a romantic way." He sat up and moved closer to Sookie. "I like it rough, with a lot of slapping, biting, scratching, anything that causes pain."

"But not too much pain right?" Sookie asked, worry painting over her voice.

Godric watched her and gave her an evil grin.

"It depends on who my partner is. I haven't carried out this fetish in sometime now but when I did I was still killing humans mercilessly. If I had this fetish with one of them then they wouldn't survive through the night."

"You tortured them?" Sookie gasped.

Godric's grin faded. He backed up into the head board again. He didn't mean to get carried away like that. He only meant to tell Sookie what she wanted to know but he couldn't help it. His vampiric instincts got carried away.

"I didn't torture them, all though some vampires did, I wasn't one of them. I would take them in a pair, usually both Eric and I, we would make love to them or force them to, and then we'd bleed them out. The blood soaked the bed, the sheets, the pillows, all of it and he and I would go at it in the blood."

Sookie watched him. She wasn't horrified, which she was sure she needed to be, because she knew that this was a part of his past. If she was going to love and live with this boy then she needed to know everything about him that he was willing to share. And besides that, she knew he was dealing with an immense amount of guilt that he needed help overcoming.

Godric watched her in deep thought.

"Sookie are you alright? Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes I'm fine." She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his leg. "Keep going, I want to know everything."

She put on a sexy and alluring kind of voice because she wanted him to be comfortable enough to keep going. And as fucked up as all of it may be, she couldn't help but notice how much the idea of this fetish of his was turning her on.


	52. Chapter 52

Godric had been lying in the bed for a little over an hour talking about his ways as a vampire, his likes and dislikes. But it wasn't enough for Sookie. She wanted to know more even still. Her hunger for knowledge of her lover was not satiated. They sat in silence for a few moments before she had the courage to pry a little deeper. Past his vampire years with Eric, or his vampire years before him, she wanted to know about his human life, and how he came to meet Matthias.

"Godric? Where did you meet Matthias?"

"Rome."

"Ancient Rome?"

"Then, yes….now it is broken up into many countries, renamed and long forgotten."

"Did you love Rome?"

Godric didn't answer right away. Sookie figured that she had gone too far or he was really contemplating on rather or not he loved Rome.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was a horrid place. Full of vile humans, whores, and corrupt men."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask about Rome?"

"Because I want to know your history."

"My history! Sookie I have no history. I have lived two thousand years and that is that. If living is what I should even call it."

"Exactly and I want to know what you did between the time you were born and now."

"Born as human…or vampire?"

"Both!"

Godric stared at Sookie and she stared back. She could tell that he didn't want to tell her. He was trying desperately to find an excuse not to. It wasn't just the fact that he feared her disgust or fear towards him for certain things he may have done; it was also because deep down his true instincts as a vampire were trying to resurface. All the things he once believed in and taught Eric were coming up in his mind; fact was, his history was none of her damn concern. That was a life that had nothing to do with her. The life he had now involved her in but that's it, not the past, the past needed to be left alone and forgotten.

But he knew that that wasn't fair. Sookie was human and as much as she was reminding him of all the reasons he ever despised them in the first place; he had to respect and honor her ways.

"Would you be mad if I told you I am beginning to find you quite irritating?" Godric rolled his eyes and lolled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Godric looked to Sookie and watched her eyebrows waggle at him and he laughed, reaching out and running his fingers through her hair.

"What would you like to know? Ask the questions and I'll try to answer them."

"What was your mother's name?"

"I don't remember."

"Your father?"

Sookie watched him in bewilderment. Who forgot their mother's name? Godric pondered for a moment, trying to remember back before his two thousand years as a vampire.

"I remember his face a bit better than my mothers, but not his name."

"Brothers and sisters?"

"I can recall a few, but again, no names."

"You really forgot?"

"I did."

"Why did Matthias turn you?"

"He was attracted to me."

This caught Sookie's attention. She leaned in closer to him.

"Like…in a sexual way?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Did you ever make love with him?"

"I can recall more times than I feel like counting."

Sookie's insides were heating up at the thought. Her memories fell back on her and Godric, with Eric. Godric's back stiffened when he smelt her arousal.

"You like the thought of my maker and I?"

"No, I like the memory of your child and you…….with me." She grinned.

Sookie had a mischievous grin on her face. She was learning far too much from him and Eric. Godric was beginning to fear that she was very poorly influenced. He shook the thought from his mind and leaned into her, placing his lips against hers. She moaned as he pushed her to her back again.

"That's not the only thing you have been thinking about. I smelt your arousal awhile ago, when we first started this conversation. "

"I liked the part when we were talking about…."

Godric interrupted her with a rough kiss and squeeze of her ass. He already knew of which topic her initial arousal came from."

"….fetishes."

Godric flipped Sookie on her belly and opened her legs for him to position himself between. He stood on his knees and marveled at the beauty from behind. She squirmed and tried to roll back over but he refused to allow her. He ran his hand over her ass and squeezed. She moaned. He lifted his hand and brought it back down hard on one of her soft cheeks. She screamed and he smirked.

"Godric stop."

"No."

He leaned down and planted kisses on her shoulder. Trying to distract her from the coming pain she was getting ready to feel. She gripped the sheets as she felt him enter her forbidden entrance. The pain was intense but so was the pleasure as he began to push his member in and out of her. Godric kept his rhythm gentle and slow for the first few minutes. He grabbed a pillow and handed it to Sookie.

"Here, you're going to need this."

Sookie quickly grabbed it without saying a word as she noticed that he wasn't going to allow her anytime to say anything. Godric's thrusts were hard and fast and Sookie began to scream out. Whenever Godric slowed down the pain would overpower the pleasure and it would become unbearable for Sookie. As long as he kept a fast and persistent thrust all was good and very enjoyable. She bit down into the pillow he had handed her and screamed. Godric laughed out loud and pulled out after a moment longer. He laid next to her and ran his fingers over her back as she caught her breath.

"I never did understand that about humans."

Sookie turned her head around to look at Godric.

"How come the one who isn't doing any work, the one just lying there, is always out of breath? How is that?"

Sookie laughed and closed her eyes to rest them as she regained her breath.

"So…."

She popped her eyes back open to look at Godric again.

"What?" She replied innocently.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She didn't say anything, she only gave a coy smile and turned her back to him. They both lied there, her resting her eyes, and he massaging her back.

"Godric, do you think that Eric still cares about me. I know the whole reason he even went through with this was because he and your maker had some master plan to get you to enjoy life again, but do you think, deep down, that he learned to care?"

"No."

Sookie's heart plummeted to a depth she didn't know existed. She had expected that answer yes, but she hadn't expected Godric to put it so bluntly.

"I think deep down, he learned to love you. Not something he was trying to achieve but that he did anyway. It's ironic really. That Eric would try to get me to fall in love, hoping to entrap me to this world forever, to give me a reason to live. But in the end finds a reason to live himself, only to have that reason ripped away from him."

"How was it ripped away from him?"

"When I left you in Bon Temp. I left him with the task of watching over you. This was a task he complained about, but I know now that he just put on a show to appear his usual self. In actuality it gave him hope, that his plan to get me to become infatuated with you wasn't lost. He watched over you, protected you, and in the very end…..ended up falling in love with you himself. He was afraid to admit it because of all that I taught him, it was going against all of my rules."

"Then why would he even bother to get you to fall in love?"

"Because in his eyes, his maker can do no wrong, my own rules do not apply to me."

"Really?"

"That's what he believes."

"Also, he doesn't really believe that I want to share you?"

"But you said you would."

"Even still, to him that doesn't mean that I want to."

"Do you want to?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"I love you both, sharing you with him won't be hard. In fact I long for it. Just took a little while to warm up to the idea."

Sookie sighed and rolled over onto her back. Godric's fingers became attentive to her breasts and their nipples. He ran his middle finger down the middle of her belly, past her belly button and to her wet pleasurable area. She immediately closed her legs and giggled.

"Don't you dare!"

Godric's eyes grew wide and Sookie imagined a deer caught in headlights. She laughed out loud and Godric grinned.

"Godric if you love both of us then why would you have ever needed to find someone else to enjoy life with. I mean, you always had him, why was I needed?"

"He wasn't enough anymore. I had enjoyed life with him for centuries Sookie, I loved him still but my joy had burned out."

"So….then….eventually, even if you turn me, your love for me will burn out too."

Godric watched as Sookie began to fidget with her fingers. He felt that he had said too much. Hurt her beyond repair. He had basically just told her that he would eventually tire of her as he did Eric, his greatest and most prized creation.

"I guess I could see why Eric was so angry at first, to see you so attentive to me."

Godric tilted his head to the side. For a girl so young and new at life she sure did understand quite a bit more than was actually needed. That was a good thing though, it meant that he didn't have to explain 'everything'.

She turned to him and giggled. She planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"Well, as for the whole 'love burning out someday', I guess we have to make do with the time that we do have. Right?"

Godric stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. Rather or not she understood why he would tire of her someday didn't matter. It was the fact that she was willing to except it so easily.

"Sookie you aren't upset?"

Sookie thought for a moment and smiled, planting another kiss on the other cheek this time.

"No. You're a vampire, and immortal. Rather it is a curse or not, you have to live forever. I understand that love may last forever but things may become repetitive after awhile, even for a vampire. When you do get to the point when you can say that you enjoy my company no more, and wish for something new, that you can look back on all the years, or centuries spent with me and never forget them, I want them to be some of the best of all of your years."

Godric smiled, and realized that this was why he loved her.


	53. Chapter 53

Godric had taken Sookie to Matthias' library and left her to rummage through whatever books she wanted. He had important matters to tend to with his maker. She had been engaged in a book for at least an hour when she felt arms snake around her waist. She smiled when she felt large hands run over her belly.

"Yes Eric?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk. The air and tension between maker and child is becoming quite stifling in here."

Sookie watched him gesture to the room above them and realized he must be referring to Godric and Matthias.

"Are they arguing?"

"Yes, but this time the argument is far from you and situated more or less in past events."

Sookie mused on the thoughts of his last comment. What past deeds could Matthias have done to make Godric so mad even to this day?

"What happened between them?"

Eric studied Sookie for a moment. He didn't want to tell his makers business but he wanted to get close to Sookie again. He missed her laughter. He took her book from her and turned it upside down on the table as to not lose the page she was on. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on."

Sookie followed him out of the library and down a long corridor. She was led past a set of double doors and onto a large patio with ancient statues. Eric caught her eyeing the stone men and saw her blushing at the lack of clothing the statue had, revealing all of its wonders. He leaned into her ear.

"They are Roman statues. "

"Ancient Rome? Godric's time?"

"Yes, maybe a little after his time."

He took her hand and continued down a large set of stone steps, also aligned with statues. They walked out into the grass and took a marble path through a garden.

"I didn't know you liked walking."

"I do think that there are better things that could be done with spare time, walking gives me great pleasure. Plus, it is something that I know women love."

Sookie redirected her gaze to the walk path and the flowers with a shy smile. She knew he was referring to her as she was sure he didn't really care what other women liked. If he desired one she was sure he would have just glamoured her, he wouldn't have wasted his time walking with her.

"What were you and Godric talking about earlier?"

Sookie looked at him and gave him one of his infamous looks. The "it's none of your business look". Eric laughed.

"I see. I was only inquiring because I heard the two of you laughing when I walked by the room when I first awoke."

"Mmmm….and what else might you have heard I wonder?"

Eric's gaze dropped and he smiled.

"Much."

Sookie blushed again. She was only joking, she didn't think he would have hung around long enough to hear more.

"Pervert."

"Sex addict."

"I am not!" Sookie proclaimed.

"So you say, but your actions say otherwise."

Sookie huffed and turned to brush her hand over a purple flower.

"Your favorite color!"

"How did you know?"

"Because of all the beautiful flowers here you run your hands over that one. I only assume it's your favorite color."

"It is. But that is not why I chose to touch it over all the others."

"Why then?"

Sookie eyed Eric suspiciously.

"Why do you care about my actions all of a sudden?"

"Because they are obscure and I only mean to try and understand you a bit better."

"I fear my answer, or none that I can ever give you, will help you understand me."

Sookie redirected her attention to another flower, signaling to Eric that she wanted to change topics.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm strange. I don't even understand me."

"As most humans."

"What?"

"It is the human way, not to understand his or herself."

Sookie watched him closely before returning to their walk. She figured that it was because he had been around humans for so long.

"I touched it because it was by itself."

Eric didn't say anything. She was right, she was strange, but it was an attractive trait that he found not any other human had.

"When are we leaving, do you know?"

"No, Godric hasn't said. I feel we may be here for another night or so."

"Were they once in love? Godric and Matthias?"

"No."

"Godric once loved Matthias but the love was not returned. His maker did not wish for them to be together in that way."

"But Godric said that they made love."

"I'm sure they did. But it does not mean there was love involved. Vampires have sex because it provides pleasure. They don't do it for love. The same is true for you and Godric. You have sex with Godric for pleasure, but because you love him. If you didn't love him then you wouldn't be lying with him every night. It's different for Godric though, he makes love to you because it provides pleasure. He does love you, more than you will ever know, but it plays no part when he is having sex with you. That difference is due to the difference in gender. It is the same for human couples I believe.

"I think I understand."

"Vampires can only truly make love every once in awhile, when their feelings are strong enough, when they truly put their mind to the task."

"Is it hard to do?"

"For most yes, because vampires aren't prone to love as humans are. When one becomes so deeply in love, they are consumed by it."

"What does it feel like, to truly make love with a vampire then?"

"I don't know?"

"Surely you've done so with Godric."

"No. Godric refused to do so."

"Was he not in love with you?"

Sookie realized she was asking things that were none of her business. She stopped walking for a moment to turn to Eric and give him her full attention.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. It's not my place to ask questions concerning you and Go…."

She was cut off by an abrupt kiss. She stared as Eric's lips crushed to hers and he cupped both sides of her face with his hands. He pulled away, only giving enough room for Sookie to breath. They peered into each other's eyes for what felt like a millennia.

"Sookie, I am so sorry, for the way I've treated you. I…."

Sookie hushed him with a finger to his lips. She could tell that this was hard for Eric. This was something he had probably never done. Apologizing simply wasn't in his nature. She wanted to crush her lips to his, returning the kiss, but she wanted him to finish. She wanted his apology. She had hoped he would come back to her and she was sure this was him trying to. He let go of her just as quickly as he had grabbed her. He glanced up to the patio they had been nearing once again to see Godric. Just like that Sookie felt a gush of wind and he was gone. She was left standing there with nothing but a lingering smell and feel of him on her lips. She moved her fingers to her bottom lip and ran them over it. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered back to the kiss. It was long and cool. And he was so gentle, yet another thing she didn't think Eric was capable of.

She turned around to see Godric descending the stairs and making his way to her. She remembered back to the way Eric had looked up to the patio and realized that Godric was the reason that Eric disappeared so quickly. Sookie turned back around to look at the garden again, which seemed to have taken on an emptiness brought on by Eric's absence. Godric now stood next to her, following her gaze to a bush of roses.

"He doesn't want to share me does he?"

"I don't think that's what's wrong."

Sookie turned to Godric, she was so confused.

"Then what's wrong?"

"The child scares him. He had no idea that Matthias' plan was going to go as far as this."

"What does the child have to do with anything?"

"Everything love, everything."

"Vampires aren't meant to have children for a reason. We have no maternal or paternal instincts. In actuality the raising of this child is going to rely solely on you as it is. The only problem with that is you are so young."

"Young girls did it all the time in your time."

"My time was different, a woman's only purpose then was to take care of her child and man. A woman was taught and expected to do so. These times are much different. Women are taught to select careers, live for themselves, and have families later in life. Having this child means you have to put all of that on hold."

"I can do that."

"Can you?"

"I have to."

Sookie's voice became soft and Godric noted her sudden sadness. She wasn't ready for this. This was an obstacle she wasn't capable of overcoming just yet. Godric watched her shake her head trying to erase some sudden thought.

"Even still, what's done is done Godric, your child is growing as we speak and its going to be rather we want it to or not. Besides, your two thousand years old, haven't you ever wanted a baby?"

"No."

"No!?"

"No, again that is a human want, a human instinct, the want for children. I have never experienced the desire or want for a child. I see the beauty in it, and potential joy, and that excites me. But there is no desire."

"Vampires are confusing."

Godric laughed.

"No matter, I will love this child, but not as much as you."

Godric teased as he leaned in to Sookie's ear. Sookie giggled and allowed Godric to pick her up and take her back inside.

He took her to the living room and sat her down on a couch. Sookie lied back and stared at the ceilings, she marveled at the beautiful paintings all over it. They were of naked plump women and men with loose clothing and wine adorned in each hand. She had seen paintings like these in history books at school.

Sookie sat up to see Godric sitting in a chair not far from her. He had been watching her stare at the paintings.

"They look like the statues out on the patio and in the garden. I take it your maker likes art?"

"He does, Roman art to be precise. Ancient Rome was his favorite era."

"What is yours?"

"This one."

"How come?"

Sookie got off of the couch and made her way to where he sat. She climbed onto him and straddled his waist. He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up and down. She already knew the answer but he felt she was looking for a reply anyway.

"Because this era has given me you."

Sookie needed no other words. She crushed her lips to his and their mouths made love for some time before Godric's fingers found their way up Sookie's dress and into her panties. She giggled as he teased her down there. When his fingers finally found their way into her folds she released his lips and let her head fall back. She moaned and he slid his fingers deep into her. She rocked against them and he quickened his pace. She felt herself coming close to a climax but Godric pulled out of her. She groaned and rested her head between his shoulder and his neck.

"You are evil."

"I know."

Sookie sat up and looked at Godric's hand as he moved it in front of them. They were wet with her cum. Her eyes landed on his and she grinned. She climbed off of his lap and stood before him.

"Ha, I guess you should go clean that up huh?"

With that smart remark she turned her back on Godric and made her way to the stairs for their bedroom. She wished to take a shower too. Before she knew it she found herself pinned to the nearest wall and her dress pulled up past her waist again. Godric ripped her panties and slid his wet fingers into her from behind. She moaned as he pumped in and out hard and fast. That orgasm she felt coming on before came hard and fast and she found herself screaming without warning. They weren't in the privacy of their own room so Godric found himself covering her mouth from behind with his free hand to silence her. When she was done and Godric felt her humiliation was over he released her and spun her around to look at him. He grinned evilly as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Now I guess you should go get cleaned up."

Sookie shoved Godric and ran up the stairs. She laughed as she entered the room and felt herself being tackled to the bed. She screamed when she felt her dress being ripped from her body and the remaining pieces of underwear getting lost somewhere in the bed sheets. Godric's hands roamed all over her body. He tickled her belly, under her arms, everywhere. But when he got to the area above her knees she lost control, she was laughing so hard. She felt all of her muscles go numb and she was sure that her limbs were all noodles by now.

"Please stop Godric. I'll do anything just stop it."

A sharp pain flew through her belly and she screamed. Godric immediately released her and stopped tickling. He sat up and watched for a second as Sookie clutched at her belly and continued to scream out. Just as Godric was getting up from the bed and grabbing Sookie, Eric was next to him in an instant.

"What happened."

"We were fooling around and I think I hurt her."

Sookie's screaming continued and she felt her mind swaying in and out of consciousness. She blacked out just as she heard Eric mention doctor Ludwig.

Sookie had been going in and out of consciousness for hours even after they got her back home in Dallas. Ludwig was by her side each time she came to. She moaned and continued to clutch at her belly. She saw Godric and Eric come into view.

"The baby, something is wrong with the baby."

"Shhh."

Godric ran his hands up and down Sookie's arms as Eric began to pace the room in worry. They both watched as Dr. Ludwig did her work.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be fine. The baby on the other hand, is another story."

"This is all my fault, I should have never played so rough with her. I didn't think…I…"

"You didn't know." Eric corrected his maker.

He returned to Godric's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. The most important thing is that Sookie is fine. Godric watched Sookie as she passed out again for what he was sure was the hundredth time.

"She will never forgive me."

"Godric this is Sookie we're talking about. She is all about forgiveness, and anything else is null and void."

Godric smiled at his child's musing of his lover. He sighed and sat next to the bed. The doctor glared at him.

"You shouldn't be with a human anyway, it isn't normal. Certainly not to watch her have babies."

"No one asked for your opinion old woman." Eric spat.

"This old woman is going to save your humans life, so if I were you I'd be kissing my ass right now."

"He didn't mean any harm, please…" Godric pleaded.

"The girl will be fine." Ludwig began, not caring about Godric's plea's. "The baby I'm afraid is going to need her to rest. Bed rest until it is born."

"What is the cause of her pain?" Eric asked.

"She is six months pregnant. That is too early to bare the child correct?" Godric quickly added.

"Yes, and well past the time frame for miscarriages, but because she is so young the time frame hardly applies to her."

"I don't understand."

"Godric she is a young girl, her body wasn't ready for this. Her six months gestation rules out the cause of miscarriage due to stress. But a failed pregnancy can still take place. Her body, most likely I'd say because she is so small, isn't able to handle the demands of the baby. She can lose it naturally still."

Godric stood from his seat next to Sookie to glare at the old woman.

"You should have voiced your concerns a lot sooner."

"Do not get angry with me. It is your own damn fault for getting her impregnated. I'm not sure how you did it but she shouldnt be making you babies."

Godric felt himself lose control of his anger. But before he could act out and kill the old woman he felt Sookie's hand grab a hold of his wrist. He was immediately kneeling down, his face next to hers.

"What is it beautiful."

"She's right. I just need rest. And she doesn't know our love story. Please don't argue anymore."

Godric watched a tiny tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away and watched as her body began convulsing from the pain starting up again.

"Do you want to remove the child or not? For your humans safety at least?"

Godric looked back at the woman and nodded for her to leave. Sookie closed her eyes as she felt her legs being propped up by Eric.

"If she needs any further care take her to the hospital then. I don't know what you all are up to but I won't be a part of this any longer."

Sookie grew worried she wasn't about to be taken to a hospital where Godric would be told he couldn't enter because he was a vampire.

Sookie closed her eyes and she felt slight pain here and there but not much. As she was lying there, reality began to hit her like a ton of bricks. She was fresh out of high school and could wind up having a DNC procedure due to a failed pregnancy. The sadness rushed through her body and she felt herself tearing up and beginning to cry uncontrollably. She wanted to go home, she wanted Gran, she wanted Tara. So much had happened in the last year. She just wanted everything to end.

Both Godric and Eric felt all of her sadness through the bond. Godric knew that she longed to be home and in the comfort of all that she knew and loved. This was something that he couldn't help her with. He would go with her of course, and be there when she needed him. He bent down to her ear and whispered sweet things as she drifted to sleep. Eric went and sat down in a chair not far away.

"We'll leave for Bon Temp first thing tomorrow night Sookie." Godric spoke softly, twirling a piece of her hair with his fingers.

She nodded and after a while longer she fell into a deep sleep where she dreamt of times that use to be easier and much, much happier.


	54. Chapter 54

**These next senven chapters do not feature Godric and Sookies son so much. He will take on a much bigger role in this story after chapter 60. Just bare with me.**

It had been two years since that scary night she was told she could lose her baby. Two years since she decided that her place was at home with her friends and family. Godric of course had obligations in Dallas but supported Sookie's decision entirely. He came to Bon Temps quite often and his and Sookie's reunions were always wonderful. Eric of course had resumed his duties as Sheriff of Area Five. He was with Sookie every chance he got. Their relationship hadn't advanced much within the last two years but that didn't stop him from dropping in to see about her every night. He loved to taunt and tease her. The child was asleep everytime he stopped in, he always made sure of it. He indulged in pleasantries with Godric's little boy whenever Godric was present also. Sookie was a little older now, and a little more filled in on the ways of the world, the human way of things now that she was a full time mother. She was much more appealing to Eric now as well, even if he didnt act on what he felt. Eric could never find it in himself to engage in a sexual relationship with Sookie. He knew she wanted it, Godric had told him so. But as he told his maker, Sookie did not belong to him. He believed he would never feel right taking her. Godric didn't argue with him, this was his decision and he couldn't change the way Eric felt or thought about the situation, even if he was wrong. So far the trio had gone back to their old lives but maintained care for one another, they were inseparable whenever they got the chance to be.

Sookie sat on her porch looking up at the stars. It was a little after midnight and Eric had just left after checking on her. He informed her that Godric's visit was going to be delayed and that he wouldn't be here until tomorrow night. Eric told Sookie to expect a phone call from Godric in a few minutes. So here she sat, waiting patiently. Sookie sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait until Godric got here. She was bored with Bon Temps again and hoping to get a vacation back in Dallas for a little while. She had picked up part time jobs throughout the previous two years and saved up quite a bit of money, a little over seven thousand to be exact. Her independence didnt sit well with either of her vampires. Godric was relieved that she allowed him to take care of all the childs many expenses, leaving her income for herself. Right now all she was concerned about was the time that she was going to get to spend with Godric.

There was a rustling and a snapping twig somewhere in the yard towards some brush. Sookie jolted up right and used a new power that she had developed, the ability to hear things that were far off. She tuned in and waited for the sound again. There was nothing. She stood up and moved to the edge of the porch, she scanned the yard. She couldn't see anything either. She immediately put her shields up and prepared herself for whatever was coming. She was sure something was out there. Her hands and arms began to glow white and she could feel the power heating up beneath her skin. Just then there was a loud bang and Sookie spun around just as someone jumped onto the porch behind her, a man not much older than Sookie. Sookie watched as another figure appeared next to the man. It was a woman who looked to be maybe a couple years older than Sookie and the man. She had seen these two somewhere before but couldn't quite pinpoint where. She thought back to some of the jobs she had been working at and the one she just left, maybe they were customers she had tended to. She shook her head when no one familiar popped into mind.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked hesitantly. The woman was the first to speak up. Sookie immediately figured that she was the one in charge here.

"I am your guardian."

"My guardian?"

"Yes, the elders have sent me to warn you of a great war that is coming your way."

"War? I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't. It has nothing to do with you but because you are involved with the vampires you will be caught in the middle. We have been sent to warn you."

Sookie stood there staring at the two. She remembers the voice too. She has seen these two somewhere, but where?

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Once." The man answered Sookie and her memory bank kicked in. These two were the fairies that threatened her during her pregnancy, the ones who had been plotting with Matthias. Why were they here? They wanted to kill her, why were they warning her?

"I remember now. You two wanted to kill me? Why are you warning me? Why do you care now all of a sudden?"

"It's simple." The man spoke up turning to look at a hanging plant near Sookie's window. "Change of plans."

"Change of plans?"

" Yes, change of plans. The elders say that the child you were having posed no threat there was no imminent need for us to destroy it."

"Him. The child is my son." Sookie repeated rather tartly.

"Either way we wouldn't have needed to kill him. You wait, his father will do the job just fine." The woman added with a smirk as Sookie nearly bolted inside and slammed the door in their faces.

"Anyway…" The man started again, eyeing the woman with disdain. He apparently disapproved of her weak, below the belt, attack on Sookie. "The elders changed their minds about killing you. Your great grandfather convinced them not too. He wishes for you to remain unharmed and as the elders owe your great grandfather a great deal they decided to grant him his wish."

"Yes you should feel honored little girl." The woman added. "You are the only human to have any fairy powers and still be allowed to live."

With that the two bowed to Sookie and disappeared, only their voices remained.

"We will be watching over you."

Sookie stood there looking as dumbfounded as ever. What the hell was that? Of course she had fretted about the last encounter with those two. Wondering if they would ever return to fulfill what they had promised, but she had eventually forgotten about them. Figuring that maybe they had changed their minds. Maybe they didn't see her as a threat. She smiled, she couldn't wait to tell Godric and Eric about this new encounter with them. She was almost disappointed that they didn't stay longer. She wanted to ask them more about her great grandfather. She didn't even know she had one of those. She wanted to at least know his name, and if she would get to see him soon.

Just then another figure appeared where the first two had disappeared. A hand extended out for Sookie to grab. She hesitated, waiting to see whose hand she would be grabbing first. She'd much rather grab the man's. The woman seemed to be too snobbish for Sookie's own tastes. Much to her surprise and dismay it was neither the man or the woman. Sookie crossed her arms and glared at the man who stood in front of her now.

"What do you want?"

"Oh Sookie, are we still bitter after all this time?"

"Yes. I don't think Godric would like it if he knew you were here Matthias."

"Then let's work together to make sure he doesn't find out."

"No. I'm not hiding anything from him, especially the news that his maker, the only one capable of taking me away from him, came to visit me."

"Fine. But allow me to take you to see your great grandfather. That is what you want after all."

Sookie's arms dropped back to her side and her gaze softened. He had gotten into her mind, damn him. But it was true, she did want to see her great grandfather.

"How do I know that you aren't tricking me? So far that is all that I have known you for."

"True, but as he is also my great grandfather I would not hurt him in ever harming you."

Matthias extended his hand once more and Sookie eyed it suspiciously still but eventually took hold of it. She was again, surprised at its warmth.

"Come cousin, I shall take you for a quick visit of our fairy world." Matthias whispered in her ear.

Sookie couldn't help but think that even though they were distant cousins, the apparent attraction the two had for each other was a bit awkward. Matthias laughed and she frowned remembering that she is going to have to check herself and make sure that she has her shield up so that he can't go peeking in on her thoughts.

Matthias and Sookie both disappeared from her porch and reappeared in a garden somewhere. She looked around and took in the beautiful sights. The flowers were unbelievable here, they came in all sorts of colors, hues she couldn't quite name. Amongst the flowers were little creatures that flew about dipping in and out of the flower, stealing its sweet nectars. The creatures were beautiful tiny humans no bigger than her thumb. They were naked and had wings that fluttered as fast as a hummingbirds.

"They are pixies, closely related to the fairies in magic and arts."

"They are beautiful!" Sookie replied.

"As are you."

Matthias smirked as Sookie narrowed her gaze at him. They continued walking for a minute until Sookie could see a figure coming into view ahead of them. It was very tall, much like Eric, maybe even a little taller. It turned around and Sookie's assumption that this must be her great grandfather was confirmed. She was sure this was him. His old age was definitely apparent. He had a bundle of tousled white hair that adorned his head, his eyes were silver, and his smile was wide and all knowing. He opened his arms to her and beckoned for her to come. She went to him and he embraced her. He smelt of lilacs, an odd smell for a man, but well fitted for a grandfather Sookie thought.

"Hello child."

"How come I'm just now finding out about you?"

"I was never going to acknowledge my existence to you. You were human, and I wanted to keep it that way. I was content enough to sit back and watch you. Plus, it is what your grandfather wanted. You only know about me now, because of my nephew." Her great grandfather looked up towards Matthias with a disapproving shake of his head. "He was not supposed to tell you about your heritage. It was to remain a secret."

"He had to tell me. You guys were going to kill me. He was only looking out for me."

She could hear Matthias shift and turned to look at him. He was eyeing her. She didn't mean to give him that much recognition and appreciation but she owed him that much. After all, he could have went along with what the fairies wanted and captured her for them. Sookie turned back to her great grandfather.

"Your loyalty to those you care for and love is beautiful."

"I do not love Matthias."

"Do you care for him?"

"I do. He cared for me."

Matthias looked at the ground as he secretly searched Sookie's mind for any truth to what she said. He closed his eyes and smiled when he found that she meant every word of it. His child truly had picked a perfect flower.

"And that is all that matters. In the end care is love, and love is care."

"I can't, I already love some…"

Her great grandfather held his hand up to silence Sookie. She obeyed feeling quite defeated.

"You have much to learn child. I do not speak of the same love you have for Godric. I speak merely of love in general."

Sookie nodded beginning to understand. She felt like an idiot.

"What is your name?" She asked trying to get as far away from her ignorance as possible.

"Niall."

"Of course you know mine."

Niall smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Sookie's forehead.

"There is much to be shared between the two of us but now is not the time. I will summon you when the time is right. This old man is tired and wishes to sleep."

"Wait…but…"

Niall turned around and disappeared. Sookie felt Matthias' hand on her waist. She turned around only to find her face planted into his chest. Why was he always on top of her? She huffed and backed up a bit.

"Because I love your smell."

Sookie couldn't help but giggle as Matthias waggled his eye brows at her. Laughing was something she hadn't really done with Matthias but a couple of times and now was surely not the time to do so. Not when she knew that he and Godric were still feuding. Sure she didn't know what they were fighting about but that didn't matter. Her full loyalty remained with Godric and then with Matthias. She couldn't help but laugh then though. Matthias was very charming when he was trying to be funny.

"Come I have to get you home. My child is waiting for you."

"Godric is still in Dallas."

"No he was going to surprise you by making you think that he wasn't going to show up, and then show up. Quite dull and not at all original I think, but my child has never been good at surprising, or being surprised for that matter."

Matthias looked off in deep thought and Sookie smiled. He was very indearing when he wanted to be. Sookie thought to herself sarcastically. She shook her head, as she caught Matthias grinning at her humor. They suddenly disappeared from the garden and reappeared on Sookie's porch. The continuing sudden change of scenery was giving Sookie a headache. The first thing she noticed was Eric's car in the driveway. Sookie looked at Matthias.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to my child, so you don't have to fret about anything."

"Okay."

Sookie wasn't opposed to that. She was sure that Godric was angry and she would much rather Matthias feel the wrath then herself. She wasn't always so mean and conniving but she owed Matthias some trouble, why not start here? Matthias turned to Sookie with a grin.

"Yes why not!? He agreed.

Sookie smiled and rolled her eyes. She was just going to give up trying to hide her thoughts from him. She was either no good at it or he was just way to powerful to hide them from.

"Both actually." He added to her assumptions.

Before Sookie could say anything or shove him like she was planning on doing Godric and Eric both appeared on the porch in front of them at lightning speed. They had heard voices and her laughter. Eric immediately retracted his fangs and backed off when he noticed that Matthias was the intruder and only Godric had a right to confront him. As Matthias was his makers maker he had no right to even speak against him. Doing so as Godric had taught him could result in his death. Even though Eric highly doubted that Matthias would harm him he was going to go off of what Godric taught him anyway. They are the old ways and they must be respected. Eric remembered back to what Godric had once told him.

Sookie began to step back as Eric did when she noticed the anger show in Godric's eyes. They were dark and even though she knew that Godric wasn't going to harm Matthias or herself she still felt she needed to back up a little. She felt Godric sending her feelings through their bond. He was letting her know that he was relieved that she was okay but also that he was confused and angry. She immediately began to send Matthias thoughts.

 _"Godric thinks that we have been sneaking around. He's confused and doesn't understand why else you would be here. My laughing must be what set him off to these suspicions. I'm supposed to be upset with you as he is, not laughing with you."_

Matthias picked up Sookie's thought and went with her assumptions.

"My child let me explain myself."

"You don't need to explain anything."

The whole time Godric's gaze was on Sookie. He was watching her watching him. Sookie felt her heart dropped when she realized that he must really think she's been cheating on him with his maker.

"Godric it's not what you think." Sookie began.

She was interrupted by Godric appearing right in front of her face. He bent down and began to smell her like an animal.

"His scent is all over you. Have you been lying with him?"

Godric didn't wait for Sookie to answer. He was furious and it showed. He cocked his head to the side and slid his fangs out. Sookie pulled her hand back and swung it across his face as hard as she could. He fell to the side, catching himself on Sookie's window sill. He immediately pulled himself back up, licking the blood from his lips. He stared wide eyed at Sookie.

"I have not been sleeping with him. I know I must smell like him, but it is a wrong accusation, a justified one, but wrong. If you would listen to Matthias then he will tell you why."

Godric narrowed his gaze and furrowed his eye brows. Sookie took a step closer to him. He was very cute when he was angry. She reached up placing both of her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him to her and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, leaving one lingering kiss on his lips.

"I would never do that to you Godric."

His gaze immediately softened and he knew right then that no proof was needed, his Sookie was being truthful.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" He started.

"Shh. You don't have to apologize sweetie. My behavior isn't exactly appropriate lady like behavior. I have no business being out this late with another man. I'm not mad at you, I would have assumed the same thing."

Godric nodded his head and pulled away from Sookie's hold. He turned back to his maker. Matthias had been watching his child and cousin. He wished with all his heart that he would have found her sooner. He craved to have what Godric had. He had been looking for it, and wanting it for so long now. He was beginning to think that maybe he should ask Godric if he would share. He shook his head with a silent laugh. That just sounded absurd. She was already being shared between Godric and his child. For her to have something going on with three separate generations of vampires would have been preposterous.

"Why are you here?" Godric asked.

"I took Sookie to see her great grandfather."

Godric shifted uncomfortably but didn't remark on it. Instead he turned back to Sookie.

"How did that go?"

"It went good. He looks just like I imagined him to look."

Sookie noticed Matthias smile and Godric looked at peace once again.

"We had to cut the meeting short though because he was tired and said that he would talk to me more later."

"So he wasn't expecting you?" Godric asked.

"I guess not."

"No he wasn't." Matthias added.

Realization hit Sookie hard. She never noticed it until now but Niall did seem like he had other business to tend to. Matthias had taken her to see him and Niall had no prior knowledge to it. So then what brought Matthias to her in the first place?"

"Then what originally brought you here?"

"I was in the Fae world when I heard the two who had been working for the elders against Sookie, the two who threatened her two years ago. They were told to deliver a message to Sookie and so I followed them here, expecting to have to protect her. Instead they announced their allegiance to Sookie and explained to them that the elders have changed their minds about killing her. Her great grandfather has convinced them not to harm her."

"Is this true?" Godric asked, turning back to Sookie.

"It is."

Godric looked thoughtful for a moment and then stepped closer to Matthias.

"Would you like to come back to Fangtasia with us? We can talk more there."

Matthias smiled and looked to Sookie who was beaming. She couldn't believe that he had shown up for her protection. It was sweet and romantic. She understood also that Godric's change of attitude toward Matthias was because he owed him for the protection he provided Sookie.

Matthias walked to Sookie and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it, not once taking his eyes from hers. She felt the tension build up in Godric but so did Matthias because he immediately released her hand afterwards. He didn't remove his eyes though.

"Thank you." He said, and then turned to face Godric again. "But I must decline. I am needed elsewhere at the moment."

He said a little more to Godric but it was in another language that neither Sookie nor Eric knew. After that he vanished leaving the three standing there staring at the spot Matthias once occupied. Sookie stared at Godric, she wanted to know what Matthias had said to him but she knew from the look that was on Godric's face that it was deeply personal. She blew it off and walked to him. She grabbed his hand and walked towards Eric. Eric got in the passenger seat of the car but Godric pulled Sookie back after Eric shut the door. He wanted to talk to her and Eric must have gotten the hint because Sookie could hear music start up from inside the car.

"He loves you."

Sookie didn't know what to say to that. She was surprised that Godric would tell her. That must have been what Matthias had told him before leaving. It pained Godric because he knew that if Matthias's love for Sookie began to bother him, he could come and take her and there was nothing Godric could do to stop him. But what bothered him most is rather or not Sookie loved Matthias. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that. Sookie noticed Godric's worried look.

"But I love you."

Godric smiled and he and Sookie shared a long passionate kiss before Eric started honking the horn at them. He was either growing impatient with waiting or just trying to be bothersome. They both laughed and climbed into the car.


	55. Chapter 55

Sookie sat in Eric's office with her boy and a handful of new books Godric brought back for his delights. He had just dropped off at Fangtasia after an evening with Tara at the movies. Neddless to say Godric sas never happy when the boy was away from his mother but alas Tara was his Godmother.

Sookie had expected to be taken out for the evening, but apparently Godric's first night back and already trouble stirs. Apparently a werewolf infiltrated Fangtasia in hopes to get close to Eric. He and Godric were both out there dealing with the issue.

She looked back down at the boy and his books. She wanted to enjoy her night too. It had been so long since she had done adult only things. It had been two months since she had sex.

"Julian. Will you be alright alone her for a moment. Mommys gonna go see about daddy alright!?"

The boy didn't bother nodding his head or affirming his mother in any kind of way. He was a very peculiar child. Silent for the most part. He went bacback to staring at the pictures of his book and fingering the pages with his fingertips. _Very peculiar toddler._

She headed off for the main part of the club. She was surprised to find Fangtasia still in full business for the night. She had imagined Godric and Eric cutting the night short for the dancers and guests. She shrugged her shoulders and moved to the bar. Long Shadow was tending to it, wiping off mugs and the counter tops. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What can I get you Sookie?"

"Nothing I'm fine Long Shadow, thank you. Hey have you seen Eric or Godric?"

"Yeah, they're around back dealing with the mutt."

Sookie nodded her head and turned to the crowd. She gazed out at all of them, her eyes landing on one of the dancers. She was really beautiful, she was sure Eric had already plowed into her. She felt a ping of disgust wash over her. Even still she found herself unable to turn away. She watched the dancer as her hips swayed back and forth and her breast bobbed up and down. She realized just then that she had never danced like that for anyone. She wondered if Godric would like it if she danced that way for him. She smiled, she doubted Godric's old tastes would enjoy that. Then again, he was still a man.

She got up and walked over to the dancer. She wanted to learn how to dance like that. She was wearing a short red dress that was a bit too thin to be out on the dance floor in front of all of these vampires. She knew Godric and Eric wouldn't approve, but then again, she would be done before they returned she was sure. If she knew the vampire laws correctly, if they didn't kill that werewolf then they would have to escort him out of the area. They would be gone for a while.

"What is it? What do you want?" The dancer asked annoyed that Sookie had walked up to her.

"I want you to teach me how to dance like that."

The dancer eyed Sookie, she took in her appearance and figured she was dressed appropriately for the job but needed some minor changes. The dancer reached out and undid Sookie's hair, letting her curls fall loosely around her face and down her back. Then she reached down and ripped the bottom of her dress off, making it a lot shorter than before. Sookie clung to her intimate parts as she felt drafts of air fly up where they shouldn't.

"Relax. No one can see anything, it just feels like they can."

The dancer reached out to pull one of the the thin straps of her dress down. Sookie watched as the top part of her breast became visible. She blushed madly and the dancer began to laugh hysterically.

"You have to calm down. The first rule is to relax. You have to feel comfortable with your body. People, especially vampires, pick up on it if you don't and you become unattractive."

Sookie nodded in understanding. The dancer stood there with her arms crossed and waited for Sookie. Sookie let her arms fall loosely to her sides and took in a deep breath.

"Good, good, now sway your hips back and forth, like this."

Sookie watched as the dancer began to dance. Sookie followed suit, she repeated every twist, turn, and dip that the dancer did. Eventually she began to get the hang of it. She was giggling with the dancer and doing her own moves before she knew it.

"Good, now remember, be relaxed...and slutty. Turn yourself on as you dance, trust me people will get into it and all eyes will be on you before you know it."

Sookie did just that, she danced her way tot he middle of the room and began making love to the air with her moves. She felt sexy and by the stares that were coming from the room and the circle being made around her she knew she was. Mouths were gaping and fangs extracting. She felt like a goddess and they were all her minions.

"Well Godric, what do you think? A spy?" Eric asked while he and Godric reentered the Fangtasia.

"Possibly. More than likely that is..."

Godric's voice immediately stopped. Eric followed his gaze out onto the dance floor and saw...her. He had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life.

"You allowed Sookie to dance?" Eric asked his maker turning to face him.

"I did not." Godric released his fangs, Eric couldn't tell what his maker was feeling more of, anger or lust. He folded his arms and watched as Godric sped up to Sookie. He stood behind her watching her body sway back and forth for the longest time. Everyone in the room saw the way the two thousand year old vampire was eying his human and immediately averted their eyes. Godric's hand reached out and slowly ran up Sookie's spine. She stopped twirling and swirling her hips and arched her back. She didn't dare turn around to face the deadly vampire. A thought popped into her head; an evil thought. She slowly began to back into Godric, her backside grinding into him. She heard his fangs release and her heart beat picked up ten fold. Godric bent down to her ear and growled, sending shivers up the spine his hand had trailed down.

"Why did you stop?" Godric whispered.

Sookie tilted her head to the side. She hadn't seen him reenter the club.

"Cold." She shivered in her reply.

"Why do you choose to attract so much attention to yourself?"

"Bored."

"Well I think you should continue to bore yourself...alone. I don't very much like the entire room ogling you."

"I do."

Godric growled and Sookie could sense him becoming irritated. She spun around and leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. When she pulled back she saw Godric's eyes growing wide; not at the kiss, but at her. Her body was glowing white and her eyes had turned bright blue. He could feel the immense power radiating off of her. He also noticed how the entire room had returned its attention to the Goddess.

" _Watch me."_ Sookie whispered.

"Sookie no!"

Godric tried grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the present but she moved to fast. Within a blink of an eye she was standing on front of Eric's throne. Eric was standing next to Godric when he saw the sudden change in her behavior. His guards were going up, he didn't want her to destroy his club.

She gave the two vampires one last lingering look before she started to swerve her hips back and forth again. This time her dance was different, it was beyond seductive and alluring. Godric and Eric looked around the room at all of the vampires and humans. She had them in some sort of trance. They were slowing moving their ways towards her and Godric let out a horrifying growl. As powerful as Sookie was, she was nothing compared to Godric. His growl snapped everyone out of there trance and they returned back to their own business, leaving Sookie standing there with the wildly angry Godric in front of her.

"I said no!"

"I don't care."

"Why are you fighting me? You are Godfrey's mother. Would you really have him see you this way?"

"You know I prefer his first name. It sounds so odd to call him that. Your name is Godric why didn't we give him that for a middle name. Hell it vould have been his first name. And uou don't ever let me do anything, your always coveting me. I'm growing more and more powerful everyday and I can't use my powers."

"You want to use them, to get yourself raped and drained Sookie?"

"No but..."

"Well that's whats going to happen. And furthermore we've had this conversation before. Godfrey _is my name_. I changed it to Godric at the turning of the nineteenth century."

"Ughhh. I'm going home."

Godric watched Sookie storm out of the club. Eric approached his maker with caution.

"What was that about Godric?"

"They were going to devour her."

Godric spun around anger spewing from him he searched the crowd for anyone who may have begun running after Sookie.

"Aww I highly doubt she would have been devoured. I think she would have been saved by you. You would never have allowed that. You should have let her have her fun. She was very entertaining you must admit."

Godric's face lost all of his conveyed emotion. Maybe he should have been a little easier on her. He wasn't going to admit anything to Eric though. He turned back to the door Sookie had left for and thought about running after her. He decided against it and instead decided to go to her home in an hour or two.

Sookie had taken a cab back to Bon Temp. It let her off at a bar and grill and she decided to stop in for a glass of water. She walked in almost completely unnoticed. Everyone was gone off in their own banter and arguing. No one noticed the beautiful blond girl walk in but a lone vampire in the back of the room. He watched her take a seat clear on the other side of the bar but out of the way of the crowd, she didn't want to be noticed. By the peculiar smell that was radiating off of her he knew this was the girl he was sent to retrieve. He slowly stood from his booth and made his way to her. By the time the two had locked eyes the waitress had already delivered the glass of water she had ordered. The vampire stood before her and gave her a slight bow.

"Hello miss, may I take a seat next to you?"

"Yeah sure."

Sookie watched as the vampire, she could tell by his pale skin and wary demeanor. Sookie couldn't tell if he just wanted to talk or a quick meal. But she shrugged her shoulders with a 'what the heck' and extended her hand to shake his.

"Hello my name is Sookie Stackhouse."

The vampire stared at her for the longest moment before slowly averting his eyes to her hand. Sookie's smile quickly faded and gave herself a mental scolding. She forgot that vampires didn't like to shake, it was an irritating human gesture, according to Eric. She began to take her hand away but the vampire, faster than a blink of an eye, grabbed it before she could take it completely away.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse."

"Oh please, call me Sookie."

"Of course excuse me...Sookie."

They stared at each other for what seemed like a minute. Sookie felt the air around her go awfully still. She turned to the door to see Matthias walk in. He gave her a warm look but when his attention turned to the vampire across from her his gaze turned cold. Sookie was going to wave to him but before she could raise her arm Matthias raised his finger to his mouth in a hushed gesture. The vampire noticed her heightened mood and turned to follow her gaze. By that time Matthias had taken a seat and hidden himself behind a menu. Sookie was utterly confused now. She turned her attention back to the mystery vampire.

"So do you have a name?"

The vampire allowed a smile to grace his lips and Sookie felt herself going rigid, she didn't like this vampire at all. He was strange, and almost scary.

"My name is Bill Compton."

Godric and Eric sat in Eric's office going over paperwork. Godric had just moved a business of his from the Dallas are to Shreveport. He was reviewing his business' check book. Eric was lounging in his chair waiting for a visitor. Godric looked up realizing that he had been waiting for awhile now.

"Who is this person your being so patient for?"

"A spy I hired to track the Queen's whereabouts and agenda."

"Spying on your Queen Eric."

"Yes, she won't be Queen for long. I plan on taking her throne from her. I just need something to offer the magister in return for it."

"I see."

Godric went back to his paperwork with a smile. His progeny was something else, always wanting more power. After a moment longer there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Godric laid his paperwork down on the table and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded. He wanted to see what this spy of Eric's had dug up. The door swung open and Godric's heart drop. There standing before him, was someone he had never thought he'd ever see again.

"Marianna?"

Godric jumped up when he saw the beauty approach him at lightening speed.

"Godric?"

She jumped into his arms and he buried his face in her long golden-brown locks. He pulled away to look into her hazel eyes.

"I have missed you terribly." She gushed.

"As have I." Godric whispered in reply.

They stared at each other for awhile until they hear Eric clear his throat.

"You know each other?"

"Yes." Godric replied. "She and I courted during the sixteenth century. She is my only other child next to you Eric."

This got Eric's attention immediately. Why hadn't Godric told him about this sibling. He and Godric had always been close, he would never have expected his maker to hide something like this from him. He sat glaring at Godric and decided to lash back.

"How do you think Sookie will feel about this."

Godric whipped his head back to return Eric's glare.

"Ah the infamous Sookie?"

"You know her?"' Godric asked.

"I do yes. I learned of her while looking in on the Queen for Eric. I didn't know you were involved with her as well as Eric."

"She is my lover?"

"Your lover?" Marianna looked thoughtful and a little hurt, but it quickly faded. "Are you 'in love' with her?"

"Yes I am."

Godric didn't much feel like hiding from it anymore. He wanted the whole world to know. He didn't want to hurt Marianna but she, after all, had been the one to hurt him so long ago so why should he care now?

"Down to business please Mari." Eric cut in. "What did you find for me?"

"She is after the Sookie we're speaking of."

Godric's fangs retracted and so did Eric's.

"What do you mean?" Godric growled.

Mari turned from one fellow vampire to another in astonishment.

"My, my, are you both taken with this human? Are you sharing her Godric?"

"That is none of your concern Marianna. Mind your own."

Mari immediately backed off after noticing her makers change of attitude. He was ready to rip someone apart over this human, and she didn't want her body parts thrown all over the room.

"Explain!" Eric sternly urged.

"The Queen has a favorite human in her court, Hadley, she is the one and only cousin of Sookie. She told the Queen of Sookie's special ability and now Queen Sophie Anne wishes to have her for herself."

"Well that won't happen, she is bonded with Godric. Godric is far older and much more powerful than any one she is capable of hiring."

"That is all fine but I can tell that your Sookie is not here with you now. The vampire she has sent to obtain your human, Bill Compton, is already in Bon Temp. If that is where Sookie is now and has been for the majority of the night I'm afraid that she is already in danger. The Queen wanted Sookie brought back to her tonight."

Within a flash Godric was gone and Mari and Eric were left in the room. Eric glared at her.

"On a more serene note, for you I have the news that the Queen is having this same Bill Compton to sell vampire blood throughout all of Louisiana."

Eric leaned back in his chair with his arms folded.

"Nice Mari, very nice."

And with another flash Eric was gone as well. No doubt to follow Godric, Mari was sure. She stood there looking around the office wondering about this human, and how she has such a strong hold on the nations two oldest vampires. She was going to have to meet this Sookie Stackhouse.


	56. Chapter 56

Matthias watched from afar as Sookie and this vampire he knew to be Bill Compton chatted. He couldn't help but smile at Sookie each time she suspiciously turned his way. After a moment longer Matthias noticed Bill reach across the table and grab Sookie's hand. Sookie immediately pulled away and Matthias caught on that Bill had tried to glamour her. He watched as Bill's face took on an immediate look of curiosity. He was trying to figure out the mysterious Sookie Stackhouse. After a moment Matthias's back straightened out instantly as his body naturally felt the presence of his child arriving. Godric was outside but because Matthias had a barrier put up so that no one could enter or leave Godric was unable to come to Sookie's aid. Matthias locked Godric out for every ones good. If Godric was allowed in he would slaughter everyone in sight to get to Sookie. Matthias could handle this vampire himself. Bill got up from his seat and in a flash he had Sookie by the throat in front of the door. Before he could even grab the handle and swing it open Matthias' barrier sent Bill flying back into the furthest wall. Before any humans could take notice to the incident Matthias had glamoured the entire bar. Every human in the room was stock still like a wax dummy museum. Matthias was in front of Sookie in a flash picking her off of the floor that she had fallen to from the shock of the barrier. Matthias quickly looked her over and smelt her for any blood, probably an overreaction on his part, but he had been acting more human than usual here lately. After all, it never hurt to be too safe or careful. When he was sure that Sookie was in no imminent danger he immediately turned his attention back to Bill who had reappeared next to Sookie. Sookie was trying as hard as possible to shove his arm away from her, he was trying to place it possessively around her shoulder.

"She is mine!" Bill snarled.

He immediately recognized Matthias. The queen had warned him of this vampire. She had said that he appeared to be one of them but was far from vampire. She told him to steer clear from this Matthias. That he was Godric's maker and although both were nearly the same age he was definitely no match for him. She told him he had powers beyond imagination. Saying that he may have once been a God at some point but decided to turn into a vampire. She even guessed that he may have been the creator of them all.

Bill's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the laughter of Matthias.

"I was never a God, far from it."

"Wha...you can read my..."

"Yes, yes." Matthias interrupted him, waving him off. "But speaking of, how is Miss Sophie Anne?"

"You are acquainted with her?" Bill shifted already aware of the answer to come. Obliviousness paid off usually.

"I bedded her once or twice, that is all."

"You did?" Sookie piped up with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Sookie, sweetheart, it was a long time ago and she was hardly anything to talk about. I was just bored at the time and she through herself at me. So I figured why not!" Matthias replied with a wicked smirk and a suave tone.

"You're a pig."

Matthias seemed a little hurt by this last comment. Sookie didn't mean to hurt him. He just sounded so much like Eric did with all of his fangbangers that she had to throw it out there. She had no idea that Matthias wasn't intentionally trying to sound like an ass, he was simply telling the truth. She immediately regretted her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's quite alright, I can understand how I might have come off as a tad bit unbecoming."

The two were caught off guard by Bill clearing his throat.

"I got to Sookie first, she is mine, you have to abide by proper vampire etiquette."

"I do not have to abide by anything. My powers far exceed anything any vampire walking this world has ever seen, as Sophie has told you. No vampire holds a threat over my head. I can do as I please."

"That is Queen Sophie to yo..."

"She is no Queen of mine do not insult me!" Matthias straightened himself like a predator and bared his fangs.

Both bill and Sookie jumped at the sudden out burst from Matthias. Matthias gave Sookie an apologetic gaze but immediately turned an instant cold glare to Bill. Sookie couldn't help but feel a sudden pain in her lower abdomen from Matthias' sudden behavior. She had always known him to be cool, calm, and collected, what just happened. Never the less, it turned her on to see him this way. He could be so sweet but yet had the potential of a maddening God getting ready to strike down an entire world. She wondered if he could use that anger she just saw in the bedroom...in a bed... _under the covers._

"Sookie of all moments, you choose this one to think of such things. What is the matter with you?"

Sookie felt herself turning beat red from Matthias' teasing. She composed herself quickly.

"Of all moments you choose now to read my mind."

He stared at her and she watched the corners of his mouth curve up. He answered her but his voice turned soft and seductive.

"When I first met you and peeked into your beautiful mind I got lost and have never found my way out of it. Please forgive my constant intrusion."

He took a few steps closer to her ignoring Bill's growls and leaning down into her ear.

"Even if I could get out, I would rather _...die inside of you."_

That last part sent Sookie over the edge as she felt the area between her legs tighten making her legs go weak. Matthias' gaze trailed down her body and to that area, all the while a wide grin forming on his face. His head snapped in Bill's direction as the vampire lurched at Matthias. Matthias grabbed him by the coat and flung him across the bar with such force that instead of hitting the far wall and sliding down he flew straight through it. Sookie ran to the wall and looked out to see the limp body of Bill just lying there, unmoving. A sigh of relief left Sookie as she looked up to see Godric and Eric appearing before the body and then dashing to the new hole in the building. Godric ran for her but was thrown back just like Bill had been. Sookie gasped and spun around to find Matthias already standing right behind her.

"Whats happening?"

"I have a barrier up. For the humans' protection, Godric would have gotten careless if he had too."

"And you wouldn't have?"

Matthias immediately caught on too Sookie's arrogance. That was knew, also a fairy trait.

"I would never need to." He replied softly, never breaking his gaze with Sookie.

"Will you let them in?"

"Of course."

And just like that the barrier was down and Eric and Godric were both standing behind Matthias snarling.

"Sookie are you alright?" Godric asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Matthias saved me from him."

"Did he?" Eric asked with surprise. "How did you know Sookie would need saving tonight?"

"I didn't know I was following her and realized that I wasn't the only one."

"Why were you following her..." Godric began before Sookie cut him off.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you. How dare you question him this way after he saved my life. What part of 'he saved me don't you understand'? If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead with you weeping over my body by now. If your even capable of such an act anymore."

And with that Sookie turned to Matthias who was staring at her like the other two, dumbstruck that she fearlessly stood up to a two thousand year old vampire.

"Thank you Matthias."

Before Matthias could gather his composure together to reply Sookie had glanced back at Godric and gotten a great idea to pay him back for his rudeness to her savior. She turned back to Matthias and seductively wrapped her arms around his neck. She watched as his eyes grew wider and his unneeded breathing stopped. She leaned into his ear and whispered as quietly and seductively as possible but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"I am forever indebted to you and would be willing to pay you back in _anyway possible_."

Godric lurched forward yanking Sookie away from Matthias. Matthias only stared at her, not smiling or grinning like she had expected...just staring. Godric leaned in to Sookie's ear from behind.

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Shut up Godric, you have no..."

"Sookie you have made him a promise. He will make sure you keep it."

Sookie turned back to Matthias who was still just staring at her. Didn't he know she was just trying to get back at Godric for the way he treated him after saving her. She had assumed he would catch on.

"Lets go." Eric said from behind.

"I agree." Godric complied.

They both turned to go with Sookie being pulled along but were stopped by Matthias reappearing in front of them.

"No."

Matthias held out his hand for Sookie to take. Sookie took in Matthias' features. He hadn't turned into some sort of maddening monster like Godric just made her feel he would do. He even still had his same endearing smile. He was 'sooooo hotttt'! Sookie couldn't help it, she had to step back four years and into high school all over again. She watched a grin spread across his face. He was reading her again.

"She comes with me."

"Absolutely not." Godric replied immediately.

"Matthias I didn't mean it for real, I was trying to teach Godric a lesson." Sookie spoke soft and tentatively, worry growing in the pit of her belly.

"Are you sure you didn't mean it? Sookie here lately your thoughts have been more on me and less on him. I could give you what you want."

"Back down!" Godric snarled.

"Silence." Matthias whispered, never removing his gaze from Sookie's eyes.

"Come." He ushered.

Sookie felt a slight tug on the back of her mind. He was glamouring her, but this time it was actually working.

"If you want me, then do it right, don't glamour me damn it." She violently shook her head to get him out.

Matthias was utterly surprised that she could break away from his hold on her. She knew she could do it with Eric and Godric when they weren't in the heat of sex but to be able to do it with him is spectacular. She is a very powerful fairy indeed. And to think...she was only part Fae.

"Fine."

Matthias took away his remaining hold on her.

"Answer a question truthfully and I will go."

"Okay, that sounds fair."

"Sookie no, do not play his games." Godric warned.

By now Eric had found a seat at the bar where he sat poking and proding a fat mans gluttonous cheek. All the while trying to figure out how humans could let themselves go like this. He did care about Sookie, but Godric had ordered him to stay out of it and not to get involved. Claiming that he was no match for Matthias. And be that as it may, Eric would have gladly stood up for Sookie.

"Do you want me?"

Sookie only stared at Matthias. Did he really want to know? Would it really matter to him?

"Yes it would." Matthias answered.

"Sookie..." Godric warned.

"Answer it." Matthias' voice had grown low and deep.

"Sookie..." Godric stepped closer to her.

"Yes."

This caught Eric's attention and he was immediately standing next to his maker again.

"Yes Matthias I want you. I want you like I want Godric. I want you like I want Eric. I want all three of you. But I'm so confused. Its wrong to...to want you all like this. And I can't help but think your doing this to me on purpose."

When no one tried to argue with her or stop her from going on she gladly continued. She knew she had the attention of all three and was going to take full advantage of it.

"When I'm with Godric the only thing on my mind is you...or Eric. When I'm with Eric the only thing on my mind is you or Godric. And when I'm with you the only thing on my mind is Eric and Godric. It isn't fair, you are all torturing me."

"What about now, what's on your mind now?" Matthias asked.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I want to here you say it."

Godric had moved away from Sookie to give her room to vent, leaving Eric standing directly behind her. She backed up allowing her form to press into Eric. She heard him growl as she reached above her head and wound it around Eric's neck. She let her head loll to the side, giving Eric complete access to her neck from behind. Her breathing had grown rapid and heavy. Matthias took a few steps closer to her. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the belly of her dress. He willed each button to undo itself and watched as her bare flesh began to peak out. His fangs extended and he felt his child coming up from the side. He placed his fingers between her breasts and ran them down along her abdomen, stopping just above her panty line. He looked to the left of him to see Godric licking his lips and staring at his beloved Sookie. Godric locked eyes with his maker and followed his gaze back to Sookie. Godric reached out a hand as well and placed it a little to the left of where Matthias' hand rested. Here he curved his fingers over her panty line and ripped them off of her in one swift motion. She screamed out and her knees buckled but Eric held her up. He was running his hands along her shoulders, gently pushing the dress over them and watching as it fell to the ground.

" _Say it Sookie_."

This time tears began to tug at the edges of her eyes as she heard Godric's voice slip into her ears. He wanted to here it too? She figured he would be mad at her, beyond mad at her, she figured he would be fuming. But here he was begging her to voice what they all knew she wanted.

"I want you all to..."

Her breathing was shortened from all of the excitement her body was feeling and caused the words to get hitched in her throat.

"Yes?" This time was Eric's turn to beg.

" _I want you all to make me scream..."_ Matthias' lips fell to one side of her neck, his extracted fangs teased her flesh while Eric did the same on the other side. _"I want you all to hurt me..."_ Godric dropped to his knees and placed his mouth at her inner thigh, feeling her femoral vein pulsing beneath his watering mouth. _"I want you all to own me."_ Each vampire bit into her at that precise moment and she screamed louder than she ever did before. She needed nothing else. The muscles between her legs clenched and unclenched over and over again filling her body with a wild release. She needed more. She needed them inside of her. Each one of them. They could take turns with her she didn't care she just wanted to be fucked.

" _No Sookie, you will have each of us at the same time. We have no patience to pass you between one another. That would be torturous for us."_ Matthias spoke inside her head.

Sookie's eyes grew wide, how would they accomplish that. Had he lost his mind, when she said pain she didn't mean she wanted pain at that magnitude.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. Couldn't you have taken the human to a hotel or something. I have always hated public sex."

Everyone turned to the intruder who had suddenly entered. Mari sat on top of the bar with a wicked grin and glare for Sookie.


	57. Chapter 57

Sookie was frantically trying to cover herself up from the intruder. When she was sure that no body parts were visible she turned to eye the girl who looked to be a little younger than herself. She was beautiful and Sookie couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at the fact that she had all of the attention of the boys. She was the complete opposite of Sookie, she had long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and her figure was a lot slimmer than hers. Sookie kept imagining her twirling about like a ballerina. Sookie backed up as the girl hopped off of the bar and gracefully made her way to her. They were standing face to face and Sookie couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, she was breathing.

"Master, what is it you find so intriguing about this human?"

Sookie watched as the girl turned to Godric. Wait did she just call him master? What the hell was going on here?

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why everyone was fussing over this human? Yet standing here and meeting her for the first time, I can't seem to find a reason for you to be so attached."

"You have always been blind. It's safe to say that you haven't changed much after all these years."

So wait, Godric knew this girl? How? From where? How come he never said anything before? Sookie watched as the girl turned back to Sookie and gave a huff. Within another moment the girl was gone from sight leaving just the four of them standing there. Godric turned to Sookie with an apologetic smile on his face. Sookie didn't dare to glare at him like she wanted to. She had made enough assumptions about the vampires. She just wanted Godric to explain. Godric only stared waiting for her to say something first, he wasn't sure where to begin. After all Mari was a girl that he had once been madly in love with. And if he knew Sookie, he was sure that she would ask if he still had feelings for her. Lucky for them both Matthias had been listening in to Sookie's thoughts and decided to break the silence.

"That girl is Mari. Godric turned her sometime ago. They were once lovers."

Sookie's mouth fell open in shock, she had expected something like that but she never knew that it would be this painful. She turned back to Godric.

"How come you never mentioned her?"

"There was no need."

"No need? What is she here for?"

"Eric employed her to help him with a task. He didn't know the two of us were tied to one another?"

"Does she still want you?"

This surprised Godric. He was expecting that she would be asking him if he still had feelings for Mari, not the other way around. Everyone turned to Matthias who was leaning against a table moaning and rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"Actually Godric, she knows what you are feeling. She knows that you love her, she is confident of that. She made need reassurance but she cares more about rather or not your progeny loves you. That is where her real trouble will come from."

"Stay out of my head."

"Can't help it Godfrey."

Sookie and Eric both exchanged glances. Godric didn't care for others to use that name. They weren't even supposed to jest about it any longer for it was now his sons name.

"I would really like to meet the boy some time." Fitting you would give it to young Julien. You used to love the name." Matthias added, walking up to Godric and leaning in to his face. His fingers slid under Godric's shirt to his belly.

"Especially when I used to…"

Before Matthias could finish Godric sent his maker flying into the table he was just leaning against. Matthias was back in front of Godric before Sookie could blink.

"You want to play Godric?"

Godric extracted his fangs and before either vampire could begin Sookie had put herself between them both.

"Enough! You two have to wait, Godric never answered my question."

"I don't know if she still loves me."

"You're lying, if you're her maker than you can feel her. Why would you try and lie to me Godric?"

Godric sighed.

"She does."

"Now answer my other question."

"What other ques…"

"Why would you try to lie to me?" Sookie interrupted.

Eric and Matthias both raised eyebrows. They both knew Godric and knew that he hated being interrupted. Yet low and behold, this girl got away with everything he once slaughtered over.

"I don't feel like treading over soft ground right now."

"Soft ground?" Sookie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Godric didn't reply, so Eric did for him.

"You still love her."

Sookie turned her back to Godric wiping the tears from her face.

"How long were you and Mari together?"

Godric hesitated before answering. Why would that matter?

"A while."

"How long?" Sookie screamed, spinning back around.

"Several centuries. "

Sookie just watched Godric watching her. She wasn't mad at him, just irritated that he couldn't confide in her like she had done with him. If he still loved her than that was one thing, but if he had to hide it than that meant his feelings for her were surreal. She looked back up to him, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"And how can I compete with that?" She asked softly

She didn't wait around for another answer. She slowly made her way to the entrance of the bar. Matthias had noticed her departure and released his hold on the humans. They all went back to do what they had been doing before. By the time they noticed the giant hole in their bar the vampires had disappeared from it. Standing outside Sookie turned to Eric.

"Will you take me home? I'm tired."

Eric nodded. Sookie turned to Matthias and gave him a warm smile that he returned to her.

"Will I see you again soon?"

"Would you like that?" Matthias asked in return.

"Yes."

"Then of course, soon."

Sookie grinned and turned to Godric. Here her smile disappeared and she began to chew on her bottom lip. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching one another. Eric and Matthias walked away to give them privacy.

"I'm not mad." Sookie started.

"I know. But you should be."

"Maybe, but I can't blame you if you still love her and she you. Centuries of being with someone holds a lot of memories to try and get rid of and I'm not asking you to."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

"I still don't understand why you never did."

"She is my progeny. I don't know how to explain to you my relationship with her. I am sure that I am no longer in love with her in the romantic sense. But I will always love her because she is my child. Does that make sense."

"It does."

"And I can't promise you that she won't try to use her power over me as my progeny to try and hurt you. But I can swear to you that nothing she does will get me to fall out of love with you."

"She is beautiful." Sookie added.

"She is."

Godric agreed his gaze going off into the distance. Sookie knew he was thinking about Mari.

"But so are you Sookie." He continued bringing his attention back to her. "There is something about you that keeps me so much more in love than when I was with her."

Sookie smiled and understood that Godric was very much in love with her. He was two thousand years old, did she expect him to not have any other conflicting interests from his past. She was sure that Mari wasn't the only person from his history. She was lucky, if he was like any other vampire, and if he did not love her-he would have already ran off with Mari, she was sure of that much.

"Why did you ask Eric to escort you home?"

Godric changed the subject and Sookie could tell he was a little jealous. Sookie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Because I can feel your Mari watching, I figured you may want to talk to her."

Godric watched as Sookie turned to head where Eric stood waiting with Matthias. She stopped and turned back to him, leaning in to his ear.

"I will be up all night, and my window will be open."

Godric smirked and watched as Eric and Sookie disappeared, leaving him and Matthias standing there.

"Good night Godric."

Matthias began to walk away not feeling up to arguing with his progeny anymore tonight.

"When will you return?" Godric called after him.

"If I told you that then you would take Sookie and run." Matthias hollered back.

"I wouldn't, I would like your company as well."

Matthias turned back around in shock. He never would have dreamed Godric would ever have 'wanted' to be in his presence again. But then again, Godric was different these days. Matthias gave a slight bow in respect. Godric never understood his maker. He would always be the one to show the respect, even though he was the superior being. Godric returned the bow and Matthias too disappeared.

"Nice happy family."

Godric turned to the voice to find his Mari with blood tears rimming her eyes. He felt an immediate pang in his gut. It hurt him to see her like this, but wasn't she the one who hurt him first. Deciding that all those centuries with him were enough and that she couldn't stand the idea of being with him, and only him, for an eternity. True love wasn't what she experienced with him. It wasn't like what he and Sookie were experiencing.

"Do you love her Godric?"

"I do." Godric answered without hesitation.

Mari's back seemed to straighten and her face turned cold at the response. She didn't like his answer one bit, and she liked his human even less.

"I thought you hated humans? You told me you couldn't stand their smell, or their disgusting bodily functions. You told me your favorite thing about me was that I didn't have to undergo menstruation. You said you found the smell of it to be sickening and repulsive."

Godric smiled, she was attacking everything she thought Sookie was.

"I can't stand their smell, but over the years I have come to tolerate it. And Sookie doesn't smell like a human. "

"Oh that's right, she isn't human either, she is part fairy. Right?" Mari mocked.

Godric tensed at this, he didn't want anyone else knowing about Sookie, especially Mari. He figured she must have found out when she went snooping about for Eric.

"Correct."

"What about menstruation? How do you deal with that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Godric began to slowly walk up to Mari. He grabbed her chin and brought her mouth to his where his tongue teased her bottom lip. He pulled away after pulling in her lip and releasing it with a light suck. Imitating a time he had once gone down on Sookie.

"You don't! Digusting! How could you? That's a low for any vampire."

"Not I. And not when it's Sookie. She tastes exquisite, every part of her."

"I don't believe it. Let me taste then."

"No." Godric's hand dropped from Mari's chin and he took a step back. All the while watching the hurt cross over Mari's face. "I share her with no one."

"You share her with Eric."

"Eric is not no one."

"So in other words I am no Eric."

"You have always known, even before I turned you, that Eric has and will always hold a special place in my heart. He is my first progeny and I will love him above all others."

Godric could feel Mari's heart breaking in two. A part of him wanted to comfort her like he used to do. But there was another part of him that was telling him to be a maker and not a lover. This was also the bigger part of him. He did not wish to make her feel as she had once made him feel. He did want to let her know that there could no longer be anything between them in the romantic sense.

"I love you Godric."

"As I love you."

"But not like you used to, not like you love her now."

"No."

"Why not."

Godric felt his anger rise as his memories began to resurface.

"Do you not remember that you were the one who left me? You begged for me to release you."

"And you never did."

"I will never release you. You are and always will be bound to me as I am your maker. I will have your loyalty until death, the same for Eric."

"And Sookie."

"I do not plan to turn her."

"She is human, she wants you to turn her as they all do."

"She does, and if she doesn't change her mind I will have Eric turn her. It is not healthy for a maker to have a romance with his progeny, as I had to learn the hard way with you."

Mari looked away. How could he target her like this? As if she was the one to be at fault for their separation.

"You were growing bored of me. I saw you eyeing human girls."

"Humans! We are vampires, to be with a human while in a marriage with a vampire is not wrong. I never looked at another vampire. You were the only one. I never once felt any amount of love for any human, vampire, or otherwise until I met Sookie-long after you left. You grew bored with me, you said so yourself."

"I didn't mean what I said. Godric I…"

"DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME!" Godric yelled.

Mari began to cry, blood tears spilling down her cheeks but Godric wasn't through with her yet. He wanted her to know that he will never get over the hurt she put him through.

"I DO NOT CARE TO HEAR THE EXSCUSES YOU HAVE FOR ME. I WAS VERY MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND RATHER YOU CHOOSE TO BELIEVE IT NOW OR NOT, I DO NOT CARE."

Godric began to calm down and lower his voice.

"You didn't believe it then and weren't afraid to tell me. When I found you pledging your loyalty to my maker and bedding him I had never been more hurt. I will never forgive you. You will never have my heart again. Now leave."

"Godric I…"

"As your maker I command you to leave."

Godric watched as Mari instantly ran off into the darkness, sobbing all the way. He flew into the air and headed for Sookie's home with tears threatening to break lose as well. It hurt him more than it hurt her, but it needed to be done. He needed to be done and rid of his last love. He wanted to devote himself entirely to Sookie, and no one would get in the way of that.


	58. Chapter 58

**This chapter is the last part of my gift to Modiggy. I know you'll love it.**

Sookie made her way up the stairs to her room. The house was dark and quiet. Julien had been put to bed long ago by Uncle Jason who stopped by for an unexpected visit. She closed and locked her door and then went to her window to open it. She stepped back and felt the cool rush of air hit her face as Eric flew in. He began to walk around her room, looking at every boring aspect of her teenage life. Truth was, Sookie had never remodeled her room from the way she had it when she was still in high school. She saw no point. It still suited her now so she left it alone. Eric stopped walking around when he came to the foot of her bed. He turned to look at Sookie to give her his infamous smirk but he was surprised to find her already next to him.

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

Eric didn't answer her, he just brought his hand up to the side of her face. Sookie watched as his face kept its serious expression. He wasn't toying with her like she thought he would do. She was actually looking forward to his arrogance seeping in but instead she was getting a whole other side to Eric. He slowly bent down and placed his lips to hers.

"I want you more than anything Sookie."

She closed her eyes as he picked her up and eased her on to the bed. She watched as he sat up and began to slowly pull off each piece of her clothing. This was new. Godric and Eric had always ripped away her clothing. Neither ever had the patience to gently take them off. When she was lying naked before him he stood up on his knees and took off his shirt. He bent back over her and she ran her hands over his cool, well formed chest. Eric grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, savoring her scent all the while.

"Where is the boy right now?" Eric whispered glancing about the room from his perch above her.

"Asleep in his room." She replied as Eric turned back to her face.

"Sookie, tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

Sookie didn't know if he was speaking figuratively or not, but she went with the flow.

"I want you, all of you."

Her hand came to rest above the spot his heart laid. His fangs extracted and she opened her legs for him as he climbed between them. He eased himself into her and she allowed her head to fall back and her back arch into him. He picked up his rhythm and moved at the speed of light, giving her everything he had to give. He pushed himself up onto his knees, bringing her with him. She wrapped her legs around him and continued to thrust into her. His hand slid around to her back where he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. He watched her neck become exposed and he bit into it right as he felt Sookie meet her release. His thrusting slowly began to cease and he laid her back down. He stood there on his knees looking down on her with a genuine smile.

"You are beautiful beyond compare."

She returned his smile and he grabbed her body and flipped her onto her belly before she could blink. He used his knees to spread her legs from behind and he bent down to lay himself over her. Gently pulling the hair to the side so that he could get to her ear, he whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Try not to scream, you'll wake my little brother."

With that he quickly thrust inside of her from behind and sent waves of pleasure rippling through Sookie's body. She reached up to grab the head board above her for support but Eric pulled them back down to her sides. She felt his thrusts increase and she buried her face into her pillows to stifle her screams and moans. Eric placed one hand on the back of her head and the other he used to grip one side of her ass. She screamed and bit into the pillow her face was being smothered into. He felt his release nearing and he bent down and bit into her neck from behind as it took over his body. He laid on top of her for a moment longer before he rolled off and laid next to her. She moved her head to the side so she could catch her breath, but she continued to lay on her belly. She moaned a little more as another rush of wind came through the window and ran across her back. It took only a moment for her to realize that the rush of wind was a cool hand caressing her back.

"She turned over and smiled up at the face looking down on her."

"Godric." She sighed.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. By now Eric was sitting up in the bed with his back against the headboard. He was so distracted that he hadn't even noticed his maker come in. That was a first, another one of Sookie's doings. He chuckled lightly, catching Godric's attention, but too low to catch Sookie's.

"Is everything okay?" Sookie asked.

Godric knew she was referring to his chat with Mari.

"Yes it is."

"Good." She replied.

She raised her arms beckoning for him to hug her. He did but pulled away after a moment. His eyes roamed over her body and she grinned.

"Do you want me too?" She teased, running a finger along his chest.

"You have no idea how much."

She sat up pushing Godric onto his back and climbed on top of him. She slid his member inside of her and he closed his eyes to enjoy her control over him. She rocked back and forth, not as fast as a vampire but enough to please Godric. His hands found their way to her breasts and he groped and pinched at them. She moaned and he flipped her on to her back. She wrapped her legs up and around his waist and he thrust in and out, neither one bothering to care that Sookie's head was repeatedly hitting Eric's outer thigh. Eric smirked down at Sookie with his arms folded over his chest. He loved watching his maker, "do his thing", so to speak. He was a well experienced "little boy" by appearance. Eric found it almost comical. After Sookie's had fell back and another orgasm released Godric took his post on the other side of the bed, entrapping Sookie between them. They all laid there for a while, content. Eric and Godric listened to the slow and steady breathing of Sookie as she fell asleep.

"Dawn is approaching." Godric sighed.

"I know." Eric replied.

"You do not wish to leave her?"

It was a statement not a question Godric was answering.

"I don't." He affirmed.

"Maybe we could take her with us?" Godric implied, glancing at his love struck child.

"I feel her grandmother stirring already, she will worry." Eric reasoned.

"She will know Sookie is safe with us."

Eric smiled, the idea of taking Sookie with them to ground was wonderful. To have her there with them while they slept would be a relief. He wouldn't have to worry about her in his dreams.

"And if she wakes up before us? It will be dark and she will more than likely be afraid."

"I will wake before her as I always do. When she wakes up I will be there to comfort her."

Eric needed no other reassuring. He climbed out of the bed and picked Sookie up. He and Godric jumped out of the window and took their flight back to Fangtasia. Pam would be worried sick about Eric. She always worried when Eric was late to go to ground with her, which was quite often. She should know by know that Eric is always late and that he will arrive soon enough instead of panicking. Then again, maybe it was the idea of her beloved maker being out and under the predawn sky that worried her so much. No matter how many times he tasted the dawning skies she will probably never stop worrying.

Once to Fangtasia Eric and Godric stood only a few yards from the door. Godric looked to Eric with a smirk.

"One...two...three..." He began to count.

"Oh my God, Eric where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been about you? I swear if I could I would drain you right now."

"Oh Pam, but where is the fun in that?" Eric replied, while Godric laughed out loud.

"Just get in here, both of you."

Eric and Godric sped into the club and Pam rolled her eyes when she saw the package Eric had in his arms.

"You know she doesnt like it when we do this to her. She will be locked in their all day and Godfrey needs his mother. We never remember my boy."

"Relax he will be fine for a day he is with her grandmother and it is Saturday. She has a right to have a good time. The boy is well cared for, even if its not his mother caring for him for a day." Eric replied with an exasperated sigh.

Godric gave Eric an irritated look. Eric ignored it and headed for the basement of the club. He made his way down the stairs and across the big open area where the majority of his human prisoners normally hung, until he came to a big door. Godric swung it open and they walked in with Sookie still cradled in Eric's arms and Pam right behind Godric. Pam disappeared down a hall all the while muttering something under her breath in Swedish that made Godric chuckle again. Eric and Godric went off in the other direction and shut themselves into a room. Eric listened for the clicking of the lock and then sat Sookie on the large bed. The bed was covered in silk sheets that he knew Sookie would fall in love with. Unfortunately for her, unless Godric is already up when she awakes like he says he will be, she will have to wait to see the beautiful room. It will be too dark for her to even maneuver around the room and find the light switch. Only a vampire can see in such darkness.

He stroked her hair as she lay there sleeping. All the while Godric was getting undressed and climbing into bed with her. He pulled down the sheets and pulled Sookie under them. When she was well tucked in, he lay on his back and watched Eric climb into the bed after him. Instead of taking the other side of Sookie as they usually did. Eric kept Sookie on the outside and instead, entrapped Godric in the middle. Godric smirked as Eric lay on his side next to him and ran his fingers down Godric's chest. He closed his eyes as Eric's fingers made their way down and under the sheets that wrapped around his waist. He moaned when he felt Eric's hand encase his member and begin to stroke it.

"Eric!" Godric breathed as the pressure began to build up.

"Yes Godric?"

"Faster."

Eric stroked faster and within seconds Godric was moaning and clutching the pillows. Sookie begins to stir and Eric and Godric sit up and turn her way. They watch a smirk form on her face when she registers where all the commotion is coming. It appeared there Sookie may be ready for more already.


	59. Chapter 59

Sookie sat up in the bed and watched as Eric sat there smirking with his hand down Godric's pants. She moved closer to the side of Godric she had woken up on. She grabbed Godric's face and planted a kiss on his forehead…left cheek…right cheek…lips. When she pulled away Eric had already pulled his hand away from Godric's member and Godric had pushed Sookie down on her back. She moaned as he trailed his kisses down her naked body. She opened her legs for him when he reached that area. He didn't hesitate to dive into her folds. Meanwhile Eric took this as an opportunity to fondle with Sookie's breasts. He pulled away only for a brief moment.

"Sookie is it safe to tell you that you are my favorite and most beautiful toy?"

Godric's gaze quickly shot up to Eric from between Sookies legs. He was sure his child had just ruined whatever good feelings Sookie had for him at that moment. But to his surprise Sookie let out a soft sigh and light giggle.

"Honestly Eric, the idea of being 'one' of your toys, doesn't sound that bad."

"No?!" Eric replied, a little surprised, he too had caught his mistake, but a moment too late.

"No. As long I have Godric completely to myself, I think that I could share you with whomever you please."

At that last part of her sentence Sookie met her orgasm for the hundredth time that night. Godric placed both hands on either side of her ass and groped as she arched her back and thrust her breasts into the air. This is where Eric recaptured them with his teasing mouth.

As Sookie began to relax, Eric lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Godric on the other hand never moved from his post between Sookie's legs. Instead he slid his hand underneath Sookie's ass again and gave it a hard pinch. She jumped and let out an ear piercing squeak, that would have had the boys covering their ears, had they been human. Godric chuckled as he climbed back up to Sookie's side, opposite from Eric. This time Sookie was stuck in the middle. By this time the sun had already risen and Sookie guessed it had been daylight for an hour or two.

"Shouldn't you two be getting some sleep?"

As if immediately on queue Eric's bleeds began. Sookie turned her face from the sight. Godric sniffed and sat up to look at his child when he smelt the blood filling the air.

"Why aren't you bleeding yet?" Sookie asked, regaining Godric's attention.

"I'm older, I can last a little longer than Eric."

He turned back to Eric who had already risen from the bed, Eric bent down and kissed Sookie on the forehead. She closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. When she reopened them Eric was gone. She jolted up and frantically looked around. Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" She asked Godric who sat there with a smile on his face watching his beloved.

"Eric sleeps with Pam during the day."

"What? They…you know?"

Godric laughed at Sookie.

"They don't have sex. But Pam is young and needs the reassurance that her maker is there with her during her most vulnerable state. "

"Oh I see." Sookie sighed with relief.

Godric lay on his side with his head resting on his palm. He watched Sookie's every move from here.

"I thought you were willing to share him with anyone whom he pleased?" Godric mocked.

Sookie turned on her side and copied Godric's position.

"Between you and I Godric, I don't think I truly meant what I said. I just want Eric to be happy, and to find out what he wants. In the meantime, I'll just be content with…playing with him."

"So you'll just allow him to use you like that?"

"Why does it have to be like that? Why can't I be the one who's using him? Is it because he's the superior being?"

"No Sookie I didn't mean it like that."

Sookie moved to snuggle her face in Godric's chest. She closed her eyes as his cool flesh soothed her warm face. She was still flushed from her last orgasm.

"I know." She replied.

Godric's hand found its way to Sookie's head. He ran his fingers through the length of her hair, pulling the loose strands away from her face.

"Sookie, would you like to be turned?"

Sookie shot up and stared down at Godric. Her mouth fell open as she struggled to find the necessary words.

"Godric I…"

Godric found himself smiling as he waited for Sookie who struggled to find away to turn him down. He remembered when she used to beg him to turn her. She was so naive, all she could imagine was being with him forever. Godric wanted her to live for the little time she had. He wanted her to understand the big picture. That forever doesn't always last. He for one knew this.

"Unless I can have immortality as the girl I am now, then I don't want it. I want you forever but my forever is different from yours. My forever is a century, if I'm lucky, whereas your forever is an eternity. You love me for who I am, if I change myself than I'm risking having your love forever." Sookie looked at Godric a little unsure with herself. "Look I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that the person you are in love with, doesn't have an eternity. You could change that but you would be changing me. A part of me would die…another part would be replaced, and eventually eternity will take our forever away. Eternity isn't forever, eternity is destitution and eventual loneliness. Forever for us is the duration of my lifetime."

Sookie climbed on top of Godric with one leg on either side of him. She bent down and stared into his eyes.

"It's short, so make it worthwhile."

He placed both hands on either side of her face. She understood it so perfectly. She had grown so wise so quick. It's almost as if she was already two thousand years old. It put a pang in his heart that someday this beautiful creature would cease to exist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I don't know how you're going to love me when I'm old and decrepit."

"You are able to love me." Godric replied.

"You're old but not decrepit."

"Love comes in different forms. We may not be able to love like this…" Godric gestured to their naked bodies against each other. "…but we will find other ways to love as you age."

"I want this kind of love always."

Godric flipped her over so that she was on the bottom. He nipped her neck with his fangs and then moved to her ear.

"Then you want eternity, I can give you an eternal love that is far more powerful than your forever can give you."

"Really?"

Godric just nipped at her neck some more.

"Still, I'm declining your offer. You cannot change me, leave this body be."

"Never!" Godric hissed. "It's just so…" Godric continued to nip at her body. "…delicious."

Sookie screamed as Godric entered her in one swift thrust. His thrusting continued until late morning, where Godric finally fell into his slumber with Sookie passed out from exhaustion next to him.

Sookie awoke to find the bed empty. She scrounged around for her clothes but found them nowhere. She realized that neither vampire bothered to bring her clothes when they brought her. She was going to give it to them for that. How could they not at least attempt to cover her before flying her to Fangtasia naked. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and then wrapped herself in it. She made her way out of the bedroom and to a bathroom across the way. She closed the door and allowed her blanket to fall to the floor. She climbed into a large marble tub and proceeded to turn on the water and take a long luxurious bath.

When she was done she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel draped over a rack. Then she picked up her blanket when she saw there were no robes and rewrapped herself in it. She made her way out of the bathroom and down a long narrow hallway. She was following the muffled sound of voices. She grinned in excitement as she recognized one of them to be Matthias. She roughed up her hair so that it was all dangling around her face and shoulders in a very messy, very sexy way. Afterwards she dropped the blanket to just below her shoulders so that her neck, shoulders, and top part of her chest were visible. With her other hand she hiked up the bottom part of the blanket like a dress so that all parts of the legs and thighs were showing. Afterwards she pushed the door open to the room that immediately fell silent at her arrival.

Godric sat on a couch near the fireplace and Eric sat across from him. Then there was Matthias who stood at the front of the fireplace, leaning against the mantel. And "oh my" was screaming in Sookie's head because he was shirtless. Sookie slowly and carefully walked toward them as all eyes were on her. Eric was the only primitive one in the room as he was the only one who couldn't fight back his extracting fangs.

When she made it to the center of the room she slowly slid herself to the floor where she sat with her legs drawn up under her. Here she sat, staring back at the three. First Eric, who had been grinning maniacally at her appearance. Then Godric who had his head cocked to the side and his mouth slightly ajar. Then last but definitely not least, Matthias, who's eyes never left her once.

"Were you talking about me?" Sookie asked innocently.

"No actually." Matthias replied.

"Then why'd you stop?"

All three vampires looked taken aback by her question and seemed to be unable to find an answer. She decided to toy with them and stood up.

"Well either way, I will have to bid you farewell for the evening." Sookie started, mocking Matthias' way of speaking. "I have somewhere else I have to be right now."

"Really! And where might that be?" Godric asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"We aren't husband and wife, I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Sookie remarked.

"Of course you aren't." Eric replied for Godric. "But seeing how you have no clothes, it appears that you aren't going anywhere."

"You forgot to bring my clothes Eric?" Sookie played dumb.

"I did." He replied matter of factly, quite proud of himself for saving the moment.

"Why?" She was getting sassy with him now and the other two raised their eyebrows. They both knew how Eric took to that, especially from a human, even if she was a hybrid.

"It didn't cross my mind to bring them at the time."

She turned her head and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Stupid blonde."

The other two laughed out loud. Sookie turned and made her way to the door that hopefully, made its way back up to the main part of Fangtasia. Her plans were altered as Godric immediately appeared in front of it, blocking her path.

"Move Godric." She demanded.

"No Sookie." He was mocking her now.

"The club is packed, humans and vampires alike. I know you don't want that kind of humiliation." Matthias chimed in, appearing next to Godric in a flash.

"Humiliation from what?" She continued to play dumb but the vampires had already caught on.

Eric moved beside her and slowly pulled the blanket away from her body. She allowed him to and never moved her eyes from Godric who still stood in front of the door, smirking at her.

"Wearing this." Eric finally replied as the blanket fell to the ground .


	60. Chapter 60

Sookie slowly began to back up. Each step she took back was marked with a step from each vampire moving closer. She eventually backed into the arm of a couch and fell backwards onto the length if it. The vampires swarmed her within a matter of a millisecond. Matthias stood to the left looking down at her, Godric was slowly creeping up the length of the couch over Sookie's body, and Eric bent over the other end and hovered above Sookie's head, looking down on her with gleaming fangs. She was overwhelmed, almost to an extent that made her want to scream for help. Godric sensed her worry and reached out to caress her face.

"Shh, its alright Sookie."

"Is it." She replied, worry heavily lacing her voice.

She looked up to Matthias who had suddenly extended his hand out to her.

"Come."

"Where?" She asked, challenging the ancient vampire once again.

He said nothing only smiled while still offering his hand.

"Go Sookie. Eric and I will be here when you get back, we aren't going anywhere." Godric tried to reassure her.

"Actually, you and Eric will join us in a exactly two hours." Matthias corrected.

Eric and Godric backed away, allowing Sookie to take Matthias' hand. He pulled her off of the couch quickly and effortlessly. Sookie looked to Godric and then Eric.

"Come with me." She pleaded.

Godric only shook his head.

"This is what you want. Go with him, the reward is well worth it." He said.

"You promise you will come in two hours?"

"I do." Godric replied to her in the most sincerest voice possible.

After realizing that Sookie still wasn't convinced, Matthias reached out and brought her face to look at his.

"I promise, that I will make sure they join us in two hours time."

"Okay then."

With that Sookie gave in, mostly because the lust in her body was growing to be too intense. She followed him back down the way she came from. Instead of stopping in the room that she and Godric had slept in the day before, they went to the end of the hallway to a door Sookie hadn't seen before. After they went inside Sookie took a look around as Matthias moved about the room doing things that Sookie didn't really care about.

"This room is beautiful." She chimed.

The bed was enormous, it took up the entire back wall and nearly a fourth of the room. It had a large white canopy with matching satin sheets. The walls were painted in deep crimson red and had a black lining going around the entire top part of every wall. The carpet was black plush and Sookie wiggled her toes into its softness. There were no windows, obviously because this was underground, but it was still so beautiful. Sookie giggled as Matthias picked her up and threw her on to the bed. She landed and bounced several times from the momentum of the throw.

"It is Eric's room." He replied.

"Really?"

Sookie looked around once more completely surprised that Eric was capable of such tastes. Most men she knew wouldn't be caught dead in a room like this. But then again, most men she knew weren't from the viking era, and didn't have the money Eric had to afford such accommodations.

Sookies attention was back on Matthias. She was now on her back leaning up on her elbows staring at him. She watched as he stood on his knees looking down at her. She reached up and ran her hands down the length of his chest, to his belly...his...

"Oh my." She gushed out. "I hadn't noticed you take off your umm...your pants. Your so..." Sookie hesitated with the right word and decided to just keep quite.

"I'm so...what?" Matthias asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Well endowed."

Sookie finally landed on a word that she knew fit Matthias and his manner. He laughed so she must have been right to use it.

"I like that. But if its easier for you, you can just say that I am big."

Sookie smirked and blushed madly. She turned her head from his and tried to cover herself from his eyes. He bent down and turned her face back to look at him again, then he removed her hands from her body. She lay back and stared up at him, finally relaxing a little more. His eyes ran up and down her body. There wasn't just lust there, there was, curiosity.

"May I look at you?"

"You are." Sookie replied.

"No I want to look at you. Really look at you, every part."

He said that last part as he pulled her drawn up legs apart splaying her center before him. She moaned out instinctively as she felt her lips being pulled apart. She sat up on her elbows and watched as his fingers gently touched every part of her womanhood.

"Lie back down. I want you to enjoy this."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. His fingers eventually made their way down her thighs and legs to her feet. He picked them up and brought them to his mouth. He kissed the tips and gave them a light bite that made Sookie moan. He proceeded to do the same with the other leg. But this time he started from the foot and made his way up to the thigh. She felt his fingers graze over her belly, he planted one kiss here. Then he made her way to her breasts. This sent Sookie over the edge nearly. He massaged and caressed both breasts before massaging or taking either into his mouth. She moaned when one of her nipples finally did find its way into his mouth. She arched her back into him as he released that one and captured the other. She had never felt so much pleasure for such minimal touching before. What was it about Matthias that made this different.

"I'm a fairy, I can make you feel things ten fold. Do you enjoy what I am doing to you?"

Sookie licked her lips and nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes."

She did and she found herself staring back into his beautiful green ones. Matthias only hovered over her, staring into her face. She found herself stuck in another one of his trances. She felt her legs being pushed apart with one of his knees and both hands left either side of her body and moved their way down between her legs. Nothing was holding him up, he was literally just hovering over her body as his hands worked her lower regions. She felt his fingers once again sliding between her folds. He caressed her clit and dived in deeper to slide her wetness up and over the entirety of her womanhood. She pushed her head back and bucked trying to get him to go faster.

"Shhh, no don't do that. Sookie just enjoy it. I'm not necessarily trying to bring you to a release. I just want to make your body dance for me."

Sookie felt the fingers of one hand thrusting into her core while the other continued to caress her clit. He released Sookie from his hold and bent down, recapturing a nipple. Sookie screamed and she was sure that Godric and Eric could hear her. She wanted them too. Godric was right this was well worth it. She heard Matthias chuckle as he released the nipple and came back up to her face.

"Even now, you are still thinking about them?"

Sookie didn't answer, it was a question but not one that needed answering for the sake of answering. Mostly Matthias was voicing a fact. He chuckled again and his hands seem to quicken their pace. The one diving madly into her depths and the other making her clit throb in great need.

"Matthias I'm going to..."

He didn't answer, he only slowed his pace down once again. It was torture but Sookie still found herself moaning in pleasure. He knew how to make her body dance alright. He was building her up to a level she had never experienced before tonight. What was she going to do when she came? She was going to need something to hold on to. She knew her body wasn't going to stay in this one spot. She didn't have any more time to think. Matthias turned the speed dial up once again. This time Sookie was sure that she would come. The feeling of her release came in a flash but Matthias had immediately felt its presence and slowed back down before she could have it take over her ripened form. She moaned out again, this time tears trickled down her face. The pleasure was too much, unbearable. Matthias carried this out for some time to come. Each time Sookie got a little bit closer to her release and each time he would slow his pace to chase the release away.

After what felt like only a few minutes Sookie realized had been two hours because in walked Godric and Eric just as Matthias pulled away from her. Sookie groaned at the loss of him but found the composure and strength to sit up. She watched as Godric slowly made his way to her. Eric was already naked, typical Eric. But Godric slowly took of his shirt. Sookie stared at the tattoos around his neck and arms and imagined the ones curving with his spine.

"You are torturing me. Just take it the fuck off already."

Godric grinned evilly and decided to button it back up. He was going to torture her too.'

"You're just like you maker. I can't take much more of this I want to see you."

Godric ignored her and just stood next to the bed looking down at her with a grin.

"Fine suit yourself." She scoffed.

She reached out her hand and pointed her fingers at his shirt. She willed the shirt to unbutton and it began to unbutton itself. Much like Matthias had done with her dress in the bar the other night. Godric looked at his shirt with his hands up in defense and then back down at Sookie in awe. She had a cocky grin on her face.

"How..." He began but quickly stopped remembering that she had growing powers. "...nevermind."

He climbed into the bed next to her and Eric took the other side of her.

"My, my Sookie, what has he done to you." Eric remarked.

He was replying to the glow that surrounded Sookie's wet body. She was beautiful, like a Goddess in lust.

"I'm a fairy." She replied matter of factly.

Matthias bent back down to her and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Indeed you are." Godric said leaning in and giving her a deep kiss. Before Godric could pull away Sookie felt Matthias' mouth on her core. She screamed into his mouth and Godric tried pulling away but couldn't. Sookie's release took over and he felt her bite into his tongue as she was bombarded with waves of pleasure. Blood trickled down Godric and Sookie's faces and Eric licked it all away clean from both. Godric found himself moaning from the touch of Eric's tongue and the bite Sookie was giving him.

Matthias, surprised out how quickly Sookie came made his way back up to her. Godric pulled back allowing his maker the chance to kiss Sookie, which he did, and quite well. Sookie whimpered when he pulled away from her.

"Sookie I wasn't even down there for a second or two. You could have given me a chance to actually work your body." He teased as he tweaked the nipple that belonged to the breast Godric wasn't tending to.

"I...you..." Sookie stammered, blushing wildly.

"Nevermind it." Matthias interrupted. "Eric why don't you and I give Sookie a show."

Eric only watched Matthias, and Sookie looked at the two in confusion. Sookie got a feeling of hesitation from the bond she shared with Godric. What was going on? Matthias turned to her and smiled. Without giving him a warning or even looking in his direction he shot out his hand and grabbed on to a handful of Godric's hair, yanking him down onto his back.

"You do have rope in here don't you Eric." Matthias asked, holding a struggling Godric down.

Eric got out of the bed and scrambled around for some rope. Godric was yelling at Matthias but Sookie couldn't understand anything because Matthias' hand was covering his mouth. Sookie knew he didn't like it though. She was scared. Godric was flooded with her fear and stopped squirming and struggling. He looked in her direction and gave her a reassuring look. Now she was completely and utterly confused.

"He doesn't want this, but he will enjoy it, he knows this." Matthias answered for Godric. "Vampires have a way of spicing things up in the bedroom and this is one of them."

Sookie looked back to Godric who was glaring at his maker. Godric turned back to Sookie as well and nodded, sending her a wave of reassurance through the bond. She relaxed a little. After a moment Eric came back and he tied his maker to the bed on his belly as tightly as possible. Matthias released his hold on Godric and moved closer to Sookie.

"Eric you can have him first. Sookie and I will watch."

Eric climbed onto Godric's back and slid himself into his maker. Godric yelled out and struggled a little. This made Sookie run her hand from her belly down to her core. Before she could start rubbing herself Matthias had grabbed her hand and moved it away. He pushed Sookie onto her back and placed himself at her entrance. He was big and Sookie felt the pleasure grow in the pit of her stomach. Without a warning Matthias thrust deep inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure. Godric turned his head to the side to watch Sookie moan and grip the sheets as his maker pounded into her. Sookie felt the heat in her belly build up and before either vampire knew it she released and sent a wave of pleasure flying into Matthias. He pulled out of her and looked down in wonder.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but Godric and Eric like it."

He looked to Eric who had finished with Godric who shrugged as well. Godric broke the ropes tying him down and moved to Sookie.

"You could get out of that the whole time?" Eric asked, a little irritated.

"Learn how to tie better knots." Matthias said, rolling his eyes at Eric.

Sookie turned her head to Godric and kissed him.

"Play with me." She requested.

"Of course." He whispered into her ear.

He flipped Sookie over on to her belly and then pulled her up so that she was on her hands and knees. Matthias moved to the front of her and Godric entered her from behind. Sookie screamed out and found Matthias had moved from her. Instead, now Eric was laying in front of her. He leaned in and kissed Sookie. It was long, deep and very passionate. Eric pulled away and stood up on his knees. Sookie took his member into her mouth . Eric wound his fingers though her golden locks and moaned. He looked up to meet the eyes of his maker. Godric grinned and picked up his pace. Sookie released Eric, unable to continue and breath at the same time.

"You know, if you were vampire this wouldn't be a problem." Eric laughed as Sookie moaned.

She just assumed that Godric had told them, or at least Eric, that she refused his offer.

Sookie had been using all of the pleasure to build up her magic. She just needed a little more to be able to throw Godric off of her and take over. Just then, as if reading her mind, Eric slid his hands under her and fondled her breasts while Godric smacked her ass. She screamed out from the pleasure and before either vampire could register, Godric was on his back. Matthias laughed, he had been reading Sookie, as usual, and knew what she had been planning. At first he thought her incapable of being able to do it, he was wrong. She was very powerful. But as he expected, that little stunt of hers drained all of her magic and energy because she was struggling to ride Godric. Godric noticed as well and laughed out loud as he sat up and grabbed a handful of Sookie's hair from the back of her head and pulled her away from him. Her hands were behind her head as well, trying to get Godric to let go of her. Godric took this opportunity to grope and knead her uncovered breasts. Sookie was instantly relaxed by the pleasure and was gently pulled back by Matthias. He laid her head in his lap and she watched, dreary eyed from exhaustion, as he bit into his wrists and allowed his blood to drip down into her mouth.

"There, you can't fall asleep on us yet Sookie." He whispered.

As soon as the blood hit her system she went wild. She grabbed Matthias' face and pulled it in for a kiss. She climbed on top of him and slid his member deep inside of her. His hand slid up and down her back as she fucked him.

Eric stood on his knees behind Sookie and pulled the front of her away from Matthias so that Matthias was still able to fuck her but she was laying against Eric's chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Godric moved and slid his hand down Sookie's belly. He went down to her area, that was being severly penetrated by Matthias, and worked her clit with his fingers. She moaned like crazy. Matthias' thrusting became harder and faster as did Godric's fingers. Sookie screamed and felt herself coming close again as Eric fondled her breasts. She reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. He bit into her neck and fed as he slid himself inside her ass. Godric bent down and licked the blood away that was rolling down her body while Matthias and Eric pumped away.

"Come Sookie, scream for us." Matthias whispered.

Sookie's body tensed as it struggled to push her release out.

"More." She managed to breath out.

"Any requests?" Eric whispered into her ear.

"HURT ME!" Sookie screamed as she felt the first wave hit her and shake her body.

Without a warning Sookie found herself on her hands and knees once more with Matthias behind her this time. He entered her hard and fast, each hand gripping a side of her ass. Her ass was pulled into each hard thrust and the sound of her colliding into Matthias' abdomen region made her orgasm that much more intense.

"Oh God!" She screamed out loud, the orgasm wouldn't seem to end.

Matthias reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. He roughly pulled her body up against his chest. Never once did his thrusts falter. He leaned in, his mouth to her ear.

"Your God isn't here."

Godric spread Sookie's legs apart some more and laid on his back with his head between them. He pulled apart her folds and began to lick. Matthias pushed Sookie back down to her hands and knees. Her face was right above Godric's cock and she felt her belly do back flips at the sight of it.

"Put it in your mouth." Matthias said. "Please your master."

"He's not my..." She began, but was interrupted by a hard slap on her ass. She screamed and took hold of Godric's cock. After sliding it into her mouth Godric started to moan against her womanhood and buck his hips into her mouth. She received another smack on her ass and there it was. The last, the biggest part of her orgasm sent her screaming louder than she had all night. No vampire fed from her at that moment, they wanted her to be the only one getting any pleasure from the release. She collapsed on top of Godric when it was over while frantically trying to catch her breath from all of the chaos she had just experienced. Her mind was spinning because of Matthias' blood but she recognized Eric as the one who picked her up and placed her under his covers. She wasn't sure where the other two had gone, she could sense them near her though. They were probably on the other side of the bed watching her and Eric, after all it was a large bed. Eric left her back uncovered and massaged her into the deepest sleep she had ever been in.


End file.
